The Book Never Mentioned This
by GreenQueenLover03
Summary: Since I'm firmly a Paric lover, this is a story of how they meet. Different from the show and only semi cannon, so it is au - apologies for the worst summery ever but this is my first time on here and so… Summery may suck but story will be better, promise.- BACK ON HIATUS, SORRY.
1. Pam Comes To Town

**Never really sure what to say when starting new stories,**

 **But I'll give it a go – have only just recently found this fandom-shocking I know, and after reading a few of them have decided that I'm firmly a Paric lover.**

 **I love Pam, out of all of them my top Vampire is the acerbic blonde, mostly because she's hilarious but also I might have the slightest girl crush on Kristen Bauer – though to be fair how could anyone not?**

 **So this will be about them… it will have all the characters but they will the primary ones. It is an AU, so the cannon will still be there… just tweaked and twisted a little (I lie, it's a lot) so I hope that's something you'll all enjoy.**

 **I don't own True blood… if I know who did I would write it down but by now I think everyone kind of knows.**

 **Hope you all like and since it's my very first in the TB foray, please be nice (I'm like a banana and bruise easily)**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

' _So this is where he ended up'_

Stepping from the bridge, Pam glanced around where it was she had landed. First opinions told her that she wouldn't come to like this place much. Already she could sense the air wasn't clean. It was tainted. Like a cloud of disease and poison making her cringe in disgust and not even five minutes here and she wanted to go back to the home.

But she had a mission to do and so ignoring her own longing wants she started on the small path she found as she made her way from the forest, taking every opportunity to take in her surroundings, if she had to stick around then it best to acclimate herself to the area before taking any further action.

On finding her way out of the woods, she was shocked at what greeted her on the other side. She glanced round at the long strip of road she found herself on, before a loud beeping had her jumping back just in time to see a large… something, go speeding past.

Her eyes narrowed as the human inside stuck his head out the window and shouted back to her, "Crazy Bitch! Stay off the road!"

Her first curled in anger at the insult. She could feel her fangs slipping from her gums and the vampire inside begged to be allowed to go after him, to punish him greatly for the slight against her, but she had a task and so pushing down the unhappy beast she turned and walked up the other way.

Everything around her strange, then again she had been away from this realm for so long that she almost forgot that not every land was as wonderful as her home – not all of them were as primitive and abhorrent as she assumed, that in spite of her own biased opinion, they all did move forwards with time.

But such oddities that she found herself surrounded by, the cars – something she learned on coming across a couple of beefy looking meatheads discussing with much enthusiasm… she delicately sniffed them before pulling back in revulsion, evidently their brawny appearance wasn't down to natural evolution.

Whatever it was it had clogged their blood. Mingled and contaminated them so much that they smelt pungent. She shook her head and ignored them as they whistled. She knew what it was they were insinuating, and she might have been a lot of things but humility was never one of her strongest points.

She was gorgeous and she knew it, of course she was had they seen her? She was already beautiful before but since being turned it had elevated her good looks and graceful charm to the inhuman levels that she was and had been for years. It wasn't surprising that the walking pulses had taken notice and had started drooling.

But just like her pedigree, she was far too empyral for that – for them. Their blood to her was an insult… a mockery in which she had to blend in with and she hated it, if the situation wasn't as dire as it was then in good honesty she would have declined the task with contemptuous disdain.

But as it was she couldn't, as much as she liked to deny though those around them knew. It wasn't as if she could actually condemn the man as she knew all too well the emotions and desires that ran rampant through his body – for they also ran in her blood, mirroring the struggles and turmoil that had plagued them ever since _she_ came.

But it didn't excuse him, which was why she was here as she sighed and lifted her head again to sniff the air – the many scents mixing and as much as she wanted to gag she was trying to find something that would point her in the right direction, or at least take off this never ending road.

In the end and sniffing out a large amount of humans, she followed the scent to a building just a few hundred feet up the road. Stopping outside she took in the overhead sign.

"Merlotte's bar," She eyed the few people lingering outside. The few cars parked around and a few other strange items by the side… two wheels this time as she shrugged and made her way inside. As soon as she stepped inside her nose was hit with a myriad of senses that was near almost as bad as outside… worse in fact, as she gingerly made her way over to an empty table.

At least outside she had the small brush of backwind to send them up road, here they were all joined together – the scents congregated … humans these humans in particular, their stenches of stale sweat and something horrifyingly strong that she dam near started crying at being in the vicinity.

"Suck it up Pam. I'm sure you've smelt worse than this." She muttered sliding into the open seat, she hadn't… she really, really hadn't and so contented herself with looking at the menu… she got that right – yep the menu, and was staring at the long list of things on order as someone approached.

"Hi there, welcome to Merlotte's bar," She turned to see the woman at her side, a plain sort of person and dressed almost as such – her outfit consisting of a white t-shirt and a plain black skirt. She took her time in gauging the other woman before lifting her eyes to her face and fought the smirk as she took in the look of part discomfort and part blush that dusted her cheeks.

"Hello," She leaned in closer to read the name on the thing stuck to her shirt. "Arlene."

The red headed woman smiled tightly before taking out a pen and pad. "So, what can I get for ya?"

Cutting her gaze back to the menu she narrowed her eyes once more, if she could have been truthful, then her answer would have been absolutely nothing. As everything she was looking at sounded not in the least bit appealing. But she wasn't in a position to say so and with another once over, picked what she hoped at least was the least disgusting thing.

"I'll have the… cheese and bacon Panini." She said looking back to her with her dazzling smile. The other woman smiled brightly and nodded writing it down and went to take the menu when Pam stopped her again.

"If I may ask," Arlene looked a little startled as she was mid reach for the menu but nodded. "What on earth is Tru blood?"

She kept her eyes on the woman, clearly whatever is was didn't seem to be too good as no sooner as the words left her lips, did the smile fall. She waited and observed with only mild amusement and ever increasing curiosity as she glanced around to the other patrons dining, seemingly more uncomfortable with the question.

She cast her gaze back to the blonde who arched her brows expectantly and sighed, knowing she wasn't getting away from answering and so swallowing back the lump she spoke, albeit reluctantly as she did.

"…It's a type of drink made for vamps,"

If possible her brows arched higher, she kept her gaze on the red head, her mind buzzing with all sorts of questions at her response. A drink for vampires, when the hell did that come about?

More importantly, when in the hell did mortals come to know about vampires? She said nothing as Arlene watched her, she could tell this one had her aversions to vampires and anyone who mentioned them, if the look of suspicion she was getting was anything to go by.

So smiling she tipped her head a little. "Thank you for telling me."

"You not after one are you?" She eyed her critically, again her amusement rose as she could see in spite of her best attempts – she was looking for any sign of her being one of the undead, her eyes not so subtly darting to her mouth a few times. She chuckled lowly before shaking her head.

"No…I can assure you my interest was merely that…" That seemed to give the woman a sense of relief as she relaxed from the slightly stiffened posture she had before smiling.

"Oh, right…" Pam tilted her head at her obvious attitude before nodding to the pad in her hands. "Besides, would I have ordered real food if I was a vampire?"

That seemed to stump the other woman who looked at her blankly for a moment, before a peal of laughter left her and she nodded more.

"I guess… gosh, how did I forget that" She laughed a little more gaining the attention of a few around them before Pam coughed lightly to get her attention. Arlene met her gaze and with the slight pointed look, saw the others around them before she seemed to snap back to reality.

"Right… you'll be wanting your food now." A silent smile as her response as she slowly stared back away, lifting her pad in her hands as she retreated, still laughing.

"Be right back." With that she was gone, Pam watched her go, still amused by her behaviour before shaking her head a little and sat back in her seat. The human's sure had odd idiosyncrasies, were they all like that, or was it due to the foul stink they chose to live under?

Either way she knew that if nothing then at least her time here would be interesting, as a loud, male voice had her looking to the bar and to the room behind, to see a tall and oddly wild looking man moving about – his behaviour screamed flamboyant and she couldn't help but be drawn to his aura.

It was different than the ones around him. Like a beacon of colour amidst clouded by murky brown and ugly grey, she smiled as she took in his appearance. It seemed his charismatic nature tended to draw people to him, be it by the way he seemed to take charge or because of how he radiated something that attracted them she wasn't sure, she also wasn't sure if he knew what it was he seemed to be doing.

He spun around plate in hand before dropping it on the side. "Order up!" Before ringing the bell, she eyed the area and saw that no one was coming; another ring of the bell had her eyes drawn back to him.

"I said order up." He stood waiting and when still no one was forthcoming he shook his head and picked up the plate before making for the door,

"Bloody women making me cook and serve, what do I look like? A dam butler… that shit went out years ago." She couldn't help but laugh at his low grumbles as he shoved on the door and looked around; he glanced at the little note on the side before moving out into the room and looked around before moving again.

She sat up when it appeared it was her table he was heading for as he sighed and placed the plate in front of her, she said nothing for a moment – just looking at the item in front of her before she lifted her head to see his expectant gaze.

"Thank you." He nodded, annoyed before gesturing to the food. "Compliments of the chef,"

Before turning and moving back to the kitchen. Her smile never left her lips as he muttered under his breath again, before spotting the read head – Arlene, come from the smaller room on the other side.

"Ya'll taking the piss with these breaks of yours." He said angrily to her as the woman looked to him slightly startled. "What."

"Next time I say order up, if I have to order it myself… be sure I'm taking your tips." As he pushed on the door and vanished once more she kept her gaze on where he had just been before shaking her head a little flummoxed, before pulling down her shirt from where it had clearly been dislodged and got back to waiting the tables, seconds later the same door opened and another man stepped out.

This one more rugged and broader then the chef, his appearance spoke simple – a true native to the town and half his face was covered with fuzz, personally she couldn't stand beards on men but some found it attractive, she shook herself from her people watching and focused on the food in front of her.

More to them she supposed, but right now she had another problem…

There was no way she could eat this, as she looked at the inanimate item sitting innocently on its plate, she wondered what on earth possessed her to even order such a thing. One whiff told her that it wasn't as good as she had hoped… or even looked.

She lifted a hand and gave the food a small poke with her finger, pulling it back as she lifted her hand to inspect the grease that had come from the hard bread and grimaced. She let her hand drop but a feeling of being watched came over her and she looked to find two sets of eyes staring at her from the next booth.

Children…

She hated children.

She turned her gaze to them as a small staring contest broke out between them. It wasn't like she could lose and so kept her sharp blue orbs on their own less attractive ones, for the longest time none of them broke contact and in the back of her head, she wondered how it was that neither of them had the sense to look away.

She wasn't exactly projecting the fact she was a predator, a hunter with an innate instinct to kill their very kind and bleed them of the thing they held so desperately dear… no matter how tainted they may be, but surely she wasn't giving off the air of being friendly either.

Deciding that she had spent far too long simply sitting and doing nothing, she arched a single brow as one lifted a teddy he had been holding and rubbed his nose along his arm making her shudder with revulsion, didn't he know just how gross he was?

She guessed not, what with him being… two or something, she didn't know and really had no interest in finding out. She lifted her upper lip just the slightest and took joy in their small gasp as on show to their beady little eyes, was her fangs.

Their eyes now wide with fear had her smiling as she looked back to the unfavourable food in front of her, just as she lifted her hand and a few seconds later a waitress made her way over.

Not Arlene this time – this one smaller and with dark hair as she smiled and stood in front of her. "How can I help?" Pam lifted her head as their eyes connected, she could hear with her superior hearing, the intake of breath… how her heart picked up speed and smiled.

She knew which smile to use. She had been perfecting smiles for any and all occasions. The fact that she was aesthetically pleasing on the eye didn't hurt as she set her devastating smirk on the poor woman.

"As a matter of fact, you can… Cindy." The waitress shivered at hearing name fall from her lips… her full pouted lips as her eyes soon glazed over with complete and utter thrall. Pam's smirk grew it really was all too easy – no matter where she was, and no matter the sex… they all fell and fell hard.

"I really do have to be leaving, so I was just wondering if possible, I could get this to go," She gestured to the food on her plate as Cindy nodded numbly.

"Also, and come closer dear, "That seemed to please her as the brunette eagerly lowered her head. "I've already paid for this, so just go ahead and write that down and once you've brought me something to put this in, I'll be on my way." She looked back to her under long lashes as she spoke.

"Can you do that for me?" All at once the woman nodded eager to please the mysterious woman before a small shooing motion had her off to the kitchen to comply with her request. She returned less than two minutes later with a bag and still with her blank smile as soon Pam stood from her seat.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" The blonde turned to her, by now her tone had taken on a hint of desperation, her eyes also begged the same as Pam smiled and lifted her hand.

"No my dear, you've done brilliantly." Another shiver came as she toyed with a curl on her shoulder before Pam smiled again, showing teeth before patting her lightly "Now I want you to forget you ever saw me… and if anyone asks, I've paid for this remember."

Cindy nodded monotonously once more earning another smile which made her smile as Pam took her leave, but before she did she couldn't help but slow down near the children across from her as by now their fear factors had set in and the smart midgets shuffled away from her.

She glanced at them amused before a soft chuckled had her looking to see who must have been their mother laughing. "I'm sorry if they kept staring… it's one of their favourite things to do, though I've told them many a time to stop it."

Pam simply smiled, this time going from seduction to warm and with a small touch of motherly of her own as she glanced back at them again, delighting in how they seemed to creep away from her.

"That's alright… bless their little hearts, they are just so adorable." The other woman seemed to preen a little and nodded fondly, happy with the complement to her kids as Pam added as another afterthought.

"So adorable in fact they look good enough to eat." Like a switch that set them off, they started crying making her tilt her head.

"Oh my – was it something I said." Faux concern dripping off her tongue as she looked on, the other woman sighed and shook her head, moving to see to them.

"No, it's just… they saw one of those vampire movies they're showing on telly due to this blasted revelation and now they are convinced everyone is out to eat them."

That had the blonde silent at her words… revelation? Was this like the Tru blood and if so what was it about? She would have to find out as she once more faked an apology before looking down at their crying faces, fighting the urge to smirk in victory before taking her leave.

She walked back down the road. Now that she had a more of a scope on what type of people lived here, she could use that to gauge just who to avoid, her thoughts went back to the two things that had seemingly burnt into her mind, as she pondered on what it could have meant.

Of course she was smart enough to work out that the fact it was called the 'Revelation' also the way they sold that… blood in the bar, vampires were public knowledge. Personally she didn't see why, as that kind of information could only bring nothing but trouble.

Humans were a lot of things – her own thoughts on them were not particularly in their favour as to her they were nothing but walking blood bags, simply cattle on two legs. But through the age they had proven one thing to her.

They were resilient.

Survivors, strugglers and so with that kind of will, coupled with the blind and irrational fear of anything they couldn't understand, it was two of the worst things they could have and with all the bad light vampires have had for centuries – it was like setting a mongoose in with snakes.

Everyone might have put money on the snakes but the rodent mammal had its own tricks, whoever thought of this had to seriously must have taken one too many hits to the head when turned. She had to look this up, with this sort of information she had no idea whether it would affect her mission and so on looking around making sure she was alone, she made her way back to the woods and vanished from sight.

Eric Northman sighed. He let his head drop back to his leather seat, eyes closed as the migraine he thought he had left behind in his human life was coming back with a vengeance. He tried his best to tune out the rabble around him as they talked over each other, the panic evident in their voices.

"Eric… Eric… dam it Eric would you… Listen!" Something hit his torso making him lift his head, a small growl leaving his mouth as he glared at his sister across the desk. They had been coming up with ways to try and stop this Warlow from gaining power and coming after the one thing he seemed to have wanted the most

Sookie Stackhouse.

The little half elf… fairy, whatever – Eric didn't seem to care all that much to be honest. At once time he might have, when she stepped into his club all those years ago, Bill at her side, the first thing he seemed to note was the protective way he had curled around her.

Having known the Southerner since the late 1800's their rivalry was one long and ongoing, his lip curled in glee as his sharp mind went to all the ways he could use this and make another game of it, he had been so bored as of late and pissing the other vamp of was just one of his ways he got his kicks in this immortal life.

But as soon as they neared he had also smelt her – she was fantastic, like a breath of cool air on a summer's day and he had to admit he was more intrigued, she stepped up no fear on her face it seemed though he could smell the apprehension on her, and asked him about a bunch of people he didn't have a clue about.

That was the start of what could only have been – hell in his very long life, he grew to learn very quickly that as much as she was appealing, Sookie Stackhouse was more trouble than she was possibly worth and really wasn't worth the hassle.

The game was good for the first few months, and he was genuinely attracted by her sweet disposition… but her gentle nature was rivalled only by that of her indecisiveness, she had them strung for months and one day on waking for the night he realized that he didn't care anymore.

He was Eric fucking Northman, thousand year old vampire and the self-appointed Adonis of Louisiana, he could have had anyone he wanted… still could and she knew it, but still she kept going back and forth and so one day he decided to cut her loose.

She was upset, visibly at being rejected. Her anger came next at how callously he tossed her aside, but did she seem to forget who it was she had been trying to play? Did she not realize just how very wrong it was to try and mess with him and think she could get away without some sort of consequence?

Clearly she did and for that he cut her quickly like a bag of cement. He wanted nothing to do with her after that, and it worked as she 'Suddenly' decided that she had chosen Bill of her own mind.

He had to snort at that, if the other man wasn't of a self-deprecating kind… an idiot who seemed to get off on looking like a fool in front of his kind then sure let them have each other.

A vampire whipped by a fae, and not even a bloody full one at that… the shame.

For a while everything seemed to go back to normal. He continued to run his bar, sitting on his throne and being the sexiest man around, gracing the little mortal with his presence and making their lives better by just being near in his opinion.

But then the authority happened.

They came bringing an end to his peaceful if not boring life and with them, a shit load of trouble as they fought to tamp down the war brewing among its members, only for them to find along the line and much too late, they were never the real threat after all.

At times he could have killed his sister, when they reunited he was ecstatic, having not seen her in over nearly five hundred years he was overjoyed. Until he learnt she was part of the movement that sought to eradicate the authority and replace it with a much higher and dangerous threat in the form of the Sanguinista.

Of course she defected now but they had the problem of Warlow. Personally if Jason fucking Stackhouse hadn't of found that dam scroll then none of this would have been happening. Once more he had to marvel at the stupidity of the much younger man. How one so obtuse could be so great at finding trouble it would never fail to amaze him.

It also never failed to piss him off as right now it was on his doorstep. Why did he ever think it a good idea to be the only vampire bar in Shreveport, oh that's… money.

"So why can't we just stake him?" The silver haired man had to turn in the direction of said idiot who was sitting across on the couch.

"Because he's over five thousand years old, he'll sense our plans long before he senses us." He might have been pissed at the lot of them, but at least Nora was the better mediator out the two of them. Even in the face of such foolishness she always had a way of making things better.

Jason said nothing, simply nodded and sat back down. Silence fell over the small room the fact that she had pointed out the invisible but very huge elephant that was blocking their way, there wasn't much they could do, the fact that he was Lilith's progeny meant he was cunning and far too smart for any mediocre plan they could come up with.

But apart from the staking thing they didn't have anything else. He exhaled needlessly before running a hand through his hair, the day had been long and if this continued so would the night, so with that in mind he stood gaining their attention.

"It seems we are no closer to finding a way to stop him so I suggest we stop for the night." He glanced around, Nora looked like she wanted to protest but the sharp look she got silenced any issues she had and sullenly nodded.

"Fine,"

"Good." He stepped around his table and without waiting, moved through the door leaving the rest to watch him go; the older vampire snorted at her brothers atrocious manners as Sookie scoffed.

"Well he's charming."

"No dear," The blonde turned to see the bored look and dry tone as Nora spoke. "He's Eric."

Making his way through the club, he passed the dancefloor ignoring and pushing his way through the throngs of stupid humans who tried to get in his way, to stop him as they basked in his presence. Angrily shoving them to the side he quickly moved through the door that was being held open by the bouncer and into the cold night air.

One night… couldn't he just have one night without fights… traitorous factors, self-gaining league members and most of all… stupid little faeries who just had to be to dam nice for her own good.

Was it any wonder she kept getting into fucking trouble all the time. The thing that got him though was that she expected his help every time it happened. Running a hand over his face he decided to go on a hunt. Maybe stalking down his meal would help him clear his head.

With that he took off, becoming nothing but a blur as he sped away into the night.

Pam looked around the dark clearing. She had left hiding and now was on the hunt. This was one of her most favourite pass-times, nothing could compare to just giving oneself over to the demon that lay underneath. Allowing it full control as it went on the search for its helpless victim.

As she cleared her mind, letting herself be consumed by the beast as such, she did give one last thought to what she had discovered that day, after hearing about the blood and the fact that Vampires were out of the coffin… it had inspired her to do a little recon and was appalled at what she learnt.

It really was a sorry day in the history of the immortal beings when the 'Authority' came to play… on reading up about the last few years in Louisiana, the place she had arrived at, she had to scoff in disgust at the fact they had decided to act nicely with the walking donors.

To bring their existence to light so to speak and true to the nature of something that thought themselves superior, the humans had declared they were in charge. She couldn't believe when they had fucking complied with the demands they had the audacity to make, it sickened her to see that in placement of the blood that had long since kept them alive, fresh from the neck.

They had in turn forced them to drink the bullshit that was bottled blood… processed and synthesized. Basically cloned sustenance that, to her, amounted to nothing more than watered down animal piss.

Who the fuck did these human's think they were? Didn't they know they were standing in front of their betters… the fact they were mingling with something higher up on the chain of evolution and yet they still thought they had a chance. It made her both amused and angry in equal proportions.

Well like hell she was going along with anything these pathetic wastes of air said, or the authority, she _was_ the authority. So on emerging for the night she had tossed aside everything she had gathered on the revelation and set off in search of her food.

Her wanderings took her past a local shop which was advertising the sale of Tru blood; it had made her stop as she eyed the image. She might have already scorned the product but it had also made her think what type of vampire… brethren of the night, would lower themselves so shamefully that they would actually buy it?

Her answer – and incidentally her meal for the night was at her side, as talking had her turning to see a small group of locals standing just a few feet away from the building. She watched as they proceeded to terrorize a passer-by as they walked from the shop.

Her eyes lowered to the bag she was carrying and narrowed on seeing the vivid red bottles pressed clearly to the white plastic. The sound of them speaking had her turning from the harried Vamp and back to the men as they heckled the retreating figure.

"Yeah, go drink that shit… you undead bitch!" A few of his friends laughed as she watched them. It was clear they were against the outing if what came next was any indication. She may have felt personally offended by the fact the once glorious species had disappointed her so badly now, but that didn't mean she was going to stand idly by and watch an inferior harass his better.

However emasculated these vamps had become.

"No fucking fanger is getting their hands on my blood." He spat, a few others agreed with him earnestly as she fought the eye roll which was making itself known. If the moron didn't know what part of the anatomy Vampires actually used to draw the blood with then she was seriously reconsidering her next move.

His fowl smelling blood was already making her nauseous, and his being on a whole was frankly making a mockery of the state in which Vampire's had to live in, but she knew that he couldn't get away with his badmouthing… the blasphemous words that fell from his too wider a mouth was only serving to shorter the little time he had left in this world.

So she waited, rather than move now and waste the effort to glamour his little group, something that wouldn't have even exerted a fraction of her strength. She would rather get him on his own and let him follow her to his death. Settling back into the darkness of the small path between the buildings she watched her catch of the night until it was ready to eat.

It took another hour and a half until anything happened. A long time to some but a mere blip to her as she eyed them silently and was astounded at the fact that he and the rest had simply stood for the entire ninety minutes doing fuck all, other than drink alcohol and harass the patrons around them.

Maybe her first assumption that not all lands were as forward thinking as her home was correct after all. But as he bid his mates goodbye and went into the shop, she moved out from her spot to lean on the wall in wait. Moments later he came back out, a pack of cigarettes in his hands, as he turned and stumbling – started to make his way down the path.

She didn't make to follow him as he rounded the corner – the lingering odour he was leaving was more than trail enough as she took the time to eye the surroundings, making sure no one was around before pushing from the wall and setting off after him.

Her footsteps made no sound as she tailed him from her place a few feet behind. She watched his drunken movements as he staggered, his hands focused on the lighter as he tried to light the stick in his hands. She had to give him a small slither of credit – he tried at least three times before throwing the small cigarette down in anger, cussing as he did.

He stopped as he looked down to the now useless item on the floor, swaying a little as he squinted making her shake her head… and these people thought themselves Alpha. He snorted at something unknown before slowly walking again as he turned the second corner and down a now more deserted street.

Knowing as soon as he made his way across the road, he would be back in swampland. Where it might have been hell on earth but there were lots more of him, she had to act and so lunged.

Faster then what anyone even sober would have failed to see, she had picked him up and dragged him so quickly into back passages that it didn't register that she had slammed his body into the wall. She stood in front of him as he looked around dazed for a moment, not knowing about the change of location.

Or cared for he noticed her, she smiled and waited as he blinked still in hazy confusion, but a smile soon crept over his face as he took in her appearance.

"Well hello there good… good loo-"

He didn't get to finish as her arm shot out and had grabbed hold of his throat. He gurgled a little; the trapped air in his lungs squeezed out but still held his smile.

"Ooh- hoo… I like em rough." Her smile widened as her teeth, striking white under the lamps glow made their show, he smiled and laughed along, not knowing what was happening until she spoke.

"I've been watching you."

His smile turned lecherous. "Is that right sugar plum," She nodded still with her saccharine smile. "I have to say... with what you've been shoving down that rather outspoken mouth of yours, I fear you might just give me a stomach ache."

He said nothing… his smile whilst still there had now dimmed a little at her weird words, it didn't help that he was still drunk as he blinked again.

"…Wait, what… you messin with me sugar?" Her smile never dropped as she shook her head, "Oh sweetie… you could only _hope_ that I was."

Before he had time to take in her words, his eyes lowered to her mouth and widened on seeing the long canines that extended from her upper gum and was now proudly on show. He started scrabbling – his hands trying fruitlessly to remove her grip from his throat but her hold remained iron tight and unyielding.

"So no fanged fuckers going to get their hands on your blood are they?" He tried kicking her now but to no avail as he felt his whole body being lifted from the floor as she leaned in closer.

"Well how about my teeth?" He didn't have time to yell as she dived down, her smile now vicious as she tore into his neck.

On stopping Eric looked around where he had run to and closed his eyes in frustration. Of course he would have had to come to fuckin bon Temps…

He gazed around disinterestedly at the muddy roads and hut like houses that were scattered around; seriously, did all roads seem to lead to this cow arsed town?

He shook his head annoyed really at his lack of direction. He should have flown. But he was here now and so not to waste what was left of the night he decided here was as good a place as any to find something semi-decent to eat.

As he thought about where to go his musings took him to the one shop that seemed to be popular with the locals… the fact that it seemed to be bon temps _only_ shop… or of the two, he didn't really care. All that mattered was the fact that many of the idiots indigenous to the bug invested wasteland like to loiter.

It would be all too easy to simply pick one off without alerting the masses. Besides, what was one when three more would surely replace him he silently thought as he turned in direction of the shop and in another blur, was gone.

"You know what I find really funny?"

The man on the floor couldn't speak. After having drained him of quite a bit of his blood, she had dropped him and let him slide to the ground. Unconcerned, she spared him the fleetest of glances before pacing the small ally.

"Is the fact that blood-bags like you, seem to think yourselves higher. The fact that your race deems themselves superior, when you've proven to me that you have all the traits and intelligence of a dust mite… well even less considering you didn't even realize that a Vampire was right at the side of you for ten minutes."

A small moan had her stopping and looking down to see where he lay, as she kicked his side. "Look at me when I'm talking, don't you know it's disrespectful to be rude to your betters."

She waited as he lifted his head weakly. Both their eyes met before she crinkled her nose and shook her head. "Actually, don't look at me… your hideous." Before another kick saw him keeling over and she began her pacing again.

After arriving at the shop and indeed spotting a few people standing outside, Eric had successfully lured away a straggling passer-by into one of the darkened corners before pouncing. He finished draining off what he needed before sending the man on his way glamoured, and without any recollection of the night when he woke come morning.

Still standing in the shadows he contemplated on what to do next, just as he decided that maybe it was time to go back to Shreveport and was getting ready to run back – a scent had him halting in his tracks.

Spinning around, he looked wildly for the culprit but found nothing save for an empty parking lot. He narrowed his eyes and breathed in deeply, there was another Vampire around.

From the scent they had been here recently… most likely doing the same as he and were looking for their meal. Another sniff told him that whoever it was they were female as the smell was distinctly lighter than any he knew. It also had him curious as to who it might have been.

He also knew that any new Vampire he didn't know was a potential for trouble and as sheriff it was his duty to oversee any possible danger, knowing it wouldn't hurt to find this person he lifted his head again and once having a proper track, set off in search as he sped from the shop.

"The fact that you all breed like rats, is it any wonder we're here… it's our job to keep the population down," She had just finished the last of her many reasons as why Vampires were far more prevailing then all other species around. She had taken to sitting at his side, his dying body firmly in her grip as she spoke.

"Really you should be thanking us, I mean… have you seen yourselves? It's almost like we're doing the country a national service by just getting rid of you halfwits… the only thing you will ever be good for, any of you, is food… nothing more nothing less."

She could hear his heartbeat take another drop as it had been doing throughout her speech and she knew it was time to cut him loose. So giving his cheek a small slap, she got to her feet but remained crouched as she faced him again.

"Just know… no one will miss you, you were born a nothing, and you will die a nothing… even in death you will continue to be a nobody… just another mindless simpleton to drunk and was in the wrong place for the unfortunate animal attack that killed him."

He tried to speak but his words came out as a mumbled whisper as she reached out and picked him from the floor, holding him above like he weighed mere pounds instead of the hundred plus. She faced him as he fought to keep his eyes open but the blood loss was making it hard as she tipped her head to the side.

"I don't normally make a habit of getting to know my food, but the hell – I feel like we've been friends forever now… so what's your name?"

She waited as he lifted his head barely to look as he opened his cracked lips. If she hadn't exceptional hearing then what he said would have gone unheard, but she smiled when his name reached her ears.

"Samuel… a good biblical name if there was one." She clucked her tongue, tilting him from side to side eyes gazing his body critically

"Such a shame it was wasted on a fuck inbred like you." Before she was back at his neck drinking what was left of his blood.

Having rounded the last corner, Eric could tell he was getting close. The smell was potent and the more he followed it the more he couldn't help but get caught up in how it smelt.

It was sweet. Far sweeter than that of any Vampire he had ever met, even the Queens – with all their superficial perfumes in order to make them more appealing. This scent however was so much more and it smelt entirely natural. He could feel his fangs aching the more he inhaled and he quickened his pace.

Finally hearing the sounds of voices – one female and the other male but extremely faint… he must have been her food, he stopped just at the small ally they were in and observed from his spot.

"The worst part is they've actually caved to your pathetic whims… I could understand if it had all just been a ruse, a way to lead you idiots into thinking you actually mattered. But how I was shocked and so very dismayed to find it was all actually real… that the higher beings in this world, have kneeled down like a bunch of well trained dogs lying at theirs masters feet."

He narrowed his eyes at hearing her speech. He knew a lot of Vampires were unhappy at having been outed… it had caused riots in parts and fights which led to a number of both sides being killed. But from the sounds of her talking, the _venom_ in her voice, if he knew that the guy only took on male companions then he would have sworn she was one of Russell's minions.

But then again he did marry Sophie Ann – even if it was for his own screwed up purposes… too bad he was dead, they would have gotten along fantastically. Still waiting he watched as she bent down to pick him up – hoisting him high above them both before yanking him closer and sinking her fangs into his neck.

From the overwhelming smell of blood she had already taken a bite out of him before she started talking… it confused him as to why she made the speech but she still observed as she drained him completely, before letting go of his body and stepping back.

She lifted her hand to her mouth and used her fingers to wipe away the rolling droplets of blood before she stiffened as something behind her, her senses screaming – she was no longer alone.

She stood still, hand still near her mouth wondering who it was. They were Vampire that was for sure… but they seemed to be merely standing and waiting, but why?

She lifted her thumb to her mouth and licked away the remaining blood. It was disgusting and sour tasting but it got the job done. She opened her eyes seconds later and spoke.

"If you had said something sooner I could have saved you some."

Eric tensed on hearing her speak. He knew he couldn't have masked his scent but there was no wind… he also took great care when standing back, he was practically a ghost, so how the hell had she noticed him? He stood taller and from the wall as she turned around to face him.

He froze, blinking as he took in her appearance. From where he could see under the light of both the moon and from the street, she was beautiful, white blonde hair that fell in cascading waves around her shoulders… a pale complexion that further extenuated the blondeness of her hair, like white lilies' bathing in milk.

Her lips, so full and ruby coloured that he couldn't help be drawn to them, if he hadn't of made eye contact first – he was stunned a how blue they were – his own were a pale ice colour, but hers, seemed like glittering lapis lazuli.

He had seen countless women over his years. Had seduced, courted, dined and broken the hearts of all types – princesses, fashion models even a few Queens once upon a time.

But none of them could compare to the woman standing in front of him. It was no secret that Vampire women were stunning, there looks cut above the rest of the mortal women and being the envy of those who came across them. Even Sophie Ann, for all her beauty and grace could never match this unknown Vampire.

He wasn't quite sure whether it was the moon or just how she stood, but he could almost swear she looked ethereal, and her smile.

If he had breath it would have been knocked from his lungs as he saw her lips curve into a smile that looked so warm that it almost felt like a fire had been lit in his cold chest. He was memorized…

Taking a step closer unknowingly, he was shook back to reality when he saw her take one back in turn. Both were silent as they regarded each other, as his eyes flickered to the body at her feet.

"Was you hoping to share."

Her tone was so many things – light but firm, soft but powerful, amused but also with a bit of questioning laced underneath. He didn't know what to say. In the end and the only thing he could come up with as he spoke.

"We don't drain people dry now."

She cocked her head quizzically. He nodded to the still body. "The man… it's against the rules somewhat to actually bleed them to nothingness."

A pale eyebrow arched to his response before she replied vocally, her tone still holding its bemusement. "Oh? And just whose rules are these."

Though he was still staring at her statuesque looks, her words caught him off guard as he blinked a few more times in confusion. Surely she couldn't have been serious?

"The Authorities." All at once her teasing smirk fell, descending into something more like a dark scowl as she looked away breaking contact.

"This Authority again."

His confusion doubled at her words. What _was_ she talking about? Still keeping his gaze on her he observed her look to the floor seemingly in thought before he spoke.

"You talk as if you have never heard of the Authority before?" She lifted her head to see his questioning gaze, as her smile returned as quickly as it had left.

"Would you believe me if I said I have been slightly out of touch with the news lately?" He had to laugh in spite of her absurd responses and shook his head.

"I would say that whatever the poor guy drank has now affected you." His reply was a throaty chuckle of her own which sent shivers down his already cold spine.

"So do you have a name." She nodded silently. "Do I get to know it."

She deliberated on whether to oblige. He was clearly a Vampire… his pale form and admittedly gorgeous looks were screaming dangerous but oh so very sexy predator, chances were that if he was out here again then they would meet. She had a mission she needed to do and really needed no distractions.

But as he stood there waiting… looking at her with those eyes… oh – those crystal blue orbs, just staring deep into her like they could read her soul, her body was already thrumming with anticipation.

But this was exactly the kind of thing she meant. But before she could reject his inquiry her mouth had opened on its own accord and she heard her voice before realizing what it was she was doing.

"Pamela."

Eric smiled at hearing her name it was nice… it suited her, a small cough had him looking up from where he had been thinking to see her smiling expectantly.

"If this truly is a night for sharing," She paused and cut her gaze to the dead man on the floor, "Food the exception… then just what might I call you?"

"My name is Eric Northman."

Well it certainly went well with his impressive stature. He was tall, he was a mix rugged and styled but yet suited both as his obviously muscled body was clothed in an all - black ensemble only adding to his blinding looks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Northman."

They fell silent again as he wanted to say something else… before he turned back to her earlier words. "What did you mean about the Authority."

She cocked her head again, lips slightly pursed as she pondered his question. "What do you mean?"

"Well, your words before sounded almost like you have never heard of them… and I did happen to catch the last of your riveting speech to the mud sack over there."

She smiled despite his probing words as he carried on. "From what I heard, along with the fact that you blatantly cleared him of his blood when there's rules prohibiting the death of human's. It's almost as if you have an issue with them."

He waited for her reply as she mused on what to say. It, to her, sounded like an accusation. Normally she would have simply killed anyone who slighted her and be on her way, but she liked him… it also helped his case that he was very pleasing aesthetically and so decided to humour his enquiries.

"I wouldn't go that far Mr Northman—"

"Eric." She lifted her head a little before continuing. "Eric… more of an inquisitive curiosity you could say." He still didn't understand what she was saying. Any other day the fool who dared waste his time would have had their head ripped off for trying to pull the wool over his eyes, but there was something about her that made him want to keep talking to her.

He wanted her to stay and even with the baffling conversation this was turning out to be, he didn't mind it as long as he got her to stay. Playing along though, that was something he could do and so nodded to the man again.

"Well that right there would be enough for a up close and personal meeting with the Authority, they don't take to kindly to violators of the law."

Her smile never faded as she nodded. "Would you be the one to turn me in Eric?" His own brow arched at her question. Her voice was low and with a husky tone that almost sounded as if she were flirting with him.

"Well I' am the sheriff of this area, by rights it would be my duty." Her smile widened to an almost hunter like smirk." Really? I do so love a man with power."

A small growl left his chest at her words. The teasing minx was making it hard for him to concentrate. Another laugh left her on hearing his noise of frustration – clearly of the arousal kind as he took a step closer ignoring the second one she took back.

"Do you know who I am?" Her brow furrowed but her smile remained as she tipped her head to the side. "But of course, you've just told me."

"Then you would know, it never ends well for anyone who sees fit to tease me."

His meaning was clear – around these parts he was King, and a King always gets what it was he wanted. She could see the lust in his eyes, and her own flared into life at the sight and scent he was giving off – it was delicious.

She wanted nothing more than to jump him where he stood. The blood from the kill, as bad as it was now bubbled inside, mixing with the very new urge to fuck as they collided causing friction that she had to get rid of in only the most carnal way it could.

He was right there and like a god among men she wanted him bad, but she had to leave, if not for her own sanity then to at least find some place to sleep for the night as she bit her lip.

"I'll be sure to take that into consideration for our next meeting." She stepped back again as she glanced to the dead man. "I'll also make sure to hide my indiscretions better, but I suppose if I did that then there would be no next meeting."

Another step back saw his eyes widen as he realized what she was about to do, not wanting her to leave he lunged forwards but with a kiss blown his way, she vanished from sight. His hands slipped and grasped the air where she had stood as he spun around.

He was shocked at how fast she had gone. Not even he who was the oldest one around could have moved that quick, he stood now in the empty ally with nothing but a corpse and a lingering need which left him more frustrated then when he had left Fangtasia.

He growled louder, the noise bouncing from the walls as he ran a hand through his blonde hair roughly. He had to go… he had to get back and find Yvette – it might not have been the woman he wanted but she would do for now.

But first he had to get rid of her leftovers. He glanced down at the body and mused on his killer – he knew he would be seeing her again. If not because she said it, then because he would make it so, there was no way he would let slide that she had teased him and ran.

He bent down and scooped the body up, easily shifting it over his shoulder as he took off out the ally and down to the local swamp. His mind on the stunning but maddening Pam.

Pamela.

He found himself grinning. It really did suit her, and as he threw the body into the water ready for the alligators to dispose of, he was already imaging their next meeting.

He couldn't wait.


	2. Puzzles

**Hello,**

 **Back with the new chapter - and I would like to say a big thank you to those that commented. I wasn't to sure whether people would still read now that the show has ended, but to my pleasant surprise... readers still do.**

 **So thank you - but since most put themselves down as Guests, I can't give proper kudos... so again just thank you. This is for you all and I hope you enjoy.**

 **But to 'Evil regal' Whose comment I can say to - Yeah I know. I did feel a little sad writing that down... almost like being released by the man himself that they don't have that progeny bond, but it is with good reason and so hope you can forgive in the form of this chapter as peace offering.**

 **Hope you all enjoy. Happy reading. :)**

* * *

Three days,

That's how long it has been since he first met Pam and so far it has been the only time. He did go back to Bon Temps the night after in hopes of seeing her, but to his dismay and annoyance she wasn't around. He couldn't even smell her, the same scent that had been driving him crazy.

Every time he died for the day, all he could see was her, it was maddening. He tried to distract himself, on getting back to the bar he did well on his promise and found his top dancer – from Eastern Estonia, Yvette was a beauty. A voluptuous body… curves in all the right places and breasts that would make most women weep with jealousy.

She was gorgeous… it also helped that she was madly devoted to him, as all his dancers were and his bar staff. He couldn't help it of course he was after all what most of them dreamt of at night, his looks the source of many a fantasy and that meant for him – he had willing accomplices for when he had needs.

And needs he had, the slow build of frustration was driving him insane. So for the night he had kept the dancer in the basement of his bar and tried to fuck her from his mind. Each time he pictured her smile it sent a rush of lust through him… the sight of her lips and eyes had him thrusting so hard he was sure he had done something to the European woman.

Her screams rang from the underground room as loud and continuous as a siren. He slowed down momentarily to ask her if she was alright, he might not have cared much in the way of feelings but she was his top attraction – save himself as she gasped for air and nodded.

They continued once she had calmed down enough and did so until the near early hours. He released her from her bondage as she struggled to walk right up the stairs leaving him to get ready to die for the day; he smirked at hearing her pained moans with each step, but it fell once the door slammed shut.

It hadn't worked for he could still see her piercing blue eyes twinkling madly in the nights light, the infectious way she laughed that made him stir once again.

He couldn't believe it, how was she doing this to him? In all his years had _never_ been this distracted by another… not even by his family.

Of course Godric and Nora would always be in the deepest recesses of his cold heart. But none of them had driven him to the edge with any sort of want as deeply as Pam had; he closed his eyes letting his head fall back as he looked to the ceiling.

"I see Yvette is still in once piece." He lifted his head back up to see Nora standing in the middle of the stairwell. The smirk on her face caused him to roll his eyes as she moved down to join him.

"Of course, I do have to keep my staff… good help is hard to find." His sister moved closer to him, her eyes taking in his face assessing for a moment before she snorted and shook her head.

"Who is she?"

"Who is who?" She spun on her heel to stare at him. "The woman who has your so head fucked," He glared at her from his place resting on the coffin.

"I have no idea what you mean." Her scoff told him she didn't believe a word he said. "Bullshit, Eric. You've been out of it now for three days. Ever since you came back from that swamphole, it's like you're a different vampire… not the one I know."

The blonde looked at her still silently, another problem he had with his family. They may have an unmovable place in his heart but he didn't like it when they knew him to well, Nora looked back unperturbed until he sighed and groaned tiredly.

"Her name is Pamela."

He was met with silence that told him to carry on. "She was there when I went for a run. Coming back I thought I would catch my evening meal and was just about to leave when I caught her scent."

She watched as his face fell into something that could only be described as longing as he once again thought back to that night. Truth be told it had her anxious a little, whoever this woman was she was putting them all in serious jeopardy, if they stood any chance of trying to defeat Warlow then they needed to be at full alert.

She couldn't have who was essentially the biggest aid they had, screwed up. She knew that at times he got side tracked; she found it funny that he got attached to the mortals and was impressed at the capacity they had to turn his head and keep him interested for so long.

This… this was different. She had heard about Silvi, about how the little vineyards daughter kept his attention longer than she had thought. She had also heard about Isabella and Christine had seen the memories of his time with them through their shared bond.

But not once had she seen him so enraptured by this one woman then she had with any of the rest. Hence her anxiousness and also curiosity as to whom she was.

"Human or Vampire?" He looked over to see her questioning gaze before replying. "Vampire… definitely, if by the way she drained that moronic Neanderthal I observed her doing."

"Drained."

"She killed him." Her eyes widened on hearing that. "Is she stupid? Doesn't she know there are rules about that?" To her surprise he began to laugh at that, his quiet chuckles filling the room.

"What's so amusing?" He arched his brows before looking at her, "That's where it got confusing."

"How so?" He tipped his head to the side lightly. "Well, when she noticed me we got talking… and from what I gathered, her words… I don't think she knows of the Authority."

The brunettes face deepens into confusion. "What the hell does that mean?"

He goes on to explain how she casually killed the guy, and when he told her about the rules put in place by the high council, she baffled him by all but admitting that she had no clue about who they were.

"She didn't even know about Sheriff's." Nora was quiet as she tried to make sense of the story. "So what… she just shows up claiming all of this?"

At his nod she pauses for a moment before speaking. "Do you think she's lying?" He exhales needlessly at that, leaning back against the wood before shrugging.

"At first that is what I thought. It seems ridiculous for anyone not to know about the areas and the council. But what could she gain from lying about something like that?"

She had to concede on that. "What about amnesia? She could have been cursed or something." He nodded.

"Another theory, but not likely. She knew who she was and knew definitely what she was doing… which leads me to my other concern."

She lifted her head never taking her eyes off him. "Before we did start speaking, I was watching from the ally and heard the speech she gave the blood-bag before she killed him. It seems she is not very big on the whole revelation. In fact she took great joy in demonstrating in length just what she thought about Vampires being public knowledge."

Nora's frown increased at her brothers words. "She also explained in detail her thought on the matter – human's to her are nothing but food. A step down the evolutionary ladder, we're here to put them in their place not make peace or even be friends with them."

He ran a hand over his face. "If I knew for certain that I've never seen her before, I would have said she was in league with Russell."

At that her face hardened. They'd all had their own experiences with the erratic Vampire. His fanatical rantings about the natural hierarchy in which Vampires ruled supreme had led to a nationalized death at his hand, systematically bringing more chaos to the already strained relations between the two species.

So understandably she was more than concerned at hearing what potentially could be a Russell 2.0. "What makes you think she wasn't?"

He waited for a moment to answer, choosing his words carefully as he went over her appearance once more. "She seemed to be on her own like a nomad… but there was something about her that said to me she had been like that for the longest time, and had no need to be with others."

She tilted her head a little with confusion at his words. "Besides, if she isn't lying about not knowing who the Authority are then what are the chances that she knows anyone around here, much less that bastard."

She didn't respond as they fell into silence. Eventually she lifted her head to gaze at him again. "So what are you hoping for?"

He had to think at that. What _did_ he want? Well he wanted to see her again. He had to see her. It was driving him to near torture just thinking about her, and she had said they would meet again but considering that she hadn't been found since it was clear the when and where, was on her terms.

Yet another thing that made him even more determined to see her, no one had ever dared taken control of a situation that he was involved in, unless it was of a higher power or Godric then no one else was smart enough to try, and Pam didn't look stupid or suicidal.

Yet she had the audacity to make the silent command, and what was more he gladly accepted it, was eager for the next time so much that he didn't even put up a fight into the fact she had taken over, had stayed silent and watched as she vanished into the night.

"I don't hope, Nora. What I _know_ will happen – is that when we meet again. I'll finally know more about her, who she is and why she is here."

The unspoken ' _to fuck´_ was left out but he knew that was already on her mind judging by the knowing smirk. She pursed her lips and nodded, moving to the stairs again, she turned up halfway as he turned his head to catch her gaze.

"Well whatever you _know_ … don't let it be too late. We can't afford to be divided over this and having your thought's occupied by a woman who might not even be around anymore is worrying."

A small rumbling from his chest let her know he was getting annoyed. "Thank you, Nora. Please leave." She said nothing else before climbing the steps and leaving him alone once more, but now with a slight panic building.

He hadn't thought about it until she had said it, but what if Pam was gone? What if she had taken off out of town and had just kept him waiting on her words. What if she had left that same night?

Once more he cursed the fact she was all he could think about, as a small flicker of anger flared to life at the blonde woman who was causing him so much hassle. Did she know what she was doing to him, if so was she sorry for it… or laughing at the sight?

She seemed like the type to get amusement from others unfortunate circumstance so most likely it was the latter – he would have done the same. So what if this was just a ploy, what if he had become one of her victims.

He certainly felt like it and so mulled on the idea that she had left town. It was plausible, he could no longer track her scent anywhere and the thought of him never seeing her again caused something inside his chest to clench tightly in pain.

No – he couldn't believe that, he _didn't_ believe that – he knew she was around somewhere. If not for her words he could trust in the way she held herself, the glint in her eyes that told him he would see her.

He just had to wait.

Pushing on the door to Merlotte's Pam slipped inside the bar for the second time during her stay. She had vowed never to come here again but she was displeased to learn that the object of her target was here.

Or at least one of them. So taking a seat a seat at one of them smaller tables. She settled down and waited, her eyes never leaving the door save for when she was forced to interact with others. She had also come better prepared this time.

Not wanting to be in any position in which she had to glamour again, she had along the way before making her stop at the bar, apprehended another of the town's more local selections. She curled her lip in disgust at the taste of his blood, and on pulling away once she had taken her fill was actually glad there were laws prohibiting the killing of humans.

They reeked and she didn't know how much more she could stomach. But as he slipped from her grasp and on to the floor, she used the time to take something other from the downed man.

His wallet.

Normally she saw stealing as low class. Only the worst kind of being would be so crass as to pillage another's possessions. But then she figured as she stood over his prone form, in a way she stole blood every night. Taking what wasn't hers for her own gains, so technically taking his money also didn't count as it again was for her own agenda.

She mused as she looked inside the oddly effeminate holder as her brow arched on pulling out the card and holding it up to the light.

"Amanda shawcrow." Her eyes cut back to the figure on the floor. She wasn't stupid by any means, and was confident that by now she knew the difference between sexes. But had she really been out of touch that long that they had somehow blended together?

Either that or she wasn't the only one who saw stealing for their own gain as something to be overlooked. So taking only what she needed she let the holder fall back onto his body, if she couldn't kill him then maybe someone would find his pitiful form and know what he had done.

She smiled before stepping over his body and leaving the back shop doorway in which she had dragged him, when he came to this would be a life lesson she figured before setting off down the path.

He might have thought himself the predator around these parts. Content to stealing from the weaker and preying on those vulnerable but, and as she had so clearly taught him when he followed her into the darkness those few minutes ago, there was always a much bigger one waiting in the shadows.

So now here she was sitting back in the bar she already hated, surrounded by people whom she could have happily killed, if only to get rid of the stench they produced. But of course now that she had read up on the 'Rules' put in place, that was a no-no.

But in a way it also helped. If she didn't want to bring attention to herself and stay as inconspicuous as possible then leaving behind a trail of bodies that could be led to her was the last thing she wanted. As it was she was already kicking herself over the fact that she had met him.

 _Eric_

Oh that name still did things to her insides three days after they had met. It hadn't been her intention to attract another to her, and on the first day, but if she had to at least she was glad it was him.

 _Eric_

Such a fitting name for someone as… inspiring as him. She could tell just by merely looking that he was a Vampire of great power, not the sheriff title that he had held but his whole stature gave off the aura of immeasurable strength. The way he held himself – that combination of arrogance yet casualness was a sight to behold.

It genuinely made her smile. The news about all the recent happenings might have struck a negative chord in her but she was still glad that some Vamp's held true to themselves. Eric might have gone along with the rules but only because he had to and not because he wanted to.

The cocky smirk adorning his face coupled with the fire in his eyes had seen her sleep very much disturbed once she had gone to ground, so much life in one so old, it amazed her.

She wasn't lying when she said they would see each other again. She was many things but flaky she was not, she kept her promises… she kept her word, and it didn't help that seeing his face would bring some ease to the longing she still felt bubbling away in her body.

It had taken three days just for her urges to settle somewhat and as much as she was itching to see him, she couldn't trust her body not to betray her, which was why she had gone out of town.

She had left Bon Temps and pushed all thoughts of him back to the bottom of her mind. She had taken a small detour and gone two states over, coming to a stop in Georgia. There she found the people tasted nicer than the ones in Bon Temps, but still had that dull, corny flavour that didn't do much for her.

But still it did provide her with a way to ridding herself of the blonde Vamp for a few days. Despairing over the way humans tasted and how they had rapidly declined had given her a sense of peace for those seventy two hours. But now she was back.

She had procrastinated for too long and it was time to focus hence why she was here, slumming it… if the word she had heard back in Atlanta was right. Once she had ordered, as the routine and was waiting patiently, she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering around the building as they lingered from person to person.

It really did seem this place was the only establishment in which these poor little fools had to entertain themselves with, as her gaze moved over the room she noticed that a lot of the people were the same she had seen that first day, it baffled her as to how anyone could stand to live off the food being served here and as much as she didn't like them, had to feel some pity for the monotonous way these mortals lived.

If only they knew just what lay out there. The wondrous things they could see but never comprehend. She had been so lucky to have lived the life she had. Been given one of the greatest gifts in which she could grow and learn and be better.

She had eternity to live that life so lowering herself now was a minor price to pay as she tapped her nails on the gnarled wood. The waitress came back with the food she had needlessly ordered, as she placed it on the table with a smile.

"Anything else you need, ya'll let me know." The blonde gave the younger woman a slight smile in turn before she glanced down at the food threatening to make her stomach jump and walk out the door. She closed her eyes and inhaled, to those around who might have seen – it looked like she was merely taking a breath, but in actual fact she was preparing herself.

If she had to stick it out for more than ten minutes then she had to practise what she had preached on coming out of her sleeping ground, and that was to blend in, so picking up her knife, she poked at the baked bread tentatively before cutting a piece off the end.

It took her two attempts before she finally placed it in her mouth. Another three to chew and at least five to swallow and not gag. How did anyone stand this? She wasn't just talking about humans this time, they could have thrown this crap out to the wildlife and not even they would touch it.

Ok, so maybe they would. It was meat after all and they were themselves predators. An easy meal, no matter what would be too good to pass up. But lucky this was all hers, she grimaced and so wished she had something to take the taste away. Turning, she glared to the bar and the fridge where the bottles of Tru blood idly sat.

She really had set herself up this time hadn't she?

"Pride cometh before a fall." She muttered a little vexed under her breath. She looked around to the other tables to see them laughing, joking and smiling. Her eyes fell to the drinks they had as she observed a few in some glasses they had in front of them.

One she saw had some sort of golden liquid in his. Like honey, she doubted it was for it looked far too thin and came out to fast as he lifted it to his mouth. Of course for him it wasn't so much as a problem to consume as he easily swallowed the alcohol, but to her it was a means to an end.

Looking back to the food that was giving her nightmares, she wondered if one evil would cancel the other, and so flagged down a passing server who moved over to her table.

"How can I help ya?"

As she stared at the other woman, whose smile was so wide it almost threatened to stretch her mouth, she couldn't help but wonder if they got paid extra to be this cheerful, because if she worked here – serving all these inbred troglodytes day in day out, there was no telling how many she would have killed.

"I was just wondering if it's possible to have what that gentleman over there has." She asked nodding in his direction. The woman followed it until her eyes landed on him and looked to see his glass before going back to her.

"You mean Whiskey?"

Pam was silent at that. She didn't know what it was called. She didn't _care_ what it was called. That wasn't her question. Her eye twitched with the struggle she had not to roll them, did everyone in this god dam town have to answer questions with more questions, or were they really just that dense.

She was aware of the eyes on her so glanced back to the waiting woman with a small smile and a nod. "Indeed."

It took her a few seconds but eventually the waitress managed to move. She beamed at the blonde with a grin that Pam couldn't muster up, even if all the weres' in the world suddenly contracted flees and killed themselves after being driven mad from the biting.

"Sure, be right back!" With that she turned and left. Leaving Pam to wonder just what it was she had done in a past life to make her suffer these fools now, leaning back in her chair she let her eyes shut for the briefest of moments before the shot open again.

"Dang it Sookie. What time do you call this?"

Her eyes darted to the door where it had opened, as her eyes focused on the person that entered. She spied the petite woman moving through as she rushed over to the bar and began speaking to the man standing at the side.

"Sam I'm so, so sorry."

Sam – the tall semi built looking dark haired man, didn't reply. Merely waited with a look that told her he had this happen many a time and was now waiting on the good excuse. She listened to them talk for another few minutes before he held up his hands and nodded.

"Fine - just… tables over there, get to it will you."

The small blonde smiles gratefully before nodding and moving around him to snag an apron from the hook. Pam watches as she grabs pen and pad before moving back round to the front. She observes the other woman as she moves from one part of the room to the other, tending to their needs.

"Here ya go."

The voice startled Pam from her thoughts as she looked up to see the other waitress. She eyed her for a second before realizing she was holding a glass of Whiskey in her hands.

"Right, she had ordered that hadn't she."

She mustered up another smile that seemed to appease the idiot woman who placed the glass in front of her, "Hope you enjoy, you seem like the type of gal who knows her drinks. So I got you the best we had."

Not responding to the odd form of compliment, Pam merely lifted her head and smiled again. "I'm sure I will thank you."

With another face splitting grin she watches her turn and move away. Now free to inspect her drink without spectators she lifts the glass and brings it closer, letting the tumbler hang a little in her grip as she looks at the liquid in further light.

It seemed a richer colour than what the man had, a more darker honey bronze. The colour actually reminded her of the sap that would secrete during the springs and summers. The large silver trees would overflow with the sweet, sticky substance.

She smiled a little at the times she and some family members would go and spend the day filling amphora's to store for the winter. The fact that it was just them out in the forest, doing nothing but laugh and play and enjoy each other's company. It made her cold heart ache with the familiar pang of longing.

Once upon a time and a long time ago that was, they used to share that. It had been sacred to them given the family they were born to and the rules they had to abide by, for those hours – however sparse they were – they didn't have to be anyone of standing, they didn't have to play parts that sometimes made them feel like they were drowning.

They could just be them. Out in those open clearings… they were free.

"You alright?"

Once more she was brought of her thoughts and turned before blinking as none other than Sookie Stackhouse herself stood in front of her, the other blonde was looking at her - a hint of concern in her gaze as Pam lightly smiled.

"I' am… thank you." She turned back to the glass in her hand. "Just thinking about home."

Sookie followed her gaze to the tumbler with a bit of confusion but pursed her lips as she eyed the older woman. "So you're not from around here then."

Despite her feelings of slight nostalgia and reminiscence. The comment had the Vampires lip curling into a mocking smirk. "How could you tell?"

Sookie blinked a little at the waspish reply and took a few seconds to speak. But she carried on like she hadn't heard it and nudged to the woman in question.

"No one round here wears clothes like that." Her response was at the clothes that Pam had decided to get when in Atlanta. She let her head drop to inspect the attire she had worn. A navy blue sweater, black jeans that hugged her so perfectly if she was honest about it, and a silver buttoned black leather jacket that seemed to meld to her figure.

Lifting her head, she met Sookie's expectant gaze and smiled. "Good point." It wasn't hard to dress nice in a place like this, she figured she could wear a potato sack and still be better dressed then the hulking guppies that inhabited the bar.

"Your drinking a Macallan, I know for a fact that Sam only lets that out to visitors and tourists… besides," She nodded her head to the oblivious crowd around them.

"This lot wouldn't know the difference between a good whiskey to a cheap ale, they wouldn't care what they drink so long as they have a good time." She turned back to Pam who was still with her slight smile.

"My have we ever the keen eye." Sookie snorted a little and shook her head. "It's not keen if you happen to see this lot most of the day every day and then some."

To that Pam merely tips her head conceding her point. "Anything else Sookie."

"You don't sound like this lot. "She pauses as she takes another look at the older blonde sitting down. "Actually… I don't think I've heard anyone like you."

' _I have, but the crazy fucker just won't go back we it was he came from'_

Her words – silent they were – had struck new interest in Pam as she sat up straighter. Her blue eyes never leaving the waitresses roundish face, she inwardly smiles at the slight shuffle of discomfort she gets before speaking.

"So what's an intelligent girl like yourself, doing in a such a… charming place like this." She leans closer, a hand propping her head as she lets her chin rest in her palm and keeps her gaze trained on the younger woman. She smirks on seeing the blush peppering her cheeks and nose at the compliment before she speaks.

"Sam… he's the boss, he's also a good friend, he asked me to help him once he opened and I said yes… just kinda been here ever since."

"But there must have been more you wanted from life. Haven't you ever wished to be something other than a waitress…" Her eyes cut to the rest of the room in a slow showing of distaste before back to hers.

"Serving hicks like this for the rest of your days can't be the ultimate dream surely" She watched as Sookie seemed to bristle a little at the slight to her profession, and the thinly veiled insult of her being nothing more than a serving hand.

"Well sure. But in a small place like this, the odds of becoming something more than a store attendant, lumberjack, builder… or."

She gestured to herself. "A waitress. Is kinda hard." Her eyes narrowed again on her clothes as she added. "Not all of us have the pleasure of being from out of town, miss. Those born here most likely stay here."

She finished her little tirade to a inhale of heavy breath. The tables around them had gone quiet on hearing her and on noticing them, cursed as she opened her eyes to see Pam still watching her silently.

She seemed to be looking at her, searching for something. She didn't know what but it implored her to stand taller – if this snob thought she could intimidate her than she clearly hadn't known just what she had been through.

"Now, if that's all I need to be getting back to my _job_." She turned on her heel and stormed away from the older blonde. Pam watched her go, a smile on her face at the mini scalding she received. She hadn't meant to make jest of her job but she couldn't help it if people got so easily offended by her bluntness.

There was a reason she kept to herself after all, and as she eyed her moving to the other room behind the door – that was it.

She looked back to the table where her glass sat – still full, as she picked it up and gave it a cautionary sniff. It looked appealing but as she had learnt from the food still barely touched at her side, that didn't mean jack shit and so on bringing it to her lips, only let a small amount reach her tongue.

Allowing it to wash over her tongue, she swallowed it down as she tried to work out what was in it. – It seemed zesty, with a whole mix of fruits that made it both sweet and tangy. Berries were the main flavour, wild Cherries that once again took her back home and to the days climbing the trees on picking them as they bloomed.

There was also a sharpness that she didn't know – something else added that she had either forgotten or simply never had, but it melded well with the drink, adding to its potency as she brought it back to her lips – this time drinking more deciding that it was indeed better than the food, and did well to replace the lingering taste.

She drained the glass before noticing the sign for the restroom. She wouldn't have needed it any other day but she wanted to check her hair and so placed the tumbler on the hard surface before rising from her seat, and with a grace that was found on a runway rather than a backwater Louisiana hole in the ground, she made her way to the door and went inside.

Gladly finding it empty she moved to the mirror, checking her appearance and pleased to find it immaculate as always, she thought about the young woman she had inadvertently pissed off.

Her first thoughts were right in thinking she was a little standoffish, but only due to that home-grown mentality of living in such a fucktard infested dirt patch. She felt the need to defend the only home she had ever known. She would have been the same had she lived in one place all her life.

But unlike the poor waitress still tending the idiots outside. Her life was far more then what she could ever have hoped. It was one of the reasons why she was so laid back and her demeanour was relaxed.

Well, that and the fact that she didn't deign to bother engaging the lowers around her with any more than looks of pity and scorn. She did however, allow them to look at her with awe and envy - born from the fact she was far more than they could ever even dream.

There was defiance there. The way she held herself despite the plebeian background and almost servant like job she possessed, the snappy way she replied and the little fire, fuelled from her words… unintentional as they were.

She could give her a little in the way she looked. There was a charm about her, the sickeningly naïve way she looked but she could tell from her eyes that she had seen and known more than what her outward look suggested. There was also the way she smelled.

She smelled a hell of a lot better than the masses cramped in that room. Like a new wind after a fog bank… chemical smoke clouds that hazed the air and threatened all those that dwelt under. It wasn't hard for those who could, to see the appeal she held, it was enticing and given the disgusting scents these mortals subjected upon their poor, enhanced senses… it was little wonder everyone seemed to like her so much.

But overall there wasn't much there. Not that she could see anyway. Yes she might have been a Halfling living in a world of ignorance and beasts that would have long since queued the streets to simply inhale her beckoning scent and don't get her started on the taste.

She knew the dangers fae had when navigating the supernatural. Those that would use them for their own purposes and needs… the blood of a fairy was one highly prized and for eons, been hunted. She had seen it before – it made her sick.

It did baffle her how it was that the little bit of fluff had lasted this long. Surely if she knew about Vampires then she was fair game to them… how she had gotten this far without being attacked?

Like a higher being that had been watching. Her answer was granted by the way of the woman herself, she heard her steps and her voice and decided to hide. Quickly she fled to one of the unused cubicles and flicked the catch just as the door opened.

"Dam it Lafayette – I'll be out in a minute! This is my first break so shut up!"

Pam listened as she heard her sigh loudly into the silence of the room just as her phone rang again and she lifted it from her apron.

"Dam it," She cocked her head, whoever it was had only serve to piss her off even more as she muttered angrily and flips open the mobile, bringing it to her ear.

"What!"

'Such wonderful manners' Pam thought dryly as she listened to the younger woman talk. "Well I'm at work so I can't just drop everything and rush over there. Sam already is pissed because I was late… again, thanks to you."

She didn't bother listening to the person on the other side though she could tell it was male. But whatever they were saying, it only served to rile the angry waitress up even more.

"I don't give a dam what you've found…. Christ can't I have one day without all this fuckin drama!" That didn't sit well with other guy if his louder speaking voice was any indication.

"No! I do not want to know – you can tell me later… No don't come here! You know how Sam feels about ya'll, be like putting a beaver next to a bunch of bobcats."

From her hiding spot Pam could only tilt her head, perplexed at the unusual and odd example… confused at the significance as Sookie spoke again.

"No, just…" She sighed in defeat. "Fine – I'll be over when my shift ends, but don't expect me to be happy… because I'm not."

The hidden blonde had to bite her cheek. Those morons outside may have been thicker than the tar on the road but even they could have been able to tell the mood of the woman who now was beginning to grate on her nerves.

"Yes, I'll be as quick I can… goodbye" With that she snapped the phone shut and jammed it back inside her pocket. She turned to the mirror in a bid to calm her irritated tension. She gazed at the reflective surface but scowled when it didn't seem to be working.

"Fuckin Eric Northman!" She hissed moodily before stomping from the room. Leaving the second and unknown woman stunned at the reveal of the man on the phone. Knowing it was safe she undid the latch and left her small hidey hole as she glanced at the door which Sookie had just left.

So, the little home grown duckling knew the blonde sheriff did she? She mused on the younger woman who had surprised her for the second time that night. Maybe her first impression was a little hasty…

No that wasn't it, her thoughts on any and all were spot on. but she could admit to having been a little too _quick_ to make those assumptions. Maybe she should have waited before casting her judgement.

After all, if she knew the likes of Eric… his name was still messing with her insides. Then what else did she know? Perhaps even going as far as to make her job all the more easier in the long run.

She wasn't completely lazy, but if a chance came to make her workload that little lighter then she was an opportunist and would gladly take the shortcut.

She mentioned something about going somewhere. Was she going to meet him, to discuss what he had found, and if so what was it?

She already knew in her mind that she was going to follow. It would give her a bigger place to scope and gain a better perspective on her object that had been teasing her thoughts. She wasn't sure if the blonde vampire was an enemy but it didn't hurt to have more information.

He seemed like the type of man who exuded power – that much was obvious… the sheer magnetism of his being seemed to draw others to him. But he also seemed shrewd, just like her if the chance arose to gain one up on the opposition then he would take it and use it against them with no remorse.

He was one to watch out for, and if he was on the side of Sookie... for whatever reason, then she needed to find something. It could have been the smallest thing. But if he was a thorn as she suspected he might be, then she would use whatever she could find on him to make sure he kept to himself like a good boy.

It was time for her to leave, so with that plan in mind she left the small room and back over to her table. It took less than three minutes but she had settled her bill and left the bar, aware of the eyes on her as she did. They didn't suspect her of being anything less than the human they thought her to be, but it was more a lingering annoyance the burn on her back.

She left Merlotte's smiling before making her way down the road. Once out of sight she sped off into the trees that surrounded the building and found a place that was close enough to watch but not enough to be seen, like she would let that happen.

There she waited until the moon was firmly above them before anything of interest happened. Having never left her spot she was able to finally see Sookie leaving the front of the bar. She waved the other employees goodnight before getting into her little car.

Pam watched as she backed out before trundling off down the road to her left. So she wasn't going home? She jumped from her place in the tree and looked to where the back of the lights could be seen as the yellow car turned right and out of sight. She stood alone in the middle of the road, the dark making the place seem more bigger and eerie than ever.

What was it about this little bundle of fluff – that was so insignificant in the grand scheme of things, yet seemed to become more a puzzle as the game went on.

Not one of those riveting puzzles… the type that you would feel accomplished and proud once managing to work it out. No, to her Sookie Stackhouse was one of those that would have you tossing the pieces out in a fit of rage at how irritating it had become, eventually becoming less thrilling and more of a nuisance as it progressed.

But for now she could unknowingly relax as she was, for the time being – on the side of amused curiosity. With one last look around the wooded area she sped off, fast becoming nothing but a pale blur on the road as she chased off after the oblivious Halfling.

Down to wherever it was she was leading her, and down to the cause of her three day madness.

Down to her Eric.


	3. Finding The Pieces

**New chapter,**

 **Had to re-edit as there were a few little spelling mistakes and I couldn't leave it like that, would kill me.**

 **Anyway still the same just with those pesky words amended. Kudos still to those that commented and I hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own True blood or anything else mentioned here.**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

"Fangtasia?"

Pam stood in front of the darkly lit bar eyeing the name with slight amusement, the neon sign above the door did little to hide the fact that it catered specifically to the fanged variety, and it wasn't at all subtle if the pair of sharpened teeth glowing dripping blood was anything to go by.

As far as tack went this… this was pretty high up on the scale. Though it seemed to be popular if the huddled line of people waiting to get in, if this revelation was meant to scare people or show them that human's weren't the dominating species like they had thought… she still didn't know.

But if that was the aim then they had failed as she heard the multitude of beating hearts coming from the group standing at the side… it seemed that not all humans were scorning of their elevated counterparts as she eyed the way they were dressed.

All dark clothes and lots of piercings, tattoos colourfully decorating their faces, arms, shoulders… and she didn't dare think about where else the stupid mortals thought was acceptable to ink themselves as she turned back to the bars exterior appearance.

Between the Dracula and van Helsing costume parties and the cliché setting, she didn't know whether to stay amused or slowly start wondering if coming here was the right idea, and this was only the outside.

She shivered a little at the thought of what could await her inside; the sheer image was enough to make her turn and flee back into the night… almost.

She gave the waiting group one more look before swallowing whatever pride was sure to die on entering, and moved a little closer. She watched as the person on the door, vampire, was doing the checks on the humans looking at the little bits of card or paper they gave to him before nodding and moving them inside.

Wondering what it might have been they had and would she need the same she made to step in line but was stopped when the man on the door noticed her and waved her over, she looked at him for a moment before making her way to him, trying to think what it was she could have possibly done in the short time she had been there.

"You can go in."

She blinked on coming to stand next to him. He gave her a once over just to make sure before nodding. "Yep, you're ok – go on in."

She didn't say anything still; her brows furrowed before she looked at the waiting humans and then back to him. "But… don't I need."

She gestured to his outstretched id; the vamp looked at her in silence before turning to see his licence then back to her, before breaking into laugher.

"I fail to see the humour in that question." He didn't stop laughing as he shook his head, finally after an age he wiped his eyes – bloody from crying as he looked to her.

"You aint from round here are ya?" It wasn't a question worth answering and it didn't look like he wanted one, more of a statement to her lack of knowing the policy really as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, you aint a baby that's for sure so you must be a tourist… I'd say welcome, but I'd be lying, so rather good luck." He moved past to allow her entrance inside. She looked to the opening cautiously before to him as he waved his hand, she nodded her head slowly before stepping past him slowly as she gauged his expression.

"This place is a shit hole, why you'd wanna come here is a mystery but more to ya." Before he got back to checking the human's as she gave him one last look of bafflement, before making her way inside. She walked down the dark and narrow strip, looking at the people littering the sides as they glanced at her passing.

She had never felt so exposed before. It was ridiculous she was one the world's top predators, the embodiment of death itself – yet seeing the eyes trained on her made her skin itch. She lifted her gaze to meet theirs and sneered in their direction. She might not have been here for anything other than listening to Sookie and Eric… hopefully not getting caught in the process so that meant laying low.

But that didn't mean she wasn't still above them even with the fact she was playing in their sandbox. If she had to stand beside them for however long then she was making one thing perfectly clear.

She was the one in charge.

Emerging into the main and much bigger room. Her eyes search from one end of the room to the other, her senses on high alert.

She had to be careful now… whatever this place consisted of, it was Eric's territory and so didn't want to be rumbled before she could even begin, so keeping her head down she starts to move – making her way through the tightly packed crowd that was clogging the middle on what appeared to the be dance floor.

She had to fight off the urge to sneer again as the humans – recognizing a vampire, the very people they came here night after night to see, tried to move in front of her.

Tried to stop her and get her to dance with them. It took all of her willpower not to rip the hand right off the arm of the man who dared touch her; instead she slowly lifted it from her arm and using the bare minimum of her strength which was still more than he ever had, squeezed his fingers.

He gasped as the pain shot through his two fingers and right up his hand to his arm. He lifted his head to see her furious look, blue eyes darkened with unbridled fury at having a lower touch her; he swallowed the lump built in his throat.

"I'm…I'm sorry-" He was cut off with another gasp of fear as she leaned in closer, fangs having dropped at the rage she felt.

"Ever think yourself worthy to touch me again... _human_ , and I will be the judge of just how sorry you can really be, now get the fuck out of my sight."

She threw his fingers down as he stumbled back, body tensed with fear he nodded and quickly fled into the crowd as she growled under her breath. Whatever the fuck this bar tended, it wasn't good.

Clearly this place made the livestock around here a little too hyped up as they must have been arrogantly naïve to think they could ever be equals. What was more it looked like the vamps in this place didn't stop them.

Either for entertainment purposes seeing as it was funny to watch them think they ever were on the same standing, or for the reverence they got. Finally making it to the bar she sighed at the sight of the dreaded Tru blood staring at her from the fridge.

"Not a fan."

She turned to see the bar woman smiling at her, "What."

"Your face… from the happy look you're giving the innocent bottles, I'd wager a guess and say that you're not the drinks biggest fan." Pam's face remained impassive at the younger woman – another vamp, before arching a pale brow.

"I wouldn't know… I've never tried them." It was her turn to get the brow as the red head tilted her head slightly. "Really"

"Really,"

"Then… how d'ya know if you don't like it or not if ya never tried it?" The girl was a baby, it was painfully obvious from the stupid question she had seconds asked as Pam stayed true to her form of barely paying interest in the conversation and for that the baby herself, who seemed to be far to chipper to be a creature of the night.

"Have you ever had cow's milk?"

The red head doubled blinked at the question, unprepared for such a roundabout turn in conversation as she eyed the older woman who simply waited for her to speak, as she nodded.

"Well, yeah – when I was human of course." Pam lifted her lips into a small smile. "Of course,"

"But what does that have to do wit—"

"Now tell me… have you tried goat's milk." The younger vamp pulled her head back, revulsion on her face at the thought and shook her head earnestly.

"No, I didn't even know goats could do that… they give milk, ya'll being serious?"

"Like a stake to the heart."

She blinked one again at the morbid expression before shaking her head again. "Well then no, never had goat's… milk, why would I want that when I could have cows."

Pam's smile widened. "Exactly my sentiments on that bottled monstrosity." The taller vamp didn't know what to say after finally realising her point of the talk, as she smiled wider to match Pam's, only hers was genuine and less acerbic like the blondes.

"Ooh – I get it now…" She started laughing. "Good point, to be truthful I never liked them myself, it's only because my maker made me drink them…" She trailed off a little looking now a little more despondent at the thought of Bill.

"Well he's old fashioned." Across the bar Pam leaned over, not caring in the slightest about her maker but knowing that keeping her talking was a good way to avoid getting noticed as she curled her lip into a side grin.

"Let me guess… he's one of these Vampires who embraced the idea of being known to these lumbering feedbags." Jerking her head back to signal the crowd behind her as she looked over her head before nodding silently.

"He thinks we should get to know them… become friends with them… not feed from them."

"How tragic for you,"

"Well I mean it's not all bad." But was stopped by the waving of a hand. "In terms of how he looks after you or the blood."

She was silent for a moment before replying, her voice softer this time. "… Both really, I mean now it is… he's nicer now, and the blood isn't so bad. It might not be the nicest but it's not bad."

The older woman was staring at her wavering looking posture with an almost pitying sort of gaze. She would have actually felt sorry for her had she cared more, but as it was she didn't and so leant on her arms as she kept her gaze upon the red head.

"Are you saying that because you've tried both and found yourself fonder of the goat's milk, or has daddy dearest kept the cow for himself?"

The other vamp shook her head again so much that Pam mused on if it would actually come should she shake it again before hearing her speak.

"No! No… he drinks Tru blood, it's all he ever drinks. And I've had both… I mean I sorta… there was this time when I was just waking up and was hungry."

She mumbled off again but she didn't need to hear the rest to know, as her grin takes a sharper turn and she stares at the now abashed red head with something akin to mirth alighting her deep blue eyes.

"Let me guess gingersnap. You couldn't control your cravings and jumped the nearest human or two that you came across."

Her expression only served to heighten her amusement as she sighed. She might not have cared so much in ways of wanting to discuss personal problems or even about anything in general that remotely made her seem like she wanted to, she wasn't here to give therapy.

She didn't give a dam about the girl in front of her; she was a means to an end in the long run. As long as she served her purpose which was a distraction then all was well. But hearing her sorry tale and frankly admitting to what a pathetic vampire she was, again she didn't care on a personal level but when it came to the protection of their species, then that was when she had to step in.

If nothing else then one less de-fanged vamp was something she could go home with knowing she had changed for the better.

"Let me tell you something Cheeto." She looked a little shocked at the nickname but wasn't given time to ask about it before Pam carried on.

"Those cravings… those urges, their real. It's part of your nature now, as it is to lord it over these wastes of air. Look at them, they stare at you like your some kind of goddess… while not true in that sense you are at least better than them. They come here looking to be owned, to be used."

She wasn't looking too sure. Her face a picture of mixed emotions, confused… startled… interest and curiosity as she leaned closer to listen to her.

"Night after night I'm betting these walking sorry sacks crowd this place purely for the sole purpose of being dominated by those rightfully above them. Waiting for the one who will make their miserable lives better simply by just gazing in their direction… it's not expected, it's a privilege, one that you now have in your hands."

She saw the look in her eye. The cogs in her head turning with all she had been told and smiled. "What's your name darling?"

"Jessica."

"Well Jessica? That maker of yours has had his time to be wild, to be the untameable beast that has taken so many lives… fed on the blood of those useless shells around us, bathed in their warmth and took pleasure in knowing that their live force is what kept his own in existence."

She took a pause, an unnecessary breath as Jessica waited eagerly to hear more. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it, it was like going from getting read bed time stories to watching a play live on stage.

"He's done all of that and now just because he's decided to castrate himself by wanting to become peace loving friends with what he had seen as food for so long, not only is he a fucking hypocrite but he's also forcing you to be the same."

"…Wha… What do you mean?"

"When you became a vampire? How hungry was you." She waited for the answer already knowing what it would be as she gave the club a cautionary once over, like her maker himself would show if she said the true but still spoke once she looked to her.

"Hungry… so hungry I felt like I was going to explode."

"How did those human's feel, on having their blood fill your mouth and slide down your throat." The red head looked longingly as she thought back to that night; it was both the best and worst for her as she licked her lip and replied.

"Like I finally felt right… ya know." Pam nodded sympathetically. "Oh honey, I do… I do, but the only difference is that I still follow my urges and satisfy them."

It was back to reality then as Jessica looked at her again. "Why would I allow myself to be caged so to speak, when I became what I' am… it's a vampire's nature to drink blood… not from a fucking bottle… not something that came from a lab… from the neck. How it has been since the beginning and how it should always be."

She stood up taller at that, giving the bottle's behind her a look of disdain. "If anything we should have more cause to hate the humans, they're the ones trying to make us something we're not, to them – if they manage to bring us so low to the point that _they_ are the ones who force that crap on us, then they're going to think they have won… and when that happens, what else do you think they'll do."

She didn't wait for an answer as she wasn't expecting one. It was more an educational lesson, for the newbies benefit seeing as she had lived sheltered life.

"I'm just saying sweet cheeks, if you want to be the best at what you are. Then start listening to your instincts. Don't allow others to tell you who you can and have to be… you're your own person." She gave her a once over before asking.

"How old are you?"

At that Jessica looked down to the counter, her embarrassment seemed to confuse Pam as she waited for her to answer. "Why so shy now dear, we all have been there before… all had to start somewhere"

She waited until at last the other vamp lifted her head a little and mumbled quietly. "…Six."

She had to refrain from whistling lowly. So that was a young age… very young. In fact she didn't even think she could remember that far back it was so long ago. But she could see that it was troubling the younger vampire so and instead merely nodded her head.

"Alright… well like I said, we were all that age once upon a time.… granted being a little step up from fledgling sucks but you seem to hate it more than most… why is that I wonder."

Like before she wasn't waiting on an answer, it was more of an observation on her part as she eyed the red head over once more, being the age she was, it afforded the blonde a sense of wisdom and an impeccable perceptibility to those around her, it was what made her the near flawless killing beast that she was.

"I know…" Blue eyes met blue as Jessica saw the little knowing smile on her face and sighed. "It's because they treat you like a baby still, don't they?"

At that she had to nod. The look on her face made her laugh as she leant on the bar again. "Well honey, you'll find no arguments from me on that."

"..But, you just said I need to be my own person." She took in the slightly petulant pout and gave her a pointed look. Had she not been listening?

"Did you hear yourself speak before? Your six, darlin, you don't even know what you want at that age. Much less make decisions on your own."

She held up finger when it looked like she was going to protest. "Before when you spoke about those two you fed from when you woke… what happened to them."

"I… they – they're dead." She admitted reluctantly as she cast her gaze downwards again. Pam hummed pensively knowing it was to be expected.

"Shocking – ah, still talking. So button it." Jessica frowned at the way she spoke but kept silent nonetheless. "Of course you killed them… all baby's kill their first time. It's pretty much a rite of passage. Hell I killed at least several people before my hunger was sated."

"You did." She shuffled as close to the counter as possible, far from having spoken to other vampires before. She did get a lot of people passing her by and got to know them but none had been as intriguing as the blonde in front of her, the way she spoke had a quality that was alluring, so much so that it was little wonder she seemed to captivate those she talked to.

The way she held herself, right now she was leaning down a little. Hunched as her arms rested on the surface, but she could tell that the blonde would have been the kind to hold herself regally, as enchanting and poised as the way she spoke.

When she had been human and had gone to Christian camp, the teachers there only ever seemed to bore her, but now she found herself on the bar almost as she listened to what the older vampire had to say. Her words, as blunt and… she was sure she had mocked her at some point during their conversation.

But they made more sense to her than anything those bible preachers ever did, Bill hadn't been much help either – apart from telling her that they weren't going to be the types that went about killing for food, not now they had been made public know how – he had taught her very little in the way of much else.

It had caused confusion and conflict as she struggled to understand. Before vampires became known, before she even knew they existed and back when she still had a pulse. She had managed to sneak a few books that her father had forbidden them to read as they were blasphemous and unholy.

But she had already read them, and like Eve and the snake she wanted more despite it being wrong. But now she was one of them… one of what she had read page after page of in the middle of the night under her sheets, it didn't feel right.

Far from being the merciless and bloodthirsty savages that roamed the shadows – though it was true for many others – it wasn't for her.

If that first few months didn't count then she was far from the terrifying monster people were so scared of. But here and after taking in what she had said about them, it felt right.

Like she had described exactly what her book had depicted them as being. That was the true way a vampire should be. This was a vampire right in front of her.

Pragmatic… brutally so, uncaring with her words to the point that one could feel them as if laced with acid, and ruthless in all approaches she took in order to be the top.

She couldn't say that she ever enjoyed killing those people, and had felt sorry for what she did, but she did wish that at times Bill was more of a vampire and less like a man trying to gain back what he had lost.

It was affecting her and if she had to pick – she would say that the blonde in front of her was the ideal kind she wished to be like. She was not only beautiful, so much she felt inadequate even looking at her, but she was confident and that made her even more sexier.

Something the red head had strived to be. With the way Bill made her wear sweaters and jeans… with either trainers or converse, was it any wonder they kept treating her like a baby.

"I did… I had my own maker there to help me curb that urge. Helped me to take control and own what had owned me for those first few years, but also with other things that you might think inconsequential, but its only because most likely you never had the worry of making that choice."

The sound of a voice trying to call her had the taller woman forcing to pull her head to the side, much to her unwillingness to find a human male staring at her.

"What do you want?" He pulled his head back, a little startled by her snappy remark. Before she was nice and turned his eyes to the blonde she was standing by, he said nothing until Pam, feeling the gaze looked to him.

"She said. What do you want? Either hurry the hell up or I'm going to enjoy what happens next." He opened his mouth but the way she kept staring was making him uncomfortable, she also looked scary as fuck and with her words ringing in his ears, he quickly utters the word beer, Jessica moves to the pump and fills his glass before sliding it over and putting the money he nearly threw at her in the till, watching as he made of into the crowd quickly.

"Was you really going to do something?" She looked back to her; in her mind she knew that it was a no trouble kind of club. And that any that caused it, human of vamp would get thrown out.

Well the human would and banned. The vampire who had the nerve to start something under the sheriffs wye would face far worse, as Pam scoffed and shook her head.

"No, wouldn't waste my time. But they don't know that." That had her smiling as she let a small giggle escape her; the gesture earned an eye roll, something that prompted her to cover her mouth slightly.

They talk for a little while with Jessica asking all kinds of questions and Pam, feeling a little sentimental now obliging. She felt it was the least she could since the girl clearly had a piss poor maker and that made her feel both sad and lucky as hell that her own maker had been amazing.

Sometime during the night she realized that she had something to do, but dam the little chit. She had managed to keep her attention longer then she would have liked. She scowled at the thought of having been side-tracked for so long, but the naïve brat just kept wanting to know more about her.

Of course it was to be expected. She was probably the only true fascinating vampire she had met after all, her own life as short as it was, sounded woefully droll and that garnered the poor baby vamp more of her pity, but she couldn't stay, she had to find Sookie.

Wherever the hell she had gone… it could have been hours for all she knew. Hell she could have come and gone she had been that distracted. Giving the red head another glare she stood abruptly smirking at the jolt she gave at the move before following suit.

"Where's the little ladies room." She saw the slightly confused stare and rolled her eyes.

"I don't need it, but I do need to check on my hair."

The other vamp lifted her gaze to the thick blonde locks of hair. She eyed the way they hung from her shoulders in tight little curls, they were perfect.

"Your hair is fantastic."

Pam smiled. "Thank you dear, but I still need to check that for myself." It fell silent between them for a moment as Jessica still took in the way her hair seemed to shine with the light, until she saw the look on the older woman's face and stumbled a little as she pushed herself from the counter.

"Oh, right, yeah – its err… it's down that way." She said pointing back through the crowd. Giving her one last curt nod of her head the she vanished from view, leaving Jessica to stare after her in awe.

After having braved the throng once more, unhindered this time – it seemed whoever had been scared of her before must have been telling their little cohorts hence her clear path to the other side, her direction was for the restroom she could now see but as soon as the crowd began to cover the floor again she turned and headed for the side door.

During the little vamps breaks in order to serve the humans, she had taken the time to glance around the room. Whilst not seeing Sookie she did however see a brown haired woman carrying a book making her way through the door – along with the rest who she gathered were employees, the woman she could tell wasn't one of them.

This made her believe that if she was allowed through the door - the door she was currently walking through that said 'No entry to customers' then this is where she would find the little blonde waitress. Sliding the door behind her shut she knew she had to be careful.

So on coming face to face with another human, one who immediately dropped the crate she was carrying wasn't part of her plan. It also wasn't good when she started screaming loudly once the create fell and the bottles inside broke. She jumped back away from the oozing liquid running wild all over the floor, then back to the woman still yelling at the top of her head.

Snarling lightly and moving so fast she didn't have time to breathe to scream again. Pam grabbed hold of the shrieking woman and darted into the nearest open door. She came to a stop at the bottom of the flight of stairs and placed the woman in her arms firmly on the ground.

"Will you shut up!" She hissed on still hearing her shrill screams. All at once the screaming stopped bringing relief to her ears as she glared up at the human who had the biggest doe eyes she had ever seen.

"…W… Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter right now, in fact if it never will matter because you won't be remembering me for very long." She watched as the human slowly nodded her head, she had to take in her appearance with a bit of confusion.

The way she stood, the way she acted and spoke… it all pointed towards this woman being an idiot. It certainly seemed that way, she was dim-witted and even the way she talked spoke of her lethargy. She noticed the slight glaze to her eyes that had nothing to do with the light, though lack thereof in this room.

She had been glamoured. That she could tell, but it shouldn't have affected her normal routine… not unless this was how the woman generally acted then in that case she could only imagine the nightmare that was her life and feel sorry for the owner of this bar.

Speaking of – she heard from upstairs the sound of another door opening. Placing her finger to her lips to signal the human to be quite she listened carefully as whoever stepped out had just then noticed the large mess on the floor.

A growl could be heard as well as another voice, her heart uncharacteristically jumped on hearing the smooth and slightly masculine voice of Eric.

" _For fucks sake,"_

" _What is it?"_

" _Nothing… just Ginger being Ginger, must have seen herself in the mirror… dropped the dam crate. She better be cleaning this up,"_

" _If it's just the help then leave it, we have more important things to worry about."_

Pam heard him sigh just before the door shutting again leaving them in silence. She turned back to the woman – now known as Ginger as she stood looking around the dark basement.

"Where are we?"

"Hmm?" She turned to look at her, "Oh this? This is where the Eric sleeps."

Well that wasn't good. Blinking and quite stupidly if she ever saw herself, Pam asked twice only to get the same answer before dropping her hands from Gingers shoulders and cursing. On looking up it didn't help to actually see the coffin standing right in front of her.

It mocked her, silently jeering at the asinine move she had put herself in and landed right in the middle of the last place she would ever want to be.

… Well…

Not the _last_ , but at this moment no the first either. Not when there was much to be done. Maybe when things died down then perhaps she could see how sturdy his sleeping arrangements were but for now she had to figure out her problem.

She moved a little closer into the large room taking in its surroundings. The huge concrete room had her spinning back round to the other woman.

"Basement right." She nodded.

"Right… so is there another way out of here." She wasn't hoping for much, seeing as underground rooms tended to be all four walls and only one exit but to her surprise the half-witted woman nodded slowly again.

"Uh-huh, at the back, there's a door… the tunnel is a little small but I doubt it should be a problem for a pretty woman like yourself."

Her words had Pam frowning. What did her beauty have to do with getting through a hole in the wall? Clearly she had been glamoured far too many times that she was now a few shots short of a bottle. But unfortunately for her it wasn't about to get any better.

As much as cared little for humans, this woman's mind was weak… it had been weak and from the multiple glamouring's it had slowly been chipped away, she pondered on what the ramifications might be should she do the same.

She had to, but they would be able to tell. She also wasn't sure if Sookie had the power yet to be able to show who it was that did the cover up, but she had no other choice. It was either that or chance it upstairs and getting caught.

So turning she made her way to the back of the room leaving Ginger to stand at the steps still taking in the room slightly dazed as she searched for the opening to the tunnel. After some rooting and shuffling she finally finds the hatch that led to the secret exit.

"Well fuck that."

She bends a little peering into the dark exit. She wasn't kidding when she said it was small, it was practically none existent. She glanced down at her jeans, thanking that they were dark as she would have to crawl and sighed before getting to her feet and leaving the latch undone, makes her way back to the stairs.

"Now, Ginger,"

The timid woman lifted her head and was immediately entranced by the royal blue eyes that seemed to bore into her body.

"Yes."

"I want you to go back up those steps, act like nothing has happened, and clean up the mess Eric pays you to do." She waited until she got a small nod.

"Good. You haven't seen me before. You don't know who I' am and if asked, you have been in the back the whole time only going to get cleaning supplies for the spill, do I make myself clear?"

Another small nod had her releasing the woman from her thrall as Ginger slowly blinked away the last few seconds. Pam waits as she lifts her head and with a small smile, waves to her before turning and moving up the steps.

"Have to go… need to clean." With that she pushes on the door and is gone with a slam as it closes shut. Once alone she turns back to the rest of the room wondering how long she'll be stuck there for, she could leave now, no one would have ever known she was there sans Jessica, but she wasn't worried about her.

As long as she kept her name out of things then she was alright for now, so there was nothing stopping her, but she needed to stay, she had to stay.

By now whatever they have been talking about will have long since passed. She had wasted far too much time both with the red head and now down here, but all wasn't totally lost as she did now have the chance to look around the sheriffs lair.

She wasn't convinced that this was his actual home as she couldn't imagine a person such as he to be content with such a small confine. But it would do for now as she moves back to the other end and starts pawing her way through the items left to rot.

She picked up a small box and gazes at the cover, her eyes narrow on reading the large letters on the front before going to the picture underneath.

"The breakfast club."

Cocking her head quizzically, she wonders if that was a euphemism for an early morning feeding that vampires partook in as a group, again she couldn't imagine it so as normally they hated sharing on a whole.

Well she did certainly, what she caught she ate on her own… there was no sharing on her part. But then again she muses throwing the box to the side and carrying on, she hadn't exactly been the type of co-habitat with anyone and hadn't for at least a good few centuries.

She had over the years, learnt to live self-sufficiently and had grown to enjoy it immensely. Of course she had loved living with her maker, every second in each other's company was one of the best of her existence, but she had grown to revel in the new found freedom that had been thrust upon her so forcefully.

It wasn't pleasant at first, nothing about being on her own was good. But she was strong, she was smart and cunning enough that over time and with a bit of friendly persuasion in the form of many mass killings to get her point across, no one knew to cross her without paying dearly for it in the process.

With that independence came power and with that came respect. Naturally with such accolades there was also fear, hate and barely a trustworthy body she could rely on that wouldn't stake her the second she fell to sleep for the day.

Hence the living on her own thing. It had worked wonders and as a person who was avaricious by nature – not only did she not have to share the things she might have acquired to any she might have been around, but it also meant that those 'Others' were safe seeing as she wouldn't have killed them in a fit of rage.

It was a win-win really.

She also had a habit of picking things up in any of the places she passed by, it wasn't huge things, it could have been just a trinket or a nice pair of shoes that caught her eye but either way it ended up in her bag.

But on seeing all of these box things. Scattered about the floor, she could safely say that Eric had no fear of being robbed by herself anytime soon, the man kept rubbish.

Tossing the last box she had in her hands over her shoulder, she sighs and moves away from the pile in the corner. If nothing down here was going to keep her entertained them she might as well think about the people upstairs.

More importantly, the brunette.

Now having time to think she could recall the book held within her hands. It was obvious that she was part of the meeting, she didn't look like one of the other employees, who she could only hazard a guess wore the… outfits, and could she call them that, because it was part of the uniform.

So if she was discussing with them, what were they talking about and why did she need the book? She exhaled needlessly and cursed herself again for having taken the time to talk to that baby. She had lost valuable time and god knows what information she could have gleaned from the conversation.

But all was not lost. She didn't get this far in life without being the vicious opportunist she was exceptional for by thinking on the negatives. If there was no way to figure out what they had talked about on entering the room then she would just have gain it, by plan b.

So settling down near the hatch she waits.

"So what you're saying is that the book might be mistranslated," Nora nods holding the said item in her hands. She had been reading it all evening and still hadn't completely finished it, but the parts she had she saw between the lines what the words said.

"It's still not fully certain yet, and I may have to do some more digging. But I'm sure that this passage tells of another side to the tale in what's written."

The blonde Halfling looks to the vampire with a dubious expression, her tone also belaying both her scepticism and her boredom of the issue.

"Uh-huh, look" She turns to Eric. "As much as I would love to hear more of this book, I just have to much right now. Jason brought some guy back claiming to be our 'fairy grandparent' or something and he's trying to kill Warlow."

"All the more reason for us to work this out together,"

She's silent for a few seconds at his declaration before sighing and lowering her head. "Maybe… alright, just let me see what he knows first. I'll come by and tell you; right now I just want to get home."

"Well let me take you," She was about to protest but he held his hand. "Relax; it's just taking you home merely for safety. I no longer think of you in anything less than the danger magnet that you are."

She stands taller, a little miffed at his insult before scoffing. "Like you're a paragon of assurance yourself… wasn't it you that nearly got me sliced like peppers by that maenad?"

He sniffed haughtily before shoving his hands into his pockets. "Well I nearly got decapitated by that light of yours let's call it even shall we."

With that he moved over to the door and pulled it open. They watch as he steps to the side and with one hand, gestures to the hall.

"Shall we? I think I shall catch dinner along the way." The blonde gaped at him before sighing heavily and stomping out. Nora watches her go, and then to the look on her brothers face with barely restrained amusement on hers as he glares at her,

"Enjoying yourself." She sits back in the leather chair and nods still smiling. "Getting there… this is just icing on a cake really."

Sneering he grabs his jacket from the hook. "Are you coming? I'm rather peckish tonight and it would be good to go hunting together."

She looks at him on his words, her gleeful smile gone and replaced with a small loving one as she nods. "I will, but I want to read this last page some more. Let me know when you've dropped little bundle of joy out there."

With one last sigh and a shake of his head. He leaves her alone as he goes on after Sookie. She chuckle's to no one before getting back to the open book.

"You seem to be in a rather vile mood tonight Sookie." She doesn't reply, simply glares before turning and making her way to the door leading back to the club.

"Yeah well between this book, Warlow, new relatives who may or may not be who they say they are, and that bitch from Sam's.. forgive me if I'm not exactly full of sunshine."

"Bitch from Merlotte's" His tone makes her growl under her breath but nods as she pushes on the door.

"Yep – some real snobby bitch who thought waitressing was some inherent profession of the indigenous who live here."

A pale brow arched in humour, "Sounds lovely." His words make her sneer "Well you would…cow seems right up your street"

"Meaning… hang on a moment." She turns to see him next to Chow clipboard in hand as she carries on, not bothered by the other vampire.

"She's was condescending, rude, arrogant and very, very pretty." His other brow lifted as he looked from the board. "You think I'm pretty."

Her sneer is aimed at him this time. "Quit being coy, we all know you ain't and yes, despite her 'I'm far much better then you' attitude she was pretty… she actually looked like a model so I'm assuming she was a vampire."

His head snapped up at that. "Vampire?" She nodded. "Yeah… probably why she had such high and mighty air about her, sitting there like she was better than us… cow."

"What was her name?" At that he got a frown as she shrugged "How should I know? It wasn't like we became besties after that." Her gaze met his own suspiciously.

"Why?" It was his turn to shrug as he passed the board back to Chow who moved down to the door and back to the club. "Passing fancy."

"Riiight." He scowled at her tone as she grinned just before it dropped, "Oh wait… she can't have been a vampire."

"Why not." He threw his jacket over his shoulders and pulled his arms through still listening. "She had food in front of her."

"Real food," She rolled her eyes, "Of course real food Eric. What else would it be." He gifted her a look that he mostly kept for Ginger.

"Right, look who I'm asking… but no, it was real, and she was drinking whiskey to."

"What kind." At her silence he lifted his head. "Just because I might not drink it, doesn't mean I can't appreciate a good beverage when I see one."

She still kept her eyes on him before shrugging again. "Sam's best. The one he got on his holiday to Scotland that one time. Kinda funny about it, said it reminded her of home."

"Shall we." She turned to look at him before nodding and resumed their walk to the door, "Well, whoever she was, she's still a bitch—"

Whatever she said next was cut off when the door slammed. The hallway was silent for a moment before the door leading down to the basement fully opened from where it had been jammed a bit to reveal a pissed Pam as she glared at the place the little Halfling had stood.

"Oh I'll show her bitch." As she was about to move but the rattling had her speeding back into the basement and shutting the door again just as the office one opened and Nora came out. Pam stood listening as she moved by and into the club, calling out for Chow as she went.

Once it was silent again she knew that this might be her only chance. So racing up the stairs, she sped by the door and into the room they had been moments ago, stopping she looked around the small area before coming to land on the desk. As her grin breaks out on seeing the open book lying near the edge.

Without waiting she grabbed it and in a flash was back inside the basement. Book now firmly in her hands she wasted no time. Having already covered her tracks with the help and no one knowing her name she ducked down into the open hatch and shut the door behind her.

Once making sure it was locked. She began her crawl along the small space. For about a hundred and fifty feet small growls and grumbles could be heard from the unknown passage as she shuffled her way through until finally reaching the end. Brushing off the copious amounts of dust – born of years of being hidden, she made her way up the small flight of steps before kicking in the panel covered door.

Once out in the open and feeling the cold night air on her face. She didn't wait around and soon became a pale blur once more, as she rounded the corner and vanished into the darkness.

It would be another twenty minutes before Nora would find the book gone. Having gotten herself a drink and chatted to the nice bar tender out front, she made her way back to the office Tru blood in hand, it was disgusting but as her brothers club was no biting, she had to improvise.

Entering the office she nearly dropped the bottle as her eyes widened on seeing the book no longer where she left it, racing to the desk she looked on the floor thinking it might have fell, only to find the space empty. After that she nearly trashed the room in her frantic bid to find the sacred tome

In the end and standing in what could be called a near bomb disaster, she called Eric. She paced the small office lip in mouth as she chewed it worryingly waiting for him to answer, as he did on the fourth ring.

"What."

"The books gone."

On the other end the blonde vampire double blinked and pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment before returning it and speaking.

"What do you mean?" She ran a hand through her hair, "What I mean is that I went to get a drink and when I came back, the book was no longer in the place I had been sitting and reading it for the last god knows how many hours!"

He pursed his lips not impressed by her anger as he replied. "Well maybe Ginger tidied it away by accident; she is always doing stupid things like that just go ask her."

Despite not him being able to see, she shook her head. "No she wouldn't have. She's been cleaning that dam spot ever since she dropped that crate."

Silence fell in his car as his face hardened. Sookie saw his hand clench the wheel almost frighteningly close to breaking point as it groaned under his grip. She could hear Nora on the other end calling his name.

"Eric answer her." He turned to glance at her as she gestured to the phone as he lifted it back before cutting off his sisters repeated calls of his name.

"She's been cleaning that mess."

"Yes… isn't that what you pay her to do… it is her job." He didn't appreciate the snark in her voice and nearly snapped his phone with his annoyance.

"I know that, but if you have bothered to pay attention to anything other than that book then you would have known she caused that mess over an hour ago!"

Nora stopped her pacing on hearing his words. "What."

"Gingers an idiot… a massive one. But even she knows when a dam floor is tidy. If she's been cleaning that space for an hour, what does that seem like to you."

He waited for her to say the answer as his thoughts turned now to the club – and if anyone was acting out of sorts as he heard her through the speaker.

"She's been glamoured." His hum of confirmation made her swear lowly as she turned back to the desk. "Well now what."

He mused for a moment. "There's no point trying to get anything from her, go back to the club and ask Jessica if she noticed anything suspicious, I'll be back soon.

With that he cut the call and growled at the thought of having been stolen from. Sookie eyed his stiff back and murderous glare on his face.

"Eric what is it"

"The book Nora was reading from, it's been stolen." Her eyes went wide at the news. She looked to the dashboard for a moment in thought, before she pulled her head back a little, stunned.

"That is… I mean, wow that was quick." A small rumbling in his chest had her amending her words. "Well I mean… I mean that whoever did it must have known about it, you know… to steal it so fast."

He didn't reply but it had crossed his minds as well. That meant the thief must have known about the meeting, but how? Only three people knew what it was about.

He cursed the fact they went after the one person in the whole bar that had been wiped to almost blankness, they'd get nothing from her… either a lucky coincidence or they knew that to.

"Can't you get another book? I mean what was so special about that one." He was glad that he had come to a stop at her house as his anger was steadily growing. He hated thieves and when he found this one he would make the sorry they were ever turned.

"…It's the original book. From the Authority. The very first book ever written on Lilith and the others. When Nora fled she managed to take it with her, there isn't another one like it."

"Wow…"

"Yes, well, goodnight Sookie." The dismissal was clear and for once she didn't argue back merely thanked him for the lift and quickly moved to her house. Once she was inside he threw his car into reverse and sped back to the intersection knowing someone was going to pay for this transgression.

Back in her temporary house she had accosted a nice couple out of as they decided to take a sudden but much needed holiday, she sat on the sofa with the newly acquired book in front of her.

She hadn't had time to look at the cover until she was back indoors but it had surprised her to see it was the book of the Vampyr, she eyed the ancient tome slowly. Her gaze taking in every inch of the old cover, she reached her hands out and ran both forefingers over the edges of the book, tracing it… remembering it.

Her eyes closed for a moment as she rested her hands atop the heavy book before opening them again. It had surprised her once more to see that it was the very first book made. Not a fake, not a replica or one that came after, somehow they had gotten hold of the real thing.

Wondering about how that was possible, she knew she could always find out later as she lifted the cover to the first page. Her eyes took in the contents as a fond smile crept over her lips.

The bloodstain near the top right corner, the blood she had caused to spill… faded but still there. They must have been taking great care of this as she flipped to the next page. Her thoughts went back to the bar and to the woman who had this before she had taken it.

What was their purpose for having this? Was there something in here that they were searching for? Something they needed?

Whatever it was she was going to find out and so picking up the book. She sat back against the soft cushions of the sofa and began to idly flick through, letting what was left of the night pass by as she read on and once more got lost within the pages of time.


	4. Learning The Players

**New chapter up,**

 **I would like to thank those that commented – much loved and I'm still happy that readers are finding this more interesting as it goes on; at least I know I have the mystery part down. :)**

 **I'm happy to see that people enjoy the length… you can blame that on my inability to know when to stop, I just keep going and it has gotten me into trouble with a few of my other stories (If anyone has read my DragonQueen ones then you'll see why) But yeah…**

 **To Guest – Thank you. I'm glad that find it intriguing. Hope this one is as good.**

 **To rinaRedadingOnlyrae - :D – yes indeed, who the 'F' is this Pam. Exactly the type of AU I was going for… a more Pam centric one with a decent storyline. There are questions but there is actually a clue in this one so if anyone can get it then super big cookies to you all. Again I'm glad that you like the length… this one might not be as long but I'm pretty sure the next ones will be.**

 **To the rest another big thank you and this one is for you all, with that enjoy and as always, I don't own True blood…. Still need to find out who does though.**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

"So you asked everyone."

Nora paused halfway across the office floor and turned to the blonde vampire before nodding. She had been waiting both anxiously and impatiently for Eric to return. She knew that despite of the people here liking her, they respected and feared her brother more.

Though she had asked and they had said they knew nothing. She knew that when he came back he would have a better chance of getting something from his workers then she, but she was also worried about what that might entail, hence her nerves.

It wasn't a well-kept secret that Eric hated thieves. Ever since his birth families slaughter and their possessions stolen as they lay dying, the Viking had hated only two things that had been ingrained deeply since his turning.

Russell Edgington and his wolves and thieves.

Whilst she waited she had done another search of the building. From top to bottom, left to right she looked, but came up empty.

Wherever that book had gone. It was no longer in the club.

She sighed heavily and sat back in the large chair. The last hour had been a disaster, not for the fact that the person had made off with a book that was over five thousand years old, but because she hadn't managed to write down anything that she had read.

In the back of her head she knew that taking notes was the most obvious thing to do, in any given situation as precarious as this it was not only the smartest choice if they had to get rid of the evidence then they would have had back-up to fall onto.

Letting her head hang she rubbed the bridge of her nose. She could only imagine the mood her brother was going to be in, and wondered if maybe a night away from the house was in order when the door banged open.

She jumped and looked to see the man himself striding into the room. As predicted he wasn't happy, hadn't been since he got the call and from the tension in the room she knew someone was going to pay.

Not necessarily the thief themselves as they would have gone long ago, but he wasn't the type to let anything slide, the near thousand year-long grudge with Russell was testament to that so he would be sniffing the culprit down that was for certain.

It was just the meantime that worried her.

He stood in front of the desk looking at her, before taking a glance around his now clean office before back to her.

"So what the hell happened?"

"…And when I came back, the book was gone." She stopped speaking and looked to him; he had taken the couch along the other side of the room listening to her explanation. As she talked he had tried to think on all possible reasons for the books disappearance, but with each one he thought he struck off no sooner as it came.

"I went asking Chow to see if he saw anything at all strange, but… he said the clubs been as normal and dull since the moment it opened."

"Hmm. Will have to see Chow about that, if it's boring then it's probably his fault." She rounded on him, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Boring? Is that really all you can say? We have a massive problem here, Eric." Blue eyes lifted to meet brown as he nodded silently.

"I am aware, but with all that you have said then it won't do us much good this night, short of getting Sookie back here to see if she can hear anything I doubt there is much we can do… does anyone else look like they've been glamoured."

"I went around, it's just Ginger." He let out a long exhale. "It's always just Ginger,"

"I've managed to get her to stop cleaning… almost slipped with the amount of product she used. On the brightside, you have the cleanest hallway I've ever seen."

He smiled at that as she laughed a little. The change in mood was the signal that no more could be done for that night as he left the room shortly after to head to the bar to speak to the other man left in charge. As he did Nora came out minutes later, having made sure that everything was back where she had put it and moved to go sit at the bar.

She sat in silence for a couple of seconds before turning to look at the red head. She smiled on hearing her humming a small tune cheerfully; on first meeting her the older vampire didn't know what to make of the taller baby vamp who just seemed so out of place with everything.

She didn't know whether that was good or bad all things considered, but she had to marvel at her naivety and how she seemed to just take everything in stride, regardless of the situation. She guessed that's just baby vamps – they see the world for the first time literally through new eyes.

She gazed wistfully at the smiling red head as she cleaned the bar down. She sometimes didn't know whether to be amused by her constant awe, or sick of how she hadn't been affected by the harsh downside that came to being an immortal night creature.

Yet.

In the end she kept silent. She knew of her maker and just how lacking he was. The man had his own self-made demons, and should have in no way been given the task… or burden, of looking after a new vampire.

If looking after could be the right words. He had basically left her on her own and with only the barest of advice – and the shittiest if anyone was to ask her, she gave her a small once over and mused that it was a good thing she was here, they could look after her as she was becoming fond of the chipper… sort of toddler.

"What has you so happy?" Jessica turned her head to see Nora staring with a smile on her face as she stood up straight.

"What do you mean?" A dark brow lifted at her question. "Well, you've been cleaning and humming now for at least ten minutes. It may seem like a fun thing to do, but it's really, really not. Even with that Eric said about it."

"I heard that, _satunge,"_

The brunette looked to see the pointed look they were getting and pulled her tongue out in a small showing of their playful rivalry earning a small giggle as she turned back to Jessica.

"So come on… why the bright smile."

She paused for a moment, deliberating on whether to tell her, it might have been an interesting night for her, but she wasn't sure if her social life was something they would want to hear. After all she was just a worker… someone of Eric's employ and as far as she knew he wasn't all that bothered about them except when they were here.

Nora watched her silently debate before moving closer, a somewhat shy smile on her face as she stood in front of the older vampire.

"I met someone tonight." Nora tilted her head a little at this, a sly grin creeping over her lips. "Really,"

From the side from them she could practically feel the eye roll coming from the blonde Viking as she lifted her hand and flipped him off, the snort she got made her smile as she focused on Jessica.

"Carry on."

"O… oh… erm… alright, well I was just standing here when she came in."

"Wait – _she_?" The younger woman blinked a few times before nodding. "Yeah,"

"I thought you said you met someone." Getting slightly confused, the red head nodded slowly, "I did… " Both of them fell silent as they looked at each other, each trying to work out what the other meant until a snort had them both turning to see Eric smiling widely.

"What… dear brother is so funny?" Her dry tone had him laughing again as Jessica glanced from one to the other, not sure what the amusement was as he shook his head before looking back to them.

"Nora had no idea you were into the more… Sapphic relations when it came to your choice in partners" Jessica could do nothing but stare at him, perplexed and not having a clue what he said. They still kept silent until eventually Nora coughed and brought the focus back on her.

"What he means is… I had no idea that you liked women." Two brows marred with further confusion. "What are you on about?"

"Well you said you meet a woman tonight."

"I did," Once again they fell silent but this time it dawned on her as it finally clicked into place, Eric laughed again at the look of embarrassed horror now covering the red heads face as she shook her head earnestly

"Wait… no! I mean I did, but not like that. I mean I don't mind that thing now, but not me… I mean I'm... I'm not."

Her blustering caused more laughter to fall from the Vikings mouth earning a dirty look from the brunette. She sighed and looked back to the stammering baby.

"Relax Jessica, and calm down before you hurt yourself." Her words seem to have the effect as she stopped her stuttering and looked to her, if she could her face would have been the only thing brighter than the neon lights at the back of her, once she had stopped speaking Nora smiled and lifted her head a little.

"Ok, so we've established that you're not gay," Another small noise left the younger woman's throat as she nodded. "… So moving on, you met a new _friend_ tonight."

Now having the topic move into less humiliating territory she nodded, but then seemed to think on it before speaking. "Well, I wouldn't say she would be a friend… I mean she didn't look the type to make friends easy… or looked very open to trying for that matter."

Sitting back the other woman pursed her lips. "Right… so not very nice. Pretty much the staple of most vampires around here, so how did she make you smile if she wasn't nice to talk to?"

"Oh, she wasn't all too bad to talk to… perhaps a little snippy in places… or maybe a lot, also kinda insulted Bill while she was at it."

"I like her already," Nora lifted her hand in a shushing motion to Eric still on the other side and implored her to carry on.

"What was her name?" At that she shook her head. "Don't know, she never said, though to be fair I don't think its proper bar etiquette to go round asking people their names."

The older woman nodded thoughtfully before looking back to her, "Ok then. So why did she insult Bill. Does she know him?"

Again Jessica shrugged. "Don't know, might have. But I've never seen her before… besides; if they do then I doubt it's nice. She called him out for being a rubbish maker and suggested that he might have been a castrated woman."

"She's sounds better with every word." Again Nora had to shush him as Jessica turned to look at the grin adorning his face making her roll her eyes; she would never understand the issue between the pair and had stopped trying, so turned back to the other woman.

"You know – I never used to pay attention… still don't, to all these nut job fanatic's, all these people who preach all day, used to but now it bores me. But there was something about the way she spoke, it just made me want to listen… d'ya ever get that feeling?"

Nora nodded gravely. She had felt that before. For over three hundred years she had felt that and was now glad to be rid of it, her eyes flickered back to the taller vampire.

"So she was a preacher." She watched as she shook her head. "Oh, no I don't think she was that either… But her hate for tru blood, it kinda made her seem like it."

The brunette shrugged. She had heard a lot of vampires speak of their hate for the synthesised blood. Still heard a lot of them now, maybe this was just another complainer.

"I thought that at first, but then she started telling me about how if I was still human what would I rather be having, cow's milk or goats," Her face wrinkled again at the thought.

"I didn't even know they could do that." She leaned over and rubbed a patch of liquid that had spilt still thinking on the horrors of the smaller animal's dairy produce as Nora and unbeknown to the conversation, Eric was thinking.

"So she's smart about her hate… we do get a few of those as well, not many but some." Jessica nodded pensively before biting her lip.

"Hmm I guess," Her tone had Nora looking at her again, as she bent her head a little to catch her gaze. "What else did she say?"

Sighing needlessly, the other vamp stood tall again and rested against the back of the bar, "She said things… I don't know it's got me confused."

At her silence she carried on. "I mean… I know that Bill is all for this revelation. Again something she didn't like and is one for drinking the bottled stuff. But it seems to me that she knew what it's like to be a real vampire."

Two sets of eyes met as they listened to her talking, now having taken a more sombre turn. "He's not all bad now… or at least _was_ , but he hasn't taught me very well… almost like he had to out of obligation and guilt. I mean you've been telling me more than he was and I'm grateful."

She gave them both a smile, one which she returned and he dismissed as his per demeanour to. "But the way she was speaking, it was like she was the vampire that I had always imagined y'all to be, right before I was one myself… she was urm – very vocal in her hate for tru blood and the humans who made it."

At that Eric tensed a little. He had only been scantly listening to the conversation, liking the slights to Pussy Bill, but not much else. Now though he couldn't help but take a little more notice as he lifted his head.

"Oh?"

"Yeah – she was telling me that if we could be so low as to go along with their demands, willingly. Pretty much domesticate ourselves by playing house with them. Then if they could force us to drink the bottled stuff, what else could they get us to do that we would go along with."

By now Eric had a sense of de ja vu going on. He stood and listened, taking in every word coming from her mouth as he was taken back to the night in the ally, only it wasn't the red head speaking about the subjacent of the human race.

It was…

"Jessica."

His voice cutting into the conversation so suddenly had them both jumping. Nora turned but was surprised to see him now standing next to them. She looked to his face and was startled at the intense look on his face. Frowning and wondering why he was looking so serious as he faced the bar tender.

"Umm… yeah."

"What did she look like?" Both women looked at him with a mix of bafflement and puzzlement at his question. At first she thought he was joking, like he was always saying 'Anyone who pokes fun at Bill is a friend of his' but on seeing the look on his face she knew he wasn't fooling around.

She looked to the bar for a moment. Trying to think back to when she spoke to the other woman. But she didn't have to think hard, she had seen a lot of beautiful woman come by the club most nights… hell she had been called pretty once or twice.

But never had she seen anyone as gorgeous as the other woman. There was something so classy about her that it seemed to put the others to shame. She had felt plain standing across from her.

There was also something else. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She wasn't sure whether it was the way she looked or the way she smelled. Or the way she smelled had elevated the way she looked, but standing opposite the blonde… it was like she was ethereal.

"What she looked like?" At his nod she licked her lips before jutting out her bottom lip and taking a useless breath before replying.

"Well… she looked. Radiant."

At their mixed reactions she added quickly to rectify her response. "I mean… she was beautiful, like vampire beautiful… but also something more."

"More? How so?" She shrugged. "I mean… she was stunning, but in a more oh jeez how can I explain it."

"Try," She jumped again at his firm tone. Nora frowned at her brother's eagerness to know but also found her own curiosity kicking up as she turned back to Jessica.

"Oh ok- well… she looked graceful and she had the scent of… well kinda like Sookie."

Her answer had them stunned. Nora opened her mouth in turn to reply but found nothing coming out as Eric pulled back a little. Like Sookie? What did that mean?

Yes he could remember that night, the air was far more appealing then what the rest of town smelt like… and it did happen to be where she was residing. But could he really say she smelt like the waitress?

He didn't know but of course he was a good few feet away, it shouldn't have been a problem but there was blood all around and Jessica was standing right across from her, if that saying the person was who he thought it was.

"So she smelt like Sookie. What else."

Not knowing what his sudden interest came from. Both women were looking at him but he only nodded his head, imploring her to carry on.

"She had blonde hair, quite nice in the light actually. So silky looking and smooth. She had it in a ponytail but you could tell it was well looked after."

The more she spoke the more his stone frozen heart threatened to jump start and race wildly, he nodded at her words, he was anxious to know more and so rolled his hand in a bid to hurry her up.

"Eric. Why the interest all of a sudden." He held up his hand to stop her talking as she blinked and pulled her head back a little, a brow arched before she scoffed and turned away, unable to believe he had just stifled her.

"Carry on Jessica." Now totally unsure of what was happening, but not wanting to piss him off, not when he looked so… hungry, she nodded.

"Her eyes… they were blue. But not your kinda blue, more of a really nice deep dark blue… almost like a tropical sea they looked that cerulean, a little like they could glow in the dark or something."

She laughed at that but stopped on seeing the hard look on his face. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

He didn't answer her as she stared at him, a little frightened of his answer. Nora was by now beyond confused but leaned over and poked him in his ribs, he slowly turned to look at her as she threw a meaningful glance in the scared baby vamps direction, as he blinked and looked back to her.

"No, no you did nothing wrong. In fact you did really well tonight. Why don't you go warm a bottle and wait in the lounge room?"

She said nothing. Just looked from his forced smile to Nora's still baffled face, before nodding slowly and smiled. "Thanks."

He nodded as she made to leave. She stopped by the fridge and took a bottle from the cooler as she headed to the back to warm it, the others still waited by the bar as Nora was waiting for him to explain as he looked to the solid wood of the bar, just as the red head was about to go into the other room he called to her.

"Jessica."

Turning, she looked back to them. "Yes."

"Just one more thing. Did she sound like she was from around here?" By now the Brunette had tossed her head up to the ceiling as she sat back in her seat. She could do nothing but wait as the younger woman marred her brow before shaking her head.

"I… No, I mean it was nice to hear but she wasn't from around here… didn't even sound American really." She trailed off at that as Eric beamed at her uncharacteristically.

"That's great Jessica, thank you." She nodded lightly before turning and moving through the door. Once she had gone and the door shut, Nora lifted her head and smacked him on his arm.

"Ok – what the hell was that about."

She waited but he said nothing still, his eyes firmly on the bar as she huffed impatiently. "Eric for god's sake will you—"She was cut off as his fist slammed into the wood.

"Son of a bitch!"

She stared wide eyed at his sudden assault on the hard wood. She looked from the slight dent in the solid oak to his demeanour as she knew something was wrong. His back was stiff and his fangs were down slightly as he stared ahead at nothing.

"Ok seriously, Eric what is it, you're starting to scare me."

"Pam." She blinked at the single word. "What."

It took a few minutes for him to respond but he did so, quietly. "Pamela. The woman I met."

"What about her,"

"She was here." Brown eyes darkened a little in confusion as she took in what he said. "How do you know?"

He slowly pushed up from the bar and let his arms rest ramrod against the edge. "Because Jessica has just described her in near perfect detail. From the eyes right down to every single strand of her blonde hair,"

He sighed heavily. "She also is the only one in recent days who's not been shy about her open hatred against both tru blood and humans. The fact that she thinks all breathers are in an entirely lower class altogether, the fact that Jessica had been talking to someone who was that brazen in her verbal attacks on them… it can't be a coincidence."

"…Alright, but how do _you_ know. Like she said, she didn't get her name… and you do get a lot of people passing through who don't have a lot of love for mainstreaming."

He shook his head. No he knew… he just knew that it was the woman he had been both dying to see and wanting to throttle. The words near were identical and the physical description was too much for it to be anyone else.

"Dam it! She was here and I missed her… How the hell could I miss her?" He pushed himself away and stepped back frustrated at himself at the thought she had slipped through his fingers again as she turned in her chair. He looked dishevelled; his hair was a mess from where his hand had been running through constantly.

He also seemed frazzled. He really wanted to see her again and again it had her concerned. How could this one woman affect him so badly, it was getting past the point of cute and into full out worry, she found her own reaction to this 'Pam' was earning her anger.

Did she know that he was here? Did she see him and decide to make a game of it? Was she finding this funny to have him so flustered, she felt her teeth grind at the thought, if this bitch knew just what was at stake then perhaps her childish games would cease.

As she imagined this Pam. Another thought came to her, this one more pressing and serious as her eyes went wide. "Shit,"

He spun on his heel to look at her, "What."

"Eric… what if she stole the book." Her head shot up to look at him as he face fell into something unreadable at her accusation.

"Explain."

"Think about it. We have the book for this long, I have it in my sights all evening and night, never out of my sight and in a place no one was allowed. We leave for the barest of minutes and suddenly it's gone. Now we learn that Jessica has been interacting with someone who may or may not be this Pam."

She ignored his glare as her thoughts start to run wild. "Ginger gets glamoured to clean that mess, but think about it… what caused her to make the mess in the first place."

She stands quickly from her seat. "She must have come face to face with Pam and dropped it as you say she's prone to doing. Pam convinced her to simply forget about her and hid somewhere whilst we talked."

He stood in silence listening to her accuse the blonde. He didn't like to admit it but it did sound rather convenient. And it fit the timing… the only thing that bothered him, apart from the fact she had been in the same building and he hadn't noticed.

"Why though." He looked down to see her expression. It was one of puzzlement and pensiveness as he carried on. "Why take it. If she is new around here, what would she need with a book as old as dirt?"

He watched as she shrugged helplessly. "I don't know… I was hoping you might." He had to laugh at that. "Me? How Nora. She's slipped by me again so it's unlikely I'm just going to stumble upon her by chance is it."

Ignoring his tone she continued. "Well you better, I don't know who she is or what game she is playing, but to me it sounds like she's been lying about a fair few things. If she truly didn't know of the authority then there would be no need to steal their most sacred possession."

He stayed silent but knew she was right. "Until you can find out just who the hell she is and what she is doing here. She's as much the enemy as both the Authority and the rest of the Sanguinista… only I think she might just be worse."

He turned his head sharply at that. "Do explain." Having had enough of this Pam for the night, she steps closer to him. Making sure to look him in the eye to make her point clear.

"At least with the others we know what their goals are. With her, we have absolutely no idea what she wants or if she is even on a side."

With that she gathered her jacket from the chair and turned back to him. "I know that she's got you infatuated brother, but until we know otherwise… if we find who she is before her reasons for being here, don't expect me to go easy on her."

With that she turned and made for the exit. She needed to feed and the cool air would help with the increasing fury she felt at having been made a fool of by a passing fancy leaving Eric to stand in the middle – her words firmly ringing in his ears and a renewed desire to find Pam that was flooding his blood.

Back in her borrowed house. Pam sat been sitting straight back but leaning over the table slightly as she read the book. Once she had finished the last passage in the ending pages of the second story, she decided to give up for the morning. Taking the pen and adding the last few words that had been marked down she closed the book.

Looking to her own copied notes she narrowed her eyes at the sentence's written down. She wasn't planning on keeping the book. Though on looking at the ancient relic she couldn't help the slight pang of nostalgia and deliberated on the idea of taking it for herself.

After all, she was a hoarder and the fact that he had nothing worth her fancy, the book would more than make up for his lack of taste. But in the end she decided against it.

It would be the perfect excuse to see him again. Though she was so close to him that night she knew it wasn't the right time.

But soon.

Smiling she patted the book lightly before standing. Gathering all the papers she had used to make notes, she felt it was a good night spent all in all. She had what she needed as insurance – practically the first rule when searching hidden information was to always make spares.

It was like simply anyone could just walk in and steal the only copy you have right from under you.

She smirked as she imagined the look on their faces and was pleased with her perfectly pulled heist. Though to be fair, she was already pretty amazing so it wasn't their fault they were no match for her talents.

But there would be time to celebrate her above achievements later, right now she was knackered and bed was calling her, so shutting of all the lights as she went. The rooms upstairs weren't good enough and if she wanted no disturbances then it was down into the basement for her

It wasn't too bad; she had inspected potential sleeping places first and had noticed that the downstairs room was quite large. So on deciding to relocate, took one of the double beds from the rooms and brought it down placing it in the corner, it didn't take her long to put sheets and the quilt on top.

Despite her kleptomaniac tendencies, when it came to where she slept, she was rather very basic. A bed, somewhere dark and quiet and that was it.

So once the pillows had been placed at the top and the door firmly shut. She chucked her boots to the floor and pulled her jacket off as well as her top, before shuffling out of her jeans and crawling over until her head hit the pillows and she was out before she could reach the first fifty of the tru blood bottles she had been destroying in her head.


	5. The First Move

**Sorry about the delay,**

 **Just been busy and so a lot of – if not all my stories had been without update. But it's here now, so…**

 **Would like to thank 'Guest' for commenting. Little bummed that nobody got the clue, but maybe that was a good thing in all – makes the mystery last a little longer.**

 **Anyway happy reading, I think those who were waiting will like this chapter and as always I don't own True blood or anything associated with it… all that jazz.**

* * *

True to both his and Nora's words. Eric spent the next two days searching Shreveport. On Jessica's confirmation that she never saw Pam leaving through the front doors, it left only one other way, so going to the basement and to the back where the second exit lay, and the one that only he knew about, save Ginger.

On inspecting the hatch he noted how it didn't appear to have been used. But the strewn items around, the ones that he had meticulously put into piles, scattered about, told him that someone had been here.

She must have escaped through the old train route by having Ginger tell her and point it out, clever.

But annoying. As it now dawned at just how close she had been to him. Merely a few steps underground and he could have had her, his jaw clenched at the fact and also the lost opportunity. He quickly left the basement and out of the club, using his speed to race around to the old buildings.

From there he began his search. He was on his own as Nora, now down a book – had gone off in the vain hopes of trying to find a similar copy but wasn't holding much hope as she cursed the entire way out; her main focus understandably was on the blonde woman who had taken it from under her nose.

He had also been thinking on that. What Nora had said. Why had she taken the tome. If she really didn't have any knowledge on the council and those in power, then why take the one thing they held so religiously?

It had bothered him and as he searched for her, he made a mental note to ask her about it once he found her. Well that and other things… he did have higher priorities on his mind then to ask about a mouldy old book.

But unfortunately that didn't happen, as for the second time he had found himself once more unable to find her, it was ridiculous. It staggered his belief at how hard it was to find one solitary vampire, when he had scoured pretty much most of Shreveport and the outside areas.

It was stretching his admittedly limited patience and on returning to the bar on the second night of no success – he wondered if he was going mad. The constant need that was setting his blood alight was burning through him as he pictured her, the longing to be near her simply after that one meeting was enough to drive him up the wall.

So he hadn't opened that night, it might have lost him money but he didn't care. The way he was feeling he didn't trust himself in front of the idiotic mortals who offered themselves to him on a nightly basis. If he didn't want the AVL on his back for going on a small killing spree then he had to be in a place where he could clear his head.

The bar was quiet upon entering. The only sounds coming from the fridge and the air-con. It was just him as he had told the rest not to come in that night. He shut the door before making his way to the back and to his office.

If there was ever one thing Eric prided himself on being. It was vigilant. Having been around for so long, and having been taught by one of the oldest vampires around. He was a master at knowing his surroundings, being so in tune to the environment that he could hear any sound five miles off.

So upon entering his room and nearly making it to his chair, he jumped like a scalded cat on hearing a voice behind him. He turned fangs out and ready to defend himself and attack the intruder, when his eyes fell upon the person sitting on his couch.

He froze. Eyes firmly fixed on the other as they quickly took in the sight that he had been missing for the past few days. His fangs retreated and he stood to full height, as the other person regarded him intensely.

"Pamela."

Having gone through the book and noting down everything of worth. The blonde decided that it was time for her to pay another visit to the club and of course the sheriff himself, so standing where she first laid eyes upon the – still trashy bar, and noting the quietness around the building, couldn't have planned a more perfect time to chat.

It was easy to get inside. Rather than going through the door and risk him being on guard before he noticed her, she used the back entrance. On seeing the door once more boarded up, it brought a small smirk to her face, so they had caught on to how she had made her escape.

They were perceptive… this made her time here more interesting as she bent down and used her nails to get a grip at the sides of the boards and pulled them off, one by one until she had taken them all down before making her way inside. She peered down into the whole and grimaced.

Another pair of jeans ruined as she lowered herself down and started back along the narrow tunnel. More grumbling following as she edged her way before coming to the hatch. And if anyone was around to ask, she wouldn't in the many years she had to live be able to tell them how she managed to shimmy her way around and use her feet to kick the door open.

Once in the basement and marvelling at her contortionist tricks. she made her way up the stairs. The black out that encompassed each room not fazing her as she navigated the halls until coming to a stop outside his office. Once inside she took the time to look around.

She was a nosy person by nature and so thought nothing of pulling his drawers out to peek inside… rooting through and pushing them back when finding only bits and pieces that were useless to her, on looking around the rest of the room, she was curious at the many books he had.

Most of them on languages. There was a majority on Sweden but the rest were French… Spanish, Russian and Latin, she gazed at the covers before putting them back in the pile and turning away.

Deciding she had enough of looking. She moved to the other end where the couch sat and there she waited until he came returned. In all honesty she wasn't rightly sure if he would show that night. But she just had a feeling on seeing him, that he was a man of meticulousness.

One who liked order and established routine. If the way the basement was set out then he was a man who hated chaos in mess. She happened to like chaos, if she was the one causing it. But only of the danger type - when somebody had done her wrong. She relished the hours spent making them regret it.

But of the books up here and the… boxes of whatever downstairs. They and its owner could rest easy knowing that she wasn't out to end its existence and disrupt the organized structure the blonde vampire seemed to love so much.

So it was that she knew he would show tonight. The club might not be open but she could bet there were still things to be done.

Thankfully she didn't have to wait long. She might have learned patience but it wasn't an ingrained thing as the door to the office opened and in walked the man she had been itching to see. She kept her eyes on his frame as he walked, the door slamming behind him.

He seemed tense. His head was down, giving off the air of vulnerability. A brow arched at the notion that he would allow himself to be caught off guard and wondered what could have happened to make him so, it was normally something she despised… the thought of weakness, of being helpless when everything else around you was either your plaything or prey.

She could have hit him. Could have jumped him now and he wouldn't have the smallest of nanoseconds to defend himself before she killed him, but that was far from her thoughts as she waited until he seemed to pick up his slow trudge and reach his chair before speaking.

"Mr Northman."

Watching him nearly break his spine the way he twisted was amusing to see as he turned sharply, his fangs out as their eyes met. Her lip quirked as all too soon his defensive stance dropped as his fangs receded. His eyes widened slightly as he took sight of her and she noted how quickly they seemed to darken.

"Pamela."

Her smile grew as she lifted her chin. It was silent between them for a moment as they each allowed the time to pass simply taking the other in, before she spoke.

"You remembered my name."

His eyes, having done their slow once over of her form. Lifted back up to meet her gaze again as he regained his thoughts… just, and nodded.

"Of course, I never forget a face."

It was a lie as he never cared to give those unimportant a second thought in his long life. But to those that drove him mad for either good or bad reasons. They stayed firmly in his mind.

Also the silent… ' _You've been messing with my head for days, how could I forget you'_ went unsaid as she merely kept her smile.

"Well, I wish I could say the same but I do tend to forget those that I simply do not care for… and I promised myself I wouldn't lie as much this year."

He picked up the hint of teasing in her tone, and the cool indifference that he was famed for, the same feelings he had tried to get back upon seeing her, returned slightly as he rested on the desk.

"Oh? Is that so?" He met her side smirk with a small grin of his own as she nodded. "Uh-Huh."

"So what about me, do I count as one of the poor, unfortunates to have graced your presence but fell by the wayside." He watched as she moved so her head now rested in her hand and she gazed at him… the amusement coming from her in waves.

"Are you trying to flirt with me… or are you like this with everyone that passes your doors?" Now full blown grinning, he chuckles a little – the low throaty one that saw her crossing her legs as the sound had sent bolts shooting through her body. She noted how his eyes fell instantly to her legs as she moved them before leaning back.

"Is it working?"

She didn't respond for a couple of seconds. He waited and let her eyes take in his appearance – he had to admit that he thought himself a mess that night – his hair was all over the place, his clothes slightly crinkled up and at the beginning the slightly brooding mood he was in, had him wondering if he had turned into a pubescent girl.

But now he fought the urge to smirk as he took in the approving way she was staring at him. The irises of her eyes blowing as they landed on him… the small fidget as she moved to sit in a more comfortable position and how the air around her was thickening with desire…

He struggled not to move then and there on the new found knowledge that she was just as affected by him as he was with her, using what willpower was left in his body he forced himself to remain seated.

A small rumble left her chest as she finished her appraisal of him. "Hmm… a man of power and full of charm, you really are just every girls fantasy aren't you."

Her tone was teasing, but the way she spoke had him resisting his entire being to take a step… never had it been so hard in his life to ignore his owns bodies' wants when the object sat not thee feet away.

"I'm sorry to disappoint. But my standards are a little higher then teenage girls…" His reply had her laughing and his knuckles gripped his table so hard he could hear the groan of protest under his fingers.

"Well I'm glad to hear,"

"Oh? And why is that?"

More silence fell between them as he waited for her to answer. He was usually a patient man but when it came to this woman he had none. Initially he was looking forward to the little game they were having… though he was remiss to admit that it was more her playing and him struggling to catch up.

But like he was going to say that out loud and so by forcing her hand to admit her reasons now seemed like the best way to gain back control. She eyed the smirk adorning his face. It never failed to tickle her when she met those with egos bigger than the minds that contained them.

She had times in her life when her existence got so boring. The sporadic moments that nothing she ever did or those around her could get her from her funk. The notion was - a drag, and so it was down to her to create her own form of entertainment if she ever hoped to get over her depression.

She had found that pandering to people's selfdom was a good way to go. Watching and humouring their illusions of self-grandeur, seeing them rise so far up on their own made pedestal that when the fall came – always guaranteed when she was around or involved, the after affects gave her the perk needed to lift her from her rut.

Even better when they killed themselves. The fact that they were weak enough to not attempt to try and rebuild was had been so thoroughly shattered just spoke volumes to her that they might have found a way to survive all these millennia, but humans still were the weak and fallible creatures that didn't respect their rightful place under their feet.

But soon that too got boring. There were only so many humans you could kill by hand or influence and not get noticed. So she turned her attentions to those of a sturdier mind-set… messing with vampires was always a bugger buzz… toying with wolves was a rare highlight when she came across them.

She couldn't say right that that very moment she was depressed and needed to ruin someone's life purely for her own betterment, but this was a challenge she couldn't pass up.

He was just right in front of her, almost like the sweetest of virgins. His thoughts of self-importance were just too tempting to refuse and so she accepted the silent invitation that had been made that very night the first time they met.

So meeting his eyes again, she cocked her head to the side slightly and replied with as much innocence as she could muster, "You are an officer of the law so to speak… what would the rest say if they find you allowing _teenage,_ girls into your bar without id… think they might just take that shiny badge of yours."

The look of astonishment that crossed his face at the unexpected answer had her laughing again. It really was far too easy; she shifted a little and placed her hand along the arm of the sofa.

"Besides, if you did that then I might just find myself fighting for your attentions… amidst the stench of hormones and arousal; we have still yet to catch up."

Her words brought him back to the present. He had been silent and shocked at the answer she gave. It wasn't what he wanted and found her deliberate refusal both infuriating and much to his confusion – a bigger turn on.

He lifted his head to see her staring. Suddenly remembering her words, his eyes narrowed. "Catch up." She nodded.

"Well sure. It has been a little over a week since we last spoke. I felt it a good time to stop by," She then took the time to cast her glance around the room - making a pointed show of her inspection before back to him.

"Nice place by the way."

"Thank you… though you could have told me last night." It was quick; if he had normal human eyes then he would never have spotted it, but no sooner as he said the words, a flash of light passed her eyes… was it recognition to the fact that he knew she was there, surprise… amusement.

She didn't seem the type to get surprised very easily and so crossed that off the list as she drew herself up. She tilted her head slightly gazing at him.

She could deny it… say she had never seen this place until that night. But it would serve no purpose to lie. He already knew that she had been at the bar and the fact she was here to return something she stole from them would only render that denial pretty much null.

"I could… "She began slowly watching as he shifted on the desk. "But you seemed a little preoccupied and I was only a lowly patron who found conversation with a nice… if not overly sheltered, vampire behind the bar."

"Jessica," She shrugged. "Yes, she did mention something about a lovely vampire she engaged in conversation with." He looked at her.

"You know you're going to mess her up," To her credit she actually did look puzzled at that. "Do tell."

"Your views on Tru blood and humans… whilst I'm all for anti-mainstreamers and anyone who call's Bill Compton a pussy. Do bear in mind she is practically new, and the fact that he never wanted her in the first place has left little to see in the way he taught her,"

She narrowed her eyes a little imploring him to carry on. "He's the worst maker in the world, and because of it he has brought her up on nothing but that bottled crap… the fact that you've spouted your extreme dislike for the drink and told her that human's are nothing but food, its confused her."

"Well how confusing can it be if it's the truth?" She countered. Already this Bill person was sounding like a prick to her, her curiosity to meet him was growing the more people spoke of him as he nodded.

"Again. I know. But he is her maker nonetheless and she's had six years of having to listen to him whine about how life is meaningful to all, and how we should live side by side."

He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Personally I think he should stake himself but he'd only find a way to bring an honourable killing down to his level of pathetic depravity."

A pale brow arched at his words. "Such wonderful friends you have." That earned a scoff as he shook his head. "Bill Compton is no friend of mine."

Her lip curled slightly into a smirk. "One could never tell with a glowing reference like that," That had him chuckling as he stood. She watched him carefully as he moved around his desk and over to the filing cabinet. His back to her for a few seconds as he reached in and pulled back out before he turned to face her.

"Drink"

She eyed the crystal bottle in his hands, the dark red liquid giving every clue as to what was inside as she felt her mouth water at the sight. She hadn't eaten that night and the smell when he removed the top had her fangs slipping down.

She nodded as he smiled and retrieved two glasses. "Don't worry, it's not Tru blood." She smiled as he poured the liquid into the tumblers.

"I might sell the stuff but fuck if I drink it." Before placing the bottle on the desk and moving round to where she sat, her eyes never left his face as he held the glass out to her, it was quiet as she reached out to take it, her hand enclosing around his and the shiver of lust that raced through her body.

She heard him inhale needlessly as she tipped her head. "Thank you,"

He nodded but stepped back, only a fraction though. It seemed he was comfortable in his new place of standing up right next to her as she fought the urge to smirk and lifted the glass to her lips. The blood was refreshing as it slid down her throat and she let out a small moan.

Eric watched her as her eyes closed as she drank. His eyes following her throat as the blood was swallowed and he had to keep the glass from breaking under his fingers.

"So," She opened her eyes to look at him "Now that you're here… Do I get to know more than just your first name?"

"Like what? My second?"

She was determined to annoy him. That was his thought as he took in her playful smirk. But rather then grumble and snap in ever increasing anger, he relaxed and gave her what he hoped was his best placating smile.

"If it helps."

She lowered the tumbler and held it on her lap looking thoughtful for a moment. "I think that… some questions are best left until another time."

"Another time? So you plan on sticking around." He watched as she nodded, though carefully as if to not give away the fact.

"Perhaps, if I find the right incentive." He didn't reply, merely kept his gaze on her as he lifted his glass. She moved her legs again and inwardly smiled as his eyes dropped to the skin tight jeans she wore as a small cough had him looking back to see her questioning gaze.

"You wouldn't happen to know a reason why I should stay around do you?"

Like all time in the small room had stopped. Eric kept his gaze deep on hers, the tension in the room shifted and it as then he knew what she was asking. Without waiting the glass in his hand was back on the table and in seconds he was in front of her.

The glass in her own hand slipped from her grasp and shattered on the floor, blood spilling but neither cared as he bent and yanked her up, she soon found her body pressed to his chest and moaned slightly as her hands splayed over his hard chest.

He let her inspect the muscles before she lifted her head and with the barest of glances he leaned down and smashed their mouths together. The force pushing her head back as she froze.

The slight stiffness allowed him to take over and he urged her lips to part as they and wasted no time in deepening the kiss. Holding her as close as he could he spun them around so that they faced the middle of the room and gently prodded her into moving.

Not one to ever be submissive, Pam came back to her senses at having his lips on hers and without warning jumped on him. The move startled him a little but accommodating he spared no time in holding her weight, his large hands gripping her thighs as they wrapped around his waist.

She wound one arm around his neck and used the other to cup his cheek. Using the hold to keep their mouths together as he walked them to his desk, letting go of her leg he used his arm to swipe everything from the surface before seating her down and wedging himself in between her legs.

Winding her legs around his back she used her strength to pull him down, enjoying the closeness of his body. He leant over and settled his weight on his arms before looking at her face again.

She looked beautiful. If there had been any blood flow then her face surely would have been flustered. Instead he lifted his hand and moved a strand of hair that had fallen over her face before meeting her gaze.

"How about this, is it incentive enough."

Happily staring into his ice blue eyes, Pam smiled coyly at his question. "Maybe… might need some extra convincing yet. I can be quiet indecisive at such hard choices."

She reached up and let her fingers toy with the short hair at the nape of his neck. "Unless you know of any other nice vampires willing to show me a reason why I should stick around,"

The growl that left his mouth had her laughing. But not for long as soon he pulled her chin down and claimed her lips again. Her laughter turned to a small moan, her fingers clenching at the back of his neck and the other on his back scratching down.

His mouth moved from her lips and began their journey downwards. Over her chin down her lithe, pale throat where he nuzzled into the dip between collarbone and shoulder and set about trying to mark the skin.

Her head arched and more moans escaped her lips as the feel of his mouth and fangs… biting, nibbling, sucking and licking over where he had laid claim was causing her blood to heat up, simmering… like she was sunbathing and the rays were heating her skin.

A small nip had her lifting his head as he growled before meeting her eyes, she would have smiled at the state he was in. If not for the fact she felt the same as she shook her head.

"No marking were I can't hide you naughty boy." His eyes narrowed as they roved her face for a couple of seconds. She wondered if he would actually take heed for he wasn't at all the type to take orders, much less on things that brought him pleasure but was surprised when he nodded.

With a smile she let go of his face and her non-existent breathing hitched as he soon returned to her throat. She was aware of the slight tightness she could feel coming from his body and the need to simply rip his jeans apart fought heavily against the rational side that was telling her to slow down.

Small thrusts of his hips had her moaning again as he rubbed the prominent erection against the cloth of her jeans, it was maddening and it took her entire being not to pin him down and fuck him right there and then. His fingers tightened on her body, his clear inner battle obvious as he sucked her skin harder.

One of his hands move from her waist and slipped under her shirt. Her abdomen contracted as his cold hands met her equally as cold flesh, her eyes were closed which made the sense all the more electric as he allowed his fingers to skim her stomach muscles down to her hip, where he traced the slight jutting bone before back up to her stomach.

He looked to her face and smirked at the sight of her closed eyes, the way her lip was held tight in her teeth – a small show of her fangs, clear sign of her arousal. Her hands gripping his arm and the small of his back, he lifted his head again and cupped the side of hers.

Bringing her head around he forced her to look at him for a few seconds before he dominated her mouth again.

"Eric, I know you said you weren't open tonight but I knew you be here— oh, ok."

They broke apart. Another growl leaving his chest at the interruption as she opened her eyes, if her heart had been beating she would have thanked the reprieve for allowing it to calm from its wild racing. Looking up she spied the unhappy glare the male vampire was directing at the door.

She lifted her head to catch a glimpse of the intruder and saw it another woman. Her eyes narrowed on the brunette's appearance as she faced the other way – one hand still on the door.

"So this is why you shut the club." A sigh came from the blonde vamp as he pushed himself up a little. "Nora."

Said woman gave a small but irritated smile from where she scantly threw him a look before glancing to the blonde woman lying on his desk.

"Do you really have to do that here?" Pam turned to Eric and saw the slightly smug look adorning his face and rolled her eyes.

"Well it is _my_ bar and _my_ office. I think that entitles me to do whatever I want." She raised her hand and waved him off. "Fine – ok… could you just."

Heaving a sigh he pushed off the desk entirely and stood up, Pam followed suit but kept herself perched on the desk. Leaning back on her hands slightly she watched as the other woman glanced over her shoulder, before sighing in relief… like they was actually naked, and shut the door.

"Right… well now that's sorted." She turned fully to face them and Pam was not surprised to see it was the woman from the other night, the one which whom she had stolen the book that now lay on the couch.

"What is it that you want?" He pulled down his shirt from where she had been messing with it. Not happy at having been disturbed and his lust having been doused with cold water so to speak, he looked to her.

She spied the expression on his face. To say he was annoyed would be putting it lightly, she also didn't need to share a bond to know how irked he was, deciding to get to the matter and save whatever bitching he would surely cause later, she nodded her head and moved closer into the room.

She made to move to him but stopped on feeling the second pair of eyes on her, so turned to see the third person in the room. Her eyes fell upon the dark blue of Pam's as they quickly assessed the unknown vampire. Pam could feel her suspicion. Could feel her scrutiny and also the slight twinge of something else that was coming from the brunette.

"Hello,"

On hearing her speak, the sharp and almost mechanical way she greeted her nearly had her smirking. She was jealous… but why? Still keeping her gaze she tilted her head slightly.

"Hello."

They quickly fell into silence. With Nora still looking at Pam with a wary eye, her gaze flickered occasionally to the male vamp and then back to her, all the while the other woman kept her focus on Nora she spoke – her question aimed at the blonde sheriff.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Eric?"

It took him a couple of seconds for him to respond. Turning back from his spot by the filing cabinets he glanced from one to the other, before nodding.

"Nora this is Pam… Pam, Nora." In his own thoughts of missed opportunities and cock blocking family, he didn't see the look crossing her features. On hearing the name Nora's once look of suspicious turned into full blown disbelief as her mouth dropped slightly.

Seeing this it caused the blonde to cock her head more, curiosity peaked. Until she found the look of her ire directed at her as angry blue eyes found hers once more.

"Pam… as in the same Pamela who stole the book?"

The tension turned sour in the room as her words hit home and it occurred to him that before the fact that Pam was in his office… she was in front of him and she hadn't run off again. He had been musing about the very issue they had with her.

Nora turned to see him and it was clear on his face that it had slipped his mind. Once he had kissed her any and all thoughts fled him. She didn't have to feel his emotions to know that – having spent near a hundred years knowing his mannerisms and how he acted in the company of other women.

She sneered at him before turning back to Pam. She eyed the casual way she sat and wondered why she hadn't acted yet. If she had been caught stealing something of high value and treasured by many a vampire – she would have gone into hiding by now.

"Do you know the shit you've caused me?" She waited for her to answer. But the blasé way she saw her shrug, the carelessness of how her response was infuriated her so much that her fangs clicked into place with her anger.

"Nora."

The warning tone came from their side but she ignored it, her eyes never leaving Pam who had by now sat up a little – a somewhat sly smile crossing her face.

At the prospect of a fight, Pam was in two minds. One part of her relished the notion and was itching to break free – the sight of blood was something that both soothed and riled her, her other half though – the pragmatic side, was telling her that fighting now would be a bad move.

"She took the book not caring about what it meant to us," She looked to him before back to Pam. "Do you even know what the book is about? Do you have any clue of how important it is to us?"

Rather than answer her, Pam cut her gaze to Eric who was staring at them carefully and pursed her lips. "Do tell her to put those away will you."

If at all possible the fury in Nora's eyes increased until it looked like she could spit fire. "You complete fucking bitch!"

"Nora!" Eric snapped firmly but she didn't care about him anymore. The only thing that mattered was the woman in front of her, the pure rage she felt at the blonde was raw and on seeing the blatant smirk now adorning her face, she snapped.

"NORA!"

Eric watched before he could stop her, she threw herself across the room towards the blonde who was still sat on the desk. To her credit Pam didn't move to defend herself nor try to escape the older vampires attack. It wasn't until they collided that anything happened.

He stepped forwards intent on pulling his sister back when he paused and watched in seldom shock as two moves later, Nora was thrown back, her body went flying and hit the wall across from them. He could only look on as Pam finally moved, and in a blur was in front of the other vampire.

Before she could pick herself up. A hand wrapped around her throat and had hoisted her from the floor. Scrabbling she tried to pry the hand from her neck but found it tight, as a rumbling snarl slowed her attempts and looked to see the azure orbs – once glinting with playful mirth, now darkened with rage.

"I told you, to put those away." She tried to push up but was harshly slammed back into the wall earning her another snarl.

"I didn't come here to fight, but if you insist on playing my patience then you will not like what comes next." Still with her fangs out, Nora struggled for all she was worth. She looked to Eric who was staring at the back of Pam with wide eyes, imploring him to help her, it wasn't often she felt nervous but she was starting to now if the look Pam was giving her was any concern.

He caught her panic and finally moved. Pam looked to the hand that landed on her shoulder as Eric stepped behind them. "Pam."

She didn't reply, merely waited for him to carry on still with her hand wrapped iron clad around her victim. "Pam she didn't mean it."

"Oh I think she meant it plenty." A small, sardonic smile replacing her smug one, she eyed the struggling woman in her grip "In fact, I'd daresay if I let her go, she'd only try again."

"She won't." He was quick to rebuke her as he stepped around. "She's learnt her lesson." He reached up and took hold of her hand.

"Haven't you, sister."

"She's your sister?" Humouring him she allowed him to remove her hand from the other woman's throat. She let go completely and watched in satisfaction as she slid back to the floor, looking down she couldn't resist riling the pride wounded woman some more.

"With the size of those fangs I thought she was your child."

Despite her beaten state. The remark had her growling as she glared daggers up at the smirking woman. Before Eric helped her to her feet where she shrugged off his hand in anger; she turned to Pam with as much dignity as she had left.

"Don't think that this is over."

Her words earned a chuckle. Rather than maim her like she felt like before... now it was plain amusing. "Oh sweetie. Keep talking like that and I'll end you so fast it won't have even begun."

Nora didn't respond to that. Mainly because she knew now that she had no chance of winning in whatever fight they had, and Eric had also put his hand on her arm in a bid to keep her from retaliating. Instead she continued to glare murderously at the blonde.

"Well as much as this has been fun. And really, a very insightful catch up – it's always nice to meet the family; I think it's time for me to go."

He turned to her, and as much as he wanted her to stay. Knew that if Nora was here then chances where another fight would happen and with what he had seen he wasn't sure how it would end, it had also brought up more questions that lent to him not protesting as she stepped to the door.

"Until the next time Eric. Thank you for the drink and maybe in future lock the door." The last part was aimed at Nora who narrowed her eyes staring viciously at her, it had no effect as she pulled on the handle, before she was about to leave she turned and looked back to the tall sheriff who was still silent in his thoughts.

"Oh, and it wouldn't have been very hospitable of me to come without gifts. So I left you a little something on the chair over there… think you'll find it as untouched as how I took it."

She heard the irritated growl and with one last cheerful smile – purposely to annoy Nora, she left the room and made her way out the club. None of them moved until they could sense her no longer in the premises, once she knew it was safe she shrugged the hand off her again.

"That fucking twat!"

He stayed quiet as she raged and vented her hate against the other woman. He was still going over the image of her having bested Nora. It wasn't often his sister got caught up in fights, as far as he knew the authority was more of an intelligence group rather than combative.

But she held herself well in the rare times she was forced to engage in fights. It helped she was also over three hundred and fifty years old and so had age as well as experience of having two older and more bloodthirsty vampires to watch and learn from.

There wasn't really a fight that she hadn't won before and so now to have seen her so… to put it - having had her arse handed to her and so easily. It only served to make him more stir-crazy of the woman that had left him with more needs then he arrived with.

With every visit she left with only little to give away about herself. The maddening desire to know who she was, nearly killing him. He heard a huff and turned to see Nora now holding the bag from the couch and looked to see it was the book that had been taken from her.

"Well at least she brought it back... though she didn't say why she had it to begin with… bitch." Before she opened the cover and started looking to see if any damage had been done.

He wasn't interested about the book. Never had been and so went back to thinking on the enigma that had waltzed out the door for the second time. The kisses that still seared his lips and the scent of her still over him.

As he thought about it, the more Jessica was right. She did hold a scent close to what Sookie had. It baffled him as he brought his shirt closer and inhaled the smell of her, it was enticing and the fact that he hadn't noticed it before simply stumped him.

Yet again another mystery that would go unsolved unless he didn't do something about it. She had made the first move that night, only because he didn't know what game she was playing. But now he had more of an inkling and knowledge that the attraction wasn't one sided he would be better prepared next time.

But until then he at least still had the images of the kisses they shared. He lifted his fingers to his mouth and ran them gently over where her lips had pressed against his, the next time they met he would have them and much more he would make sure of it.


	6. Everybody Loves Sookie

Hello again,

Finally managed to update, actually I had this done about a day or two ago, but I haven't had the time to post it so for those waiting patiently, I'm sorry and I hope this appeases you all.

I would like to thank everyone that commented. They mean a lot and… well what can I say, you lot are very perceptive and have managed to guess right. I'm not sure whether I'm happy you all got it or worried that I'm not making this story as mysterious as I can possibly make it.

But as I've said you did guess right, and that Pamela is a Warlow-ish, similar style of being. Figured it would be a good storyline of sorts so now that you've guessed right I hope that you still all enjoy the rest.

There are still some parts left for later chapters, so hope you all stick around for that and since I'm rambling, I'll let you get on with the chapter.

Happy reading, I don't own True Blood and all that jazz.

Enjoy.

* * *

Standing outside the house that the 'idiot' as she had taken to calling him often been seen around, she had to wonder again – and not for the first time since finding the place, just what he was thinking.

On staring at the two story house she surmised that it wasn't the building. On the contrary the house itself looked very homey. Very… Southern.

Though not if she were honest, what a waitress serving at what could possibly be the only semi-decent restaurant in town. Surely with those kind of tips she could have afforded a better paint job.

Because she sure as hell wasn't spending her money on looking good, surely she would have wanted to live in a place that didn't look like the last stop of cat woman's miserable existence before she croaked it and ultimately became food for her beloved pets.

But she supposed humbleness breeds simplicity, perhaps the telepathic wonderbitch was happy living in a pheasant town and living a pheasant lifestyle, but still, it made her wonder.

If this was all Sookie had to offer, then just why the hell was everyone so obsessed over her? It staggered her belief that this one meaningless woman could drive the best of the supernatural… the alphas of their kind – excluding Bill of course – into pathetic little ankle biters one could just put in their purse and carry around with them.

There must have been more to her than just simply being the nicest smelling sack of meat around. There was her ability to read minds, but even that wasn't enough to have them all going nuts over her, there had to have been something else?

Which was why she was here, normally she would have just scouted the place out and left, not willing the risk of being caught. Though low that might be she could never be too sure, especially in a new place. But the baffling question was what made her stick around.

Having already seen the woman herself and thinking practically nothing of her, she than turned her attentions to her family. It wasn't the first and only time back in the bar she had met the younger blonde. After that she had watched her from afar, gauging her movements and her routines.

The people she interacted with those that clearly meant a great deal to her, all of them she observed – making mental notes about them depending on the level of care she showed.

Whilst this might have been her first priority, it had come to her attention there was another reason she had to make sure she found Warlow before the others. Reading the book had given her more information but it had left her with a few questions of her own that needed to be answered.

A passage in the tome had been highlighted. It had piqued her interest on reading the part that Nora – she knew it could only have been the bookish vampire as she was the only one to have freaked when it was taken – she had singled this particular part out and she wanted to know why.

Cleary there was more to this then just being bodyguards for Sookie. There was more to it then fearing a potential kidnapping should his attempts prove useless. They knew something she didn't, and once she found out… it might just play to her favour.

She had to get him to back off. His task was madness and the longer he tormented them the more aggravated they got against him, she still had time and so was going to do everything… mostly ethical, in her power to bring him to his senses.

She mused on her inner thoughts for a few seconds longer, contemplating her future choices when noises had her tensing. Turning she sniffed the air and scowled when the presence of a vampire could be felt. It further annoyed her as this meant she had to hide, so barely a blink of an eye later, she was fully hidden in the trees surrounding the Stackhouse home.

Watching with sharp eyes as the scene unfolded in front of her, she barely held the growl when she saw the bookish woman herself arrive at the house.

She crept closer to the building, getting nearer with every inch. But soon came to a halt when a scream could be heard, and the door to the house suddenly burst open and with the speed of flying bullet, a light emerged from the open door and hit the vampire.

She cried out as the light clipped her shoulder and staggered back, she didn't get very far as a flash of light saw the arrival of another and Pam's eyes went wide with shock on seeing who it was that stepped from the glowing beam.

She watched as the man grabbed hold of Nora and brought her closer, giving her small shake seemingly bringing her from her pain as he stepped nearer.

"Who are you?"

She doesn't respond at first, merely struggles in his grip. His face hardens and he brings his hand up, a small flicker beginning to form when noise had him turning to find Sookie and Ben rushing from the house to help Jason who had fallen unconscious again.

The sight of the newcomers had her turning to look and for the second in in as many minutes felt her mouth drop open in disbelief as she watched the one man she had been hunting emerge from the house, his hopeful conquest at his side, she watched as Sookie dropped to the ground and tried to pull the other man up.

Straining to hear her speak. It confused her as to why she called him Ben, but spied as he bent to help him back up and into the house. The distraction was enough as an annoyed grunt saw Nora breaking his hold and fleeing into the night, they both watched as she vanished as he sighed with frustration.

He shouted back to them to stay inside the house before he vanished in another flash of dazzling light, no doubt going after Nora as the door to her left opened and slammed shut signalling their return to the house on his orders.

She stared at the closed door in shocked silence at all that had transpired, giving her yet more to think on as she eventually caught on that he had yet to catch her, Nora had come here for a reason and giving that she was more than distrusting of the uptight brunette, she shot off after them.

It didn't take her long to catch up to them. The sounds of their conversation leading her to their location as she moved back into the trees and watched them once more; leaning in closer again she focused her hearing on what they were saying.

"So you say you're hunting Warlow to?"

He watched her with suspicion as she nodded. "Why?"

This time she did speak, gaining back some of her predatory nature that allowed her to be fearless in the face of obvious danger, she replied to his question.

"In the book… the vampire book. You could call it the bible. It speaks of the first vampire of all, Lilith. She came at the time of Adam and Eve. She also created Progenies. Warlow was one of them, her first. The book speaks of how humans led Lilith to the sun, but this was wrong… we had looked at it all wrong."

He listened to her ramble still with dubiety in his eyes; he hadn't attacked her which Pam knew was something Nora should have been grateful for seeing as his normal pattern was to attack and usually never ask questions. But he was waiting for something from her, she just didn't know what.

"I've been looking at the book studiously and it's been misread."

"What are you on about?" She looked to him, the tone letting her know of his growing impatience. "The humans never led her to the sun, Warlow did, he was the one to show her true death."

"Alright, so what does this have to do with him now? Is this Lilith around?" At that she shook her head. "Not that we know of… but with the arrival of her first Progeny, we fear it's only a matter of time before she rises again."

"Is that bad?" She nodded. "Very,"

He nodded slowly. Taking in all that she had said as he mused pensively on what to say in return. "… So, you guys need him to kill her again once she makes her return."

"He's the only one who can."

"Well what about her other Progenies… you said she had more didn't you?" He waited and watched as she looked a little conflicted at his remark.

"There are, but none that we know have survived, since the book tells of him it's clear that it can only be him that can kill her."

He still kept his gaze on her, eyes glinting with something she couldn't work out. They stayed close to each other as she stared at him, eyes taking in every inch of his changing expressions.

Finally after three agonizing minutes of silence in which he had time to think. He shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow that to happen."

She looked like she was going to protest but was stopped as he carried on. "That fucker killed my family and that of those around me, a whole village, slaughtered. I don't care if he is the only chance you have, I'm killing him."

She fell silent as if processing his words and making her own choices. She must have made up her mind as seconds later her mouth opened to reveal her fangs dropping as she hissed under her breath.

"Dumb bitch,"

Pam muttered as she watched her get ready to attack. A small part of her was bouncing in anticipation at the thought of the other woman getting what was coming to her; she had never met a haughtier acting woman in her life. The way she stood, the way she looked at her as if she was something Eric had picked up of the street.

It felt fantastic to hear the slamming of her head against the wall and the sight of her struggling in her grip. She didn't look so high and mighty then and so relished the upcoming assault as a large flash of light had her training her eyes just in time to hear the scream.

Nora felt her whole body tense with agonizing pain. It ripped through her like a bolt of lightning and she felt herself blasted back due to the force he had hit her with. Soon she found herself on the other side of the trees, hitting the solid ground heavily and felt the arm she landed on break.

It took her a moment to get her thoughts back, if possible also the wind that had been knocked from her chest. Finally her head cleared of the pain that clouded it, and she soon sprang to her feet on guard of another attack.

Spinning she turned to the place she assumed he would be and with fangs out waited as she peered into the darkness. When she realized he wasn't coming she took off down the road.

She wasn't about to stick around if he came after her again. He had already done that once and she wasn't in any position to defeat him – not with the light he had on side and so retreated quickly as she sped into the night.

He watched as she went flying over the tops of the trees. He waited thinking that she might have been stupid enough to try and attack him again. Once he was sure that she was gone he turned and was about to return to the house when something had him stopping.

A scent had blown across his path and it had him now more alert then what he had ever been with the brown haired vampire. His eyes immediately snapped to the trees, hands a little outstretched his shoulders tense and his back straight.

He knew from the off that Warlow had a greater advantage over him; he was older for a start. His power was far more honed and precise, he was also crazy and that meant he wouldn't dare think twice about acting on choices the rest of them would be careful to make.

If this was indeed the man then he wasn't going to make it easy. If he really had come now then he wouldn't go down with a fight. Despite his age and admitted morality disadvantage, he was still powerful; he could give him a struggle.

"Come on out Warlow."

From her place in the shade Pam watched him prepare himself for a fight. Idly she wondered just how many fights this man had fought before. How many victories had he obtained…how many losses had he endured?

Given his age it was clear that time had never been his ally, he looked venerable. The line showing clear on his aged face, the moons light highlighting all his years, there had at times been small gaps when she hated what she was, being a vampire had its downfalls as well as its perks.

Thankfully now wasn't one of those times as on staring at his word appearance. Her gratefulness to the fact her looks still held the test of times was flooding through her veins as she heard him call out again.

"Come out and fight you coward. If you want Sookie than you'll have to get through me!"

He waited for any sounds; Pam didn't make to move for another few minutes… simply taking her time to get him riled before finally coming from the shadows. The male Fae tensed on hearing movement behind him and spun around to face the other man, hands in front of him already sparking with the light that had felled Nora.

He looked around before noticing the person sitting and his hands dropped. The light fading before it had time to build; eyes went wide as he gazed upon the last person he would have ever expected to be in Bon Temps.

"Pamela."

Said woman smiled from her spot on the large rock. Perched with her legs crossed she lifted her head in acknowledgement.

"Hello Niall, it's been a while." He didn't respond as he stood, his posture a little more relaxed but never did he let up his guard, just because it wasn't Warlow didn't mean the danger was any less.

"Why are you here?"

She lifted her shoulders at his question. "Right to the point, I don't seem to remember that about you, friendly small talk was more your style before any serious chit-chat took place."

He scoffed at her words. "Like you said Pam, it's been a while. A lot's changed and with all that's happened you'll forgive me if I'm not the person you last knew."

The silent 'Not since before him' stood between them leaving her to smirk again. The air grew colder as they remained content to simply stare. He took in her casual like demeanour, the way she languidly sat on the rock looking back at him like they were old friends.

He knew there had to have been a reason for her coming here. Whilst he liked to keep his past to himself, there had been times when someone or something would pop up, this time it was Warlow and he had been readying himself for his showdown with the man.

But now she sat in front of him. Again another from his past but one he genuinely did think was gone for good, he couldn't remember the last time he saw her and it had been even longer since he had heard anything of word.

So if she was here than it could only have been for one thing.

"You're here for him aren't you?"

She didn't speak again but her smile told him all. "Perhaps… but it seems so are you, if that little battle cry was anything to go by, very popular man isn't he these days."

"Don't push my patience Pamela." She grinned again and jumped from her rock. He had to spin as fast as he could in order to try and keep up with her as soon she stood in front of him.

"But I'm serious. You want him… those vampires want him. Yes I heard your little chat with Nora, like what you did by the way. She fucking annoyed me and it was fun to watch."

He kept his gaze on her; it was also fun to see him so tense. He truly did think she was going to attack him. He needn't have bothered; it wasn't him she was after… yet.

"You know that vamp?"

She took a needless breath and stepped back, choosing the moment to take a look around the clearing, still feeling his eyes on her before she nodded.

"I might have happened to have come across their hospitable company before yours, though hers not so much… she's a bitch and that will always be."

"How long have you been here?" Far from eager to answer his questions right away. She took her time in observing the trees before letting her gaze move to the small creek at the side of them and then to the sky.

She could feel his growing annoyance and resisted the urge to smile as she finally looked back to him. "Well, I was in the trees for about ten minutes. Until you called and now here I' am."

The growl had her chuckling as he glared. "I'm warning you, do not push my limits."

She rolled her eyes at his tone and turned her back on him before moving further away. "I will also remind you not to make threats you cannot deliver. Besides, I'm not here to cause any fuss."

"Then tell me why you are." They fell silent once more as the only noises heard were the croaking's of the frogs and the occasional call of a dog in the distance. Never taking their eyes off each other both entered a small staring contest, a will of sorts to see who was the stronger before she sighed and looked away.

"Like you said, I'm here for Warlow." He shook his head.

"That can't be it otherwise you'd have found him by now." She laughed a little and nodded agreeing to his perceptive wording.

"Fine, I might be here for another reason."

"Which is?"

"To see that delightful family of yours,"

Her words had him on guard again. He snapped back to defensive mode on hearing her mention his two relatives who were safe in their house.

"You will leave them alone."

Not put off by his words. It was only when she felt the air become lighter did she bothered to turn around. On seeing the ball of light in his palm, she rolled her eyes again.

"Put that away, I told you not to make empty threats." She waited but he never let it fade as he held his stance.

"I already have a crazy fucker tormenting my family, I will not have another." He let the ball go and threw it at her, it shot towards her as he watched it go sailing past the spot she was in, before it flew to the trees and exploded on a nearby trunk. His eyes narrowed on the place she was meant to have been standing in, before he felt a hand in his hair.

Her anger grew as he failed to listen to her words. Didn't he realize just what a mistake that would be? And her more bloodthirsty side reared its head on the sense of impending danger.

She herself may not have found the danger to be all life threating, especially coming from him. The side that thought practically told her to move anyway.

The self-preservation part was what had her actually acting as soon his ball of light flew past and would have hit her, but instead she watched from her spot now behind him as it was sent crashing into the trees.

She looked to him and on seeing the back of his neck, her fangs slid down from her gums. The soft skin of back was begging to be bit. The strong pulse in his neck pleading with her with each thump, the long carotid artery beating his life preserving blood that was teasing her to tear him apart and drink him until there was nothing left.

As tempted as she was… and she really was, it had been a few days since she had a meal. There was a bigger issue at hand, he had tried to injure her, cause her bodily harm if she hadn't the foresight to move when she did, maybe even if given the chance… kill her.

So reaching out she grabbed his thick white hair and pulled it back, yanking his neck and head with it as he groaned at the sudden pull of his muscle. He breathed out hard now that his head was angled painfully and opened his eyes to meet her dark blue ones as they looked down on him.

"Now that wasn't a very smart thing to do now, was it?" Despite his predicament he couldn't resist the urge to try free himself and so used his hand to lash out. It might have been a move a person far younger would have done rather than a man his age but he was in the grips of a wolf, and he the stuck sheep.

"Where was I? Oh that's right, that delightful family of yours." She avoided the swing of his arm and chuckled at his attempts, before pulling on his hair again and taking pleasure in his moan of pain.

"I would implore you not to do that again. You know I must say for a person of your seniority, you really are acting very stupid."

He ground his teeth but complied, there wasn't anything he could do in this position. The best chance he had was to listen to what she said and did as he was told.

"You know I had the pleasure of meeting that great-great-great… whatever the fuck she is to you, got talking to her as well. The little runt called me a bitch."

"Well that's Stackhouse's for ya, always been taught to tell the truth" She smiled dangerously saccharine at his taunting remark and nodding lightly as his chuckles filled the clearing.

"Well any other time and I would have killed the person who said that to me, however true it may be." His laughter turned into a cry again as she wrapped a hand around his neck and twisted it so he faced her,

"This time is no exception."

She revelled in the look of panic on hearing her threaten to kill his descendant. He squirmed in her hold more determined to break free.

"Oh relax, that little Halfling brat you call a relative isn't worth my time. The fact she lives in this place of all only assures me of that."

He stopped moving as he looked up at her, she lifted a brow as if daring to say anything as he stayed silent. Dare he take heed of her words… as much of a snake she could be they did serve to ease him a little. He was having a time of it with the other man he didn't know if he could handle them both.

"No, I merely took an interest in your family, to see just why everyone is so hung up on this one little runt." She ignored his growl at the insult and carried on.

"It has baffled me since I came here at just why… I mean, she's nothing to look at. She has all the charms and sex appeal of one of those mutant fish one would find in the swamp around here…"

She shook her head at nothing, seemingly trying to work it out before turning to him. "Tell me, does she even have any powers? I'm assuming that coming from you she might have some. But, and getting back to my earlier point. She's a brat; also half human so overall that's pathetic."

She let him go and he groaned as his head sprung forwards. He winced as his neck muscles screamed at the after burn at having his head held back for so long and reached up to rub around the back as she moved away.

"It can't be how she speaks, because her accent sounds awful, and anyone sensible enough to want to keep their sense of hearing, they'd have killed her the first hour in."

Staggering back to his feet, he glared at her back feeling annoyed that she didn't think him worthy enough to even deign turning round to face. The fact that she kept insulting his family was making him madder, but his attempts fell flat against her and he knew she would only take so much before attacking him physically and much worse then what she had already.

"But that is a question I will get the answer to," She threw to him over her shoulder, "I must admit. I'm one of those people who gets very annoyed when I have a question and it goes round and round, never leaving until I get the answer… sometimes even losing sleep over it,"

She turned back to him. "Are you like that? You one of those who has to have the answer,"

Her words were confusing him and he wanted nothing more than to return to the house. He knew that Sookie could defend herself, and Ben was there with her, but they hadn't gone up against an enemy like this before and so was anxious to leave.

But he couldn't, she might not have been as dangerous as Warlow but her presence here unnerved him nevertheless, and would continue to until she went away again.

"What is it that you want?" Talking was over now. She heard the hardness in his voice and knew he was done playing about, or being her toy as he never had a chance to begin with as the smile fell from her lips.

"I have a question. Only one person can answer that… so I ask you, leave Warlow alone."

There was the crux of it; he didn't reply he simply looked at her and how all traces of humour had gone from her face. Like him and those vampires who also wanted him, he knew that he couldn't allow that. The over compassing need for vengeance had him denying the bloodsuckers as he had before.

But he knew Pam was far more vicious than what that Nora woman could ever be a formidable enemy in any case. Knowing she could cause a lot more harm than whatever those fangers came up with he decided to try a different route.

"How about we compromise," Across from him and where she stood he saw a pale brow arch as his words reached her.

"Compromise?" He nodded.

He saw the sides of her lips curl as she fought off a smirk but watched as she nodded. "I'll bite. What would you have in mind?"

"We both want him… I'm assuming for different reasons." He couldn't see her wanting to kill the other man… not unless he had wronged her as she tipped her head a little in reply.

"You would be correct."

"So how about this. He's bound to come out of hidin' sooner or later, when he does. Once he's caught, you ask what it is you want of him and then leave him to me."

She stayed silent as he finished speaking. Carefully mulling over his words in her head. It was times like this that she hated getting involved with others problems. Having never given a thought to those around her as they seemed to do the same she had a relatively easy life.

But when those problems grew bigger, until they affected her in some way and she was thrown into the middle. She knew all about his drive for revenge. To gain back his honour and avenge his family, but it had been so long ago that really it had become tiring.

She knew what he wanted and she couldn't have that. So giving it one last thought, though her mind was made up, she shook her head.

"Unfortunately no, like you said. We have different reasons, and I'm going to make sure mine comes first." She lifted her head so that their eyes met again.

"No matter what that takes."

The implication in her voice was clear. She would go after his family if he didn't back down. "You know that attacking a member of the royal family is treason—"

He was cut off by the sound of her laughter; the noise filled the clearing as she lifted her hand and made a show of wiping the fake tear from her eye.

"Royal family? You have the audacity to call yourself king. We both know your nothing of the sort. Born or elevated, it's a mockery to even think such a thing."

"There was nobody left! That son of a bitch killed everyone."

"Exactly. There was no one left. If it weren't for that very reason then you would have simply been another part of the clan… a born commoner, do not forget who the true royal lineage stemmed from. You simply added that title to your name when you no doubt, found another tribe to live with."

He clenched his hands in anger. But she was undeterred. "Nothing about you is special… that line of yours comes from common blood, made proven by that thick as shit Jason Stackhouse. Such a misfortunate and tragic existence… but then again you are no stranger to that are you? I mean it had to of come from somewhere and given your son was stupid enough to make an agreement with Warlow… I think that's where it went wrong."

Despite her warnings a large beam of light shot from both hands and to where she stood. She snarled at the on-coming assault before moving again and before his attack had time to hit the trees again. He felt his body leave the ground and the angry blue orbs – almost black staring angrily at him.

"Why must the people in this place test my limits… are you all that fucking dense." She tightened her grip on his throat and brought him closer. He tried to break free again knowing he had pressed to hard but found he couldn't.

"You're lucky I don't even think you worthy of killing right now… to me, you'll never be anything more than that whiny little boy he failed to get rid of all those years ago, but know this… his shortcomings are not mine. Do anything to piss me off again and you won't be around to protect that darling little bitch you call a granddaughter, I'll kill the little fairy cunt and I'll make you watch before I destroy you!"

He tried to speak but her hand was to tight and all he could get out was strangled noises. "Now, I've had enough of both this conversation and of looking at you, so here's what's going to happen. Since I can't force you to forget this little chat, I'll have to revert to good old blackmail."

He kept his eyes on her thought the lack of air was making him feel tired as he struggled to keep them open. "You won't mention seeing me to anyone. You'll go about your days as if I wasn't here… this talk never happened, you don't know me and if I find out in any way that you've mentioned my name in passing, I will be very frustrated."

He was barely lucid at this point as she kept him aloft. "It's in your best interests to comply to this; otherwise you'll see the results of my frustrations in ways you can't even dream of."

With that she dropped him and watched in annoyance as he fell to the floor, coughing harshly as he tried to suck in air. "You won't see me, but I'll be sure to watch just in case you decide to be stubborn again.

"When Warlow does make his show. He is mine and mine alone. Do anything to mess that up and all those years spent creating a family will have been for nothing!"

With that she left him still lying in the middle of the woods. He watched as she vanished from sight still breathing in deeply, it took him a while but eventually he got enough of his bearings to stand and make his way back through the woods and to the house, nerves now fully rattled.

Having no choice but to heed her words on keeping her presence a secret, he would do so, but on her orders of letting her have Warlow no… that he would fight. But he knew it would take everything he had to fend them both off, his mind already working on figuring out a plan.


	7. Getting Closer

**Got this up quicker than I thought,**

 **Would like to thank all those that commented, you guys really do keep me inspired and the more this story goes, the more I find it exciting to write so thank you again.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this as its getting – hopefully at a good pace, to the pivotal part of the arc.**

 **Will leave it here as there is no more to say I think… so happy reading and as always, I don't own True Blood.**

* * *

"You look tense."

Eric stiffened as the musical voice reached his ears, he had been helping with the stock take at the club as one of the humans had called sick. He had no use with a slightly diseased person clogging up his bar, it didn't affect him or the other vampires but he doubted the customers would like to share their space with a cold infested fellow mouth breather who could pass on her infliction.

Normally he wouldn't be seen hefting boxes but it actually was helping him. With all that was happening recently he needed a distraction and so ignoring Nora who had teased him he was behind the bar putting new bottles of Tru Blood and other varieties of beverages in the fridges.

Halfway through the menial task though his foggied mind couldn't help but slip back to the problems they faced. Despite what she had said, they had begun to hear word of the Authority, the power mad bastards – now controlled by the Sanguinistas, had been gathering their resources again from what they had been told and would only be a matter of time before they struck out.

This and with the new governor publicly speaking out against vampires, openly opposing the chance of a peaceful existence and saying he would do all in his power to put them where they belong, it pissed him off.

But the worst part was that he was starting to get a following. The endless rallying and repeated speeches – the stereotypical negatives about the immortal creatures had done their tricks, not hard considering the fact his targets population didn't know how to count to ten.

They might have been stupid but he had appealed to their egos, telling them what they wanted to hear and that they were the bosses, they were the rightful species and that it was ok to go and attack vampires when they saw them.

Well that seemed to be the trigger word. They might not know how to read but they sure as hell knew how to use a gun and so the stirrings of a battle had begun, all thanks to one man's tirade.

He let his head drop, it wasn't often he felt smothered. He thought those days where he drew breath and knew the prospect of living to an old age wasn't certain, those were the times when he could worry and stress as a mortal life brought mortal problems.

With Godric 'Saving' him so to speak, he thought he had left all those issues behind. That the life of an immortal was one of just like an endless breeze – drift to the next place, take what he needed and move on, with no one the wiser. But that naive way of thinking ended pretty quickly, and he soon learnt that all those human worries were like pleasant thoughts.

It was rare but when that happened it wasn't good. And being the less than patient man that he was, he didn't do well in crowded situations and so had to keep busy, hence why he was hidden behind the bar, doing a task he paid his employees to do so he didn't have to.

It was his lightning fast reflexes that stopped him from dropping the bottle as the sound of a new voice coming from behind him brought him from his thoughts. It was also the familiarity of the person coupled by the scent of flowers after a rain shower had him smiling.

"Well if you owned this place you'd be tense as well." He stood and turned to see the blonde of his desires sitting just on the other side of him, he took in the easy way she was sat, arms crossed and her upper body slightly leaned over as she rested her weight on her elbows, she looked carefree and for one fleeting moment he envied her.

His eyes then took in what she was wearing. A black and white sleeveless button up – a simple top all in all but he couldn't help notice the way it hid her rather… well - proportioned assets, he continued to stare until the sound of her voice, now amused, cut thought his concentration again.

"I find them fantastic an all, but my face isn't there unfortunately." He lifted his eyes to see her smirk and shrugged, "Wouldn't it be amazing if it were."

She arched a brow and gave him a slow once over before replying. "You have some strange kinks, Mr Northman. I can only try to imagine what type of woman you go for if that was the case."

He nodded slowly at that, moving to stand closer to the bar as he followed suit and rested his arm on the side. "Believe me my tastes are infinitely sweeter." He finished with a pointed leer in her direction.

Far from being affronted at the blatant way he was trying to peek through her top like he had see-through vision. She crossed her fingers together and used them to rest her head on as she stared at him.

"It's such a shame I'm much to sour then."

He lifted his gaze again to see her teasing smirk and chuckled after a few seconds. "So what bring's you back to my bar, it can't be the drinks we sell."

He laughed again at the look of revulsion on her face as she flicked her eyes to the Tru blood. "Definitely not,"

On seeing his smug like grin, Pam felt a small tingle shoot though her body as they fell into an easy conversation. "No… I can't say it is, but if you have to ask… I think it's more the company."

"Oh?" She nodded silently, giving him a small look of coyness that had him staring at her lips, she could see his pupils growing wider as she pulled her lower lip into her teeth and nodded again.

"Hmm-mm, I don't know where you found her, but Ginger is an absolute delight." It was only through hard restrain that kept her from laughing at how quickly his look of smugness fell from his face, he stared at her now full of disbelief and confusion.

"What?"

Keeping expression neutral she nodded. "Ginger, I mean once you get past the constant screaming, she's a very interesting woman to talk to."

His brow now marred with befuddlement and his lower lip jutted slightly in what she could only call an adorable pout. "… What."

"Where is Ginger actually, I haven't seen my favourite mouth breather around… haven't heard anything breaking yet. Is she not in?"

Once having a look around the club, she turned back to him and the barest of smiles touched her lips at his expression.

"Eric."

"Are you serious?"

"About"

"Ginger," She nodded. "Absolutely, she was the biggest help to me that first night. Must admit, I might have killed off what little brains cells she had left, but a wonder nonetheless."

She fell silent as she smiled at him. They stayed like that for a few minutes as he tried to work out if she was joking and the blonde daring him to say otherwise, finally she decided to give him a break, if not for the fact that it was getting harder to not laugh, it also looked like he was about to crack that head of his as he still looked confused.

"But as much as I enjoy severely damaged hearing loss, there is something she can't give, something only someone else can."

She lifted herself a little closer to the bar and sighed a little, expelling unnecessary breath, though that wasn't what she was hoping to lure him with, the sound coming from her throat pulled him from his stupor and attracted his attention once more as he looked back to her.

"What?"

Rolling her eyes at his moment of stupid cuteness, she leaned in as close as she could without leaving her chair as he noted their proximity now and the smile that made her stomach tingle appeared back as he leaned in closer.

"I said, though Ginger is a fabulous addition to this club. She couldn't give me what I wanted."

The air was quickly thickening with the unspoken energy as soon there was barely a hand space between them as his eyes darted back to her lips again before back to her eyes.

"And what's that."

"I seem to recall it being in the middle drawer of your cabinet."

Not expecting of the answer, Eric pulled back and blinked stupidly again for a few seconds as he stared at her, finally he managed to speak.

"You mean my personal blood storage." She nodded cheerfully as his face dropped again. Not happy with the constant teasing he frowned and a small rumble filled his throat as he got ready to move.

Before she could or even wanted to move. A smooth leap over the bar saw him next to her; she barely had time to turn her head before hands found their way to her waist. She was pulled up from her chair and like the nights before she found herself pressed against his chest.

"Was there anything else this person… who must have been extremely good looking… gave you that was equally as memorable as his outstanding and refined tastes in drink."

She looked up to his dazzling grin and pretended to think for a moment, hands sliding up his muscled chest and to his shoulders before replying.

"I'm not sure… but I'm always open for a reminder."

His mouth crashed onto hers as soon as she finished speaking. His hands slid down her body as his arms wound around her waist and pulled her closer, she gripped his shirt pulling him down slightly before turning and pushing him into the bar. He broke from the kiss a little stunned at the action but it soon vanished when she pounced on him again.

Hands going back to his shirt, she let her fingers trail down before coming to a stop and with a harsh tug – the buttons popped and scattered, leaving him exposed to her eyes as she drank in the delight of the sculpted abdomen. He leant back a little allowing her to get a better look, as his smirk fell back into place.

"Like what you—oh, fuck!"

His words were harshly cut when she pressed her body back into his and her mouth latched onto one of his nipples. He hissed as the sharpness of her teeth cut into the stone like nub as her other hand rested on his chest and was idly running along his flesh causing Goosebumps to appear.

Her nails raked down his skin as her teeth worked furiously, pulling and nibbling on the fleshly appendage making him hiss again. Deciding to turn the tables he used his hand to try and twist them around, only to frown slightly when he realized that she was like a wall.

Actually a wall he could have gone through no problem. The laws of solid stone no longer applied to his strength. He tried again and changed that thought to mountain. She was impossible to budge and so using more of his strength tried a third time but still could not shift her.

Wondering if it was because she was using her own strength against him… no that didn't seem right, she was pressed against him but it looked almost lazy like, the fact she was simply leaning on him put that notion aside. It was confusing him but as soon as she let go of his nipple and started to make her way to his other, kissing what she could reach.

The feel of her lips on his skin – in a place that wasn't his mouth pushed any and all thoughts from his head, slowly filling it with the ever growing need and arousal as she latched onto his other nipple.

After having his head swimming with nothing but her touch for what seemed like eternity. He decided now it was his turn to get his taste and so putting all his effort behind it, managed to catch her off-guard and spun them around.

She felt her lower back hit the edge and pulled back from his body, their eyes meeting for a second as she looked at him quizzically. Without replying he leaned down and wrapped his hands around her thighs, with an easy lift he held her body close before sitting her on the surface.

She smirked and wrapped her legs around his legs, pulling him closer just as his hands reached her top. With more care than what she had shown with his, he undid her buttons before pulling the material back and gazing at her breasts encased in a red lace bra.

His eyes darkened completely at seeing the alabaster mounds pushed close together, he took the next few minutes to just gaze at them – they were perfect.

Of course he said that about most boobs, he was a man after all and they were. But on looking at Pam's… he wasn't sure whether it was the fact that he after so many days of being tortured by this woman, finally he got to see what lay under her clothes – or the fact that soon he could touch them.

Either way they were the best boobs he had ever seen. Medium bordering on the large, pure white and flawless… without a single mark or blemish, it was like staring at two smoothened down boulders.

"Like what _you_ see."

The amused voice had him smiling as he nodded, still never removing his eyes from the breasts. "So very much,"

With that he dived down. Pam threw her head back and moaned as his mouth met the tops of the breasts, his mouth skimming over the large swells with – not eagerness that one would find in a man dehydrated, but rather a lover's touch. He roamed the expanse of skin on show.

Caressing them with his tongue taking his time to drift from one to the other with such worshipping that it was making her breathless, if such a thing could still happen. He moved his hands so they cradled the sides of her waist, before moving them up as he let his fingers tap playfully over the top of the bra.

He smiled as he heard her hiss and knew that payback was always worth the wait before he moved his mouth down to the valley of her mounds and started to suck gently.

This was so not what she had in mind when she came here that evening. Her next stop after successfully shutting up Niall was to wait a few days and then go learn more about what Nora meant on the return of Lilith.

Nora knew more than she did at that moment. It annoyed the crap out of her that she did, but she figured after the sound thrashing she got from the Fae, that she would be off somewhere licking her extremely burnt wounds.

It would also stand to reason that whatever she knew, Eric knew as well. Not by way of being actually interested but because she would have needed someone to vent to, women like her always needed to hear the sounds of their own voices and given the fact they were family, who else would she have to torment.

Hence why she had come here that night, but things – that not even she could have seen – had taken a slight turn and know she was near enough lying on his bar, not that it was a bad thing as his mouth was heaven. But it wasn't her goal for the night.

Her body wasn't helping much either, the treacherous things that she called hands were sliding over his broad back and up into his thick, silky hair, the grunt she got when she grabbed hold and tugged wasn't helping things, or when she pushed his face in closer… that didn't help either.

The small clicking sound, telling her of his fangs popping out and so close to the middle of her bra, let her know what he was about to do, she tried moving her hands to stop him – it was the one she was wearing after all, she didn't have another and she doubted he did, but frowned when she realized that her hands had been tucked underneath her.

When had they slipped from his hair? When did he take hold of them? Good Christ it was getting intense and she mentally prayed for something to ruin the moment.

Salvation came in the form of a loud scream that echoed around the silent bar. The piercing shriek had Eric jumping a mile near enough into the air, if his fangs weren't already out then they surely would have been as he spun around to see his most nervous human helper screaming her head off.

Pam breathed out in relief as she felt his body weight leave hers; taking a few seconds to get her bearings she pushed herself to see her saviour who had now been calmed by the male vampire who was speaking to her.

"Why were you screaming?"

Ginger looked at him before looking to Pam on the bar and noticed that her shirt was undone. Her eyes narrowed a little on seeing the blood red bra before turning back to Eric who was waiting as she replied quietly.

"Well… I... I thought ya'll were fighting."

Her answer had Pam smiling widely as she looked down to see the buttons apart and tied them back together as Eric sighed and sent the other woman on her way. She gave the blonde a small glance as their eyes met and Pam was amused to see the slight scowl on her face.

The poor dear was jealous, still smiling she tilted her head in greeting and was rewarded with another scowl as Ginger hurried away and to the back of the club.

"So how friendly do you feel to your best mouth breather now?" She turned to see him standing back at her side; hands now in his pockets but still with his smirk on his face as she lifted her chin a little in jest defiance.

"Still a delight,"

His low chuckles almost had her jumping him again but instead she swung her legs around and dropped on to the other side, he watched her silently as she crossed the bar and under the low barrier before pushing on the door that Ginger went through.

"Still got that stash of yours?" Looking at her he nods making her grin. "Good,"

Before she moves inside leaving him alone, he stands in the quiet bar; staring at the spot she had been in, before he got his senses back and darted after her.

"So who's Warlow?"

Eric's drink was halfway to his mouth when she spoke. He stopped his efforts and lifted the glass down a little to look at her, she was staring at him with a slightly curious look on her face as he lowered the tumbler and let it rest on his leg.

"How do you know about him?"

"It was in the book. The one Nora kept glued to her side… little worrying don't you think, how much she adored a couple of words written on paper." She sat back and crossed her legs.

"Worrying… but nothing, I would have expected from someone like her," He arched a brow. "Someone like her,"

"All study and no play… a bit like school really, and she's that one tiny book bug sitting in the corner." He laughed lightly a little bemused at her description but nodded, ultimately that was what Nora was and so just sipped his drink.

"What would that make us than."

"What do you think?" He lifted his glass already knowing the answer, "To being awesome." She followed suit as they fell silent for a moment.

"Besides, given that she loved that book to the point of concern. It was only natural what her reaction would be."

He frowned. "Then why take it if you knew what she would be like." He watched as she licked the blood off her bottom lip, he shifted a little as the sight had sparked the arousal that had been sitting, dimmed thanks to Gingers caterwauling.

"Why else… because it was fucking fun to watch her flip, there isn't much around here Eric so you have to get creative when keeping yourself amused."

He could do nothing but stare. The fact that she had deliberately taken the book merely as bait in order to antagonise his sister had him speechless for a moment, but then as he pictured him she had been when the bible was not in her hands, a small chuckle slipped from his lips.

She watched as he soon began to laugh. With the sound bouncing around the room as he wiped away the small blood tear that had fell from his eyes.

"You alright there?"

He nodded still laughing before finally he looked to her, "Usually the person who leaves me with a pissed off Nora, would normally get what was coming to them as she is a bitch to be around, but in all honesty it has been fun to watch and she would always know if I was the one to get rid of the thing."

He then lifted his glass again in mock salute. "Thank you for making it entertaining… if only by a slight."

"Happy to help."

She watched as he lifted the glass to his lips again and waited until he had taken a mouthful before repeating her question.

"So come on – this Warlow person… who is he?"

She noticed the slight look of reluctance that crossed his face and chuckled. "Seriously? I've already read up on him in the book. But it seems there's more to it than just what's written."

When she still saw the look on his face she rolled her eyes. "So now you turn coy. What's the issue? It's not like we're ever going to see him right?"

The look quickly changed into one of wariness, before it changed back to indifference as he listened. When he still refused to speak she sighed, knowing it was going to be harder than she thought and rightly so, she nodded.

"Alright… let's play a game."

A quirk of his brow was her answer, but when she got his full attention again she smiled. "You answer my questions, and in turn you can ask me whatever you like."

His expression changed again at that as his other brow arched. "Anything."

She nodded again. A little slower this time as the tone made her rethink her offer slightly. "Within reason."

He kept his gaze on her for a moment. Assessing her as if to see if she would take the offer back but nodded when he found her to be serious. He was the consummate businessman, and so had thanked the endless years behind him that had allowed him to perfect his expressions and so kept his face straight.

But inside the little spark was burning. After resigning himself to having to wait for more information – which only seemed to leave him frustrated, here she was actually willing to tell him what he was dying to know.

But in turn she wanted her own information. As much as he desired this woman he also had to take a step back and look at the bigger picture. She was a complete stranger, apart from her name no one knew a dam thing about her – yes she was willing to give up details of her own, but this situation they faced wasn't just a simple show and tell.

The rest of the vampire world was potentially at stake. It was small news for now – the fact that he had only been scented and not seen had given them more time to try and work out a plan. But if what came next, if the bible was truly right. Then the hybrid wasn't going to be so much of a problem.

Could he really tell all of this to someone he didn't know? It wasn't like she could do anything with the information but Nora had told everyone involved to keep it to themselves. She would kill him if she found out he blabbed because he was, in her words, 'Trying to get into the blonde bitches pants'

He looked back to see her smiling expectantly but patiently as he deliberated. Perhaps if he could get her to reveal some of her more closely guarded details than him telling her about their problems would be justified.

That was the main idea in his head… it seemed doable and fool proof, so with a mental silent nod of satisfaction he lifted his head up to meet her eyes and nodded.

"Deal."

She grinned wider, a flash of teeth showing. "Excellent."

"But I go first." She paused for a second before tipping her head in consent. "Go ahead."

"Do you really not know of the Authority?"

Well he didn't waste time… not that she expected him to dither and so drew herself up in preparation for her reply. It was true that she had no idea who the Authority where, but that didn't mean she came lacking. In her spare time – what didn't go on tracking Warlow, or finding long lost acquaintances already making themselves known, she had done her homework.

It was one thing being able to blend in with the population. It was no trouble just falling into step with the nearest vampire and being able to walk beside them without suspicion. The same went for the humans.

As far as the external appearances went. She hadn't been rumbled so far so knew she was doing her job well. She did however, curse herself for the slip up that night they met.

If she had been a little more focused then she would have kept that little thought to herself and not spoken where he could hear, she knew he wasn't stupid. As a businessman he had honed his traits and cunning in order to be able to command a thriving bar such as Fangtasia.

It had also given him the sharps to remember the things any other person might have simply forgotten or waved off as nothing.

Not knowing who the de facto rulers of the vampire world where was a pretty big tid-bit, of course that would have been one of his questions.

He might have been smart. Might have used his vast life experiences to come out top over many a vampire in his time. But she was smarter, plus she wasn't _just_ a simple vampire who was looking for a fight for pissing rights, she was far beyond that and so had taken a leaf from Nora's book… minding the pun.

"No, I'll admit it; I don't have a clue who they are."

Not expecting such a forthcoming answer from her, the other vampire pulled his head back slightly. His face an equal measure of surprise and suspicion with a tiny hint of confusion.

She didn't make a move nor did she drop the smile even with the precarious situation she had put herself in. He kept silent as he tried to work out what that could mean. Was she serious, or was she joking? Her body posture and facial expression told her that she wasn't, but it was just so… there wasn't even a word he could use to describe how absurd her answer was.

It was causing him a little conflict and he hated being in doubt. So was getting annoyed when she spoke again.

"It's true I don't know who they are… but that was because they've changed, have they not?"

He lifted his gaze to meet hers from where it had been on the desk. He frowned but nodded at her one sided question. His gesture had her beaming again as she furthered her explanation.

"Well there you go, I will admit it has been sometime… quite a while in fact, since I last stepped foot in the lovely land of America. I've also been a bit secluded from the outside world, wanted a break from the monotonous hassles life brings. But that was then… since I don't seem to recognize these new faces."

He mused on her words. It was true that these current members of the Authority weren't the original set. The only one still serving with this new generation was Roman. But that still left him at odds with her answer.

"But wait. The last time any new member was brought in was in 1430." Not seeing his point but willing to humour him she nodded.

"So?"

He frowned even harder at her lax response. "So if you were around in the times the first Authority members were in power, that would make you…"

"Old."

"Six hundred and eighty two." He finished to a semi scowl on her face. "Didn't you know it was rude to try and guess a ladies age… much less say it out loud."

He sat back in his chair, with the knowledge that she was less than 400 years his junior, well it was no wonder Nora couldn't beat her."

"Well you don't look it." She held her glare. "Of course I don't! No vampire looks their age."

He held up his hands at her snippy tone. "I apologise… I didn't mean to offend, it's just…"

"What." On seeing his lips curl into a small smile, her slight annoyance faded and was replaced by curiosity. "What."

"Now that I know your age, the next time Nora pisses me off I can send her to you." She stayed silent a tiny bit bewildered, but when his smile grew wider she couldn't help but follow as he started laughing.

"Alright… but I know about them now. Since you kindly informed me that there had been a change and that draining was no longer allowed, I looked them up so no more questions on the Authority got it?"

Once she saw him nod, she sat back. "Next question."

"Whose your maker"

She clucked her tongue and shook her head. "Don't know."

He was stunned at that. "What do you mean?" He watched as she shrugged, her milky white skin looking flawless under the light.

"Like I said. I don't know. Whoever it was, had left before I woke."

Eric was appalled. Yes it was true that he had never felt the need to make another vampire, nor was he ever compelled to no matter how much time had passed. But for all his love of his immortal bachelorhood, if circumstances saw him with a child of his own he would never abandon it, despite his aversion to the act.

Godric would never have let him either. His beloved maker would have skinned him and left him to burn in the sun if he ever heard about an abandonment, especially one from his own line. He had taught him better than that.

Something in his chest twisted at the thought that Pamela had been left. How could anyone willingly leave someone as beautiful and funny and mysterious and whoever it was he felt the strong urge to rip apart.

Noting the silence she looked up to see his expression. Seeing the almost look of pity she chuckled and waved her hand in dismissal.

"Do not feel sorry for me. I would have most likely killed the fucker as soon as I came from the ground. The thought of being blood bonded to someone so pathetically weak would have been a misgiving I wouldn't be able to get over."

Despite the small ache he felt at now knowing just what had awaited Pam on rising as a new vampire, he couldn't help but smirk at her words, far from being the damsel in distress as she smiled wickedly and sipped her drink.

"So what about yours?"

They continued their back and forth questioning. With Pam learning that his maker had met the sun after becoming disillusioned with the world and his place in it, she smiled sadly as he fell silent on remembering his dear father.

"For what's it's worth… he sounded like an amazing vampire."

"He was."

It was halfway through his next question that she heard it, tensing a little in her seat she glanced to the door with slight panic. Someone was coming, and from the smell of them that person was Sookie. Cursing she thought frantically about how to get out of the room and hide before the other little blonde came in and blew her cover.

"As much as I'm enjoying our conversation." She began cutting him off. "My muscles feel a little cramped so I'm just going to check on my hair and stretch them out a bit."

She was out the door before he could say anything. Quickly hurrying down the hall to the door, she peeked around the large floor room before darting to the other side and into the restroom. She dived inside and slammed the door just in time to hear footsteps crossing the floor.

The listened carefully and focused her hearing as Sookie moved through the door and down the hall to the office. She knocked and waited just as the door opened and Eric spoke again.

"You've been in here twice now without my presence, there's no need for manners… especially when we both know they're fal—"

He stopped his mocking on seeing a blonde but not the one he thought. He looked over her shoulder to see if there was any sign of Pam before looking back to the waitress who was staring at him funny.

"You alright."

He didn't respond straight away but eventually nodded. "Yes, it's just…never mind, come in." She smiled and stepped into the small room as he went to shut the door but gave one last look out before closing it completely.

"So what can I help you with." He asked turning back to see her standing in the middle of the room holding her bag strap as she sighed.

' _You haven't seen Jason have you?'_ He reared his head back a little so she could see his frown better.

' _Why would I have seen your brother? I don't particularly care for idiocy and would have smelt it should he have come through my door.'_

" _Eric, I'm serious. I fear he's down something stupid.'_ He took in her stance and knew something was wrong.

' _What is the matter?'_ what came next shocked all him and the unknown listener. ' _We've found who Warlow is.'_

' _What… how?'_ He stepped closer eager to know more as Pam nearly choked on her splutter that came heaving from her chest. They'd found him…

She turned around and leant on the sinks… How? She had to admit that seeing him so fully encamped within the Stackhouse fold was something she was not expecting, but surely if he had been able to hide himself so well than the odds of them knowing who he was were slim to none.

Something must have happened… she let her head sag at the implications this now meant as her anger at him surged through her body.

"That fucking IDIOT!"

Hands gripping the sides, it wasn't until she pulled them back did she noticed that a handful of the porcelain came with her, she stared down at the crushed debris before letting it scatter to the floor, she took a step back and trained her hearing on the conversation again, determined to hear all she could.

' _Well why haven't you done anything about it yet? Do you need me to help.'_

At that Pam growled. She wasn't sure whether it was because he was threatening to help in the only way he enjoyed or the fact was it because he extended an offer to the stupid cow… either way she didn't like it.

" _No, well not yet at least. Niall's told us to just act normal. Said he had a plan and I think Jason must have gone with him because he said something about a gun."_

Her anger grew at the mention of Niall. He just couldn't leave well enough alone could he? He'd soon learn though, he'd realize just what is monumental fuck up it was to ignore her.

Deciding she had heard enough the door to the room was nearly ripped from its hinges as she sped from the club. It didn't occur to the other occupants of the departure as the door was silent as it closed. She needed to clear her head… she needed to see if she could find them before they found him.

She also needed to find a way to make Niall regret his folly. If he thought for a second that he could get away with being disregardful of her words on purpose, then there would be dire ramifications and ones she would enjoy greatly knowing he would suffer.


	8. Niall's Lament

Finally got this up,

Would like to thank the person that commented – I'm glad you enjoyed it so well, I have to admit that was my best chapter overall I think.

Anyway here it is, hope you all like… and if at all possible. I've set myself a little target and hoping to reach at least the twenty seventh mark on my comments before chapter ten.

So please if at all, could you help me reach that, it would mean so much and I'll dedicate a virtual cookie to each and every one…. I know they won't be as nice as real cookies, especially without the milk but if you close your eyes then they might just be passible.

Ok – enough with the rambles, I shall let you get to reading. I don't own True Blood, never will and happy reading.

* * *

Lounging in her seat Pam watched the bar intently as she spied on Jason and Sookie talking. It had taken her a surprisingly long time to find the other male Stackhouse, so instead of the next day like she wanted it had taken two days before she finally caught up with him.

She had followed him to Sam's and as he parked snuck in and sat down just in time to watch as he entered through the door and moved over to the bar. She watched as he spoke to the man behind the counter, nodding he moved to the back and called for the blonde before giving him another nod and walking away.

Seconds later Sookie emerged as she saw her brother and hurried over to him, after a quick glance around they moved to the far end to talk in more privacy, though it didn't make a dam bit of difference as she focused her hearing.

' _Where the hell have you been?'_ He held up his hands in a surrendering of her ire before replying.

' _Chill, Sookie, I was with pop-pops."_

She didn't look happy with the answer and so hit him with the towel she had thrown over her shoulder. _'Yeah, well in future… a phone call would have been nice!'_

' _Alright… I'm sorry,'_

She didn't look convinced but rolled her eyes and leant on the side looking at him expectantly. ' _Well, you got something to say?'_

He nodded earnestly; a smile on his face as he shuffled closer, like those around him wouldn't be able to hear and leant in close.

' _Me and Pop-Pop, we went searching for Warlow's hideout.'_ From across the room Pam could hear the snort of disbelief as Sookie pulled her head back a little.

' _His hideout,'_ Jason nodded again looking pleased. _'Yup, figured we could sneak up on him when he least expects it, bit like the V bust I did the other month.'_

' _Jason… this isn't just some butt head bunch of drainers, he's a friggin five thousand year old faery vamp, he trumps a couple of bottles of stolen blood any day'_

He waved his hands in dismissal of her warnings and carried on like the rest of his speech would put those doubts to rest. 'Yeah – but we got ourselves our own…. really old fae to beat him, we can do this!'

She let her head drop a little. It was clear her words weren't getting through and as much as she could chide him until night came, he was going to do what he wanted.

Or rather, what Niall wanted. The older man was using his forceful influence to get her brother to go along with his plans. It wasn't like she hated her great, great… way to many greats to remember, but she did hate the way he was praying on Jason's lack of logical sense to know when he was being used.

She loved her brother, she really did, but the fact their parents died early on meant he didn't have anyone to look up to, that was what Niall was using to get him to help and guising it under an act to protect her.

Whilst that was somewhat true it was also his revenge. He was aiming for Warlow hard and he didn't care about who he had to use to get that… that was what scared her, she gazed at him as he spoke still smiling and oblivious to her inner turmoil.

' _So the food didn't work huh?'_

She shook her head. She had been stunned stupid when coming up with a plan of her own – by feeding him food laced with silver, she thought it would sear his throat like it had with vampires in the past. But to her dismay she watched as he ate the meal without as much as a cough all night.

It had greatly unnerved her and when she told them of her findings; it set the mood on a downhill turn pretty quickly. He frowned at her lack of success but reached out and rubbed her arm soothingly.

' _Don't worry sis, we'll get him, I know we will'_

From her seat Pam didn't know whether to applaud their optimism or be amused by it as she sat back and listened to the rest of their conversation.

They stayed by the bar for another fifteen minutes before he looked down at his watch. ' _I gotta go.'_ When he saw her questioning look he stood taller and patted the badge at his belt proudly.

"Got some sheriff business to be doing,"

She snorted again at that and nodded her head. "Uh-huh, you mean Niall wanted you to meet him didn't he?"

"Ya know. I don't see what you got against him." The telepath rolled her eyes at how the conversation was taking a turn into something she didn't want to get into.

"I don't… it's just how he acts that bothers me… he's condescending and arrogant. Both traits you know I hate."

He sighed and exhaled before giving her a small nod. "I hear ya, but he's only tryin to help." Crossing her arms she set him an unimpressed stare at how he was defending him.

"Yes well he could do it without the need to be so patronizing." She turned round on hearing her name as she looked to Sam as he waved his finger around telling her that there were customers needing serving as she nodded and turned back to Jason.

"Look, just be careful… if you have to help, just make sure he doesn't trick you into something you don't want to do."

He gave her one last placating smile. One that told her he thought himself too smart to be coerced into anything deadly before turning and leaving the bar, she watched Sookie wipe her hands on the towel before returning to the kitchen. Waiting until she had gone Pam finished the rest of her drink before getting up to leave.

She had decided to pass the time by indulging in a classic favourite hobby of hers – drinking. Particularly the nice whiskey she had the first time coming here, not only did it remind her of home but she also liked the taste so quietly kept to her corner simultaneously keeping an eye on her targets and sipping her drink.

But of course good things always came to an end. So downed the last in her glass before rising from her seat, throwing down what money she had on her, she still didn't fully understand the currency and so just emptied the stolen wallet onto the table, she placed it in the bill holder before signalling to one of the waitresses.

She gave them a polite smile as one neared before moving away and to the door, on her way out the door to the kitchen opened and Sookie backed out, she slowed down as the other blonde turned and their eyes met on lifting her head. They stared at each other for a moment before the look of slight blankness turned quickly into one of defiant haughtiness.

She had to smirk at that as her expression narrowed a bit and making sure to put as much thought into her parting words, she broadcast as loud as she could so the little mind reader could hear clearly.

 _Still a fuckin pedestrian,'_

Sookie's face turned stony at her silent words and her grip on the plate tightened until the knuckle was almost see-through. She glared openly at the taller woman who simply tilted her head and pushed on the door and walked out without a backwards look – though feeling the burn very much on her back.

She stepped out into the car park and delicately sniffed the air, because he had only just left it didn't take her long to pick up his scent… he must have left his window down before walking to the slight gap in the trees that led to the woods.

The trail took her a few miles down the road to where the business park lay as she located him at the police office. She waited as he bustled about for a while before finally emerging. From her hiding place she watched as he shut the door behind him carefully, a large gun in hand, before he hurried down the path and around the corner.

Taking off after him she looked around the corner to see him scurrying across the road and onto the grass area, hiding behind a large shrub, he pushed away some of the branches and leaves as he peeked through, small hiss left her lips on seeing the shock of white hair that could only belong to one person.

She didn't bother trying to listen to what they were saying. It was obvious that they had found Warlow… though as she peered up at the building she was disappointed to see his 'Evil' lair, was nothing more than a hotel room.

When she finally made herself known she was going to have to talk to him about proper advertising… she looked around the corner again and swore silently before fleeing behind the nearest car as seconds later Jason came running back around the side.

She watched as he unlocked the door to his office again and went back inside, before emerging once more this time with another gun in his hand, her eyes narrowed on seeing the compact metal weapon just as he slid it into his belt and closed the door again.

With a turn of his key, door locked – he was ready to take on the fanger, and so turned only to jump near out of his clothes as Pam had sped around and now stood in front of him, he faced her, startled, as she smiled somewhat shyly.

"You're sheriff Stackhouse right?"

He glanced around wondering where it was she could have come from but nodded as he looked at her again. Despite the scare she had given him at first, once he got his bearings back he couldn't help but notice she was stunning.

Pam watched as his eyes trailed down her body as he took her in and tilted her head a little. "I've heard quite a lot about you."

"Oh?" Still looking down, he was a little curious to hear that and so when he heard her giggle he couldn't help the lop-sided smile that came out. His famous smirk that never failed to bring the women to him as he lifted his head to meet her gazes again as she nodded coyly.

"Hmm-mmm… I've heard your… prowess, with a gun, doesn't just extend to the one in your hand." She let her eyes flicker down to the rifle he was holding.

"Though I must say it's pretty big,"

He swallowed heavily. She was staring at him with such a raw want that he was starting to lose focus of his task. His brow knitted together as he tried to remember what it was he was supposed to be doing.

"Urm… thank you,"

"My pleasure,"

They fell silent for a moment as she kept her sharp gaze on him. He was starting to feel like a dog… a poodle or something small, something that got picked up by bobcats all the time when they bark too loud. He shuffled a little as his finger brushed over the trigger and he gazed down.

Coming back to him his eyes widened and he stood taller. "As much as I would love to help you miss, I really need to get going."

He was about to leave when a hand on his arm had him looking down to see her perfectly trimmed nails digging into his sleeve.

"Miss,"

"I need to ask you something." He lifted his head again. He really did need to get going, knowing she was losing him she decided to get on with her plan and so once their eyes met, she made sure he held her gaze as her thrall soon washed over him and broke through the feeble barrier his mind was barely protected by.

"Who you planning to use that gun on," Voice no longer saccharine she pushed hard on questioning as his mind fell to her assault and his face went slack.

"Warlow,"

She drew herself up slightly, "What about you're… Pop-pop, what is he planning to do." She reached out and turned him so his body was facing hers making it easier for her to press on his thoughts.

"He's gonna use his light stuff to hold him back while I shoot him." A brow arched questioningly though her anger was rising.

"You plan on shooting him with that…" He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Knowing she had taken up a lot of his time and knowing just how paranoid the other man was, leaned in closer, she forced him back slightly as he leant on the window.

"I think there's going to be a little change to that plan." His face remained neutral as she crinkled her nose a little regarding him again.

Once she had finished she made sure he nodded after being told his new orders, on watching him turn to go, she couldn't help but want to twist it that little more and so stopped him again.

"Oh, and Jason"

He paused and slowly turned to look at her again. "One last thing before you go,"

Niall watched as Jason ran back across the road and stood next to him again. He gave the younger man a pointed look before whispering.

"What in the hell took you so long?"

Slightly breathless, he waited until he got some air before holding up the small gun. "Sorry, had to find the bullets for this thing."

Nail stared at the small gun before glancing back to him as they looked at each other, he frowned a little unsure but visible moving had them both turning to see Warlow inside the room.

"Can't you just blast him through the window?" His face was pinched with his own question as he tried to work the answer before turning to him to see him shake his head.

"He's older than me. He's a fae and a vampire." The younger man blew out before turning back to watch. They kept vigilant until they watched him take his shirt off and open the door to the other room.

"He must be getting a shower; come on this is our only chance." With that both crept from their watching spots and over to the hotel room. With a nod Jason reached out and slowly opened the door, gun in front he went in first and nodded to signal the ok, stepping aside to allow the other man in.

They heard the running water coming from the other side of the door as they tiptoed their way over, thanking it was only slightly shut it was easy for them to nudge open as they spied the inside of the bathroom and saw that the shower curtain had been pulled back.

With a small nod to each other they made their way inside. Not knowing that they had already been discovered. Warlow materialized behind them and smirked. He didn't know when Niall had come but he knew that it was only a matter of time, when it came to family the man was a force unmoveable.

Too bad he was just going to have to do just that, as he lifted his hand sparks began to shoot from his palm and a ball of energy cracked into life. He waited until they got right up to the curtain and the older man reached to pull it back.

Getting ready to let go of their attacks, all three of them took their stances. Only for it to fall apart, from the other room Warlow looked on in slow confusion as Jason suddenly turned to face his grandpa, and aiming the rifle, shot him in the leg. The older Fae cried out in pain and stumbled back against the wall.

He looked to his now bleeding thigh and then to Jason who was still holding the gun high but had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Jason. What are you doing?" He looked on but got no reply as he clicked the gun back and shot him again. His cry of agony sounded out as he wobbled in pain. From the other room, the object of their original target was marred with astonishment. He knew the younger Stackhouse to be dense in most things, but he never expected him to ever turn on family.

But seeing this now, his thoughts turned to his beloved. Would he turn on Sookie to? He growled a little, he would never allow that to happen and so resolved to getting rid of both of them. It would hurt her; she would morn but get over it once she came to realize just how better her life would be with him soon.

"ARGH… JASON!" He tried to hold his now other wounded leg, his breath now pained as he struggled to breath though the pain. He closed his eyes but opened them when he heard him come closer.

Looking up, he was thankful that he had put the gun down but he was still looking at him. "Why did you do this?"

He was really expecting an answer. Not when his other went unheeded. But he did speak, he opened his mouth slowly but what came next both chilled and stunned him.

"I'm sorry Pop-pop… but you really should have listened."

All of the room's occupants now, bar the one talking held their breath as they heard his words. Niall looked up, his head snapping almost in his shock as he stared wide eyed at the pensive looking man.

"What did you say?"

"I told you. I warned you about what would happen and yet here you are. Did you really think you could defy me and get away with it?"

Warlow was completely baffled. By now he knew something was amiss. The tone he was using was far colder and calculated than what he had heard him use before. He stared at him and could almost see the smirk through the voice as he carried on.

"I like to think I'm a merciful person, but the fact you saw yourself infallible really pissed me off, so I'm going to enjoy what comes next."

He was staring at the other man like he had never seen him before. His face was devoid of any emotion but that soon changed, Warlow noticed how his face flushed of colour on his last sentence. Like he had realized something horrible as he began shaking his head.

"No…"

"I'll enjoy it more because it comes at the expense of your suffering… goodbye Niall." With that he raised the gun again, only this time it was blasted out of his hands by a shot of blue light, it seemed without his weapon whatever trance Jason was in came undone, and he started to slowly blink.

Once he had regained lucidity he looked around only to spy his grandpa on the floor, his legs having given out due to their wounds and he dived down.

"POP'S!"

Falling to his knees he tried to help him but was waved away. He glanced down to see the blood all over his clothes. "What the hell happened?"

The other man didn't answer. It might have been his grandson that shot him but he knew it wasn't him speaking. His hate for the blonde woman was growing with each stabbing pain that raced through his legs. He always knew she was a conniving snake… a treacherous harpy, and was scared at her parting words.

It was clear she had gotten to him and he was willing to bet it was when he went to his office. Knowing now she was that close made his body tingle. He pushed on the wall, trying to pull himself up, but a figure had his head turning to see Warlow standing in the other room.

He was simply standing and looking conflicted at what had transpired in front of him, like the other man he to now knew that it wasn't the idiot sheriff speaking. Someone had glamoured him into sending the message, and from the look of horror on his face, Niall knew who it was.

So on seeing him raise his gun. The electric blast he had in his hand, ready to use on Niall now was flying towards he gun as he watched it fall from his hands.

Acting quick he sped into the room just as Niall slid back to the floor. Jason jumped at the rush move as he went to get his gun again but was held firm as Warlow forced him to look him in the eye.

"Jason." He smiled once he knew he had him under his control. "Jason, you never came here."

"I never came here." He shook his head, mouthing the word no and carried on. "You never came here. You never found me. This search had caused you so much pain… let that pain go."

He kept hold of his head as Jason looked torn at what to do, his eyes watered at thinking of the pain now put into his head and what he had told him to do.

"Does Sookie know about me?" He snarled when he shook his head. This complicated things a lot, but he would have to work around that and faced him.

"Go back to work… do your job, your good at it."

"Okay," He gifted the younger man with a smile as he let go of his head and Jason turned to look down at Niall. "But what about Grandpa."

Sighing he looked at him with faux empathy. "If you want to say goodbye – now would be the best time." He stared at him conflicted again, but nodded and bent down. He watched as Jason whispered his heartfelt goodbyes before picking up his gun and slowly leaving the room.

Watching him go, Warlow made sure to hear the door click before pouncing on his target. Bending down he picked the other Fae man easily and manoeuvred him so he rested against his knees.

"Hello Niall. Long-time… but still not long enough." He inspected the white haired man, so very different from the once young child he had left to fend for himself and eyed his wounds. Something wasn't right here and he might have been weak from the blood loss, but he was going to find out what.

He reached and started tapping his cheek. Gently to rouse him from coma like state as very slowly the other man opened his eyes.

"That's a good man – now tell me, what was that all about?" He waited for him to reply as Niall found it hard to keep his eyes open. This wasn't supposed to happen and it was all her fault. He tried to open his mouth, to speak her name – if he at least told someone then if not him than at least perhaps Warlow could deal with her.

"It wa… it was…" But as he tried to say her name he found his tongue twisted on him, he tried again in vain to say it but each time he found himself unable.

It dawned on him then what it was and mentally cursed at her trickery. A verbal bond. When she had him pinned up and forced him to agree. The act meant he had to abide by her words, he didn't realize it at the time but she had also cut his neck, it must have been with her nail but it still drew his blood.

It had bound them by a contract of sorts… it might not have been the most strongest or even binding, but it still was an oath nonetheless and that was why he couldn't tell Warlow about her.

Said man was still waiting. But when no answer was forthcoming he sighed, his heavy breath exaggerating his disappointment.

"I thought you wanted this catch up, you came all this way after all. But not matter, now that your here I'm sure I can find something for us to discuss."

The smile that accompanied his words would have been enough to make anyone flee, but he was far too weak and so could only stay still as he moved his collar out of the way and bent forwards, he moaned in pain when fangs pierced his skin, a spitting sound could be heard before they returned.

Warlow kept on draining him until the point he let go and watched as he keeled over, lying motionless. Satisfied that he had done enough he stood and wiped the blood on his hands onto his jeans.

He would change them later, now he had a Faery king to get rid of… he would also get to the bottom of Jason's little mystery speaker as soon as he could.

Pam smiled gleefully on watching Jason leave the room. The fact that Niall didn't follow only served to further that delight. That and the fact she had been listening as he was shot made her day, he shut the door holding his gun tightly though it didn't look like he knew what to do next but started to walk in the direction of his office.

With her first stop in her revenge sorted, she took off. Down the path that led back to Bon Temps, she decided that for now she would retire back to the farmhouse. She was getting tired and being outside was risking exposure. So on returning she made her way to the basement and once changed, fell asleep relatively quickly.

It seemed causing somebody grievous bodily damage was a great cure for insomnia, with that she switched off the light and drifted off with a small smile on her lips.

"You can't vanish, old man."

They had arrived at the bridge that Warlow had first stepped onto as he stopped the car and unlatching the boot, dragged the near dead Niall from where he had shoved him.

"I've drained almost all of your blood. Don't even try it," He smiled wide in his victory as he dragged/carried him across the road.

"The fights over." Before placing him onto the ground, the injured man groaned as he felt his body come into contact with the hard surface and with as much energy as he could muster, opened his eyes and looked up into the night sky.

"Are we not kindred."

Warlow turned from where he had been watching the stream. He was thinking back to all those years ago, the first time he set foot in the realm and smelt his beloved Sookie. The small mutter of his voice had him looking around.

"Yes, we are." As he moved back to where he lay.

"My family and I, we lived beside yours for years when I was still Fae." He glanced down for a moment in thought be he carried on.

"Just before you were born, I was turned. The darkness in me, it battles with the light every second of my being. But even on the darkest day thousands of years ago, as I stood over the dust of my own mother and father… of all those I loved… well."

He cut off again, his face darker this time as he thinks back to days long gone. And those he regretted.

"I couldn't bear to kill a child." At that revelation Niall lifted his head the best he could. In the moonlight his shock visible as he stared.

"You… spared me?" Warlow stopped fiddling with his hands as he pursed his lips and nodded.

"Yes I did. So our line could continue. And now my kindred, I shall spare you again." He looked down upon his prone form before stepping away, Niall could only watch as his hand lit up with a bright white light, he reached out and touched the air as it rippled around his fingers, Niall started to realise just where they were.

"No, not there!"

Rushing back to him. Warlow was tender as he reached down and lifted him – almost soothing as he tried to calm him.

"Shhh," Still struggling, Niall did he best to try and escape but to no avail. He was just too weak and the hold on him to strong.

"I survived for twenty years." With that he began to walk them to the portal that was now shimmering and bristling with energy and magic.

"I'm sure a king can survive longer." He said no more, pulling his arm back he launched the white haired Fae into the open gateway. Scrabbling Niall tried to cling to the sides. With as much strength as he could, he looked back at the serene looking hybrid.

"Don't worry my liege. Sookie will be well cared for and protected. It's just us now, no around can hurt me."

If he could speak then he would say differently. After all, he had no idea just what had followed them in each other's quest to try and stop the other in their goals, if he could speak then he would say they all needed to be wary, if she had managed to do all this in just the short amount of time she had been here, then he didn't want to see what came next.

But he did know. Her revenge. And the worst part was no one knew what was coming until it was going to be too late. With that and the last of his strength gone. Niall let himself fall. As he watched the face of Warlow get smaller and smaller, he had one last thought before everything went dark.

If he could speak. He would say Warlow wasn't the one they needed to fear.


	9. Like Dominos

**New chapter up,**

 **Firstly – I apologise for the lateness. I've been working late nights and simply get too tired when I get in so my stories are the first casualty.**

 **Second I would like to thank everyone that commented. They are really appreciated and to one who wishes to see a Warlow Pam interaction… you'll get your wish soon as I'm getting close in this story that she will reveal herself soon.**

 **I have a scene in mind so when it eventually happens; I hope you'll all enjoy it.**

 **But for now here is the next part. So happy reading, I don't own TB and until the next time which hopefully will be quicker.**

* * *

She didn't know what he had done… but somehow Niall had gone from being shot by his own grandson, to being out of commission completely. Since glamouring Jason into turning on his relative, she had left it a couple of days – having decided to take a time out.

She had been getting hungry. And the people of Bon Temps just weren't doing it for her and so she left. Leaving town in search of her meals, this way she didn't have to bother about only leaving the humans with a marginal of blood to continue their pathetic existences.

By draining them completely and hiding the bodies, she wasn't in danger of them being discovered, as she knew once Eric found out than he would know it to be her, so she went someplace that wasn't connected to either the inbred town or near his bar.

So out of state she went. Having already been to Atlanta she decided to give somewhere else a try… she was a tourist after all, so it was only fair to experience all of what the humans had to offer. So she had gone south, down to a place called Florida – there and much to her great joy, the people were very succulent.

On seeing just how exuberant the humans there were, and how they liked to party. It didn't take her long to see the vast difference in how they tasted.

The whiskey she had back in Merlottes – it was rich, it had a distinct taste that could have only come from a mature drink… one that only a certain type of person could truly enjoy and appreciate. Here the people had all types of drinks in their systems and so she made a game of trying to guess what by savouring their blood when she drank.

She had to admit she had gotten caught up in the fast pace atmosphere… the energetic way they behaved and how their hearts and blood pumped so fast around their bodies, it was both exquisite and torture at the same time. Which was why she stayed away from open spaces during the day, the temptation was too much even in the light and she hadn't spent years trying to control that indomitable bloodlust only to have it fall apart as soon as she stepped out the door.

As it was the sun had set around three hours ago, and although it was only nine the crowds outside had already started to gather ready for another night of partying, an idyllic scenario as she was rather hungry that night and so without any more time wasted, she left her room she had glamoured for the duration of her stay.

Walking down the streets she took to people watching. A hobby born and honed from years of stalking and chasing down her prey, it has also become a pastime – on the outside she was every bit human, granted a very beautiful one and far above the lesser who really should be grateful she even deigned to walk next to them.

They couldn't help their staring. She was far more than they could ever hope to be – and so far out of their league that she allowed them that little joy of getting to watch her as she walked past and the realization of knowing that there was always someone far better out there.

As it was she had sniffed out a particularly sweet scent, it was Cherries that again took her back to the Silver forests, how the trees there would bloom with the small, juicy fruits that she and her cousins spent hours competing to pick as many as they could before dark.

The other scent was vanilla. Another of her favourites – this time coming from the fields just East of her home, it was that what took her to the outdoor bar halfway down the street as she sniffed out the human who smelt like home and found her sitting at one of the tables.

She wasn't disappointed just like the scent the appearance was pleasing. A brunette, tall… a little of the lithe side but it wasn't her body she was after… yet.

She was sat reading a book, something that – in a place full of wild party goers struck her as extremely odd. She also wondered how it was she could focus with all the noise they were making. But knowing the little details didn't matter to her one bit, she decided to act.

It was the third day of her being here and knew that soon she would have to leave. With that it didn't leave her a lot of time to take a leisurely pace, to enjoy the game and the hard won spoils at the end.

This one time it would have to be instant gratification and so going to the bar, she made sure to look around, to the people milling about but every so often keep an eye on her target as she smiled at the bartender and took her drink. She had no idea what it was but the words 'Surprise me' meant she didn't have to waste time looking and choosing before making her way slowly past the object of her night.

Slowing her strides and with a flick that would have been impossible for ordinary eyes to see, she kicked the leg of the table shaking it slightly as she knocking into it and dropped her drink.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

The woman leapt up as the liquid went spilling into her lap. Drenching the pages of her book and her jeans, she stood and knocked her own drink over and looked down to her now ruined book. She wiped her hands and looked up, ready to shout at the person but stopped on seeing Pam.

The blonde took in the immediate way her eyes widened a little on taking her in, she might have been gay she might not have – all she knew was that nobody had ever been able to resist her, compelled or not. She took a step closer and placed her hand on her arm.

Hearing the sharp intake of breath and the way her pupils blew, she knew she had her and so keeping up her feigned act of clumsiness she spoke.

"I don't know what happened. One minute I'm walking fine, the next I seem to have hit the table spilling my drink… and yours to, oh I' am sorry."

The other woman had kept silent up to now as Pam let her hand linger, making sure to keep contact until she replied. "… No, I… I mean – its fine, it was…I mean it was an accident, right."

She smiled at her, which Pam returned a little seductively if anyone was to say and nodded. "Right,"

She followed her smile with another once over making the other woman breath inward again. She cut her eyes to the book now lying sodden on the floor and tutted.

"I'm not sure what I can do for your book. But please, let me buy you another drink." She looked at her waiting for the answer. The other woman was still being rather quiet, not that she minded as it was all part of the act… poor thing was in awe but she nodded her head slowly.

"Alright… thank you."

With a dazzling smile she held out her hand and the brunette took it, she was hooked as Pam playfully tugged and pulled her over to the bar.

Shutting the door behind her, Pam made her way down the hall. The night had been long and very satisfying, as it was she had left Emilia in bed sleeping.

The poor love was knackered and rightly so, the activities they had taken part in was very strenuous and she made sure to exercise muscles the brunette was sure to never have known was there. After she had charmingly captured her attention for the night, everyone else could have slipped away into the ether for all she was concerned.

Surprisingly she had enjoyed her company, and not just because she had taken her blood. The other woman was very intelligent, talking to her about the book that she had deliberately ruined, to other topics such as world politics and the wars going on.

Well she didn't have the first clue about what wars and who was fighting who, though she had always enjoyed bloodshed. She also didn't care for politics, never had and so she did nothing but simply nod her way through that conversation.

She was funny… cute and coupled with the mouth-watering scent Pam could have honestly said she was enraptured. Of course as the hours went by and the streets filled with drunken revellers, she was again surprised when it was Emilia that suggested they leave and go somewhere quieter.

Que the long night of her bringing the brunette to the edge and pushing her over, once… twice… three times, when her breath had given up and so had her body; she lay unmovable under the sheets. Pam took this as her time to strike and so plying her neck with small kisses she compelled her into obliviousness before sinking her fangs into her soft neck.

It was a struggle, an arduous inner battle with her beast inside. But in the end she managed to pull away and leave her with enough blood to make it out of the hotel. For some reason she didn't want to kill this one and so allowed her to merely sleep off her tiredness, waking in the morning thinking nothing of the night before.

Which would be a shame to her really, the best sex that woman would ever have, and to her it would be nothing but a dream…

Oh well, at least she still had her life.

She didn't bother to glamour the man at the counter into signing her out, too much effort on her part when she was still tired so she walked out the doors without a backward glance. It was still early in the morning with only a scant number of people littering the roads.

Drunk idiots who couldn't find their way back to their hotels so had slept on the hard ground, cleaners going around tidying away the evidence of the night's debauchery and looking…

She couldn't imagine them to be too happy about having to clean up after someone else so ignore them as they did her as she turned and made her way up the street.

All in all she had a good weekend. A very tiring and the state of Florida was a very wild one. But one she could see herself coming back to again one day, if she decided to change her plans.

Looking to the sky the sun had yet to rise and so once having walked until she found a place that was inhabited by nothing and no one; she took off, speeding into the morning mist as she made her way back to her temporary home.

Even with her vampire speed it took her half the day to make it back. Stopping in some parts to rest or sneak in a quick snack, but it was after six when she finally made it back to Louisiana, back to her problems and temporarily abandoned plans.

The fact that Niall was now gone. She still had no idea where but without his meddling interference it made her life a lot easier, she retreated back to her 'rented' farmhouse.

It was silly, she had been here not even three months and she found herself smiling on getting through the door, an odd notion that made her feel human if for a few minutes as she took in the place she had been staying. No wonder humans were the most emotional creatures she had come across, if they could feel so strongly about inanimate objects…

She shook her head, baffled by her strange endearment she made her way into the living room. She had been hanging around humans to long; they were beginning to rub their sentimental attachments off on her, pulling out the sheet of paper she had kept in the drawer she spread it over the table and sat down.

Hands supporting her head she glanced at the spider like diagram she had made which held the names of all those she had come to know, who they were, who they were connected to and what they could possibly be to her.

She had Nora down at the top so far, as it was clear she was the one who had the book and had been studying it for years, she was the only one with more knowledge than the rest on this matter, but the problem was that she hated her… Pam couldn't stand the sight of the uptight bitch who thought herself better than the rest… and for what?

Eric had told her she had made her way through the ranks of the authority, coming from the lowly inductee to one of the main inner circle. Apparently it held reverence to those who upheld the laws and words those morons spouted.

To her it just seemed like an excuse to be arseholes. Give them the chance to be arrogant bastards who felt like playing god just because they said they could, well she didn't have much time for gods and so didn't have a lot of respect for the brunette woman.

But unfortunately she was her only source of information, so needs must. Putting a line next to her name, she drew back and stared at the written word with narrowed eyes.

If humans had been rubbing off on her, she could only hope to hell they gave her some of their tolerance otherwise Eric might find himself down a family member should she piss her off to badly.

The next name she put a line under made her smirk. Whilst wanting to know as much as she could before the time came to make herself known. She couldn't help but put this at the top of her priority list. This wasn't just about revenge but also it was a lesson.

She wanted to teach Warlow that not everything he had come to expect would pass. That his ideal world in which he and Sookie went off into the sunset together was not even a pipedream… more the inner thoughts of a crazy person stalking the object of his lust.

It didn't help that the object was extraordinarily full of herself and a complete dullard; if she were also honest, she would take great delight from watching all of this fall apart.

Of course it did mean she might have to be around to gather what was left. But if she had taught him anything at the end than she wouldn't mind it, so giving the name one last glance she threw down the pen and was out the door.

No time was time to soon and she had been missing in action. She didn't want them to think they were safe so was down the road faster than a bullet. Her destination for the evening, Merlottes bar. Deciding not to go in though it would help pass the time she would have to wait, she observed the building from her place across the road and in the trees.

As usual it was already full of wastes who had nothing better to do then get drunk and crowd the path with their stupid selves, she didn't know how long she had to wait… she actually didn't even know if the other woman would be there that night. She was merely guessing.

Waiting half an hour, her stretched patience paid off. Seeing the trundling yellow car stutter its way into the parking lot made her smile. Seeing the younger blonde step out made it disappear as she realized just how much she didn't miss her presence. She watched the harried looking waitress hurry her way inside, no doubt late again.

But now knowing she was there at least gave her a free pass to leave. She had read the opening times on her second visit so knew when to come back as she vanished once again in a flurry of movement not visible to the naked eye. She would be back later but for now she had much better things to do with her time than wait for Sookie to be finished being a menial hick for the night.

It wasn't until she stopped did she realize, that she had absolutely no idea where to go. The thought to actually plan never occurred to her, she stood in the middle of the woods trying to think. But what could she do? Bon Temps was absolutely the worst place to have ever existed; the only two things it was full of were trees and red necks who couldn't spell their own names.

She wasn't planning on it, but in the end she turned and made her way to Shreveport. Seeing and talking to Eric really was the only highlight of her stay so far. It saddened her to think that in the short amount of time she had come to solely depend on one person purely for her desperate need to alleviate her boredom.

Ok so maybe what happened after a while was good, but like she had silently chided on before. She was getting to attached, it wasn't good and it was ruining her carefully structured order that she had live by for decades. She had live self-sufficiently and by herself for a long time.

In that she hadn't the need for anyone. The people she did live near did provide her with the basic needs when it came to feeding. But other than that she chose to stay away from them, liking her solitude and quietness too much to ever change that.

But here it seemed she had made the blonde sheriff her dependency of sorts. Not that he ever complained but it was when things blew up later that it would become a problem. Knowing that she had to give up whatever it was they had… or sort of, before things got too much that it got messy when the time came to leave.

But surely a small visit couldn't hurt right? It wasn't as if she would ask him to make a commitment… it was fun, that was all it was, scratching an itch that also happened to have conversations with you beforehand. It was benefitting them both and he seemed like the type to not be tied down by simple things such as relationships.

With that better and frankly much more agreeable argument in mind she carried on her way.

"I'm telling you, they'll use it."

Eric was sat behind his desk. Fingertips tapping against the other in pensiveness as he listened to his sister speak. Listening to yet another problem, the latest in a long line from the slowly bourgeoning Sanguinista group, only this one was more than a minor inconvenience.

He was also stewing in his silent anger, something directed to the woman pacing his room. In the time she had defected from the group up until this very moment, she had been keeping something back from him.

Yes it was true that he had kept things from her, it was his business that she had no need to be a part of. But his didn't involve the rest of vampire kind and their possible destruction… nor did it cause an all-out war with the humans should it come to fruition.

"Well if they do, then whose fault will that be?"

She stopped and gave him a dirty look at the use of his dry tone. He sat looking pissed, which to be fair he did have every right to be… she just didn't think.

She didn't think they would be that serious. Yes their goals was to bring back the true nature of the vampires, she herself had never believed that humans were the same. No matter what their maker might have thought and implored them to consider, she couldn't see it.

She knew her brother was very closed when it came to his opinions. Being a masterful negotiator, an expert at throwing up his walls when needed, it was hard to get a read on him most times. He also knew self-preservation and when the best time to enact as to avoid repercussions by those with higher power who might take think different.

Even after all the time they spent in each other's company she still didn't fully know what he felt. What his thoughts where and where he stood on the whole equality thing.

She knew that he didn't like the great reveal. Being a hunter he liked the thought of a chase. But now with all those rules implemented it was taking the fun out of being what they were. That he hated but anything else… nothing.

"I know, alright… just we have more important things to be thinking of then being children and placing blame."

A pale brow arched at her sentence as she held up her hands. "Which… is my fault, happy?"

"I'm not unhappy." She flipped him off.

"We can stand around and argue about this, but by then things might have taken a far worse turn… so I'm going to speak to someone I know."

"Who,"

She shook her head as she gathered her bag. "Someone I know whose still there. I need to know if anything's happened that could suggest they've taken the next step, if not… I'll come back and we can figure something out then."

Knowing that was her dismissal he simply nodded silently and watched her leave the room. Sighing to the emptiness once she had gone through the other door, he was about to stand and get himself a much needed drink when he stiffened on hearing Nora's voice.

"Oh, it's you."

The way she spoke told him she was in the presence of someone she didn't much care for, even going as far as greatly despising them and so left his office and set off down the corridor.

He pushed on the heavy door and looked to where she stood, his eyes lit up on the blonde who he hadn't seen in five days, as she casually sat at the bar next to Jessica.

The red head in question was staring at them like a deer meeting its maker; she stared from one to the other in silence as they faced off.

Nora held her look of disgust as Pam smirked and gave her a flippant smile. "Of course it's me… who else was you expecting?"

"Frankly anyone better." Her reply was met with a small laugh as the blonde drew herself up and spun around resting her arms on the counter.

"Never fail to make me smile… if you didn't have such a large stick up that boring ass of yours, I'd suggest you go into comedy, you are a very laughable person after all."

The look of distaste turned into fury at her response. "Why are you even here?"

Sighing heavily, something he was sure she was exaggerating. She spoke again. Her voice clear and in a way that made it seem she was talking to a particularly troublesome toddler.

"I'm here to see my favourite friend." Twisting her neck she glanced back to Jessica with a small smile. "Isn't that right ginger snaps?"

Alarmed at being spoken to, the tall red head startled a little but looked at her and finally nodded, smiling at her answer she turned back to Nora.

"See, I'd suggest you doing the same. But I forgot that you're a complete cow… also people would first have to like you, so…"

She cut off looking right at the dark haired woman with faux sympathy. Across from her Nora bristled with unbridled rage, her hands clenched tightly around the bag strap and she wanted nothing more than to tear the smug look from her face. But she remembered the way the blonde had pinned her to the wall effortlessly.

She didn't know how old she was but when she had prodded Eric into telling her, she didn't understand his fascination with the blonde but he knew more about her so had bugged him into telling. His only words were 'A lot older than you' so she knew she would never be able to pull it off, let alone get out in one piece.

She might have been an irritating bitch but she also looked like she took pleasure in revenge, she didn't want to be on her list as she had far too much to try figure out and so with one last deathly glare in her direction she turned to see Eric standing at her side.

The git was smiling! He was enjoying this, with a look of loathing on her face she sneered at him before stalking from the bar, passing both Pam and Jessica who still looked as nervous as a mouse in a room full of cats and the blonde, still smiling cheerfully before pushing on the door and vanishing.

They stayed silent until it slammed shut leaving them alone. Still silent but now feeing the tension coming from the pair, Jessica jumped again earning their attentions as she smiled and pointed behind her to way of door.

"Well… seeing as it's not time to open yet. I think I'm just gonna… go… out and do… something."

"Please do." She looked to see Eric staring at her deadpanned at her awkwardness; she stared wide eyed at him before smiling sheepishly and nodding. Moving she gave Pam a small smile and a wave before taking off for the door and out the same way Nora went.

"Your favourite friend?"

Spinning in her seat she turned to see the questioning but slightly amused smile adorning his face, it took her a few seconds but she got what he was saying and nodded.

"Well, dead anyway… and if you think about it – they're both ginger so it works out just the same."

He laughed at her response before nodding and making his way over to her, leaning on the side he looked down at her and smiled.

"So, I haven't had the privilege of your company for a few days… you haven't found another whose taken my place have you?"

She tilted her head a little on hearing his mocking rhetorical that wasn't quite one sided, nor was it simply mocking. There was a hint of a question in there and so shook her head.

"Nope. Your my little sheriff around here."

"Your sheriff." Another teasing question and she again nodded. "But of course. Who else around here can get the best blood that doesn't come from these missing links you live by?"

He started at her in silence. Blinking a little, unsure if he had heard her right and wasn't quite sure if she was joking with him back.

"Your also not so bad yourself." At that his smirk returned as she leant on the bar. "Oh really."

"Hmm-mm"

"Well, as your… _friend_ , I think it's only fair that I tell you I've recently got a new bottle brought in."

"Is that so," It was his turn to nod. "I have an associate in Sweden who specializes in only the finest of bloods. Sort of like a vineyard owner, he makes sure that his stock is kept fresh in order on ensure the best."

She lifted her eyes to meet his. "I'm sure a man of your… stature… only ever has the best, right?" Her question was full of double meanings and spoken so lowly that he had to shift a little, but he nodded.

"Indeed."

"Well then. Why are we still here?"

For once in the few times that she had been in his company nothing happened. They did go and sit on the long sofa in his back room, but drinking was all they did. Well, talking to. But nothing even remotely sexual though the tension was there, she had to stay focused and remembering how not so focused she was the last time, she made sure to keep on to the very left side of the couch next to the door.

Instead she observed him. She could do that, it wasn't naughty; it didn't lead to kissing… only if he didn't catch her staring. So she sipped her drink and eyed his appearance.

He looked… he looked like crap. His hair was once again messy from running his hands through to many times; his jacket was strung over his chair, the shirt he wore was untucked and creased a little and the way he held his body told her the most tension was in his shoulders and back

"You look like shit."

He paused mid drink and brought his glass down a little to peer at her over the rim. "Thanks, I've missed you to."

She smiled sweetly at his tone before carrying on. "No, I mean. You look tense… worried,"

He snorted at her comment, albeit a spot on one. "You've no idea."

She didn't respond to his low remark and pursed her lips before she did speak. "No… I suppose I don't." She used the silence to lift the glass to her mouth as he watched her for a moment.

"But you know. You can talk to me."

"What."

She shrugged a little, now having his full attention. "About whatever it is that's bothering you. I may not know much about what's happening, and you said something to do with that Warlow person. But on the occasional time I can be a good listener."

She finished her little speech and turned to see him smiling. "So you would listen to my problems." She shrugged again.

"If I was in the right mood for it," He laughed a little under his breath before inhaling needlessly and shaking his head.

"Thanks, normally I would but Nora would have my head if I told a 'Stranger' any information that I didn't have permission to."

She nodded in understanding. "I see… she has your balls." Before laughing at the look of indignant shock on his face, eyes wide like an owl as he scoffed.

"I can assure you, Nora does not have my balls nor will she ever… they remain firmly in my pants where I plan to keep them."

He eyed the slightly unreadable look that crossed her face that that before it turned into a smirk. "I'm sure."

They carried on talking for a while longer, giving him the change to unwind after the hell of a night that he had before she glanced at the watch she had pilfered on snooping through the drawers in the farmhouse.

"Well I have to go."

She stood, placing her glass on the table and turning to see his confused expression. "Go?"

She nodded. "Promised my friend I would meet them, to be honest I've not seen them in a while so have missed them almost."

He arched his brow. "Almost,"

Heading for the door she turned back and tipped her head a little. "So, so… you have to get accustomed to their face before you can stand their company."

"Sounds charming," She shrugged again and opened the door. She was going to leave but for whatever reason, she stopped and turned back round. He wasn't expecting her to come back and so looked up startled before she bent down and kissed him.

He froze for a second before finding his footing and responded, his hand coming to rest on her cheek as their lips melded together, they stayed like that for a few minutes before she pulled away. His eyes were closed but slowly opened to see her deep blue ones glinting playfully before she leaned in and kissed his nose before shooting out the door.

It took her twenty minutes to get back to Bon Temps. She came to a halt outside of the bar again and looked down at her watch.

2:20AM

She had ten minutes before Sookie would appear and so she settled back against a tree and waited. It wasn't long, five minutes or so before the door opened a few people started to make their way out. The rest of the staff seeing as the customers had been turfed out twenty minutes ago.

Eyes keeping firm on the door she stayed still as one by one each that left the bar wasn't the one she was looking for, until at last and of course the last one to leave, she saw the flash of blonde that signalled her finally leaving. She turned back to look inside before waving to person unknown, as she made her way to her car.

Pam waited until she had got inside before darting up the road. She stopped again halfway up and looked around, she knew this was the only way back to her house as the other led out of town and so all she had to do was wait.

The silence was calming. The night air cool and above her, the only sound could be heard was the hooting of an owl. It was peaceful, and it made the older woman relaxed, like there was nothing in the world apart from her

Nothing that could anger her, nothing she had to worry about… no vampires, no potential fractions in the place she called home should she fail here, no responsibilities…

The night may be the hardest times for her, but standing in that desolate clearing, she could at least appreciate its beauty.

A noise brought her from her musings as the all too clear sound of car came closer. She faced the way of the road as the grating sound of the car's engine got closer and closer, soon the sight of the little yellow car came round the corner as two piercing eyes watched its movement, unknown to the driver.

The night may have been beautiful and something that soothed her inner turmoil, but she could also appreciate a good show when it played out in front of her, so standing almost lazily and eyed the car moving along the empty road.

Five… it had past the bend,

Four… it was gaining speed,

Three… she could hear the stupid woman singing along to something,

Two… she could now see the younger woman,

One…

Taking in a deep breath, Pam took one step closer to the edge of the road, and calmly – as if pushing a child on a swing. She placed her hand on the trunk of a weak rooted tree and pushed.

With another forceful use of her energy the roots at the bottom snapped. And she watched the large tree slowly topple forwards, onto the road.

The car that had been speeding along suddenly lurched. The loud noise of squealing brakes, as they struggled at the sudden use of their levers broke the night air as Sookie screamed loudly and tried to avoid the falling tree. But with the speed she had been travelling coupled with how close the large tree was falling.

She wasn't going to stop in time and so Pam watched in silent satisfaction as the trunk went smashing onto the front of the car, the little yellow vehicle collided with a sickening crunch as wood hit steel, the force of the fall lifting the car up slightly before dropping it back down on the road. She could see Sookie go lurching forwards and hit the dashboard heavily, her head bouncing off the solid surface.

She clearly wasn't wearing her seatbelt. Must have thought the short trip home would be safe enough… naive fool.

Eventually everything settled down again leaving only a wreck in its wake. By now the sound of screeching and denting of metal was replaced by the sound of the horn as it ripped the quietness of the night, Pam slowly stepped out from her place by the side and slowly roamed the sight before her.

Sookie was face down. Her body hanging limply over the steering wheel as she lay unconscious, the smell of blood reached her as the head wound leaked her precious blood down the side of her face, dripping onto her seat.

Silently inspecting her work, the older blonde felt vindicated that she had done enough for one night, she imagined it would be a while before anyone would come looking and so congratulated herself on a job well done.

Sookie down, Jason to go…

The sound of running had her turning her head quickly before snarling under her breath and ducking back into the trees, she turned in time to see a small dog come bounding down the road. Eyes narrowed as it ran up to the car and lifted on its hind legs, peering inside and whining when it spotted the knocked out woman.

What she saw next surprised her, it dropped down and ran to the other side – a dog one minute a man the next, she watched as the canine turned human yanked on the door shouting the half Fae's name.

This was unexpected.

Not actually planning on anyone finding her just yet. The new arrival had put a dent in her plans as her annoyance rose the more she watched.

Either Sookie was the luckiest son of a bitch on earth or there was more to this town then she ever realized, she would have to find out more, but for now her joy had faded on seeing the sudden saviour as he pulled the waitress from the car and onto the road.

Now feeling pissed she decided to leave. So vanished from the group of trees as he didn't even realize there was anyone around.

Her plan might have been cut short a little, as was her happiness but no matter. She had done what she set out to do, Sookie had been hurt and soon Warlow would find out about it… hopefully along with a harsh reality check.

She returned back to the house intent on getting as much sleep as she could.

One Stackhouse down

One to go


	10. Watch Them Fall

**New chapter finally up,**

 **Sorry for the absence. Part busy part procrastination = chapter only now just being put up… so sorry.**

 **But I hope you all like it, and good news – the next one is the one where they finally meet. I know some have been looking forward to that and I have a place in mind for the showdown… so once I get that up, hopefully it'll be worth the wait.**

 **But in the meantime I hope you all enjoy this one, again sorry for its slight delay and happy reading.**

 **I don't own TB.**

* * *

After seeing what she now liked to refer to as the 'Man Mutt' coming to Sookies rescue, Pam decided to do a little more background digging on the inhabitants of Bon Temps, and was surprised at what she found come one night as she sat on the couch.

It appeared there were more than just stupid sacks of skin walking round the swamp town. On drawing another diagram she had counted so far, not including the vampires and the Fae – half in the other blonde's case …

Shapeshifters… that was the dog man, witches, she had to roll her eyes at that, of course there were bloody witches… wolves, something she felt her fangs ache a little and wondered if there were any still nearby. It had been a while since she last had a proper fight and so maybe when things slowed down a little she could go hunting.

She was interested to read that a maenad had passed through. Dead now of course but wouldn't that have seen something to see. Silently she mused on whether Eric might have known if so then he was so telling her about it before reading on.

Finally she came across something that caught her attention. It was the shifters, though not mighty mongrel from the other night, she picked up the file she had taken from the police office. On doing her searching she pondered if the local authority knew anything about the strange creatures that perused the small town.

To her slight dismay they didn't. But they did have an extraordinarily large file of the town's people so she had taken that, she found that the dog man was Sam Merlotte – it had been easy as she had seen his face on pulling the car door open that night and with the fact he owned the bar, it wasn't hard to put them together.

The next were of those who had records. With details on them it wasn't hard to read up on those of less than stellar upholding within the community, she had found a certain family a very good read.

Descriptions of animal ones being found in the piles around their homes, noise disruptions at night… the sounds of growling and snarling could be heard, almost like they had been keeping wild animals chained in their basement.

She wasn't quite sure if these were the wolves, but it was a good place to start. And so for the next few nights had kept watch on the Norris's, like the majority of the idiots in the small town they weren't ones for being low key – in fact they were very loud and brash in their actions.

The quintessential rednecks, but if they proved to be useful to her, she would overlook the state they seemed to live.

Well not so much live as more thrive. The family seemed to revel in the poverty ridden way in which they existed. It was noticeable as she could smell them even from her vantage point, all twenty feet away from the house they lived in.

She could also smell something else in the air, along with the powerfully odorous scent of animal, narcotics and the basic waste that lingered, there was another scent that had her sniffing the slight wind to try figure out what it was.

It didn't take long. Once she had caught on to what it was, she lowered her head again in thought. Ordinarily it would have been enough to anger her to the point of simply outright killing them. But she figured that it would work far better to her plans if she struck a deal with them.

So with no further waiting she jumped from the top of the shed that stood at the bottom of the garden… though really it was just the wood, and made her way to the house. Now being able to hear the clearer it seemed they were in the middle of arguing.

Lifting her hand she brought it down heavily on the door. All at once the people inside shut up, with only a few whispers to tell her that they were still there. She waited before pounding on the door again as slight movement from the window saw the curtain being lifted a little, and a pair of brown eyes staring out.

No sooner as they had they were gone and more whispers could be heard, she sighed at their hesitance before speaking to them loudly.

"I don't have all night, so hurry the fuck up and open the door," She paused again and listened, it had gone completely silent and she wondered if she had to be on guard so was getting ready for a possible attack when the sound of the bolt unlatched and very slowly the door opened.

The same pair of eyes peered out as they trained on her standing on the porch. "Who are you?"

She met the eyes and smiled lightly. "Let me in and you'll find out."

They narrowed at her response before he pulled away and muttered something to the other people inside. "Why the fuck would I do that."

"I wish to speak to you,"

"You wanna what?" She fought the herculean effort not to roll her eyes again at his lack of proper speech before replying.

"I said… I wish to talk to you. I know that might be a concept too hard to get around. But I think it would be worth it in the end."

He kept his eyes on her, she could see he had checked out of the conversation and so growled a little and slamming her hand on the door, bringing him back to the present.

"Look. As I've said, I haven't got all night to be standing around trying to coax a cat into playing nice. Either you let me in now or next time… I won't bother asking for permission."

He stared at her before shutting the door fully. Pam grit her teeth in pure frustration and wondered, if only with a small amount of exasperation, was it just humans that had the stupidity gene or had they managed to pass it to the local wildlife population when the door swung open.

She lifted her head only to be met with the point of a shot gun. The man holding it had his full attention on her, she smiled more - now pleased with his co-operation as he lifted his head a little higher.

"You must be mighty brave or incredibly stupid to have come here… _vamp,_ " The last word being heavily emphasised. The blonde wasn't worried that he knew what she was or scared in the slightest before she cocked her head to the side.

"That's a matter of opinion… can I?" With that she stepped over the threshold. Ignoring the fact he had a weapon trained on her, she glanced around the small room noting that there were three people including himself as she nodded.

"This will do."

"What you say?" He slowly moved so he was now in front of her, the gun never leaving her all the while as she sighed. "Any other time I would say is this how you treat all house guests, but given the fact that your house is a hovel and your speech for lack of a better term is… well dreadful, I'm not at all surprised."

The others joined him in his confusion at her statement. She took in their pinched expressions and wondered silently maybe if this was a plan to difficult to undertake, that perhaps the wolves might have at least more brain cells to understand when he shook his gun a little in her direction.

"You makin fun of us,"

She shrugged, her hands on her the pockets of her coat. "Well I'm not teaching you anything… so yes."

He scowled darkly at her admittance before cocking the weapon. "You gonna wish you ain't said that, leech." Before he pulled the trigger, the explosion was loud as the bullet shot from the chamber and flew towards her, the small metal piece zoomed past the place she had been stood and out through the wooden wall of the hovel.

He frowned in more befuddlement as he looked on in the place that a second before, she had stood. A scream soon rang out as he found himself being launched across the room and hitting the side of the wall heavy before falling to the ground, he groaned and slowly rolled over before looking up.

Another scream had him turning his head to see the vampire now back in his sight. But also had his two other family members in her grip, his eyes widened on seeing them lifted from the ground her hands wrapped tight around their throats, as they struggled within her grasp.

He struggled to his feet and looked on as she stared at the both of them trying desperately to escape her hold but nothing they could do would shake her off. She didn't speak to them just watched as they flailed before turning to him.

"Now will you listen?"

He didn't reply. His eyes focused on the others still trapped before nodding. She smiled at his acquiescence and unclenched her hands. They dropped to the floor coughing and spluttering, the air that had been restricted now flowing freely once more.

She left them to get their breath and stepped over them. "What do you want?" Hearing him speaking the magic words, her genuine smile slowly fell, replaced with a slightly more devious one as he looked on at her warily.

"I have a little deal I think you'll all be very interested in hearing." The others scrambled from the floor and hurried over to the other side of the room, getting as far as they could from the blonde who merely stood looking at the older man.

"What sorta deal?"

"One I think will benefit us both… and trust me when I say, if you do good. I can guarantee that at least one of your addictions will be sated for a while."

They all tensed on hearing her speak. It was true that they had grown meth in their private lab at the bottom of the garden. The more recent to have taken hold was V, but no one knew about that.

It was simple enough to take what they wanted. The fact that the Wolves were also V addicts but were also known for being so, made it easy for them to go out vamp scouting and snaring the ones they came across. Once they had drained them they tossed the bodies into the wolves' territory and the rest all suspected the filthy mutts of having sucked them dry.

But she knew. She knew and they didn't know how. It had them nervous, a vamp who knew their secret surely meant it would only be a matter of time before the rest did, once they knew there was no way they would be able to fight them off should they come in groups.

A small laugh had them looking back to her to see her chuckling as she shook her head and moved. They kept a close watch as she made her way to the table and sat down, smoothly, lazily as if she owned the place and looked back to them.

"If you're worried about me telling your dirty little secret, you have no need to be,"

They stared at her, more confusion evident as they took in her words. "Why would a vamp help us score more V… isn't that shit illegal to you or something?"

She shrugged slowly, her elegant body shifting a little before replying. "Only to those that get caught, and I never do."

Once more they fell silent at her words. It seemed too good to be true. She did look pretty strong and so maybe what she said did hold worth. They could feel themselves getting excited about the prospect of more V to drink, already the chills shooting down their bodies and the glorious high that came from consuming the blood.

From across in her chair she didn't have to read their thoughts to see their intentions clear on their faces, she knew they would help her and so placing her arms on the table as a rest, she leaned over a little.

"So, do we have a deal?"

On returning back to the house with the second part of her plan having been secured, it had all been far too easy, they had jumped at the chance to help once she explained what it was she wanted them to do. The fact that they knew the person and despised him only served to have their allegiances made all the more stronger, and she left them practically scratching what was left of their kitty hovel with raw excitement at just what was to come their way.

She said she would stop by again when the time was right with more instructions. Sure it might have only been an assault, granted a brutal and sure to be life threatening one, but one that couldn't just be rushed.

It had to be planned. It had to be perfect. And it had to be done exactly so that by the end of it Jason would have no doubt as to who it was that had attacked him.

They might have just been hired claws and teeth. But they always had a higher up, she was about to expose that once it all came to place and move to the kitchen. She had whilst roaming discovered some items in the cupboards and so on a particularly lazy night she was feeling lethargic, she had bit the bullet and tried some of the food.

Much to her pleasant surprise it wasn't all bad. Now that she had been here for a few months and had gotten used to the solid food. It didn't taste like the back end of a week old deer now that she had time to process the unusual flavours.

She had also developed a great fondness for the chocolate biscuit's that she had found so on retrieving those and boiling a cup of tea, she sat back down and allowed her tired mind to rest. Fun as planning mass chaos was, it was also tiring and so savoured the tea and biscuits while enjoying the silence before the next move.

She smiled at the realization that soon, soon all of this would be over and she could finally face Warlow head on like she had just been wanting to since she got here.

Soon

Eric put the phone down and sat back in his chair in silence. It had been two days since he had last seen Pam as she bolted from his office, and now he had just been told that Sookie had been involved in a car accident on her way home from work.

He didn't really know why Bill felt the need to tell him. At one point he would have been out the door and to her side worrying, but those days were long over and so know all he felt was confusion. If the other vampire really felt he was still such a threat, regardless of his repeated insistences that he felt nothing for her romantically, then why would he ring him?

Confused but ultimately deciding that Bill Compton wasn't worth the almost headache he would have just thinking on his actions, he pushed that aside and got back to the real part that interested him.

According the other Emo vamp, Sookie had her crash two days ago…

Immediately thoughts began to swarm his mind as to what it could have been. There were the normal suggestions, she swerved to avoid an animal, a tyre blew and she couldn't stop in time, the brakes didn't work properly… on that car he was surprised much could.

The usual things that could go wrong with automobiles, but then if he didn't know where they lived and just what seemed to happen every other day then he would have been inclined to believe his first thoughts.

But as it was, Bon Temps was a hotspot for supernatural and so his mind slowly drifted to the neighbours. There could have been a number of things that caused her to crash.

As he sat back in thought, a small part of him – a tiny treacherous voice inside that suddenly made itself known – turned to the other blonde woman.

It could have just been a massive coincidence that she had left at near enough the same time of Sookies collision. The fact she was a vampire made it even harder for him to dismiss that she couldn't have possibly reached the bar in time to cause the accident, as he narrowed his eyes working it all out in his head.

It might have all been one huge serendipitous turn of luck that Pam had fled as quickly as she had right before, but since coming to live in Shreveport, and making trips to Bon Temps on a regular basis. He had come to learn that nothing was mere coincidence… not with their fortunes.

But what could she gain from attacking the younger woman? It wasn't as if Pam knew Sookie.

Well at least he didn't think. But on thinking back to the first night the waitress had been at the club, she had been moaning about someone – she never gave a description other than calling her a bitch, so on that he really had nothing to go on.

Still thinking he didn't hear the door open as Nora came in, she looked to where the taller vampire sat and arched a brow at his pondering face, before shutting it behind her and making her way to him.

"Eric."

He furrowed his brow still musing on the possible implications that Pam was the one to attack Sookie. That she could have also been the one she had met in the bar just as another mention of his name had him looking to see the brunette.

"Your back,"

"You're astute… getting better each century I might add." He rolled his eyes but kicked the chair across from him as she threw herself down looking strangely tired.

"I take it the meeting didn't go as well as you hoped." She lifted her eyes to meet him and shook her head.

"Well, it did… they haven't touched the blood yet, that much she knows… but it won't be long."

"How do you know?"

"Because she said they were gathering people, inviting them to join and from the looks of things they are pretty high up's… figure they would want as many influential vampires as they can find, which does give us a bit of time." She finished with a hand running across her a face as he mulled on her words.

"Yes but how much time."

That she had no answer to.

"So what had you looking so serious?" He frowned staring at her as the topic changed. "What"

"When I came in, you looked so in thought. If I'm being honest it worried me slightly as that only ever occurs when something bad is about to happen."

He remained silent as she spoke before shaking his head. "Before… oh, right… no it's – it's nothing. I was just thinking about the phone call I got from Bill."

She cocked her head to the side. She had only met the other vampire a few weeks back and she held no love for him either, at first she wasn't as bothered by what he had done, but she had come to know Jessica quite well since being here and the younger vamp had grown on her, so his actions at how he had treated her annoyed the brunette.

He also had to be the most self-loathing vampire she had ever seen. Seriously, she had met Goth's with more cheer then what he held. It made for meetings very awkward and boring as he had a presence about him that just screamed depressing.

"Oh? What did he have to say?"

"Sookie was involved in an accident." She never responded, merely waited for him to elaborate as he did. "Apparently she was in some kind of car crash, hit a falling tree head on, knocked unconscious right away. In fact, if it weren't for that little lapdog she keeps in her apron pocket then she might have slowly bled out through the night."

Another person she didn't hold much love for. Of course she had her uses, more so than Bill even if he was the King. She also smelled fantastic so another plus for the blonde Fae, but she was far to self-centred, the way she kept coming to the bar without invitation, talking to her brother and expecting things that at one time, he might have rushed to do.

But she was glad he saw sense now and merely tolerated her when it came to matters of importance. From what Eric had said was that Bill was still hung up on her so he was welcome to her as far as he was concerned.

It had taken him a good few months but she was glad that he had come to his senses; he just wasn't Eric whenever someone caught his eye.

"So why would that concern you,"

In reply he simply shrugged. It had him thinking that to, he didn't exactly want her to die as she still had her uses, but the way the other man spoke it was as if he expected him to drop everything and rush to the hospital.

Weird man,

"Was that all he said." She watched him nod before wrinkling her nose a little. "Why anyone thought it was a good idea to make him a vampire I'll never know."

He chuckled at her words, "I'll have to admit, he was a lot more fun a couple of decades ago. Wasn't bothered by all the bleeding hearts that he is now,"

"Forgive me if I don't believe you much on that."

They talked for a little while longer before finally calling it a night. He placed the papers in his drawer as she stood and waited for him to gather his things.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up." She looked at him before nodding once and set off to wait in the bar as he sat back in his chair, now that he had silence again he could allow his thoughts to return back to the real reason on why he was thinking so hard.

It couldn't have been Pam. the woman Sookie mentioned, she said was eating food. She was also drinking Whiskey and as much as he did love the classics. It would taste like burning poison in any vampires mouths.

It also would have been during the day as she said it was the afternoon shift she had been on, he doubted the older blonde would have risked skin likes hers to go to Sam's even if it was to aggravate the waitress which he had to admit, was a very good talent of hers.

So on deciding that it definitely wasn't her, he thought no more on the subject before shutting off his laptop and making his way out to catch the brunette.

In hindsight it was the perfect plan. It had to be _she_ had thought of it and had gone over every little detail. She had the location after checking out his routes, the times, and the attackers themselves so could have gone wrong.

Her choice _in_ attackers as it was. Whilst she had garnered a clue about their dangerous habits, Pam had in fact no idea at just how lethal that addiction really was, so as she was busy plotting the panthers were left to silently stew.

None stop all they had thought about was the V coming their way. Of course they had other stuff to be doing, they did have the Meth to distribute after all, but not even money was sweeter than the promise of the ultimate high that came from drinking the blood.

They waited for her promised visit. But she didn't tell them when that would be, three days had already gone passed and if they hadn't of gotten a sworn promise from her, she was never one to break a promise – oath otherwise. Then they would have thought she double crossed them.

But they hadn't actually done anything for her yet, so neither of them would win in their situations. So they had stayed in their house, trying to keep their minds occupied until the night. But it was a hell of a lot harder when one was suffering with semi withdrawals, so on the third night they decided to act.

"But she told us not to."

Her two other companions turned to look at her with expressions that could only be called as irritated disgust as the elder one spoke.

Well the bitch isn't here, is she? Can't get mad if she a no show."

Crystal didn't look happy at their reasoning. In fact she would have said it was more of a reason to stay back. Even still she could feel the claw like fingers as they dig into her neck. Staring into the blue eyes that glinted with malice, it made her shiver – which was why and under very extreme reluctance in the form of Felton bodily carrying her from the house, did she follow.

"Well are you sure he's gonna be here?"

After traveling the few miles until they reached the main road, they shifted back into their human forms and crouched low. Luther nodded and leaned a little inwards.

"Positive. This is the way he always comes when he makes his rounds. It leads from Bon Temps up to Swamp Bridge, there he can take the back path down to the pig station."

Both of them nodded as they glanced back to the road. Silently they waited but she was still nervous about the whole thing. At one point she did like hm. He was nice, he had helped her and treated her nicely, but then rejected her when she tried to kiss him.

That was what she thought he wanted, after all it was what her daddy had told her – that no man would do anything out of kindness without wanting something in return. That was why she tried to kiss him, to repay the gratitude she had felt when he pushed her away.

It had stung and it was then then that she heard her brother's words – mocking her for going with him. Well screw him – and she left without a word or look back.

Now they were lying in wait for him. Still a part of her couldn't forget his actions, Bon Temps wasn't a place that had men falling over themselves to help anyone… if they did it was only because they were drunk. Despite the shit the town was in, he was the exception.

Which was why she really didn't want to do this, but the rumbling sounds of a car's engine had them all shifting into action. Beside her Felton and Luther were sniggering and muttering.

"We's gonna fuck him up so bad." Nudging the younger man with his elbow, Luther laughed and nodded.

"He ain't gonna be able to walk one we're through."

Soon the flashing of light' could be seen dipping in and out of the trees as they got ready. At their side Crystal still felt in two halves. She knew there was no way out of this, but she couldn't help but feel that by doing this now – without waiting, a gut feeling was telling her this was going to come back on them bad.

"Go, go…go!"

With a push Felton ran into the road and lay down. He turned his head the other way so the lights wouldn't make him noticeable as the others lay in the shrub. Soon the car came round the bend, like he had predicated it was the police cruiser and they could make out Jason's behind the wheel.

He came to as top when he saw the body. Pulling into park he gazed through the window for a moment before undoing his belt and getting out.

"What the hell?"

He glanced around the desolate woods, Andy's words coming back to him. But he couldn't see a thing and so with wary steps, made his way to where the body lay. He passed their hiding spot as Luther was bouncing with anticipation just as he reached the motionless figure.

"Hey."

Nothing, so he slowly bent down and with a deep gulp, licked his dry lips and touched the bare shoulder, he slowly turned the man over and nearly jumped back when he noticed who it was.

"Shit"

Knowing exactly who it was, alarm bells began ringing and he was half torn into helping him or leaving him where he was, the choice was made for him however when he looked to see the seemingly dead man's head turn to face him, he blinked at the eyes now staring at him and the maniacal grin accompanying.

"Boo!"

"WHOA!"

He jumped back in fright as Felton started to laugh wildly. "What the fuck man!"

The other man simply kept laughing before shaking his head. Jason rubbed his chest before giving him a look of disgust before standing.

"Whatever, I'm getting the fuck out of here." As he went to return to his car, he stopped on seeing him flip to his knees and jump to his feet, eyes still on him

"Uh-uh, you ain't going anywhere."

Before he could ask what he meant. Noise from behind had him turning but didn't get far as something heavy knocked into his back forcing him to the floor, he hit his head and groaned in pain before slowly opening them and gasping, hovering over him was a werepanther.

He knew it couldn't have been the younger man as he was at his other side so it must have been the older. He swallowed heavily as both pairs of gleaming yellow orbs never left his body.

"Easy now… I don't want trouble. So whatever it is you want… just go ahead and leave me alone."

His words seemed to stop them for a moment as they gazed at him. He never broke contact, knowing that was bad with animals as they seemed to glance at the other – whether to affirm their decision he didn't know. But it didn't matter as seconds later; bot turned back to him and pounced.

The only sounds coming from the deserted roadside was the wild growling's of happy animals and the muted screams of their victim.

It was two days later that she heard the news. That one of the officers had been hospitalized after getting attacked by wild animals. She didn't need to put two one and three to get the four to know who it was.

She was left seething as she made her way to their hovel. They had deliberately disobeyed her orders, for what reason she could not fathom, but was going to get her answers as she came upon the lowly shack. She could hear them inside and so making sure to keep a firm hand on the guest she had brought, made her way to the porch.

She knocked with as much calm as she could considering her mood. But despite the urge to rip them to shreds now it would do no good to give herself away. They might have been idiots but even they had an inkling of sense when it came to tensions as the door opened and Felton peeked to see who it was, before spying her standing and grinned.

Shutting the door it didn't take long for it to open again wider as he beamed at her, it also didn't take him long to see the person at her side, it was all he needed to have his heart speeding up in his chest as she heard the wet sound of his blood starting to race.

His eyes lit up and he kept his eyes on the vampire. Now having adopted a feral like expression, he was in the mood to hunt. That made her smile as he quickly stepped aside to let her in, dragging the hesitant man with her the door shut behind them with a slam.

Well not until she had her say was anyone doing anything.

"PA! CRYSTAL! GET OUT HERE!"

He shouted to the steps as he turned back to their visitors, once more eyes never leaving the man as he caught sight of his hungry gaze and shivered.

Why had he followed her, he knew that he had struck it lucky when she sat next to him. He had only gone to the bar to get a drink, never in his dreams did he think anyone – especially as beautiful as her would ever take an interest in him. He could see the jealous looks and for once felt vindicated; every one that had called him a pathetic excuse for a vampire was now envious of him.

He was so enraptured that when she suggested leaving he made no protests to trail after her, now he was stuck in a room with not only one but three… _somethings,_ as they entered the room and immediately zoned in on him.

He cursed himself for getting snared by a drainer. But that was just the thing, when she had dragged him down with silver, which was his first thought, when he tried to fight back she had bared her much bigger fangs at him making him cower.

His mind went back to the fact that she had touched silver – without gloves and her skin hadn't burnt like his had, he had tried to ask but she had merely given him a look of pity and told him it wouldn't matter soon.

Crystal followed her father into the lounge room where the blonde stood; at first she had been nervous as hell. Ever since the attack she had been waiting in fear for the woman's retribution.

But as she walked in and saw the other person with her – how he had sunk back as far as he could from them all, the fear coming from him palpable and the terror on his face – did her worries assuage a little.

Perhaps what they did after all didn't matter. The fact they went against her… maybe she wasn't bothered about it, they did as she wanted so just maybe, this was her coming to congratulate them.

Once they had moved closer and was now staring at the both of them. Did Pam respond. She used her foot to pull out the nearest chair and dragging the other man sat him down before taking the one next to him. They watched as she finally looked to them with a small smile.

"So, I hear you guys have been busy."

On hearing her mention the remark, subtly hinting to what they had done. Another huge smile split Luther's face as he nodded eagerly.

"Yep – we got's Jason Stackhouse good we did,"

She silently nodded. Humouring him like an adult would a happy child. Her agreement made both men grin with barely restrained glee, as Felton turned and slapped him on his arm.

"I know. Imagine my surprise when reading the paper, the big bold letters almost screaming at me 'Animal attack puts man in hospital' made for a very interesting read I must say,"

She leaned back in her chair still keeping her eyes on the excited pair. At their side the woman, Crystal, stood more subdued. She eyed the younger woman and noted how she wouldn't quite meet her gaze. When she did she would quickly avert and look anywhere else but front.

Almost as if she knew the true mood she felt at that moment, and not the faux complacent one she was fooling them with. The idea that one of them was at least smart had her brows arching in thought.

Maybe not all the people here was as stupid as they gave off.

"Whilst I was indeed glad to see that my object of focus had been targeted like I wanted. My slight overall joy turned into puzzlement."

She tilted her head and fixed them with a small look of confusion. As if trying to work something out before meeting their eyes again.

"Can you help me with my baffling intrigue, perhaps, Gentlemen?"

Looking at her on finishing praising each other a job well done, Luther and Felton turned to her to see her pensive expression, as their own fell into bafflement.

"What?"

She shrugged nonchalantly and repeated her question still smiling. "Like I said, I was just wondering how it was that my target had landed himself in hospital due to a very nasty animal attack, almost critical really… when I could have sworn I gave no orders to do so just yet."

She fell into silence. Her smile half gone as they looked at her, at their side and seeing her true mood start to show itself, and skyrocket at a rapid pace, alarm bells started to ring in her head and she tugged on her father's sleeve.

"Daddy,"

Only to get pushed away as she looked back to now a stony faced looking vampire.

"So come on – I would like to know. Did someone looking like me come by and tell you to go attack him. Did I send message by pigeon carrier with the words 'Attack now'"

By now all the joy in the room had been sucked out, replaced by a tension filled dread which was increasing as they glanced at her still in equal parts confused and ravenous, but now joining them was worry.

"What d'ya mean? Are you not happy."

His words had her laughing. They stood on the other side – all with different mixed emotions as she sat back in her chair, still chuckling with mirth. Before she turned to the man at her side, all the while hoping they had forgotten about him as he flinched when she patted his arm.

"Did you hear that? I'm I happy." She finished with another little laugh and glanced at her nails for a moment. Seconds later she threw back her chair and a loud thud could be heard as soon she had both pinned against the wall.

Having no time to comprehend what had happened. It took them minutes to register how the situation had turned, they stared wide eyed at her expression – now traces of any smiles gone, in its place a feral snarl that and the malicious glare in her dark blue eyes, told them nothing but bad could come from this and so started to struggle.

"Do I look happy!" She hissed glancing from one to the other, not even taking in their feeble attempts to remove her hands from their throats.

"How fucking retard must you both be, if you think going against my orders would make me feel anything other than anger," She dug her nails in harder a she conveyed just how mad she was at them.

"A few simple words that was all it was. Surely not even you could be as backwards as to fail to grasp a few fucking yes's and no's!"

She waited for any of them to speak. Letting up a little on their necks giving them the chance to talk – to explain jus why it was they had disobeyed her, as finally Luther gasped out.

"We— we thought you'd be- you'd be …"

"Pleased." This time it was Felton, as he tried to pry her hand from around his neck. The air getting harder to draw with each pull on his lungs, she cast a disdainful glance in his direction.

"Pleased." He nodded.

"Why the fuck would I be pleased that a group of moron's – no better than a couple of kittens, deliberately disobeyed me."

She narrowed her eyes and leaned in a little bit. "I didn't get this far by having inferiors try to make a fucking fool of me!"

They still scrabbled in her grip, now trying to move as far back from her fangs as possible. Behind them both Crystal and the unknown vampire cower in fear.

"We weren't… we were just trying to make it easier for you!"

She pulled back a little, staring at the younger were a sly smirk on her face as she chuckled. "I would be no more inclined to believe that then you being able to count to ten. You didn't do this from the kindness of that tiny little heart of yours, you did it to try and force my hand."

She glanced over her shoulder where the others sat as they stared at her with complete terror in their eyes, "By attacking Jason before I said, you were hoping I would be so beholden to the both of you that I would be round quicker with your reward."

Turning her head she looked back to them again. "I'm not sure just how much of your own meth you inject, but it's clear it does nothing for those delusions of grandeur you hold."

She knew from the look on their faces that she had no idea what she was talking about, but that was ok – it wasn't this part she wanted them to learn from.

"That _might_ work here, but from where I'm from. That kind of thing would get you killed."

They tensed on hearing her make the not so subtle threat as she smirked at them. "But thankfully for you, I'm not going to do that."

The relief on their faces was amusing. But she was about to disappoint them another way, maybe even more as she carried on.

"No – instead of killing you, I'm going to stick by my word of honour. Because you broke our agreed promise… that makes this deal null and void."

She let go of their necks some more so they could speak. "What does— what does that mean."

This was the fin part as she flashed her teeth. "It means. That because you went against oath of sorts and violated my trust, that lovely little vamp over there, the one that your just dying to sink your teeth into… he can walk out of here alive."

"WHAT."

"Well, as alive as any vampire can get." Behind her she heard a massive exhale. Pointless but it told of hoe relieved he was as she let go of their necks altogether and watched them drop to the floor.

"You can't do that!"

"I think you'll find I can. I'm not the one who can't grasp the concept of taking orders, I did after all promise you something in exchange. But it seems even that wasn't enough."

Crystal to felt relieved at the thought of her leaving them alone, yeah she was a little upset that they wouldn't be having V that night, but she would take one more second of breath over blood any day as Luther shook his head.

"Well why you brought him here if you weren't going to stick by your word. What kind of bitch are you, teasing hussy!"

He felt the side of his face fill with pain as she back handed him. It was an odd thing to see as he fell to the floor under its force. He rolled over as she loomed over him angry again.

"This deal might be over, I might have spared your worthless lives this night, but just keep talking and you'll find me here again tomorrow night to kill you once and for all."

He held his cheek and nodded as she stepped back, a look of pure loathing over her face. Though in all honesty here annoyance at them was starting to wane after she had smacked him, all of them looked so god dam pathetic it was near saddening to look at them.

She could also hear the slight tapping of teeth as the vampire she had kidnapped and then saved knocked them together, eager to leave but wasn't sure when he could.

That too was annoying her, she also wasn't going to let him go either contrary to what he thought. She had dragged him from that bar and as it was a few miles away, had no effort or want to return him there. She had far better things to be doing and so knowing that her next plan would be getting rid of both her problems, she glanced down at them.

"But I'm nothing if not merciful. So in spite of the grievous disregard and blatant lack of disrespect you have shown me, you still did what I asked for either way, so."

She crossed her hands together and placed them in front of her before taking in a needless breath, if only to prolong their wait.

"You can have him."

A startled noise and the sound of a scraping chair saw the vampire shoot from his seat, his eyes full of betrayal, fear and hate as he looked at the back of the blonde.

"Wait, what? But—you said, you said I could go."

She turned to face him at that, their eyes meeting as she tilted her head down a little. "I did say that didn't I? But then I realized I have priorities that take precedence over the safe return of a vampire that wot be missed."

At her words, the two males slowly turned from being fearful, to excited again. Their eyes now back on the shaking male vamp, orbs wide with glee as she spoke.

"Don't bother trying to plead. I don't have the inclination to listen nor the will. But don't think that the fact you won't be seen will make people actually come looking. They'll just think you another victim of drainers, being in the wrong place at the wrong time… such a shame but ultimately everything will go about as normal."

She glanced at her watch. "Well I would say it's about time to start running. I'm sure if you flee now you might have a chance, but I hear panthers are quite fast so who knows."

He stared at her again before the sounds of lowly growls could be heard and his eyes widened on seeing them now as fierce creatures. She was calm as they stalked past her, yellow eyes gazing at him hungrily as he looked back up to her again.

"You traitorous bitch!" He spat before taking off out the door, he was soon followed by the three werepanthers, as they snarled happily before bounding out the door after him she watched them go as they vanished into the woods with a far off look on her face.

"Such a strange pair of beasts," She muttered to no one before flying out the door leaving the shack empty. It was true that she might have been merciful, but she was also vindictive in equal amounts, disappearing into the trees she set about hunting her own game for the night, in what was sure to be a confusing few days for the people involved before the final fall.


	11. The Reunion

**Well here it is,**

 **The chapter everyone has been waiting for. Sorry it was a little late in putting up, I wanted to try get it right and so wrote and rewrote it a few times before I felt… 90% that it was good enough.**

 **But enough about that, I'm sure you'll read it and judge for yourselves so here it is – it is a little longer to make up for the last chapters being shorter so another plus**

 **So enjoy, I don't own True blood and happy reading.**

* * *

"How is he?"

Sookie looked up from where she was sat by Jason who was still sleeping. He had been sedated due to his injuries being too severe to try keeping him awake and so dosed him in order to heal him better; she spied Eric as he stood next to her chair and shook her head.

"They said that he was lucky to have been found when he had, his wounds were deep and the bites he got were almost close to his main organs, they said that any closer to his right and they would have…. They would have hit his arteries."

She fell quiet again as she sniffed, trying to keep the tears threatening to fall at bay though her eyes – red rimmed had told him she had been crying most of the morning.

"But he was awake before right?" She nodded silently.

"Did he manage to get a look at his attackers? Or was he hit from behind."

His question, seemingly innocuous had him looking back as all too soon her body posture tensed. Going from sad and defeated too angry, as her expression changed from sorrow to murderous in an instant.

"Sookie?"

"He said it was Felton."

The blonde vampire looked at the top of her head with confusion. Vaguely had had heard the name somewhere and was trying to remember where when she spoke.

"It was him, his daddy and I'm willing to bet Crystal was with them to,"

He waited for her to finish speaking. But mostly to explain who they were as he could not think as she lifted her hand to rub her eyes and spat the next words.

"Fuckin Werepanthers!"

Ah – so that was where they came from. The tall vamp looked at the injured man in the bed. Now that she had mentioned it his wounds did seem to coincide with those of a large animal ambush. The long streaks down his neck and chest were deep, an ugly red and purple were they bruised covered his torso.

"Why would they do this?"

He looked back to her as she asked out-loud. He wasn't too sure if she was expecting him to answer when she carried on.

"I mean – sure we had trouble with them last time, but they just kept to themselves now why would they attack him like this and so suddenly? It doesn't make sense."

She paused again and looked to her lap as she fiddled with her hands. "Nothing about this seems right."

He didn't know what to say. He had never been all that close to the other man to really know how to give comfort. But it wasn't to say that he liked seeing him here, plus Sookie was sniffling still and it was freaking him out.

He'd never done well with crying people before – especially woman and so resisting the urge to flee he lifted his hand and gingerly patted her on her shoulder, she mumbled a quiet thank you to which he nodded at and shoved his hands back in his pockets.

"Not that I'm being ungrateful or anything," He turned back to look at her as she faced him.

"But why are you here?"

He stood up straighter at her question. Now it was turning to business and that he could do before replying. "I came… because we've been thinking of a way to try and beat Warlow."

"Oh," He nodded again.

"And I think we have something." At that she turned around fully. Though it might have been the panthers that had attacked Jason this time, they weren't the only ones she was accusing. Once she had been taken to the hospital and had been seen to – seventeen stiches all in all.

Once she thanked the nurse and had been taken home, she immediately turned to Bill who had come to visit her and told him right away just who she thought it was.

Well thought wasn't the right word. _Knew_ was more fitting. The vampire sat on her couch and listened as she adamantly went on to tell him that right before she crashed into the tree, she saw the unmistakable light coming from the side where she hit the trunk.

She knew it was light that only a Fae could produce as it had a distinctive blue tint to it, a sign of their magic as he frowned in thought. She was so certain it was him and was not budging that in the end he agreed with her.

The question was though. If it was indeed the hybrid that had caused her accident, why would he want to hurt her if he was so fixated on the blonde and trying to trap her into marriage?

What could have been his reasoning for attacking her? Perhaps he thought that maybe saving her might have put her more in his debt… that she would be so grateful he saved her life that she would want to honour the contract he had set up centuries ago.

But why just leave her afterwards… there were so many things left out that it didn't make too much sense to him, but seeing as she wouldn't listen he just gave in and nodded. But then this happened and now it left them on more alert than before.

"But it will need your co-operation, if you'll agree to it."

"Anything," Came her immediate response making him blink. He hadn't even told her the plan yet which in all honesty, he thought she might have objections to given her little feminist rant. Still a little surprised at her easy acquiescence, he simply nods until he can find his bearings.

"Alright… well, good, come by the club around seven-thirty… eight. We can go from there."

She gazes at him in silence for another few seconds before nodding. "Alright,"

Before turning back to her brother and taking up his hand, he stares at her for a few seconds before shaking his head and leaves the room. It was a startling realization at how far they've come when the fact he can leave a room and she's no longer bothered.

Maybe she had gotten over him as much as he had her, the thought made him smile as it really had led to some awkward times just as his phone rings. Getting out the doors he flips it open and presses it to his ear.

"What."

"We have a problem."

The news on the other end had the blonde snorting as he moved to where his car was parked. "We always have fucking problems, what's different about this time?"

Nothing came for a few seconds giving him time to fasten his seatbelt. Not for the safety but because he knew there were more patrols now and didn't need to get stopped.

"How's Jason, is he awake yet?"

"No." He put his phone in the holder and connected it to the Bluetooth speaker making it easier for him to start as he began pulling from the parking space.

"Sookie said he won't be awake until he's out of the danger zone. I would have given him some of blood to help him heal, but she said the doctors would have known a vampire had been in the building and kicked him out."

The last part he spat angrily. Ever since Burrell came to power, things for vampires had slowly been going to hell. Not that he ever had reason to be in a hospital before, but now under the new law any found inside would be shot on sight and those in contact would be turned out for 'fraternizing'

Also apparently some of the older patients had started likening the immortal creatures to the grim reaper and so screamed whenever one passed. It made the thing ridiculous but he guessed at their age, anything was the harbinger of doom for them.

"Yes of course."

He made it to the open road and so put his foot down as she glanced to the phone. "So what's this news?"

"We've found the Werepanthers."

It was silent in his car as he went over his words. "Eric."

"You've found them."

"Yes."

"Why would you find them? Anything supernatural is left to the Sheriff to deal with, whom if I'm not mistaken is still me. Unless being a King is no longer lucrative for your tastes anymore."

He heard a small rumbling on the other end. A tell-tell sign of Bill's exasperated frustration which he tried hard not to show but failed as the blonde waited for him to speak.

"I did it as a favour to Sookie. She told me before who it was and I—"

"Wait. You saw her before."

"Yes, why?"

"Well why didn't you tell her of the plan. I mentioned it before and from the sounds of it she didn't know anything about it, so why didn't you tell her."

There was silence again in the car as he glanced to the phone again. Finally after what seemed an age, the other man spoke.

"I didn't want to put her on the spot with what the plan entailed."

His less than adequate excuse made the blonde vamp smirk. Even if it was all pretend he was still fearing her rejection. It was both funny and humiliating.

"Well you have need to worry. Sookie has agreed to anything we come up with."

"She has." Eric had to roll his eyes at the puppy like way his voice perked up, if he had a tail he surely would have been able to wag through the phone.

"Yes and a good thing to… because now she can get a sneak peak of just what a hopeless sad sack you really are at things like this, then she can see just how happy she'll be with her choice, lucky her."

The growl came back earning another eye roll. "Jealously doesn't suit you Eric."

His accusation made him laugh as he turned the corner. "Trust me, considering what the both of you are like on a personal level. I can see nothing to be envious of; you're both welcome to each other."

"She made her choice!"

"And I hope she's very happy with you, at last that way she's out of my hair." Another low rumbling came from the phone making him furrow his brow.

"Do I need to call the pound on you? Because at this rate it is not me you need to speak to but a warden."

"Just…. Shut up, alright. Look Jessica and I went to look for Felton and his family and found them."

"You have… well good, bring them by and we can have a talk about why they felt the need to—"

"They're dead."

The car pulled to as stop as he sat back in his seat and looked at the phone. "What."

"We found them in the middle of the road." Pale brows narrowed in thought "So they were ran over… all of them."

Though he couldn't see it, Bill shook his head and ran a hand down his face. "No, they were lying on the road, but it looked like they had been dropped."

A pause fell between them as he took in his words. "Dropped?"

"Yes,"

"Do carry on."

So he did, as the Sheriff sat in his car and listened to how Bill and Jessica went looking for them in order to bring them in for questioning. Only to find all three members of the family in the middle of the road. He pulled his nose a little at the news that all of their main bones had been broken and their head's dented from the heavy hit they had taken on impacting with the concrete.

After he had finished with the details. Bill then went on to say how their throats had been torn. On further looking it seemed that they all had two punctures that were the cause of the blood loss, well that and the massive tear over the jugular they had sustained.

"So you think a vampire did this."

"I do not know. All I know is that considering the way they were laid out, and the fact that nearly all their bones were broken. A car could have done some damage but not on this level."

Eric sighed and mirrored the other man's actions as he ran a hand over his face. All of this just proved more of Sookie's claim true.

"So what do you think?"

Another pause before he spoke. "I think we need to get rid of Warlow before he does any more damage."

He thought that to and so with a quick reminder to be at the club between the times. He started his car and drove off again.

Sitting in her borrowed house Pam knew that today was the day, as predicted the last few nights had been messing with everyone's heads and from what she had managed to hear in her slight shadowy eavesdropping, was that Sookie had indeed placed blame firmly on Warlow's shoulders.

She had to laugh at hoe easily everything had fallen into place. It had been so simple it was almost quite scary. But not unwelcome as normally well thought out plans never went how she wanted. Causing nothing but hassle and a lot of extra tension that she found could only ever be released in the form of aggressive violence.

Not good for anyone around her, and not good for as she then had to re-work her tactics to suit the changed environment wasting more time. But she was pleasantly surprised at just how smooth things had seemed to work and for that no one had lost their lives.

Well none except a couple of cats that was.

But hopefully that would all end tonight. The times of killing and getting rid of anything possibly traced back to her were over; she could finish what he started and then go home.

All she had to was wait a few more hours.

"Is everything all set?"

Nora turned to see Eric standing at the door and nodded. She had while he had gone, glamoured a few humans into helping rig up the silver net to the ceiling in preparation for Warlow. She knew from what Sookie had told them that the metal would no more hurt him then actually be a nuisance.

But she hoped that it would slow him down enough for them to surround them. Their biggest offensive route might have been n good to them but she knew that stakes would work just as well. He might have been different but he was still vampire, no vamp could survive a staking.

The taller vamp nodded as he gazed up to the silver net hanging from the roof. He eyed the large net dubiously, he wasn't quite sure that it would work. He always did have a slightly pessimistic side and so it would be foolish not to think it through now. Plus with the fact their target was immune to most of the things lethal to them; he wouldn't be surprised if it actually worked.

But he needed to be stopped, and so he wasn't going to do all in his power to make sure he stayed down.

As the hours ticked by Pam found herself getting more restless. Having decided to stay indoors until the time was right she had too much pent up energy and pacing wasn't cutting it, she threw herself on the couch with a frustrated sigh. Glancing at the clock she frowned when it read seven.

She could have sworn it was only five when she last checked it. Still frowning she looked to her lap before deliberating. By now everyone he had come into contact with would have turned on him. The only person he had come for was the little Halfling and she hated him.

Having successfully isolated him of sorts she wondered than how to go about their little reunion. She had no idea as to where he was staying. The blonde wouldn't have allowed him to bunk at her house that was for sure. Not with Niall and Jason being so protective.

But they were out of the picture now, no one else really knew about him… he had no allies and he certainly didn't know she was there. So where had be waiting?

Then it came to her, the motel. That was where the old man and the dummy had been watching him… no one else knew what he was and as such had no need to evict him for fear of being eaten. That must have still been his place of residence and so with a nod she stood.

No time like the present, and with everyone else preoccupied with their own little problems it left the way clear for her to simply knock on his door.

Eight finally came and as he was in his office Nora had call for him as he looked up. Seeing her solemn face he tensed. Knowing now that everything from there on got as dangerous as it could get he has to make sure that if nothing else, if anything did happen to him that Nora at least survived.

The blood of Godric had to live on

"Sookie and Bill have arrived."

"Alright. I'll be out in a minute." She nodded silently and left. He glanced back to his now blank screen and sighed. He knew that getting involved with the plucky little waitress was going to be the death of him.

He just really at that time wasn't thinking it was going to be literal as he stood and prepared himself before leaving the room.

The plan had been a simple one. By playing on the hybrids biggest flaw they hoped to distract him long enough to get a strike that would prove fatal as they knew they wouldn't get another chance after that.

He pushed on the door to the sight of Nora standing with Bill and Sookie. Beside them were Alcide and Debbie. Seeing as Warlow wasn't just a threat to them but to other supernatural habitats, the wolves on hearing of the plan wanted in.

He glanced to the she-wolf. It was clear she was only here to try and get a good bite of the half Fae, still an addict. Perhaps that would prove a good advantage… junkies were unpredictable and went on the offensive pretty quickly, maybe she would be the distraction they needed should the first attempt fail.

He glanced to Bill and Sookie and saw them close together. His eyes narrowed on the shiny ring on her finger and smirked.

The happy couple indeed,

As part of the plan, they had to try and get Warlow as jealous as possible, from what she had told them he seemed to get worked up very easily and therefore more prone to distractions, giving them the chance to take him out.

So they had come up with the ultimate smack in the face. By having Sookie agree to the fake proposal Bill had asked of her, and to have the engagement party here, considering just how obsessed the hybrid was over her it would only be a matter of time before he showed up.

When he did they would be waiting.

But taking in the dumbstruck way the other vampire was staring the blonde. How his eyes, perpetually dim and gloomy, lit up as they stared at her like she was the only thing in the world. He could broker a guess at just how much he must have been wishing it was all real.

On returning back from the motel he knew he was staying at only to find it empty. Pam was a little put out, but that didn't mean her search was over. From there she went to the Stackhouse family home… surely if not at his own little sanctuary then he would be found hounding the border of the building, salivating like the dog he was.

But to her surprise and slight annoyance, he wasn't there either – which was just as well, she never did things by half and so announcing her presence in the middle of the night to only one audience wasn't her style.

When she made herself known, she could guarantee everybody knew.

But as she took in the deserted building, seeing as Jason was still in hospital and Niall who knew where… no one was in and so she retreated back to her own space of solitude in order to think.

She had made sure that everywhere he went he would be hated. Though not hard as he was an obsessed psychopath with a target on his back wherever he went, not that anyone got close enough to actually do him damage but the notion was still there.

So if he wasn't in the two most and likely, only places he would lurk… then where was he?

She had to think long and hard about that one… it almost meant breaking out the cookies again, but what was she saving them for? It wasn't as if she could gain any weight and so pondered on the predicament as she chewed methodically on the bite sized devils she really couldn't say no to.

Back at the club, things had taken a somewhat turn for the calmer. Having seen no sign of the other vampire/Fae and they had actually no idea when he was going to be stopping by, they had all just seemed to relax and fell into doing their own thing.

The wolves naturally kept to themselves. Alcide and Debbie having sat at the back booth keeping an eye out on the vampires, a slight distrustful gaze in their dark eyes, but nothing to say they would be dicks about it… they all had a common enemy here and so as long as the booze Eric was supplying them with was free, so was their truce and civility, if only for the night.

Nora had wandered off and was speaking to Jessica who was chatting away excitedly about something… a boy band, he didn't know and turned to the last people as Bill stuck to Sookie and was always making contact.

A hand or her arm… anything to keep up the ruse in case he came at any moment. But from the casual glances and easy going smiles, coupled by the laughter both emitted, neither of them minded the long-going façade as he went to take a sip of his drink, a loud crash could be heard.

Immediately all of them jumped to the source of the noise. Fangs bared, they stared at the door to the entrance as it thumped heavily, it went quiet as Bill pulled Sookie behind him and in time to for the door went flying from its hinges and was sent hurtling towards to the back of the room.

Moving quickly Eric rushed over and pulled Nora and Jessica out of the way, only looking back to see the door now sailing past the spots they stood in before smashing against the wall with a splitting bang. A small intake of breath had him looking back to now see the man they had been waiting for.

Warlow, on finding Sookies house empty and knowing just where two of those occupants where. Went on the hunt. Eventually he picked up her scent and was angered to find it mingled with that of another vampire.

That wouldn't do at all, Sookie was his and he was going to make sure everyone knew that as he followed the track which led him to the club he now stood outside off. Focusing his hearing listened as a roar of fury left his lips on hearing the sounds coming from inside – the happy cheering and celebrating of a couple getting engaged.

This Bill and Sookie… _his_ Sookie, his beloved. They were throwing a party for their impending nuptials. His face twisted into a feral snarl at the thought of some other touching what had been his since the moment their names had been placed on the paper.

With that and the overwhelming urge to rip this Bill apart, he raced to the door and tore it away from the entrance. Stepping inside he searched until he found his light, his eyes narrowed on how she was being kept away from him.

The man – Bill it must have been. Was stupid enough to try protect her, to stand in front of her like a shield, keeping her away from him.

Foolish man, and soon he would regret that as he eyed the others and saw how they stood. Their fangs on show and knew they were ready to attack. A small smirk of amusement crept over his face as he regarded them.

"You think you can throw a party and not invite me?"

His answer was met with silence as he took in their looks of wariness and distain. Sniffing, he glanced and tensed at the sight of the two at the back. Scent's not like the vampires, he growled as he took in their glowing eyes.

"Wolves."

Cocking his head contemplatively, before his eyes met those of everyone in the room, before coming to a stop on Eric – who he guessed must have been the oldest as the blonde stood tall and sneered.

"You have all been busy little bees haven't you? Well, if this is a time for sharing. Allow me to give my gift to the oh-so happy pair on this joyous occasion."

His words were filled with acid and eyes with cold ire as they fell upon the pair in question. He curled his lip at the sight of Bill still holding the blonde behind him as Sookie looked over his shoulder with fear and part determination as he took a step closer.

"Let's make this a party we won't ever forget, shall we?"

Cookies gone. Pam knew it was time to move again. But not to the shop like she wanted in order to get more, the dam things were quickly becoming addictive and though she was certain she couldn't gain weight, if she kept it up she would be sorely testing that theory and so left the house once more in search of the wayward hybrid.

Flying across the room. Eric landed harshly on the table as it and he were sent sprawling as they rolled to the floor, he groaned as the heavy desk fell onto him, but before he had any chance of picking himself up, he was soon joined by Alcide.

No sooner as he stopped speaking. Warlow struck and everything went to hell. The net they had rigged up had done its job… for about ten seconds, they had gone to attack but they had forgotten about one very small but very fatal flaw.

The silver might have slowed down his vampire side… barely, but his Fae side was still active as he sent a strong beam of light through the gaps in the net and hit them all with a splitting pulse that had knocked them all back, by then he had time to rip the net in two rendering their best offense useless and now they were just trying to land any attacks they could.

But it wasn't going in their favour. He grunted as he hefted the wolf to his feet, giving him muttered thanks Alcide rushed off to help Debbie, having been the only one so far to have done anything in terms of harm.

She had given him a good biting as he was busy. With both his hands and back turned she had launched herself at him and locked her jaws into his shoulder, he yelled in agony and frustration, before throwing himself back and squashing her between the wall and his body, earning a yelp as she let go.

He rounded and smacked her back sending her careening into the wall. She was soon picked up by the other wolf as they checked each other for lasting damages leaving the others to attack again.

Sookie had gone. She had been sped from the bar by Bill a few minutes into the fight. He was to take her home before going back and joining in as they needed all the help they could get. But a small part… a part rightly justified in thinking, had him wondering if the brooding vamp would come back at all.

Having done another round of all the places she could have thought of, and still coming up empty. The blonde decided to give up for the night, maybe their meeting would have to wait another time as she mused on what to do next.

Finally she made the choice of going to see Eric. It had been four days at least and if nothing else he would help pass the night as she turned and set off in the direction of Shreveport. She was halfway there when a scent had her stopping and inhaling deep, eyes closed as she did.

She could smell vampire. But not just one sniffing the air again she picked up the scent of at least three and something else that had her interest slightly piqued as the smell of wolf clouded her nose. The last scent had her making her mind up completely as the familiar and all too strong scent of Warlow drifted across her face.

So three vampires, two wolves and a hybrid all going to the same place… it sounded like the start of a really bad joke but to her, it was the answer she needed and so set off again down the road.

Back in the bar things had taken a turn for the worst. Warlow, having had his amusement in throwing them around for a bit, had now decided to finish the job and then go find Sookie as he held Debbie in his hand, the wolf snarling and thrashing in his grip much to his enjoyment.

Eric had tried to stop Alcide from charging but it seemed the other man wasn't in the mood to listen and launched himself at the threat to his girlfriend. Seeing him coming Warlow gave the still snarling wolf a feral grin of his own before turning and throwing the she-wolf straight at him.

Seeing him toss her in his direction Alcide stopped and braced himself as soon he found his arms full of canine and the force of her weight was enough to have him stumbling.

It wasn't enough to have him thrown off; of course Warlow helped with that, as he rushed up and pushed them both through the window as they both were sent crashing into the glass and out into the car park.

He smiled at the scene before a small noise had him turning his head slightly, before ducking and swinging around. Missing the stake aimed at him as his hand shot out and grasped Nora by her throat.

Whilst he had been busy with the dogs, the brunette had slid the stake from her boot and was making her way to him as his back was turned. Lifting it above her she thought she had the chance but was now struggling in his grasp as he pulled her closer, the absolute insanity in his eyes causing her more fear then the fight had.

"I think I'll start with you first. Leave blondie over there until last, at least he can give me a good fight." At the other side Eric snarled with anger and fear as he watched the hybrid snag his sister and hold her in his deathly grip. Wondering what he could so to save her he stood thinking as fast as he could, not realizing that another had arrived.

Pan had made it to the bar, now more than ever curious and anxious to get inside. She could feel the occupants and her undead heart leapt at the presence of Warlow. Finally she had found him, wondering why it was he was here when she could have sworn he had only ever interacted with the little waitress, she was about to go in when a crash had her stopping.

Turning to the side, her eyes widened on seeing two people go sailing through the window. She watched as they landed on the ground, they hit the floor heavily as she eyed the pair – a man and a… wolf?

Yes she was seeing right as he seemed to have his arms around the dog protectively as he looked down to its face, he asked it something and smiled when it licked his cheek, before they got to their feet, just as they did the wolf seemed to notice her and growled, bringing her to the attention of the man.

He stood tall and alert, stepping immediately in front of the wolf who was still growling. Rather than fear the powerful looking pair, she arched a brow in questioning amusement as he spoke – his voice raspy, almost like he too was growling.

"Who are you?"

She didn't speak. Instead she glanced to the bar in which they could still hear the sounds of fighting before looking back to him.

"No one that you need to be concerned about, all you need to know is that I'm here to help."

He took a step closer, not at all convinced by her as he narrowed his eyes. "Help who? Us or that… thing in there."

Again she didn't respond to his question in a way that he would have liked. "Myself. But I suppose it would also benefit you and the others in there considering I too, need a little chat with that _thing_ as you put him."

He eyed her sceptically, her flippant answer and the way she was smirking didn't help him think any less of the situation but if she meant what she said and was willing to risk her life to held take him down then why not…

He nodded and took a step back. "Fine."

She smiled wider at his reluctant acquiescence. "Excellent. I'm going to need you to go."

He blinked at her response. "What?"

"Or stay whatever you prefer. But know that your little tussle with him is now over," She gave him and the wolf a fleeting once over.

"By the looks of it, you'll be needing the reprieve." Her remark had Debbie growling as Alcide looked at her strangely.

He didn't know who she was; the stench told him she was a vampire. But he didn't know… she was arrogant and that irked him but then again wasn't most fangers? But she seemed to confidant, to assured in her own abilities.

Either way he wasn't fussed. As strong as he was his fight with the other man had took a lot out of him. His muscles were aching and his back was protesting, he knew it was one fight that if not arduous, was one he didn't think could be won by them alone and so his natural preservation skills took over and he nodded.

"Be our guest, but we'll stick around if you don't mind." He was curious. He wanted to see what would happen though he had a pretty good idea, if the old man in there was getting his arse handed to him chances were she would to, but instead of being apprehensive she merely smiled wider and shrugged.

"Suit yourself, now if you don't mind. "Before turning to the wrecked entrance and made her way swiftly inside leaving them in the park.

Having managed to escape his grasp by plunging the stake into his hand, Nora had quickly retreated back to where Eric was waiting, the blonde taking her arm and pulling her back to him as they faced Warlow head on.

Now with the wolves on the outside and Longshadow dead ages ago, only they remained and they knew it wasn't looking good. But still they wasn't giving up, even if they did try to flee he was older than them and would catch them in heartbeat – or lack thereof, and finish them off either way.

It was better to go out fighting then die a coward.

"I'm sorry sister," She turns to him confused and alarmed at his defeated expression. "I shouldn't have let you fight."

Shaking her head, she scoffs and replies. "This isn't the fucking time for honesty now Eric. It was my decision to fight not yours, we both knew the risks and this is the price."

He couldn't accept that, this couldn't be the way their line, _Godric's_ line, died. But what could he do about it now?"

She looked at him sadly, seeing the refusal mixed with resignation in his eyes. "We both knew this was a possible outcome."

"Listen to her Eric, she's right about that." Before any of them could turn he had sped over to them and punched him backwards. She had no time to try and help before she was in his strangle hold again, her hands scrabbling uselessly trying to pry him off.

"Now, where were we?" He smirked manically as she looked into his dark eyes, knowing that this was the end.

Walking down the small hallway leading to the large room. Pam looked around taking in all the damage that he been done and wondering what could have possibly happened to make them fight so badly. She stopped on looking to see a flash of a large body go flying past, before slamming into the wall.

She looked on to see it was Eric. Silently observing as he struggled to his feet, groaning at the impact though it didn't surprise her, as old as he might have been also the strongest, there was no way he could ever hope to overcome a five thousand year old hybrid .

So keeping on her path she only slowed as a hiss could be heard and looked to see angry blue eyes staring at her, on struggling to his feet Eric took a second to get his balance back and spied movement to his left, thinking it the wolves he turned and was shocked to see the flash of long blonde hair.

Pam – what was she doing here? Under any other circumstance he would have been delighted to see her, but not now. Not when they were about to be finished off by a half-breed psychopath. He made a noise gaining her attention as she looked to see him shaking his head.

He tried to warn her off, do anything to let her know that it wasn't a good time and that if she didn't get out now then her life to might be forfeit. But much to his dismay she crinkled her nose in a way that he found cute, before carrying on coming to a stop in front of him.

"You should not have come here." His voice was a mixture of angriness and tiredness as he did his best to show her his displeasure; she stayed silent giving him a look that he couldn't decipher, before smiling gently and lifting her hand to his cheek.

"It's sweet that you care. But I'm not here for you." She finished patting his cheek before moving away and leaving him to gape at her retreating back. Such was his surprise at her words that it didn't even occur to him how she could have known about the fight.

In the main area, Warlow had picked up the item he had been searching for and was now twirling the stake in his hand, twisting it right in front of her and letting her know his intentions.

"I wonder," He began as she looked at him. "Has that dear brother of yours left? I mean it could only be the reason why he is taking so long, to think, all this time he had been professing at just how much those close to him really mean and it turns out he has fled… rather hypocritical of him don't you think?"

He smirked at her as she glared. He sighed and looked at the stake which would soon find a new home and exhaled needlessly, a show of his faux sympathy for her before his lips curled.

"We'll give him a couple of more seconds. After all, if family really is the thing he cares for most then wouldn't it be the fitting to have him see it die around him, before he to joins you."

"Considering the foreign concept it seems to be, I'd say a hell of a lot more than it does to you."

The sound of the new voice had the vampire/Fae freezing. The stake fumbled in his fingers as it clattered to the floor and he turned slowly to the sound of the voice as his eyes landed on the one person who, in all honesty, was the last person he thought he would have seen.

Not before he had finished his business here at the least. But now she had found him as blue eyes glinted dangerously and her face stony as they stared at each other.

It was then that Eric followed her through. Having got his senses back he quickly followed her to make sure that nothing bad happened, if he couldn't save Nora than he would save Pam, but now as he stopped by her side and took a glance in the other direction, he frowned.

On seeing the complete and genuine shock adorning the other man's face and who it was directed at, he couldn't help but glance to Nora who was still stuck in his grasp as she shook her head. She had no idea either, at first she had to curse fate that if this was her last minute on earth then why did she have to spend it in the company of the blonde bitch.

But now all that had changed on the fact that she had stopped Warlow so dam effectively in his tracks. She chanced a look at the hybrid that seemed still stuck in his shock. Before finally he licked his dry lips, and with only one word he spoke.

"How."

At his question. Pam chuckled lowly before taking a step to the side; all the while three sets of eyes never left her form before she spun back on her heel.

"Funny story that, imagine my befuddlement to hear, that not only had you escaped your imprisonment in the void, but that you had also caused a great upset to the grey mountain by coming to this realm."

He said nothing as she laughed a little more at the end. Her slight mirth too honeyed and sharp to be anything but real as she faced him.

"Perplexing to say the least, but then again, what would I know seeing as the last time I saw you, it was four hundred fucking years before!"

He winced a little at her shout as the other could only look on bewildered at the sudden intervention and Eric, his eyes never leaving Pam's body as she paced a little more.

"So I was asked to come to this quaint little place. To see where it was you had come and just why you would risk upsetting the entire land and possibly case even more discord than what is already rife." She had to stop as her amusement came back o now thinking of the other blonde, by proxy the cause of all of this.

"How fucking stupid of me. Of course it had to be a woman… a mongrel, you sure do know how to pick them don't you? Well that is something we'll have to talk about."

At hearing her inadvertently mention Sookie, his anger came back and it was then he remembered the woman in his grip. He turned back to her as her eyes met his and the fear that had gone replaced the confusion as he bared his teeth.

"I shall talk with you later, Pam. Right now I have a little issue to take care of." As he bent to the ground and picked the stake up, now his full attention on her, Nora did now believe there would be no more distractions and so closed her eyes.

She froze at his dismissal and turned back to him. Not quite believing that he had brushed her off, she had never been brushed off before – not ever and certainly not now, by him of all people and so with her tolerance levels at an all-time low, she struck.

Eyes still closed, Nora waited for the pain that was to come. But a sound had her tentatively opening her eyes only to snap them wide open as she saw the other woman now closer to them.

Well she said closer, what really was happening was that Pam now had a hand on Warlow' shirt. The stake that he had been intending to bring down on her now halted in mid-air as the blondes other hand had stopped it in its track as she snarled at the hybrid.

"I didn't come all this way to pass fucking pleasantries. I certainly didn't come here to get cast aside, especially not by you, so when I say we need to talk… that is exactly what we're going to do."

With that she ripped the wooden weapon from his hand and flung it to the side, the only sound indicating it had hit something was the small 'thud' as it embedded itself in the wall. Before she pulled him closer, breaking his hold on Nora who Pam pushed aside.

"Maybe you'll learn that for next time."

Before they watched in astonishment as she pulled him to her before using her strength and spinning, she launched him through the same window he had shoved the wolves out, easily doing what they could not as they watched him tumble through the broken glass and out into the night.

Their eyes slowly went back to the blonde who was ignoring them both as her eyes watched the empty window before she darted out leaving them alone.

Quickly realizing where they had gone. Nora didn't have time to thank whatever deity was out there she was still… undead, before a hand had her yanked through the door as Eric rushed them out into the car park.

There they found the wolves that hadn't fled like he had thought, Alcide turned to look at him. He too must have been stunned by the sight greeting them as they turned back to the lot to see the two now having parted a little but still facing each other.

"So is that why you've come all this way, to tell me off for not letting you know my whereabouts."

He seemed to have gathered his confidence back and was smirking arrogantly at the blonde who let out a frustrated growl.

"Like I give two fucks where you go, you smarmy little prick! I only give a dam when it concern's me about having to clean up after the messes you make because you still have the mind-set of a fucking teenage boy!"

She gave him a scathing look before shaking her head in disdain. "When will you grow the hell up, Warlow? But then again I guess this isn't the first time you've been infatuated with someone who think's nothing but of themselves."

Her words, had it seemed, hit on something. Like a switch he focused his gaze on her, "Wait… you know about Sookie?"

He and the others watched as she nodded. "Indeed I do, and I have to say, I've never met a more self-absorbed little twat in my life."

Her words had him growling as she laughed again. "What? Isn't that how it goes? Really, as the only family you have left, I think you'd have remembered my opinion counts."

"Wait… what?"

The sound of Eric had them turning to see their audience. Pam gazed over and met his eyes, they were full of shock and hurt… also mixed with betrayal and confusion. At his side Nora was glaring at her, never mind the fact she had saved her back in the bar, she had known just how much her brother had begun to like the blonde.

But her anger was also mixed with shock. She glanced from one to the other on the realization of her words as her eyes went wide. Ever the librarian of the two, it didn't take her long to put it together.

"Your… your like him?"

Pam kept her eyes on Eric who was staring angrily at her, just as the sound of Warlow laughing had her breaking contact and giving her own glare.

"Well who's the hypocrite now… _sister_?"

The other man's words felt like a punch in the stomach to Eric. He turned his head to Pam, hoping… wanting her to shake her head and deny his claim. But to his increasing dismay she said nothing and didn't look at him.

"Shut up, as if I give a shit about what these… _lowers,_ think. It's not as if any of them where any use to me in the long run."

The more she spoke. The more words that fell from her lips, lips he had kissed. It was as if he had no idea who she was, in a way he didn't but never on a scale did he think her ever related to Lilith's creation.

"Even still. They had more uses then that little chit you call a beloved." At her words his amusement fell and he glowered at her,

"You dare talk about my future wife like that." That had her laughing as she nodded.

"You call that a wife? I'd say a nuisance that needs to be removed." She tilted her head to the side, a small sigh of wistfulness leaving her mouth as she adds.

"Almost was to, but then I found she has a lot of help from the good men of this little swamp pit." Warlow froze at her last sentence. The air seemed to grow thick with every passing second of his rising fury as the realization dawned on him; his next words came out cold and flat.

"It was you."

Cocking her head she furrowed her brow. "What was me?"

"You were the one that attacked Sookie. It was you," On his accusation the rest had turned to her, and to give her credit she did try to look contrite, but the gleam in her eye. The one that was shined just too much to allow her to look innocent showed as she smirked deviously.

"Alright, since we are apparently small girls at a sleepover… yes, it was me." Her confession had him shaking as he carried on.

"Jason and Niall to… you attacked them all."

She held up her finger stopping him mid rant. "I think we all know what happened to the good Sheriff, but if you mean did I employ the help of those little kitties, then yes."

She shook her head again mournfully and clucked her tongue. "But I'll admit. They did get a little zealous in their fun. Probably should have asked the dogs instead." She flickered her gaze to Alcide and Debbie who now had changed back.

"At least they knew when to sit and stay." She had to dodge the swiping hand as Warlow, hearing enough had attacked. He charged at her using his speed but missed as she moved around and kicked his back.

"But don't blame that old fucker on me, I might have given him the message but it was you that got rid of him." Backing away she knew now she had his attention as slowly turned to face her, his eyes now black with a rage that had been building since the minute he learnt of the fake engagement.

He didn't listen to her as he went of the offensive again and their fight begun. Like they were frozen in place the rest could only watch as the pair blurred in an out of focus at a pace that not even Eric could keep up with, the little chuckles saw Pam getting more amused with the fight and a seemingly riled up Warlow, who was blindly trying to hit out at her.

"Why did you do it?"

After having his last assault fail. He stopped and glowered at her as she shrugged a shoulder casually, lazily leant against a tree as she faced him.

"Because I could. Because she was far to stuck on herself that I couldn't help but want to bring the bitch down a notch. But mainly because I wanted to show you."

"Show me what." He growled as he stared daggers at her form as she pushed off from the tree. "That your obsession with the little cunt is making you delusional; I mean come on have you looked at yourself recently."

She threw out her hand ignoring the waves of anger pouring from his body and readied herself again. "I don't know what it is about the Halfling rat that has everyone so hung up on her, she's nothing but a conceited little fuck… tell me, just who was it that she blamed for the accident she had."

"Who the fuck do you think!" He spat at her, his fists clenched he was so angry." She blamed me… all of it she blames me and I didn't do a thing."

"Exactly, you didn't. But get fucking real. Do you truly believe that she will ever love you? That little cow will only ever love herself and her family a close second. Just like the rest of these morons who fell for her frankly unremarkable act, she had you all in the palm of her hand and laughed about it."

"Stop it."

"Quite a picture. Sookie Stackhouse, fairy cunt extraordinaire. Teaser of the supernatural and frigid bitch to all."

"I said be quiet"

"She's so far up her own arse with those self-righteous morals; she would blame the fucking pope of that little faith of hers if it meant placing blame on someone else."

"I'm warning you Pam, stop it now."

She slowed her pace until she stopped in the middle and turned her head to him, the smirk never leaving her face as she goaded him one last time.

"How many people do you think she's had before you got a turn Warlow? It's clear that the little whore isn't as innocent as she wants others to believe."

She threw out her hand to Eric who was still lost in his thoughts of betrayal and hurt before adding. "Hell she even tried to get him into bed. Just how desperate is that little bitch if she had to go around begging for it."

An enraged roar sounded out as he jumped at her, his anger gave him an extra added boost as he collided with her body. The others watched as they went tumbling and Pam hissed as the make shift stake he had snapped from a branch found its way into her shoulder.

She looked up to see the black orbs of her brother as he came to sit on top of her, his breath coming out in angry pants, hands inching towards her neck.

"I warned you… do not call my soulmate a whore."

Even with her disadvantage, she couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped her lips at hearing him call the telepath his life mate. She bared her teeth at him and lifted her head a little from the ground.

"I will call that little cunt, whatever the fuck I like, and no one can stop me… not them and certainly not you!" Before she lifted her hand and knocked it into the side of his head. He yelled out again as she hit him twice more in successive punches before using her legs to wrap around his waist, managed to flip them over before hitting him once more in the face and lifting herself from his body, pulling the long branch out as she went.

"You've spent the last twenty years in a desolate void, brother. Doing fuck all but watching and waiting… do you want to know how many fights I've been involved with and won?"

She glanced over her shoulder as he rolled to his knees glaring angrily. "You couldn't hope to beat me even at full strength, it's been the way for a long time and I doubt it will change now."

He didn't reply as the action he took next had the others moving out of the way to avoid any throwbacks just as a large beam of light shot from his hand which he aimed it at the blonde; she rolled her eyes before moving out of its line as it sailed past her and hit the trees behind.

"Really, we're doing this?"

He snarled at her as she sighed heavily and lowered her head to the ground, as if hoping to gain the patience necessary in order to deal with her only relative and pursed her lips before nodding.

"Alright, fine… I came here to talk but seeing as you haven't learnt manners, maybe this will knock some fucking sense into you."

Before taking his silent invite and retaliating, by now the others had all taken cover from the deadly light as they fought in the middle. From what they could see Warlow was getting angrier with every taunt she threw at him, as his attacks became sloppy and not with any direction in where he was shooting them.

"She's going to get us all fucking killed!" Nora hissed just as a stream of light narrowly avoided coming into contact with her skin. Eric was still silent but by now was listening as another loud crash alerted them to the damage around them.

"All this for Sookie fucking Stackhouse, I'm starting to see why Pam was right." Nora spat as she lifted her head and peered over to see them still fighting.

After the third of fourth missed shot she had enough. This wasn't getting them anywhere and she still had to get him to a place where they could talk. Glancing around whilst deflecting his blows, she narrowed her eyes on the objects behind the irate vampire as an idea came to her on how to end the fight and in her favour.

Focusing her light, she allowed it to spark along her hands and fingers, letting it run back and forth as it gathered energy and potency before holding them out as a torrent of light – bigger than any she had sent off so far flew from her hands and went flying past his body.

He stopped at seeing the light, a little puzzled at the fact that it was nowhere near him to do any harm as he glanced at her in momentary confusion, before a mocking smirk crept over his lips.

"All this and you still can't aim right. Doesn't it embarrass you even after so long?"

Rather than become irked at his jeers, Pam let her hands fall to her sides as she glanced at where her assault had gone and then met his gaze once again.

"Oh Warlow, you should know by now that when I miss, I miss for good reason."

Her tone was one of a person speaking to a simple child, or an idiot which had him frowning. But before he could reply, an explosion sent him flying forwards as the force of the car she had hit knocked him to the ground.

Risking a glance on hearing it all go quiet, the others all looked up, only to take cover again as Alcide kept Debbie close by shielding her from any debris as the explosion rang through the night air.

"The fuck!"

Ignoring the part of her that said it was a bad idea. The learned part of Nora had her acting as she moved closer and lifted herself a little as she peeked over the side of Eric's car just in time to see Warlow go tumbling to the ground.

Brown eyes watched eagerly as Pam pounced no sooner as his stomach hit the ground as she threw herself onto his back, he groaned as the extra weight piled on him before she settled down firmly and with rough handling, turned him over as he blinked up to her.

Her next movements were methodical and quick as she hoped to leave the destruction of the car park as she grabbed hold of his head and slammed it back into the ground, she smiled satisfied at his moan of pain before lifting him by the collar of his shirt, she hoisted him to his feet and spun him around.

He let out a hiss as her nails found purchase in his skin. The long talon like nail plates dug into his wounds, stopping them from healing as she used the leverage to drag him back.

"When I say we talk, we talk." Before sliding her other arm around his broad chest and pinning him to hers as by now seeing the fight over, Nora had stood up slowly as the others followed and were staring at the pair.

"You would do well to keep that in mind next time… saves all this silly nonsense like this." Before looking around to the wreckage they had wrought, before glancing and coming to meet the ice blue eyes of Eric.

They kept their gazes on each other, not saying anything though really, what could they say. She cleared her throat now wanting to leave as quickly as she could and so looked away from his strangely childlike eyes.

"I would say give my regards to the lucky couple, but in all honesty I couldn't care. Now if you'll excuse us, we really should be leaving."

Using her hand, she waved it behind her as the air where she passed over began to distort, it bent and shimmered until finally a blue light which seemed to appear and cut the air grew. Before any of them could guess a large opening in the middle of the air had formed.

"Holy fuck." Eric heard Nora mutter as before them stood a portal. Pam glanced behind her and was pleased to see it formed before looking back to the stunned group.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again. But for now… sorry about the mess." Before she stepped back into the small split in the fabric of the night, dragging a reluctant and still angry Warlow with her, as they crossed through the portal and with another beam of light was gone.

None of them could speak. They kept their gazes on the spot the vampire hybrid stood… only now that had grown as they tried to come to terms with all that happened.

The scene around them was chaos; the once clean parking lot was now a hazard as it was littered with twisted parts and flaming piles of car that she had blown apart.

For everyone involved in the fight, it was a lot to take in but all felt the same elation that none of them had met the almost certain death that night, but on now realizing who their saviour was, it now was unclear whether or not any of them could relax or not.

Finally after what seemed like an age in silence. Alcide, who still truly didn't fully understand what was going on, turned to where his car was parked and broke the quietness as it dawned on him just what the mess around them was and cut the air with a loud curse.

"The bitch blew up my car!"


	12. The Story Of The Pages Lost

**New chapter up,**

 **Apologizes for the lateness, just been so busy and so everything has been slow in progress.**

 **But I'm glad that people liked it... I did have that scene in mind for ages now and listening to 'In the end' by Black Veil Brides certainly helped with the inspiration.**

 **Anyway I hope everyone enjoys reading this next part and as always, I don't own TB.**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

A light blue shimmer appeared in the middle of the room at the farmhouse. It grew before just like outside Fangtasia, another split in the fabric of air and soon two figures emerged.

Well one did – the other was thrown bodily through and on to the sofa jus in front. Pam stepped into the room just as Warlow hit the back and growled as he sat himself upright. She watched him unimpressed with his growls as the portal behind her shut leaving them alone.

"Isn't this just lovely?"

Hr glared at her as he sat back against the head of the sofa. "Where are we?"

She glanced around the place she had come to call a quasi- home for the past three weeks and shrugged. "My place of stay. A nice elderly couple decided to take a long vacation, so I took it off their hands until they come back."

At his snort of derision she sneered. "They ARE… on holiday. I just don't know where but they are still alive. Unlike some of us, I don't have to end a person entirely in order to get what I want."

She ignored his look of blatant disbelief and moved to sit on the chair. "Whatever, just because you think singular cell doesn't mean all of do brother dear."

She lifted her head to meet his gaze and sat back. "So why have you brought me here?" He looked around the empty house before back to her.

"You do know I can leave anytime right? It's not like you can stop me."

In reply she merely smiled saccharinely before nodding. "Of course, but before you do… _leave,_ humour me would you? I did come all this way after all."

He stared at her and let out a tired groan before rubbing a hand over his face; ignoring her pleased smile he gifted her with another stony look.

"Well?"

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" He said nothing as she tilted her head to the side for a moment. "I mean – you break out of prison. Something which we will have to speak about more of by the way, rip through the two worlds knowing full well it would alert them, and for what?"

She shook her head a little trying to work out his reasons. "Sookie Stackhouse? You risked everything for that little Halfling bitch."

A loud rumble ripped through his chest as he shot from the sofa. She didn't move but followed his as he growled angrily and pointed.

"I've warned you about saying badly about Sookie." His ire only grew as his remark was waved off by a scoffing blonde. "Yes, yes… we all know you'll bring death and destruction to those that besmirch the image your precious little whore has painted."

"Pamela."

"I mean I have to hand it to her… it's a small town, everyone must know each must know just what a little supernatural groupie she is? So how she still managed to pull the sheepskin over your eyes and look virginal I will have to ask."

She dodged the angry blur aiming for her and came to a stop just at the back of the sofa. He glanced around before slowly turning; stormy blue eyes met their delighted counterparts as he snarled.

"What the fuck is it that you want Pam?"

Getting to the heart of the matter, her face fell of any mirth and all traces of sly smirks vanished. Leaning on the top, she placed her fingers together and let them dangle over the edge.

"That great escape you pulled to get here, do you know what's happened since then."

He pulled his head back a little at her question. Confused but unknowing he shrugged. "No," His answer earned an eye roll.

"Figures you'd be ignorant to anything without a cunt," She stood up straight before carrying on.

"The Grey Mountain," He nodded imploring her to go on.

"It's causing havoc back in the other land. The others know something must have disrupted the balance and on checking the void, found it empty of its most dangerous occupant."

He said nothing still as she came back round to sit in his empty spot. "If it weren't for the fact that someone named… Claudine said to the council that you had to be found and stopped at all costs."

She sighed and threw her arms back along the top of the sofa, pursing her lips. "It was like she didn't know me at all, and so when it came to try organizing a little recon mission of sorts, I happily volunteered."

"Really,"

"No you dumb fuck! I was quite happy living in my solitude until the villagers of where I lived came."

He arched a brow at her words. Anger now abated he took the seat previously used by her and kept his gaze on his sister.

"So when you say they came to you? They asked you to come here."

She nodded as he thought about the information. Contrary to what he had made the rest believe he was a smart man, and so it took mere minutes for him to work it out as he looked back to her.

"They know about you?" She smiled and gave a single nod.

"They haven't tried to run you out or even kill you?" She paused on his question. That was the case at first, when she accidently gave herself away they had formed a mob and had tried to fry her, if it wasn't for the fact of her speed and fast healing then they would have succeeded.

"It was… shaky at the start."

"But,"

"But these are the Fae of the Autumn Planes we're talking about." She trailed off letting her insinuation linger as he cocked his head a little but nodded.

"So what then," She shrugged. "Not much to tell really. As long as I didn't go around draining them dry, it was pretty much I'll stay out of your business if you stay from mine."

He nodded at that still keeping silent as he listened to her talk. "Of course there was the little issue of me fighting in their wars; it was a win-win on that part. They got the spoils and gloating rights of victory and I got as much blood as I wanted. So playing in their petty battles really was the only way to pass the time in that place."

She glanced at the clock for a moment before resuming the conversation. "That was until all the crap with the Mountain started, the fact that it was disturbing the land and therefore ruining the stability of the growth… I don't know – some shit like that. Once they learnt of your escape, they began blaming each other in their fit of panic."

She smirked, remembering back to the council talks, all the arguing that had gone on. As funny as it was watching them tear each other apart verbally, it did get boring after a while. And the headaches were never worth the hours of repetitive finger pointing.

"Niall was there."

He looked more interested as soon as his name left her lips. "Oh?"

She nodded again. "Naturally, as a self-appointed King, it was his duty to be there." Her lips curled in disgust at the thought of the other, full Fae.

"Little bastard was adamant that he be the one to come and get you. "Her eyes flicked to his and the unspoken words reached him. They both knew exactly what it was that the other man wanted and it wasn't to bring him back safe and sound for another jaunty spell in the void.

"I bet he was unhappy that they chose you." She chuckled at that.

"He did question why they picked me over him, but they merely told him I was older and so had more of a chance to taking you down then he… not that it made him anymore compliant, caused such a fuss actually, it was amusing to see him lose his composure as he did."

He joined in her laughter as his low, throaty chuckles echoed around the room before another thought hit him. "Wait, so if he merely complained loudly about you going and not he… does that mean he doesn't know about you either?"

She smirked wider and shook her head, "Nope. The old fucker thinks I'm just really, really old. Doesn't know I was part of the same tribe let alone think we're family."

She shook her head again and let the hair that had been tied back fall around her shoulder. "So I was not entirely surprised to find he had made his way here. Geriatric little fool just couldn't stay put."

She glanced back to him as he snorted with a chuckle. "Before I left though I was privy to the little bit of information that Claudine so kindly let us know. I guess she thought it must have helped."

She let her head turn slightly as their eyes met again. He merely narrowed his eyes, waiting for her to speak. "She said something about a contract? That you had forcibly coerced a one Mr… Stackhouse into signing a deal which would ensure you get the first born female Fae of that line."

She glanced at him waiting for confirmation to which he nodded reluctantly, knowing that it would be cause for more insults and mocking aimed at his beloved, what he got instead which did make him look up, was.

"How did they come to be Stackhouse's anyway?"

He looked at her as she frowned, her brow dipped slightly as she gazed to the ceiling as if trying to work out the answer.

"What?"

"Well think about it? How did they come to be from Niall's line - which is Brigant… How did it go from that to fucking Stackhouse?"

He stared at her incredulously as she still pondered on the self-imposed question. "Are you really asking me that?"

Nodding she lifted her head from where it had been lying on the back. "Yeah… sure both names are stupid. Who in their right mind would want to be part of that family? But still, anything had to be better than Stackhouse… sounds like a pancake place if you truly think it over."

He didn't say anything. He was still a little struck at her sudden turn in conversation and just how in depth she looked when thinking it over, he wasn't sure what it was, maybe it was the fact that he had just fought and lost miserably and now it was only hitting him – or the fact that she was right, but he couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Lifting her head again, she furrowed her brow on seeing him laugh. The way he was smiling, it looked so far from the angry and feral looking man she had clawed at mere half an hour ago; here he looked young and carefree…

The sight made her smile as she guessed at what he was laughing at. Soon her own laughter began bubbling up and the house was filled with two sets of laughter as they mocked the name of the other Fae's line.

A while later when they eventually managed to get themselves under control, they fell silent as each got caught up in their own thoughts. Warlow glanced over to the blonde who, until that night he hadn't seen in nearly four hundred years.

Four hundred and twenty eight, to be exact, as he took in her appearance. He would have said she looked different – older, if it weren't for the fact they didn't age. But he knew she had changed. He didn't know how yet but he was looking forward to getting to know as the small unbidden smile crept over his lips at the thought of being near his only family member remaining.

"What."

He hadn't noticed her look and so when they looked at each other again. He shrugged carelessly. "Just… I did miss you."

She said nothing in return. Merely kept his gaze as her smile morphed lightly into one not of amusement of mirth, but knowing and genuine as she nodded.

"As much as it pains me to say it, I missed you to… scaring others just wasn't as fun by myself."

He snorted a little as she grinned, flashing her teeth. Just then the clock struck eleven as she turned to face the wall. As if the magic hour had come a yawn made itself known, soon she stood as this time he was the one to follow her movements.

"Past my bedtime I think."

He cocked a brow quizzically, but in good nature as she spun on her heel, arms up in the air in a stretch. "Bedtime?"

Still stretching she nodded and let out a small noise of contentment before lowering them. "Hmm-mm might be a lost cause with you, but I still have a chance of looking good in the mornings, so beauty sleep is needed."

He smirked at the juvenile insult before she asked. "You staying here?"

He looked at her in silence for a moment. "It's not like that small box you've taken over is a fuckin luxury, at least here there's biscuits."

"Biscuits?"

She smiled happily, "Chocolate ones. At first coming here I wasn't holding out much hope, if the town was as shit as it looked than I didn't think the food was going to be much better, but there has been the exception."

"…In the form of biscuits. "He looked terribly amused and so she stuck her tongue out as he stood. "Shove it, and yes… if you must know… dam things are going to be the end of my figure but if I had to stay in this cesspit full of morons then at least they helped."

He couldn't help it, just hearing her go off into a rant about the most insignificant of things, in their case that was everyone around them. It took him back to the times they spent together, the scrabbles they got into and the times they simply were.

It brought a sense of peace about him and a wave suddenly crashed into him. He hadn't been joking when he said he had missed her, soon overcome with more light then dark at that moment, he took her hand and pulled her into a hug.

She yelped a little at the direct contact her body came into as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to him. She frowned, baffled at the quick move and turnabout in mood from him. But the longer they stayed that way the more it was coming back to her.

Soon she slipped her arms around his body and let her rest on his muscled chest. A small purr like sound could be heard as he breathed in and out. Eyes closed she let herself feel, let herself think back to the times when this seemed all so easy, nothing that didn't concern them mattered, and the worries of the adult world hadn't yet hit them.

It was true that she was a solitary creature. One glad to be left alone and would happily rip the throat of those stupid enough to disturb that. But that trait was only born from the fact she had no family left to interact with.

But as she clung to him and turned her head, inhaling she breathed in the familiar sandalwood. She was determined to make sure that nothing parted them again.

They broke away sometime later, but not before he pressed a kiss to her head before letting her go. She stepped back and smiled. They had no need to speak and so with a small nod of her head she turned and left the room. He watched her go before a half-smile crossed his lips, looks like he was staying and so followed after her.

He went through the door that led downstairs and looked around on seeing the spacious room she had turned about and was impressed at seeing how passible it was considering the resources she had, he turned to the far corner to see a double bed in the right end as she was just finished getting changed.

Well more just took her jeans off as she looked over her shoulder. "Well?"

He rolled his eyes and turned to go shut the door; he got back to find her already under the covers as he moved over and lifted his arms to pull the back of his shirt off as he pulled it over his head. Once off he threw it to the floor and toed off his boots before removing his jeans and slinging them to the floor next to his top, was left in just his boxers.

"You sure? I could go and sleep on the couch." His answer was when she pulled back to covers and looked at him expectantly.

"I'm sure… not even a dog would sleep on that thing. Sit on maybe, but never sleep."

He laughed but did as told as he settled down and pulled the cover down around him. He lay back and closed his eyes at the feel of soft sheets pressed against his back, it was a lot better than the bed at the motel, but he always knew she was the fuzziest bitch for comforts, so shouldn't have been too surprised as he leaned over and kissed her head again.

"Night deirfiúr" She mumbled something under her breath but readily accepted the affection.

"Night, bráthair." He leaned back and with final smile, turned and switched the light off, righting himself he breathed in deeply and readied himself for sleep, but opened his eyes again as he felt the warm body curled closer to him.

He didn't turn to look but again it took him back to when they used to sleep near each other, in times of storms or when their father was out and they stayed together as it was easier to sleep when they had each other to hold and so he lifted his arm in a silent invitation, smiling wider when she immediately squirrelled herself under his arm.

It was hard to be angry when she brought him so much calm and he could feel the darkness recede and the light shine inside.

With no more said they closed their eyes as sleep came easier to the both of them for the first time then it had since they parted ways years back.


	13. The Story Of The Pages Lost Pt 2

**Here it is, up at last.**

 **Sorry about the delay, life just snuck up and decided to ambush me so a lot of… tell a lie – all of my stories had taken a back seat.**

 **But that should clear up now and I have finally managed to get this up, its longer… a little peace offering of sorts and so I hope you all enjoy.**

 **I would like to thank those that commented last chapter, I'm glad you like reading so much and I do hope I have managed to keep your interest.**

 **Happy reading and I don't own True Blood.**

* * *

Three days.

That was how long Eric had been quiet for, three whole days. After the utter mess that was the planned ambush that went completely on its side no thanks to a certain blonde who had showed up and stunned them all. Nora had watched her brother retreat into his office and never come out.

The outside had been cleared. The blown up car had been tidied away and to avoid an angry wolf bearing down on them for the fact that it was his vehicle that had been destroyed, the blonde vamp silently handed over the keys to his Porsche and turning back into the club.

She had followed him leaving the two werewolves looking on after them as she made to join him, but in the end she had left the other vampire to it when it became clear that he had gotten lost in his thoughts.

On leaving the bar after an hour or so and checking to see if he was alright, she knew it was best to leave him when he was like that and so with one final look back, she left for the rest of the night before going to ground.

That had been three days ago and here they were still not having moved on. She sat in the bar of the club with Jessica who was tending the glasses, as every so often she would glance to the door leading to the back.

"He still not coming out?"

She shook her head sadly, after a night of renowned silence, he had moved on to the other emotions she knew was staple to the tall Viking: Anger, as his office bore the brunt of his rage – the fury and betrayal he had been shown clear through the damaged furniture and near shredded chairs.

Next came brooding as he sat back in what was left of his room and fell into more silence. Thinking long and hard about all that had happened, how many lies he had been told, and all by the one woman he was coming to like more than just a passing fancy.

She had screwed him over, not just him – she had done a number on them all. The fact that she had been so casual and direct with them really worried Nora, as she stormed into the office two days later to find him still sullen as she finally snapped.

"Wake the fuck up, Eric!"

She waited and as usual got no response as he continued to sit in silence. When that happened she would have just walked out again, but not today. Any other day would have just been normal; any other day and most likely she wouldn't have been there.

But because it wasn't just any other day, because it was one more day to the inevitable end – now not just by Warlow's hand she feared, this was why she had enough and was now yelling at him.

"You liked her, I know that… in truth she was perfect for you. Both annoying as hell and bloodthirsty it would have put Dracula to shame, but you have to get over it."

He very slowly lifted his head at that, as their eyes met and she could see the dimmed blankness that had taken over when he sunk into himself, he didn't make to speak but at least he acknowledged her, so that was something.

"She fooled you… I get that, but she fooled us all. She came in here and the fact that we had no fucking clue who she was, that wouldn't have bothered me as she would have fucked off… but now."

He regarded her with a look of indifference but he was still listening she could tell. "But now we know she's a part of the problem. We have to be on guard, she might have come for Warlow but what's to say that she isn't here for something else?"

He still said nothing, but the slight cocking of his head told her to carry on as she stepped closer, "She might not have been as forthcoming as Warlow but that's what scares me to be frank, with him at least all he wants is that prissy little barmaid. The same one she spent the last few days tormenting might I add… and she didn't even know Sookie."

Their eyes met as she spoke her argument once more. "If she can do that to one person… try and kill her off and her family, for fun or to teach him a lesson... what's to stop her from doing the same to us?"

Looking to the floor, she sighed needlessly as she still got no reply. But that was fine, she didn't need to hear him speak, she just needed him to get it into his head.

"I say as of now we start treating her the same as we would him… and also using the same methods in finding a way to stop him - them."

They stared at each other, neither one breaking contact as she was determined to make him see that she wasn't just some human who he had taken a liking to that had died. This wasn't a case of him moving on if not a little morosely until the next one came along.

This was about their survival, and that if they failed to find a solution to their now – extended problem - there wouldn't be another human to toy with, there wouldn't even be any of them should the worst come to it.

As they spoke – or rather, Nora did the talking. Out in the club Jessica had been busy cleaning.

As was his command, the red head wasn't at the club the time of the ambush. She had been waiting at home for when Bill returned with Sookie – as she was meant to guard her as he returned to the fight, but before he could go back… if a little late as the blonde had wanted him to stay with her.

He was finally about to go when the wolves showed, what followed next – well she wasn't sure what was going on, but the looks of horror on both their faces when the tall wolf began explaining all that had happened once they had fled.

The long stream of curses that fell from Sookie's mouth on learning that he wasn't dead though told her it was bad news.

Made worse on discovering the existence of a second hybrid,

It didn't help that Alcide didn't get her name. As much as she knew it was possibly the worst news they could have got, to her it wasn't that bad.

She didn't know why she felt that… maybe it was because she wasn't privy to all the information. Maybe it was because whoever the second was, had come and dragged the first off – perhaps she was on their side.

She had been thinking on that as she cleaned. So much in thought that she didn't see the person sitting at the side of her on the other side of the counter, nit until a sharp cough brought her from her thoughts.

Startled, she jumped and held her chest in a useless showing of fright before turning. She smiled and relaxed on seeing that it was…

She had to think back, glancing at the woman's features. It wasn't until she saw the smirk that she recognized who it was, as another huge smile crossed her lips.

"Your back,"

Pam nodded as she returned the smile. "Sure I'm ginger snaps, how's life."

Putting down her cloth she tottered to where she sat and shrugged. "Same… boring, but being here helps… pass the time ya know, got so much of it."

She sucked in through her teeth as Pam nodded again. A look of semi-sympathy on her face, she knew just how tedious unlimited time could get and so patted her hand.

"Cheer up, Cheeto. Once you get into double digits it'll get better,"

"Really?" She gave the blonde another beaming grin on seeing the nod. "Trust me."

She didn't know why, but at that moment when she spoke it felt better. She wasn't sure whether it was because the other vampire was older and so had experienced it all before or how she said it – with such confidence that automatically it felt like her words were the truth.

Either way she did think that now it wasn't as boring anymore as she smiled wider. "Thank you."

Another nod was her response. They fell silent for a moment before she gave her another quick glance. "Did you want something?"

Turning, the blonde looked directly at her, as the younger vamp quickly back-peddled on seeing the piercing blue eyes bore into her.

"I mean – did you… did you want somebody. Here. I mean." She lifted her hand and palmed her head just as a small chuckle saw Pam reply.

"No… not yet"

Not sure what to sat. Jessica simply nodded as she got back to work. Occasionally stopping to ask a question and finding that the other woman was more of a teacher than her own maker, as much as the thought was a guilty one.

"Just think about what I said."

With that Nora turned and pulled on the door, Eric watched her leave, as the door shut behind her leaving him alone with nothing but his thoughts.

Only his thoughts didn't go far, and hadn't for the past few days. All of them had been centred on one thing - one _person._

He wasn't sure why he had any reason to be betrayed. He must have spent at least six hundred out of the thousand years on the earth keeping secrets. It had been so easy it was natural, so why if he knew what it was like to keep secrets, was he so torn up about it?

His head was in two halves, and had been for the past two days or so… but Nora was right, she was always when it came to matters like this. Lifting his hand he ran it across his face feeling a lot more older than ever, so taking her harsh advice was about to move for what seemed like eternity when a loud, panicked call of his name had darting from the room.

Nora had been in thought as she made her way back to the bar area. She had talked and now could only hope he had paid attention as she pushed on the door, at least out here all she had to put up with was an overly curious and perpetually eager baby vamp.

She smirked but it held no malice. She had never known such a vamp who was like a never ending ball of both excitement and nerves that it just made her laugh, either way she knew the girl didn't deserve a pathetic maker like Bill as she lifted her head on hearing said girl talking and froze when she realized just who it was she was speaking to.

"ERIC!"

The scream had both Pam and Jessica turning to see her horror stricken face. Two sets of blue eyes fell upon her - one confused as to why she looked so scared, the others sparkled with delight.

"Nora, what's—"

The sound of the door being thrown back stopped her short as it almost fell off its hinges the male vamp had torn through so fast. Fangs out, he came to a stop next to his sister,

"What… what is it?"

She didn't reply. Merely kept her eyes trained firmly on the front as he followed her line of sight. His own eyes widened on seeing the sole cause of all his torment as he snarled.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Rather than be offended at the hostile reception. The other blonde merely arched a brow at his extended canines as Nora beckoned for the baby vampire to move away.

"Jessica, over here now,"

The red head was confused. She looked at the pair before turning to glance at the other woman - still seated and so calm that she had to look back to them as she noted the looks on both their faces and replied.

"Wait… why?"

"Don't ask questions… just… get away from her."

She turned once more to look at the other blonde, who up until now had been nothing but nice to her, as Pam turned and met her befuddled gaze.

"Best do what he says Cheeto. Don't want him to fire you now do we."

Still confused Jessica stood where she was until Eric had spoken up, his voice hard and icy. "You want to know why?"

Turning to him still wide eyed, she nodded and waited. "Remember the conversation the wolf had with you the other day?"

She stared at him but had to think back to when the wolf-man had come around. Her brows dipped as she recalled the news that not only had Warlow not been killed but."

"He's not dead and there are two of them." She blurted out; slightly happy at having remembered what Bill had said was vital information as it soon fell on seeing still the guarded looks.

"What is it?"

"Meet hybrid number two." He explained his voice bitter and his gaze never leaving Pam, all at once the jovial mood the red head felt was washed away in a downpour of icy water. She slowly turned, her face now mirroring that of Nora's as she took in the other vampire – now not at all whom she was expecting.

A blur saw her now standing next to Nora who had held her arm carefully. Eric took a small step in front of them – ready to attack and defend if need be. The sight caused her to roll her eyes as she spun in her seat.

"Really? You think you can stop me."

His answer was another snarl as she sighed. "Look. I merely came here to talk, but if you insist on acting like idiots then I'll gladly smack that out of the lot of you."

None of them spoke at her words, imploring her to carry on. "Besides, now that we all know I've merely been humouring you these past few weeks. I would have thought being the smart predators you were. Those preservation skills would have kicked in."

She jutted her bottom lip out regarding them once more. "But I guess… this." She gestured to his stance. "Is nothing but a moment of blind stupidity, something I'll ignore for now."

"What is it that you want." He repeated. Ignoring the way her voice seemed to melt over him and warm his cold insides.

"Like I said. I came here to talk."

"What I we have nothing to say to you." He spat out. His response made her laugh, the sound washing over the silent bar making Nora shift slightly.

"Now that I have trouble believing." She turned her head to look at him again. "I think it's that fragile little ego of yours… it's taken a small beating and now you're having a tantrum."

She chuckled again and crossed her legs slowly. "Men really are all the same."

It was Nora this time that stepped in, she could feel the rage pouring off his body and knew if he so much as attempted to strike at her - she might have been lenient now, but that didn't mean she wasn't any less as dangerous and so moved, her actions gaining Pam's attention.

"Yes."

"You said you wanted to speak." Pam didn't reply but nodded.

"Well we're willing to listen." At her words Eric spun his head around. He glared hard at her but she ignored it still looking at the blonde.

Once more Pam didn't speak. She kept her gaze on the brunette and seemed to ignore the Viking at her side, eventually she nodded again, the tension in the room deflating with her gesture.

Seeing as he was outnumbered – though not quite sure how. Eric stood down. But his anger could still be seen as he glared at the other blonde.

"Fine we'll listen."

She nodded again. But the silent 'Like you had a choice' lingered in the air, though showed in her eyes as she rested her arm along the top of the bar.

"Well I would get comfy if I was you, it'll be a long story and I'm not stopping for bathroom breaks." Despite his apathy towards her, he couldn't help but roll his eyes as he sat down in his throne. Just because he was listening didn't mean he was going to get any closer to her.

Not yet at least.

Once Nora and Jessica had taken seats. It seemed that her bravado had vanished. It had been a long time since she remembered that night… not to mention that this would be the first time of her actually speaking of it, but it wasn't as if they would know that.

She wasn't sure why she was telling them this, it wasn't as if she was looking for their approval. If anything they should be thankful she hadn't killed them for trying to kill her brother, but there was something that had stayed her hand.

She shook her head. That she could figure out later as she heard him speak – still cold as he regarded her from his throne.

"Where is Warlow."

She took a few seconds to answer as their eyes met. Simply held his gaze before replying. "After we had out talk, I let him go."

"You did what."

It was Nora who spoke again as Pam looked at her. "Do you know how dangerous he is?"

That had the blonde laughing again. What kind of stupid question was that? Of course she knew how lethal he was, but she had other things to do and making sure he stayed out of trouble was like asking rain to stop falling from the sky.

"I'm not his keeper, it's not like I came all this way to simply put a leash on him and drag him home."

"Then why did you come here." Again it was Eric who spoke as she lifted her head from Nora to his brooding figure. Again she said nothing as they eyed the other.

"Magic."

All three frowned at her sudden change in topic. Jessica glanced at the brunette hoping she knew what was going on, but to her dismay Nora looked just as baffled.

"What about it."

"Well given the fact that just about everything else lives in this shallow end of the cesspool. Chances are you would have come across a few witches in your time… right?"

He narrowed his eyes wondering what her ploy was, but she just sat across giving nothing away – something he hated as very reluctantly he nodded.

"We have passed one or two… what is this about?"

She cocked her head to the side at his question. "Well as I'm also sure you might know just how lethal magic can be, how disastrous and unpredictable."

Again he nodded knowing full well with Marnie a few years back. She smiled sweetly before shifting legs again before carrying on.

"In this case it's not so much persons but the land we live in that's being fucked over."

"Where is that?" She turned her head to Jessica, the baby vampire had been engrossed despite not having a clue what she was on about, she inhaled at having the hybrid's attention and held a hand over her mouth at the outburst – her jumpiness serving to make Pam laugh again as she answered.

"The Fae realm." She watched her eyes widen in awe and quirked her lip before getting on with the story.

"Just like with this… pleasant, country. There are four factions wherein the Fae live: The Summerland, Spring Mist, Winter Hollow and the Autumn Planes."

"Where did you live."

This time Nora had to elbow the other vampire who was bouncing slightly in her seat. The blonde had to smile again as she spoke.

"Where I live? Currently it's the Autumn Planes. It seemed the easiest compared to the rest… but that's politics and another story for another time."

Eric had been silent in listening. But as much as he hadn't wanted to he found himself slowly becoming engrossed in the tale as much as the little vamp in front of him, though with a lot more control and so took to siting back in his chair.

"But all of those Planes, each of them was centred on the Grey Mountain that resides in the middle. The home of our magic and really the only thing that sustains the land… keeps it stable."

"So what does this have to do with Warlow or you being here."

She took a small breath as to gather her thoughts. "When he was in prison… and then broke out. The fact that he came here by ripping through the two realities, tearing a hole that shouldn't be here. Well he's caused a lot of shit to happen and now if it doesn't get sorted then."

She tilted her head a little in more thought. "I'm not too sure what will happen. But I just know it won't be pleasant when it does."

"So that's why you're here." All of them looked to Eric as he spoke. She slowly nodded. Her eyes not leaving his. The two other vampires turned back to her, as a question had come to Nora that she had to ask.

"Surely you could have fixed the tear yourself?" Blue eyes fell on her as she carried on. "Well… I mean you're both Fae, both have the same type of magic… so shouldn't you be able to fix it without needing him."

She trailed off as Pam continued to stare at her, after a while it was getting a little uncomfortable and so was about to snap at her to pack it in when she spoke, her voice tinged with a little amusement.

"Why Nora. I didn't realize you wanted my brother to stick around so much." At her words, the brunette nearly choked on the non-existent air filling her lungs as Jessica looked on alarmed. They watched as she shook her head vehemently earning a low chuckle for her troubles.

"Me thinks the vampire protests too much." She ignored the glare sent her way. "Isn't that what they say?"

She smirked and let her neck roll, getting rid of the crick building before returning her gaze to them to see Nora still giving her evils.

"Oh come on. It's no secret you need my brother for something…" She let her sentence trail off, delighting in their slight looks to each other.

"Something about him being the saviour of the vampire kind," She looked from one senior vampire to the other. "Or I'm I wrong."

Deciding to how to proceed, it was the blonde vamp who spoke as he looked at Pam. It is true that he would help. It would be beneficial to us all, or so it has been written."

Staring at him she didn't reply. Just nodded along every so often to his words. "Yes. I did happen to catch that little exert from the book."

Before looking away as a small sigh left her lips. "You do know he hates the vampire race right?" She asked turning back to them. Watching to gauge their reactions to her little reveal she eyes the pair for any giveaways that they knew. In the end it was Eric who spoke again.

"We had also heard that, according the Sookie." He was cut off by the dismissal scoff on mentioning her, before waiting to carry on.

"From what she said. He loathes Lilith, and has turned his back on the vampire's swearing off helping anything to do with them."

He spoke with confidence as he knew that was what Sookie had told him. But if there was a chance to hear it from a better source then he was going to get as much information as possible, and what better source then a family member as she nodded again.

"Well she might be a waste of breath but at least she can pass on messages like a good little bitch… kinda like that dog boss of hers" She added to no one in particular, but it was enough for them to realize that she was indeed the one who had caused her to crash.

"Why does he hate vampire's so much." This time it was Jessica who spoke. They all turned to her as she kept her focus on Pam. It both scared her and amazed her that she was standing in the same room with a part faery, she should have been a hundred percent terrified as the only other she had heard about wanted to kill them all.

But then again nobody expected them to be a second. But Pam was nice. She might have hidden it behind words that tended to hurt… and hated Sookie to the point she caused her to smash into trees, but she knew she was nice.

"That was down to what happened in our tribe… with Lilith." They looked curiously as she seemed to withdraw slightly on mentioning the progenitor. For Nora though this was a dream come true – though she knew that drinking her blood was bad, and they still had to stop the others from doing so.

But still, the years spent reading and taking guidance from the one true book. How powerful and celestial she seemed to be… she had to be, having been made in gods own image. What could possibly be higher than that? It had been a lament that she had met the true death thousands of years beforehand, as she surely would have righted everything that this world had fallen into, how their way of live had went downhill.

But to actually be in the same room as one of her creations. Understandably the first and for the longest time – only progeny had tried to wipe them out and was only interested in a small town waitress. It didn't bode much hope for them.

But now on learning of another, a new discovery that no one else knew. The studious part of her was on the ceiling. She was actually within walking distance of someone who had seen Lilith in the flesh.

Stood side by side with her, spoke to her touched her and learnt from her, as much as she loved Godric she would have given her right arm to have been able to understand the first of all vampire in more detail.

"Well what did happen."

Again it was Jessica who spoke. She quickly realized that this time she might have overstepped the mark on seeing the slightly pensive look coming from the blonde and held up her hands.

"Ya know… you don't have to say, was just curious… sorry." She quickly mumbled off as Pam kept her eyes on her, it fell quiet for a moment as they all looked on at the myriad of emotion that flickered across her face. It was like she was battling with something inner and looked torn on whether to carry on.

Two vampires… and secretly, a third hoped she did, in the end and seemingly coming to a decision. She lifted her head again to meet their gazes

" _That_ is a long story. But if the roles were reversed, it would have been the only part I'd be interested in." She cut off with a glance and smirked at seeing the almost contrite look Cheeto was giving her, as well as Nora though the older woman was trying hard not to show it.

She allowed herself a small glance to the Viking in his seat, his face had remained impassive throughout her conversation but she knew he had his attention. He would have left long before if he wasn't truly bothered anymore and so cleared her throat.

"Hang on." She darted from her chair forcing them to pull their heads back, seconds later she returned as both women frowned on seeing a catheter in her hands, a growl had her turning to see the tense figure gripping his arms ides tightly.

"Sorry but you don't expect me to drink that shit do you?" Nora quickly realized it was his secret stash and winced, he only ever got that out on special occasions and the fact she had taken it so brazenly was more than reason enough to have him pissed.

But in all truth, what really could he have done about it as she set it on the side.

"Where was I? Oh, right." She sat back in her chair and got comfy again. With one last breath to remind her that it was ok to talk about it, she forged on with her story.

"Once upon a time in a land far, far away…"

"Seriously." She was cut off by Nora who arched a brow at the juvenile way of starting her story. Pam laughed at her look before shrugging.

"Technically it was a different land back then… but anyway, shut up and let me get on with it."

With a sigh the other woman sat back and fell silent.

 _3500bc_

 _The sounds of children laughing as they ran around the small settlement could be heard as the small band of Fae went about their day, one of the Fae women lifted her hand and uses a small ball of light to zap an un-lit torch which burst into flames. She smiled at her work before turning around._

 _She started walking only to be stopped by the prince of the tribe. She smiled widely and lowered her head. He did the same as a sign of respect, he might have come from a family of rulers but each and every one of them was the same. He smiled kindly and gazed at her stomach, round with child as he nodded._

 _He said something to which she shook her head but smiled good naturedly. They conversed for a few more minutes as she bade him goodbye and he set off again. Moving through the small village, he smiled at the passing children before spying something that made him smirk._

 _Shifting one of the jugs he had under his arm. He used his now free left hand as he reached out and pulled on the long, blonde tail that hung over her back, the person in question cut off abruptly on feeling the tug and whipped her head around._

 _He laughed as her eyes settled on him and narrowed with annoyance. "Que"_

 _He lifted the jug in his hand before replying. "Ven." His gesture was met with a snort as she shook her head._

" _Non-hai que dous para obter auga" Before shooing him off and turning back to her friends. She missed his stony look before he rolled his eyes and reached out again. A few of the passing stopped on hearing the slight shriek, but smiled when they saw who it was and watched in amusement as Warlow gently dragged his sister away from her friends by the back of her hair, all the while ignoring her indignant yells and angry huffs of frustration._

 _She was still annoyed at him and so had ignored him all the way down to the river a few miles away. Swatting his hands away every time he tugged on her hair, and laughing more when she did, by the time they made it to the river she was about to bow at him so snatching the jug from his hands, stormed off, still tuning out his chuckles as she did._

 _Going further down so she wouldn't have to listen to him yammer. She sighed and wondered, not for the first time why he had bothered to drag her along._

 _It wasn't as if he couldn't do it himself… most likely just wanted someone to carry it back…_

 _Her head snapped up on that, oh if that was the only reason, she was so kicking him hard for it as she gathered the last of the water in the deepest part she could find. Knowing that it wasn't the last she sighed once more and made to drag the heavy jug from the depths and up the hill, cursing him all the while as she did._

 _It wasn't until she had run out of words that she stopped on hearing something. It sounded like him speaking. But how? There was no one else about, not unless he was talking to himself._

 _A grin crept over her face at the thought. This would be something great to tease him with and so hurried up the rest of the hill with the water in hand, she would rest later – she had to catch him before he could deny it._

 _Only on reaching the top and searching for him, did she realize that he hadn't been talking to himself, she slowly put the jug on the ground as she spied Warlow a little up the bank._

 _But he wasn't alone._

 _At first it looked like they were just talking. But then they started to… oh._

 _She had to look away at that, cringing when she heard the noises. The jerk had brought her here as a guise. Oh he was so getting a beating when it was over. Still turning away she hoped they would be finished soon, when a yell of pain had her spinning round – modesty be dammed to find the weirdest sight._

 _She – the woman, had gone around so now she stood behind him. Pam could definitely see that she was nude, but that wasn't what bothered her, she looked on with increasing worry before it erupted into full blown panic when she lowered her head and he reared back when she reached his neck._

 _Not knowing what was happening but knowing it was bad. She wasn't just about to stand by and watch whilst this stranger was hurting her brother. So gathering her magic she let it run across her hands before lifting her right and taking aim._

 _The stranger screamed when a bolt of blue hit her back, the light exploded running across her skin making her drop her prey. He fell to the floor in a slump, knocked out from the blood loss as she turned around. Narrowing her eyes, it didn't take long for her to see who had hit her._

 _She growled a little on seeing the second woman, a possessive urge to protect her – 'soon to be' new progeny surged through her and so she acted. Pam took a step back but didn't let up, not even when she saw the unrealistic speed in which the other woman now stood in front of her._

 _They stared at each other for a moment, eyeing the other up as a threat. To which they both were. Pam's gaze fell to the long teeth that had now extended as she felt a shiver of fear go through her, but then her eyes went back to her brother still on the floor and it went away._

 _The dark haired woman watched as the blue light that hit her sparkled once more on her fingers as she got ready to strike again. Knowing now how painful they could be she darted out and Pam gasped on the iron grip she had found herself in as the woman stepped closer._

 _She bared her teeth at her, ready to get rid of her if need be but yelped when the other hand she had missed came up behind her back and landed on her neck. She jolted away giving Pam the room to break free which she did, but instead of trying to run, she threw herself at the woman._

 _Both of them went barrelling to the floor as she sat upon the nude woman in a bid to gain the upper hand, she didn't have what this woman seemed to in terms of teeth but that didn't mean she wasn't strong enough and so used her magic to keep her pinned as she sent shocks through her body._

 _She delighted in hearing the pained screams and got ready to raise the voltage when a side blow saw her fall and soon found herself underneath the woman who she would quickly come to realize, would from that moment on – always have the advantage._

 _Lilith looked down upon the angry woman, most she had come across had always feared her, she could smell it pouring off them in waves. It tainted them and she always found their blood repulsive because of it, but here, with these._

 _She had no idea what they were but they smelled delicious. The way their skin seemed to radiate this addictive scent, and their blood._

 _She knew this blonde was like him as she could sniff the same scent on her as she could him. God had told her about such wondrous creatures like him, and was certain he would be the one to help save the race of vampires when the time came._

 _She glanced over to his prone form. She already had him and so didn't need another, when the bolt hit her back she was angry. Mad enough to kill whoever dared assault her, but now…_

 _She gazed back down the younger woman, still glaring at her, the passion she could feel in the loathing. The fire in her eyes as she stared back defiantly though she was the one trapped. It stirred something inside the first vampire. Everyone else had been to cowardly._

 _To weak and to easily swayed to be of any use to her, but these two. Not only would they help by blood alone. But she knew they would be fantastic vampires as she could sense the raging emotions as well as the potency of their auras, she wasn't exactly sure what they were just yet, but with what she had in mind, there was time to learn._

 _So reaching out slowly and smiling, pleased at how the trapped woman recoiled. She reached out again and gently touched her face._

 _Pam froze on the contact, it seemed to smooth… so caring. Considering the raging animal she looked like only moments before, and she couldn't help it._

 _Lilith smiled wider on feeling her lean into the touch. She knew that Adam and Eve had each other, and that was fine. She had never liked the way Adam had set himself higher though both had been made in exactly the same way._

 _If he was happy with such an introverted wife then so be it, they had produced nothing but weak-willed children because of that – she was happy with how her life was, as much as she enjoyed the company of men, she had also been with one or two of the same sex._

 _Judging by how the blonde under her was stroking her thigh. It seemed she too was susceptible to the fairer gender, whether she knew what she was doing or not it would make this a lot easier._

 _She lowered herself a little and smirked at the intake of breath as she pressed her breasts closer to those of the blondes. Pam had to close her eyes at the level of heat surging through her body, and let out a small whimper on feeling her breasts._

 _She was supposed to be frying the bitch for attacking her brother, and then her – but how this had happened and whether she could say it wasn't a bad thing she didn't know. Opening her eyes again, she jumped a little at seeing just how close the darker skinned woman had gotten._

 _Lilith bent and skimmed her nose over the skin of the blonde's moaning a little at the scent so much it made her mouth water, on pressing her nose to the skin at her neck. She moved up until finally they were face to face._

 _Both looked at each other as Pam desperately tried to work out how to get out of her predicament. She knew she had to see if Warlow was ok and so turned her head to see his still motionless body, just as a hand on her cheek had her looking back into bottomless inky brown eyes._

 _Lilith ran her hand over the smoothen skin. Marvelling at just how soft it was, before her had come to rest in her hair and she muttered more to herself._

" _En julle, sal my versekering…"_

 _She paused, looking back into cobalt blue eyes, as her own fell upon the creamy skin of her neck. "Seker"_

 _Before opening her mouth to reveal her fangs once more, as she darted down. Pam didn't even have a second to move as a sharp pain pierced the side of her throat. She moaned, whimpering a little as Lilith feasted on her blood. She lifted her hands now free, and tried to pry her away._

 _But it was no good, not only wasn't she strong enough but the massive draws the vampire was taking was already making her drowsy. Soon her hands slipped from her hair as they fell lifelessly to the side of her and she felt herself getting heavier._

 _She knew at that moment she was dying. The only regret she had was not being able to help her brother as the fangs left her body. Lilith looked down at the near dead woman, she knew she was making the right choice and so without waiting, bit into her wrist before moving closer to her mouth and lifting her head._

 _Though she could almost feel the warm embrace of death, Pam nearly choked on the metallic tasting liquid as it slid down her mouth. Wondering what it was, she tried to spit it out but found her mouth being firmly pressed on something solid. Eventually she found after a few seconds the taste to not be as bad anymore._

 _In fact, it was starting to have its appeal and so using the new-found strength she was sure had left her, held tight to the wrist and drank more, soon the wrist was gently pulled from her mouth. She felt her whole body become heavy again as she fell back to the floor, a hand upon her head was pushing back her hair just as her insides gave an almighty twist._

 _She didn't even have time to scream at the pain she felt as they gave out simultaneously – killing her from the inside, before she saw her world go dark._

 _The only image, and the last she had as a full Fae – was of the strange woman move and make her way to Warlow, as Pam's head fell to the side and she knew no more._

She ended there and paused, lifting the glass to her lips as she tipped back the blood in her tumbler. The others were quiet on hearing her story. All of them each had their own thoughts on what they had just heard.

Nora was in awe. After having read the book more times than she could ever count. Knew the message of Lilith off by heart and word for word. Her mind – tactically honed after having spent centuries with the Authority, eagerly took in each word. Like every new story she processed all the information, filing the parts away for future use if need be.

Eric too was musing on what he heard. But unlike the other two he didn't show what he was thinking. His face still neutral, but his eyes no longer held the cold malice they had before.

Jessica was still confused. She had listened, intensely as well for one who had trouble sitting still half the time. But she had and she couldn't put the pieces together, maybe because she still didn't know all the information but at least having heard one half was better than being kept in the dark.

There was one thing that she didn't understand though. Or at least it had been on her tongue long enough, and still being the slightly impetuous person – having the trait only increase since being a vampire. She blurted out what was on hers, and silently the others minds.

"You attacked her."

Pam turned to the baby vamp and nodded. A small nostalgic smile crossing her face as she went back to the small tussle they had.

"I did,"

"But, didn't you know what she was? I mean she could have killed you."

She stopped at seeing the look Pam was giving her, it was the one Bill sometimes gave her when she was being a tad more difficult than normal and the exasperation was clear on his face, here though it was hidden only by a veil of amusement.

Just.

"At the time no, but how could I? At the time seeing other Fae was a rare occurrence. Unless it didn't involve meetings then we just kept to ourselves. In fact if it weren't for the slightly darker skin then we would have assumed she was a wandering Fae."

"Until the speed and the fangs right?" The blonde had to tip her head in concession to that.

"…Those to."

She shuffled a bit in her seat and carried on. "But even if she was simply a passing nomad. I still would have attacked her, she hurt my brother and family meant everything, not necessarily by blood either."

"Wasn't you afraid." Again she nodded.

"I was, but I didn't care. Part of growing up was facing the unknown. And as the environment around us was forever changing, it was only a matter of time before Lilith or maybe one of her other creations would have stumbled across our home, in all honesty I was glad it actually was Lilith who we met."

"Why?"

She glanced to Nora who was focused intently on her, as much as she hated to admit it, Pam had become a much more interesting person to be around. Not for the fact that she was no longer being a bitch because that would never change. Once a cow always a cow in her eyes.

It also wasn't because she was trying to kill them either, the fact that she was merely sitting across from them talking and not trying to rip their guts out like her brother had was something of a huge relief, it had her wondering at just what could possibly have happened to make them so different.

She did her best not to fidget under the piercing gaze and was glad when Pam looked away for a second before replying. "I'm sure like every vampire, they think the world or their maker,"

She turned back to the brunette. "I'm I right?"

She had to nod at her question. It was actually a regret of hers that she hadn't stayed in contact with the other vampire. That she had turned her back on both him and her brother in order to accept and climb the ranks of the now power mad organization.

When she had heard of his demise, by his own hand, yes it had shocked her and did create a heavy feeling in her gut. But at the time she was too far in to really care, and the fact that he had sympathized with humans, the things he had for over two thousand years, been teaching them that they were nothing but food, she thought him a hypocrite.

But all that didn't matter. The fact he had become in two minds so much that he felt their being on earth was wrong, she did love him and so nodded vehemently.

"Well it was no different with Lilith. To those that only know her by word of that bible. She was this all-encompassing and omnipotent being. The one that gave life to the vampire way, the one worshipped by those that have a care into their origins."

She stopped for a moment, glancing to her lap. Expression thoughtful and eyes a little reflective before looking back up now that she had chosen her next words.

"Because to us she wasn't just those things. Yes she was the progenitor and in many ways your god that you've clearly been fanatic about, but to us she was family.

The other listened carefully as she spoke about Lilith. The two other vampires smiling lightly as they heard the gentleness in her tone on speaking about her maker, the love that it held and again, wondered at just how she could be related to someone who despised the one that made them.

Vampires, and if they were being technical, one half of himself and by proxy his sister as well.

"What was she like?"

Her questioned earned another smile as Pam thought back to the days when she, Warlow and Lilith had been together. Apart from her childhood, she could count on one hand the memories that had stayed with her throughout her very long life. Being with the maker she adored above all was number one.

She loved her childhood, she did, but not even growing surrounded by love within a tight knit community could compare to what she felt for her maker. Maybe it was the blood or the fact that she had given them a gift that made them something more she couldn't say.

"Unexpected."

At their shared looks of confusion she carried on. "Like I said. You all only know what has been written. The words of people biased to put down what they wanted others to think. It worked, seeing as the only description I've got so far is seeing Lilith as this… Titan. This insurmountable force that took no mercy, laid waste to those around her and drained everything in her path leaving nothing but chaos in which the vampires today seemed to take to heart and inspire to emulate."

She shook her head slightly, reliving the moments she had seen that in action.

"So she wasn't like that?" She didn't bother looking to Jessica before shaking her head again. "Not all the time. Yes it's true that she did get rid of those who saw fit to try and harm her, or even us… but at the time it was like a third world country, those humans where descended from dumb and dumber."

"Who? … Wait … do you mean Adam and Eve?" Nora asked, confused at her words as she barely had time to think them over before asking as Pam nodded.

"Yes… since the population of mortals started growing and getting bigger, so did their belief that they were the superior ones. That god's divine blood ran through their lines and that gave them ultimate right's to act like the disease ridden heathens they were."

She took a moment to mull on her words as she picked up the bottle and sipped on the viscous liquid before carrying on.

"They might have parted ways centuries before, Lilith might have been a creature of the night… but that in no way meant she was forgotten. What she neglected to tell us was that at the time was that she had and still was, being hunted by a particular branch of the family tree that held the purest direct line to Adam himself."

She paused again. A dark look crossed her beautiful features before continuing. "As it turned out. As his family started breeding like the vermin they were, Adam had been telling his children about his first wife. The one that turned out evil and wrong. The one that God eventually ended up banishing because she wouldn't obey him like the lord decreed it, hence how he ended up with that doormat Eve."

She chuckled a little before sighing and speaking. "Who knew that right up there with the oldest of crimes – gambling, sinning of the flesh and Familicide… tattle tailing was the one that gave us the most fucking trouble."

"What do you mean?"

Gifting the red head with a slightly dry look. The blonde inhaled and proceeded onwards. "I mean that as well as thinking themselves the top species in those times, they also saw fit to found a group that made it their mission to go around killing off any and all other abominations that didn't fit into their deluded view of what God had in mind when he made the world."

She wanted to laugh again at their stunned expressions before nodding. "Yep, fucking Adam's children and every child after that came from that inbred line plagued us whenever we met. When we came across them for the first time… well we ended up killing a fair few out of sheer fright, Lilith never told us about them and so we did what was natural."

It was those times her love for the other woman dimmed drastically. "She found them amusing."

A small sneer crossed her lips at the thought of that dammed family line. "She didn't think them worth the dirt they walked on and so never bothered to fight back, told us to do them same as their time wasn't worth ours,"

Another bitter laugh left her lips as they gazed at her, "Well she soon changed her mind when they had Warlow cornered. It happened too fast that not even his speed could have saved him from the sword they plunged into his stomach, so much blood that I thought it would be the end of him."

She let her head drop and tried to clear the picture of a dying Warlow in her arms, heavy as he bled out "Soon changed her ideals on the wretched scum that brought nothing but misery wherever they went. Their lives meant nothing and so it was only the greatest of pleasure to watch her tear them apart."

She fell into silence for a few minutes as they took in what she said. Not once in her extremely long life did Nora think she would be witness to anything like this, of course she had seen many an anomaly both good and bad. But this was something in a league of its own as she kept her eyes on the slightly sullen looking blonde.

"So what happened after?"

A small shrug was her reply. "What do you think? Once she made sure that he wasn't dead, and that he was somewhere safe. She tore the village down. Ripped out the throats of every man that tried to flee her wrath. Hung up their body parts – some while they still lived and drained as much of them of their blood as possible before leaving the rest of fall from their mutilated bodies… right before she razed the forsaken town to the ground."

She trailed off a little seemingly thinking, before adding. "Well the razing part was me… she didn't have the light power, so I gladly torched their worldly possessions and stood back as it went down in flames."

She spoke the next part with a small slightly girlish chuckle. "Just like Sodom and Gomorrah really."

Soon her mirth vanished as she got back to the question at hand, once more speaking as she ignored their shocked faces. Well two shocked faces, Eric still hadn't moved a muscle.

"So if you count the now extinct line of Adam. Then no… she wasn't the blood craving golden idol that so many of the bottom dwellers in this place revered, she wasn't the perfect example that should have put on a pedestal to be worshiped. She was merely herself… kind, loving, patient and above all the best family we could have had."

She gestured to the back door where the office lay. "That book you have in there was not composed by some fanatical vampires who kissed the ground she stepped on, it was made by humans who wanted the lesser them to fear the world around them. Wanted them ignorant to the neighbours that lived just outside their door,"

She tapped her nails on the bars surface as she tilted her head a little. "You know what they say – ignorance breeds fear, and that leads to nasty lynch mobs who would run you through if they thought you not like them. What little they could read they spent it with their noses in that book, being taught to attack what was by rights – their superiors."

She let out another small sigh. She really had no idea just how tiring re-telling her life story was. "It wasn't until a few years down the line, they she made a few more vampires and let them go do… what the fuck ever they wanted. Was the book changed to fit the ideals that Lilith wasn't the devil's first demon – his alpha bitch in his harem so to speak, but the one who would bring about change to a world already being destroyed by supposedly God's finest creation."

She gestured to the door again. "That's the book you've been given. Of course it is only a copy."

"Wait what?"

Nora had to cut in at that. Her alarmed expression bringing another bout of laughter as Pam nodded. "Did you really think that you morons had the first book ever written?"

She laughed harder again at the look being given to her, apparently Nora had been under that impression as she stood still from where she had bolted upright.

"But…" She tried to speak but her mouth was oddly dry, she watched the other woman still laughing and shook her head.

"That can't be."

Getting her attention. Pam lifted her head and waited for her to carry on. "That book has been within the Authority's stronghold since the start of the first order, no one except the highest members have been allowed access to touch it, how can that possibly be a fake!"

She was shouting now as they all looked at her, she hadn't meant to raise her voice, especially to a hybrid of all things, but she couldn't sit there and hear that the one thing she had held for so long, had been a lie as she stared desperately at the blonde.

Pam was silent for a few minutes. Doing nothing as she looked back to the brunette, she never moved an inch which had Jessica worried as she feared the blonde would snap at being shouted to, holding the useless breath she waited as Eric leaned a little closer, both tense and ready to rescue his sister should the worse come to it.

Finally Pam spoke. "I didn't say it was a fake. By all accounts that book you've been holding onto like it was the last blood-bag is exactly what is written down, word for word. It's just not the original."

She sat back crossing her legs, still aware of the eyes on her. "Regardless of what you think. Despite the fact that little group of yours has vampires old enough that they do create the illusion of garnering respect and authority, the matter of the fact is that fundamentally, they are still children… compared to the people that actually count and so in my eyes not worthy of being in the presence of the last thing Lilith ever touched."

She was now staring deeply into Nora's eyes as she spoke. Her expression one of firmness and her tone hard, this was the Pam that inspired others to take notice, this was the Pam who Eric found to be arrogant and dismissive to all life (and dead) around her.

That was the Pam he found undeniably attractive as he kept his gaze on her,

It was silent again as Nora tried to work around what she had said. The small revelation had hit her hard and she closed her eyes, if what Pam had said was true – and she did look just that little bit too contemptuous to be lying, then what else had she been and by extension the rest of the Authority been deceived about by choices eons made in the past?

"Alright… alright. So who has the _real_ book then, if not us?"

She waited on the answer as she faced Pam. But there was something, it was small and niggling in the lower half of her stomach. But the more she kept her eyes on the other woman, the more it grew and soon it hit her unmoving heart and she couldn't help the groan that came out.

"It's you isn't it?" She asked out loud as Jessica turned her head back to her as Pam smirked. "You have the book."

Once again she made them wait for her reply. Her smirk only grew on seeing the look of desperation slowly morph into annoyance as she crinkled her nose in faux contemplation and shook her head.

"At one time I did."

She had to bite her tongue at the look of panic on Nora's face. "What do you mean at one time… you haven't lost it have you?"

Despite the fact that she would never actually see the original book with her own eyes, much less get to touch it, she was still a scholar of sorts and a book being lost or destroyed was like a metaphorical dagger to her cold heart as Pam sat back in her chair and shook her head again.

"As I said. At one point I did hold the book. It was just a little after her death. Warlow and myself had parted ways and I was making a little home on the outskirts of the silvering forest when they came."

"Who? The human's" Pam grimaced and shook her head. "If only Cheeto, but these were something much worse."

"Who… "

"Her Sirens"

That was a shock. Eric looked on confused for the first time as Nora stared wide eyed. Of course she had heard about them… had read up on them. Three of Lilith's most loyal Hench… women of sorts. But only she could see them and only they could show themselves to those they wanted.

"What did they want."

Another sharp laugh followed as she leant on the side bar. "What do you think? It wasn't just me who felt the loss of Lilith, once I had disowned Warlow for that century, he had buggered off somewhere and I really was the only one they could sense so of course it was me who paid for his offence."

She stopped and it surprised them to see the slight show of something close to fear passing the blondes eyes. "Let's just say three onto one, no matter how strong I might have been, was ever going to be a fair fight."

"So they kicked your arse." She shot a nasty glare at the bemused brunette who perked up on hearing the confession.

"I wouldn't of said 'kicked my arse'… more by the end of it, they had a better advantage then I and so were left standing." She narrowed her gaze further at her before sneering and spoke on.

"So by the time that lovely introduction had been sorted, they wanted to know what happened as really it was only them and us that Lilith had close ties to and so once I told them… well they wasn't above repeating the house warming gesture again, almost ruined it before something stopped them."

Ignoring the look of glee coming from the dark haired woman she sipped her drink and continued. "Once they spotted the book, it was like all their anger and hurt disappeared and they just took it and vanished, haven't seen them since."

She mused pensively as she thought about the first and only encounter with the Siren's, it was one she was glad for and was in no rush to ever see them again."

"So they have the book."

She nodded at that drawing up the conversation. "To tell the truth it's a good thing really. I moved around a lot and so chances are most likely would have lost it or damaged in some way, at least with them I know they stay in one place and so if there was ever a safer place, it's with them."

She sat for a little while longer just talking as they continued to sit and listen. Eventually she looked at her watch and arched a brow before glancing to them.

"Don't any of you feel tired?"

At her remark Nora lifted her arm quickly and her eyes nearly bugged at seeing it almost six in the morning, they had been there most of the night. She turned to Eric to see him still sitting. Of course being as old as he was it didn't affect him until later, she turned finally to Jessica and nearly blew a vein at the sneaky way the red head had been wiping her nose with had been bleeding.

"Jessica."

Slowly the baby vamp turned and Nora hissed at seeing the whites of her eyes now red as they began to bleed. The younger vampire gave her a weak smile but nearly fell as she tried to stand.

"What was you thinking? Bill is going to murder us if harm comes to you." She said rushing over and holding the weaker woman up,

"Sorry – I just wanted to listen that's all." She mumbled before lifting her hand again to wipe at her nose which was getting heavier.

"We need to get you home."

"It's already past sunrise out there" Pam added cutting Nora off. She glanced to her as she offered a small smile. "You'll never get her home in time."

Nora sighed heavily and turned back to Eric." She's going have to stay here." At the cocking of his brow she went to protest his silent questioning before Pam spoke again.

"I could take her back."

Two sets of eyes turned to look at her, the blonde simply kept up her smile but now had moved to where Jessica was sat, eyes closed as she lay weakly. She bent down to check on her, smiling more when she saw movement from her side.

"Relax it's not like I'm going to throw her out and over a cliff halfway now I'm I?" She said turning and to them.

"Halfway… what are you," She stopped at seeing the pointed look Pam gave her and nodded. She stepped back and looked to Eric again who had been keeping his gaze ahead, seeing them silent she took that as a yes and so carefully hoisted the younger woman up, holding her in her grip as she struggled to stay upright.

"Well it's been fun." With that she waved her hand over the air in front of them and for the second time in their long lives they saw the blue shimmer as it split the air and with another tug to keep her standing, Pam moved through the portal with Jessica in tow as it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Well… Sookie certainly couldn't do that." Nora mused after a few minutes of silence as she spun on her heel to see Eric standing now, she looked at his posture trying to figure out his mood for a moment before giving up, she wasn't getting anything, so knowing that she decided to sleep for the day.

With a small pat on his arm she moved down to the cellar leaving him staring at the spot Pam had been in, he started that day the same as the last two, but now that she had come back and explained, there was so much he learnt that night.

It had his already conflicted mind more in tatters. How could he hate someone so… he sighed, there really was no words to describe Pam and so knowing he had a lot to think on, he turned and followed suit of Nora.

Maybe sleeping would help clear his head.


	14. Just Give Me A Reason

**I'm so very sorry about the long absence.**

 **What has it been? A month… over? Not too sure but wither way it has been too long and I apologize. I hope you like this chapter it is a bit longer to try and make up for my lateness so I hope you all like and happy reading.**

 **I don't own True blood.**

* * *

"Come on."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Why not,"

Warlow turned to look at Pam, a small glare on his face showing his annoyance. The look did nothing but serve to make the blonde smile as he sighed.

"I'm busy, why don't you go and ask… one of those _friends_ of yours" She rolled her eyes at the way he spoke. The sneer in his voice at the mention of her supposed friends as she rounds the sofa.

"Oh, and I'm sure peeping through countless windows and a few trees for hours on end, looking at nothing but that serving rat is called being busy."

She ignored the growl sent her way as he replied. "What have I told you about insulting Sookie?"

Exhaling heavily she sits down in the chair across from his and smiles over to him. "My mistake, next time I'll wait until you're out the room shall I?"

"Pam."

"No. Warlow, this is getting fucking ridiculous." He watches as she stands to her feet, her own irritancy showing as she looms over him.

"How fucking long will it take for you to get it through that head of yours? She doesn't love you,"

"She will learn." His reply was met with a scornful laugh. "Christ, being in that void really has fucked you up hasn't it?"

Still ignoring his look of malice she takes a step away from him. "She will never learn. She will never love you, if anything the only emotion that little whore will feel is smug satisfaction at having yet another male panting over her, though only one actually cocks his leg."

She turns back to face him as he sits in front of her looking at the floor. She can tell he's thinking as she can practically see the fossilized gears trying to kick start that dried sponge he called a brain.

"Look. I'm not saying that you're a fucking moron for trying to force a person to love you, we've already established your incompetency years ago, all I'm saying is now this is just another one of your many foolish endeavours."

"Have you finished?" She stares down at his pensive expression, she sees his clenched fists and normally that would have been a sign to leave him well alone. But she wasn't, she was going to make him see that this child was going to ruin him.

"I have more to say but at the moment I'm hungry."

"Like I said, I'm sure one of your friends will be happy to go with you."

"Fuck them. If I wanted any of those I would have left you to brood a long fucking time ago, I want you."

"Well tough." She growled and picked up a book, throwing it at him as it hit the side of his temple. He lifted his head slowly to glare at her.

"I'm not sorry… also I will do it again." He kept up his silent scowl before dropping his shoulders, a tired sigh leaving his lips.

"Will you leave me alone after this?" He watches as she nods. "After this my sense of dignity will sure to have risen… it's about as low as my blood levels so once they've perked up, I'll be ditching your sorry arse the second we get back."

He lifted both brows but stood. He spies the smirk on her lips and shakes his head before heading for the door; she's behind him as they step out onto the porch.

"Alright, where are we going?" She dips her head a little in thought, before turning to him.

"Ever been to a place called Florida?" The look she gets tells her she's being stupid and so nods. "Right, void, - sorry… besides, it probably wasn't called that the last time any of us where here"

"So you want to go to… Florida?" She nodded, an excited glint as she thought back to the time last spent there, she turned to him a large smile crossing her lips.

"The people there are fantastic." He tipped his head a little, bemused at her giddiness but pursed his lips and nodded. "I'll believe you."

They fell silent for a moment before she glanced back at him. "Wanna make a game of it?" His eyes narrowed on her words.

"What type?"

"What else? Suck and fuck… how many we can get before dawn," He fell quiet as she finished, a small look flashing over his face as she caught the last bit and groaned.

"Seriously? You're determined to chuck away our oldest game purely because of what that little tart will think. Jesus you might as well castrate yourself now you pussy."

He's not impressed by the jibe and as always falls into her baiting as he pushes her down the steps, mindful of her laughter.

"Fine, why sunrise."

"Well we have to have a limit somewhere." They walked down the path leading to the road as he mulls on her rules before nodding.

"Alright," She beams happier as they stop at the road. "Great – oh, and just to let you know, if you happen upon a regular named Emilia, I'm afraid I've already tapped that both ways… she's also gay."

He smirks at her attempt to ward him off and chuckles lightly as she sneers. "We'll see. You said that about Delilah but what did you walk into."

She stays silent as his words dredge up that image she didn't particularly want to remember and he laughs louder at her shudder.

"Jerk."

"Love you to,"

"Alright enough talking, how do we get there?" She glanced down the empty road, a grin on her face before turning to him.

"If I do have to recall that certain moment… then I also seem to remember just how attune that nose was of yours," He frowns at her as she smacks his cheek mockingly.

"Race you."

Before she's gone. He blinks as soon he's left standing alone and looks to the way she raced off. His blank expression turn's slightly feral and a low laugh leave's his lips, before lifting his head and inhaling the air deeply, as soon as he catches on to the scent he's after he too is gone, a blur as he gives chase.

As Sheriff it's his duty to be kept up to date with all potential threats in and around his area. He is also notified about any of the surrounding areas in case the possible danger is in fear of spreading. So it's to Eric's great annoyance that he had been summoned to a meeting and had now only just returned to the club.

Throwing open his door he storms in, flinging his jacket on the sofa and proceeds to his desk. Seconds later Nora stands in the doorway watching as he throws himself down and reaches into his cabinet, bringing out the new replaced bottle of blood before yanking the top off and downing some in one.

"Meeting went well."

He slammed the bottle down and pulled back his upper lip, a flash of his fangs showing before wiping the spatter of blood from his mouth.

"Apparently there has been an alarming amount of human bodies found in Florida." She moves to sit across from him.

"Oh?"

"Miami based and a disturbingly high count."

"How many are we talking about?" He sighs and takes another mouthful before replying. "From what they've gathered, it happened overnight some out on the streets others in hotels, all in all they counted 260."

Her mouth drops at the total as he leans back looking as tired as he oddly felt. "Fuck."

"It's more than that there is mass panic down there. They haven't got a clue who or what could have sucked dry so many in only a space of a few hours."

He falls silent as she takes in what he has told her, it's not long before she starts to think and with only one theory in mind she glances back to him.

"What." He catches her look as she purses her lips. After a few seconds she meets his gaze again. "They might not have an idea… but who do we happen to know that can tear thought a town faster than any ancient vampire we've come across."

It takes him seconds to catch her train of thought." You mean Pam."

She shrugs. "You were here. You've seen how fast she is, it's not entirely implausible that she could have gone. Besides it's not like we've seen her recently, who's to say she couldn't have drained near enough a whole resort."

"It's nice to know you'd think that."

She has to give him credit. He no longer jumps when she's around, its Nora now who startles easily as she grins and moves into the room. They watch as she throws herself down, sitting on his jacket before lifting her head to look at them.

"Evening,"

"Wait... So it was you."

She turns to Nora who spoke and shakes her head. "As much as it would do my reputation no end of good, Warlow helped."

Both vampires tense at the mention of the other hybrid as they stare at her, one incredulous the other annoyed. "You let that menace leave town."

She glares at the brunette. "That menace is my brother,"

"What's your point?" She leans back still giving the other woman evils. "If anyone gets to call him that, its' me…plus, what do you want me to do? Stick a post at the town-line saying you can't be a few brain cells short of sane to leave. Because I hate to tell you, they died a fucking long time ago."

"Would it help?"

She tilts her head at the other woman, a small curling of her lip to reveal a sharp grin before replying. "If that was the case then blondie over here would have been shit out of luck, anyone who fawns over that little slut has to have their heads checked."

"You mean Sookie?" She nods. "I took him with the hopes of getting the stuck up cow off his mind."

"And killing enough people to fill a hotel you thought would work?" She shrugged and settled against the back of the couch.

"It normally does… but it's like she has this pull on him," Her face creases with confusion at what it might have been that drew so many to the little bitch, she falls silent as they stare at her, before finally he speaks for the first time.

"So he's back." She lifts her head from looking at her lap on hearing him speak. It's the first she's heard of him in days and it's weirdly soothing as she nods,

"I could only distract him for so long before he had to come back, apparently a day where Sookie Stackhouse has peace is the day the world will end."

He had to hold back a smirk as not to long ago, said waitress ranted about the same thing, but like hell he was going to say that out loud.

"You do realize that little… parting gift, it will mean now more vampires on high alert." He looked at her as she shrugged.

"So? You say that like they actually have a chance of finding out whom it was." Nora turns to look at her.

"But say by some chance they do… what then." The blonde slowly faces her as she contemplates her words.

"Then I'll just have to kill them, won't I" The brunette does her best not to flinch at the steely vindictiveness that never failed to shine at the thought of murder. Not exactly a stranger to killing herself, she knew it shouldn't have bothered her, but she can't help but feel colder at knowing that whilst they killed those threatening them or those they held close, the woman across would happily slaughter anyone that crossed her path.

Thankfully Eric chose that moment to interrupt. He coughed gently breaking eye contact as Pam slowly turned to face him, Nora sank a little in her chair, the strangest feeling washing over her that somehow she would end up one of those the blonde would no doubt get rid of should the opportunity occur as the sheriff spoke.

"Not that it's never a delight to see you," He waited until Pam had graced him with her attention to carry on, as their eyes met.

"But is there a reason for this impromptu visit?" He waited before getting another careless shrug in reply as she stretched lazily.

"Must everything have to be a reason with you? Can't I just wish to see my good friends without there being an agenda?"

The small snort which Nora tried hard to cover went pointedly ignored as she kept her eyes on Eric. He smirked for the first time in nearly a week and sat back in his chair never breaking contact as he replied.

"It has so far."

The blonde woman was silent after that. None of them moved or said a word until she slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"True… but then again. Don't you have one to?"

Neither of them spoke as they stared at her, clearly waiting for more she sighed and continued. "Really? So the fact that you're trying to worm as much information from me on Warlow as possible… that's slipped your mind has it."

She cut her gaze from one to the other, her smirk widening when Nora averted her gaze slightly, she glanced to the blonde vamp who narrowed his eyes for the fleetest of seconds, before his mask of indifference returned.

"Not that I mind. In fact it's what been keeping me amused, but if you were actually wanting more… then I'm afraid to tell you, … actually no, no… I do like telling you bad news, I don't know any more than that."

Her words prompted a clearer scoff from Nora as blue eyes cut back to her and she arched her brows. "So you're going to sit there and actually tell us you don't know why Warlow is here? Apart from the obvious, he hasn't got anything else twisted that he plans to do."

Pam was silent again before shrugging. Something which was starting to grate on both of them before responding. "As I've said. All he wants is that less than extraordinary gutter maid. A question that will sure to plague me for years to come but what can I do about that?"

She lifted her head from where she had let it rest before meeting their eyes again. "Besides. I thought by now you would have seen this as the advantage rather than the frankly unwarranted drama you're giving everyone a toothache with."

Nora's mouth dropped with disbelief. "Are you serious? Is she being serious?" She looked to Eric who was also giving the other blonde dubious looks as Pam sighed again.

"Your right. What was I thinking? Vampires today just don't have the intelligence anymore. But I suppose IQ power has been swapped for testosterone, not that's any better as it's still nothing compared to me."

Two sets of eyes glared at her but went ignored as she exhaled and carried on. "Seeing as I'm in a nice mood, I'll impart some of my wisdom on to the commoners."

"Oh, you're too kind." Pam nodded, enjoying the brunettes' sarcasm. "Call it my one good deed for the day."

She turned back to them. "Look at it like this. The fact that he's currently infatuated on… well like I said. Nothing spectacular. But he's enamoured nonetheless, and it doesn't look like he's going to be doing anything else for a while. So the more our dear buck toothed waitress resists his advances the more time he will spend trying to win her round."

"… Giving us more free time to come up with a plan."

She smiled at Eric who added to the conversation as he caught on; she fidgeted and crossed her legs again but kept her gaze on his.

"Now you're thinking like a pragmatist."

The room fell silent again at her somewhat revelation. Nora looked a little shocked as she went over the idea in her head. Now that she thought about it, they hadn't looked at it like that, all they saw was a problem that had to tackle had on, consistently and with force.

It hadn't occurred to her that could have been another way. But as she gave the blonde a cursory glance she had to admit that she had given them another shot at either defeating the hybrid or as the sheriff at her side was also thinking, a bargaining chip.

Another thought also came to the other woman. Having seen far too much throughout the years and having enemies coming at her from all sides, it had honed the preservation side of her and so with the seemingly new solution also came the cautious part that was yelling at her.

It seemed too easy and considering the person giving them the information was just as dangerous as their original problem and twice as sneaky, it was little wonder she didn't hold back on her next question.

"Why."

Pam tilted her head sideways a little, catching her gaze. "Hmm?"

"Why are you helping us? You said it yourself family was everything so why are you giving us a way to defeat him."

Once again they fell into silence. "I mean… that was why you told us, right."

Both sets of eyes fell to the blonde woman whose face was blank for a moment, before she leaned against the back of the sofa.

"I suppose if you want to see it that way, then sure, why not." Her words caused Nora's brow to dip in confusion. "So… you wasn't trying to help us."

Another shrug was her reply. "Not really no."

"Then why did you tell us something that could potentially harm your brother." Again they fell into more silence as they waited for her to respond. Pam let her head fall to the back of the sofa and gazed at the ceiling, it was another minute or so before she moved and let it fall back down again.

"You really want to know why."

"Yes."

"Alright… I'm bored."

That wasn't the answer either of them were expecting. Both looked to her in complete befuddlement, the sight made her chuckle lightly before she sat up a little.

"As I've said to our dear Eric over there. This place is about as fun as a rash so in order to keep myself from literally killing with boredom. I've had to find ways to keep myself amused these past few weeks."

"Right. So what does that have to do with what you've told us?"

"Truthfully… not a dam thing. In all honesty I doubt you have neither the skill nor the strength to overcome him." Her words made little sense to them but from what they could pick up, it sounded like she was mocking them.

"So what the hell does it mean… and stop fucking with us." She glanced to see his stony gaze before smiling.

"Warlow won't attack if left alone. He'll just keep to himself as long as he get what he wants, but if provoked. Like I know for a fact that's what you're planning to do."

"He'll squash us like the bugs he thinks all vampires are." Nora caught on quicker and cut in; she glared angrily at the blonde, anger rising up faster than before at the realization of just what the other woman had wanted them to do.

"So you wanted to what? Sit back and watch the show of us getting slaughtered."

Pam didn't even try to hide the conclusion as she sucked in through her teeth and nodded the irritating smirk still on her lips.

"Well. I was hoping that you would last a little longer than complete outright annihilation. But if you think so little of yourselves… then I guess my fun will be short lived."

"Get out."

She turned her head sharply to Eric who was sitting in his chair; the amount of energy it took to stop himself from trying to rip her head off was staggering. Knowing she would tear him in two in less that time he had to exert everything in his will to stay still.

But to know that she would willingly watch them kill themselves an all for her own fun. He truly did hate her at that moment.

"I said get out."

No one said anything after that, she arched a brow but slowly rose to her feet. She could see Nora stiffening as she towered over the both though her eyes never left the cold ire filled ones of Eric's.

"I really should be going anyway. Far better things to be doing." She glanced down to see his still loathing look. "But if you are smart, as I've probably given you far too much credit for, if not for entertainment value then at least take those to heart… you might think them worthless now but they really are possibly the only thing that might save you."

She made her way to the door, turning back as they watched her go. "By some grace you don't manage to piss him off too badly, than use the time to ensure whatever plans you do have, they actually have a shot at working, this place I may hate but there are others I would be sorry to see go to waste."

With that she left. Neither of them spoke as they watched the door close leaving them alone to process all that she had said–both the good and the bad, as Eric slowly turned his head to the front.

"That bitch!" He heard Nora spit as finally she had found her voice. "The fuck does she think she is? Do we look like her personal clowns? Trying to get us killed, you know something… she's nothing like that brother of hers"

The blonde looked up on that to see her furious expression as she ranted. "She's fucking worse!"

' _She's fucking worse'_

Those words stayed with him long after Nora had left. She had gone to talk to her insider leaving him alone to brood in silence. Try as he might he just couldn't get those words and the woman they were aimed at out of his head.

Did she really mean her implications? Would she have happily let them go and kill themselves all for the sake of keeping her amused? As much as he didn't want to think it, he knew Nora had a point.

Both Pam and Warlow had been made from the same cloth. Both had grown up in times were rules had no meaning and humans were – by literally gods' hand – prey. Both had the same maker and both had the exact same teaching and understanding of just what those around them were on the structure in terms of dominance.

Being the joint second oldest being around meant that Pam had lived a long time without anyone telling her what to do, without Lilith to hold them back, they could have done anything they liked, and it seemed they had.

Also, having nothing but the last encultured words the progenitor had told them: beings – both human and vampire alike were disposable. The only ones that mattered were themselves and that frankly the world was theirs to mess with as there would be no one to stop them.

He sighed and rubbed his head. Again the words ringing in his ears. But did that truly mean that she was worse than her brother, the one who had literally torn his way through realms to take what was his… could she be worse than that?

In the end he could only come up with was that they were as bad as each other. Both toyed with people like they were, well, Pam said it, bugs. Both enjoyed showing their strength over others and both seemed to enjoy the carnage they left behind if Florida was anything to go by.

Only one difference stood between them. Pam was far more cunning about it then the unsubtle juggernaut Warlow was proving to be.

Still, whether she was joking or not it didn't matter. Until everything was dealt with. The Sanguinista, whatever remained of the Authority… Warlow. Until they could figure out a way to make it all go away, he was going to be more on guard about her from now on.

That meant putting up a wall and no more kissing.

Even if they were the only things that got him through the day, though he would never say it. Sighing he got to his feet. The day had been long and all he wanted was to go home and have a shower.

He could be mad for a few more weeks and be over it when she came back.

She always came back.

"I'm leaving."

He's gotten better at keeping hold of things in his hand so this crate of beer doesn't slip and crash to the ground like it did last time. Eyes closed he mentally counts to ten before turning to see the blonde, only yesterday, he told to leave as she smiles cheerfully at him.

"Why are you back?" Her smiles morphs into a pout as she stares at him. "Oh really? You're still mad about that?"

Her words are enough to leave him speechless as he gapes slightly. She runs a finger over the surface top before rubbing them together and looking back to him.

"Like I said."

"What did you say?" She frowns but repeats her last statement. "I'm leaving."

The blonde Viking nods slowly. Figuring that she was going back out of town again he didn't quite see how that warranted a trip here for all intents seeing as she was banned.

"Alright… just don't kill as many people this time."

It takes her a few seconds to understand what he's meant by that before chuckling and shaking her head. "Oh, no… no, no – silly goose. I'm not going on a hunt."

He frowns at being called a bird but tilts his head as he fails to get what she means. "Then what."

"I'm leaving… meaning I'm going back home."

It was only after she stopped speaking did the horrible wave of coldness come crashing down on him. If it were more possibly then he would have said his heart would have stuttered in his chest, before giving out all-together. He stared at her in shock as she glanced at him.

"Let me… just." She leaned over and slowly closed his mouth. "There we go."

It took him a while to get his bearing so during that she had made her way into the office and returned with his bottle of vintage collected blood, before taking the seat across from him.

"You're leaving." Finally hearing him speak she finished what she had in her mouth before nodding. "That I' am."

"Might I ask why?"

"Certainly. I've managed to finish what I needed to do." Gathering his thoughts he let his hands rest on the side of the bar,

"Which was?"

She fell silent as she thought back to last night.

' _Come on you idiot.'_

 _Warlow gave a massive sigh as he lifted his head from where he had been reading on the sofa. He glanced at his irritated sister, feeling just as much annoyance as she was showing before replying._

' _Why do you need me again?'_

 _Fighting the herculean urge to scream and hit him she closed her eyes and slowly took in a few deep breathes, all the while chanting that he was the only family she had, and that killing him would only serve to bite her in the arse sometime down the line before she opened them._

' _Because, you numb nut. In case you've forgotten… which I think you very much have. You came to this realm through a portal that shouldn't have been there.'_

' _So'_

 _He dodged the cup she threw at him and glared back. 'So, you moron, it's sapping what little magic this idiot infested place has. It's not a lot; it's also fucking up the equilibrium of the mountain which it's connected to. Fighting to stabilize an unintentional portal mean's diverting power and that's causing shit back in the fairy land.'_

 _He stared at her as she finished speaking before shrugging. He personally didn't see the problem. He hated the place, it was no longer home for him and he couldn't see why she still refused to leave._

 _Seeing his expression. She let her head hang. Knowing it was futile to try and get him to see reason; she knew his aversion to the place that they had been born. It wasn't a happy memory for him and by all accounts it shouldn't have been for her, but it was the one place she had a routine._

 _A carefully structured niche in which she had come to live by and as a creature of habit, she loathed change. Coming here was a very big change, yes she got to see her brother which might have been the only good thing about it… well that and the nice looking Sheriff, but other than that she hated it._

 _She wanted her order back and so on speaking again. Knew the exact thing that would make him move._

' _If you do this for me… I'll stop harassing you about the little bitch from the bar,'_

'… _You mean Sookie.'_

 _He watched her grimace before quickly setting her face right and nodding. 'Yes… her.'_

 _He looked at her for a moment before sitting back. She frowned again at the smile that covered his face, it had been a long time since he did that and out of the one hand she could count it never boded well for her, so understandably she was a little nervous._

' _What.'_

' _You can't say her name, can you?'_

' _Don't be ridiculous.' Giving him a look that said he was being such a thing. 'Of course I can… I have'_

' _Alright. Say her name now.' Her frown deepened. 'What? Why?'_

 _He waved his hand. 'If you really don't have a problem saying her name, then it won't bother you now.' She still kept her eyes on him saying nothing. He could practically smell the suspicion coming from her which made him want to laugh._

' _Just say her name and I'll go do what it is you want.'_

 _She still said nothing. Keeping her gaze firmly on his sitting form, still wary about why he wanted her to say her name. Though she has to admit, he had a small point._

 _She had never said her name if she could help it, as long as there were curse words in the world she refrained from calling the little Halfling by her given name, it felt like she was gifting the little brat with equality if she did, and that was something she would never do._

 _He kept his eyes one her, enjoying the look of disdain and obvious discomfort as she tried in vain to bring herself to utter the one name she felt like gagging on her own tongue with._

' _All you have to do is just say it.'_

' _Will you just fuck off already!' He laughed loudly at her snappish response as she glared at him. They fell silent as he waited still, she closed her eyes and inhaled before scrunching her nose in clear show of displeasure before breathing in again and speaking._

' _Sookie' quickly she opened them again and looked at him. 'Alright I've said the stupid name, let's go'_

 _To her annoyance he stayed where he was. 'What now?'_

 _Gazing back at his thoughtful face, her eyes narrowed on the mock contemplative expression as he shook his head._

' _No… I don't think you meant that'_

 _She stared at him in pregnant pause. 'Excuse me'_

' _I heard the name. But I just don't think you said it with enough feeling' He finished looking still highly amused as she gaped at him, unable to process his words, silently he counted from five and his grin widened once the predictable explosion followed._

' _ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED!' He shook his head and watched as she imploded right there in the living room._

' _What kind of fucktard response was that! If you want feelings, how's about I shove my fucking foot so far up that arse of yours, you'll be tasting leather for a week!'_

 _She started pacing the floor. 'Or better yet, I'll shove my fist right down your throat enough to give you a fucking wedgie… talk to me about feelings, you complete and utter ars—'_

 _She was stopped by the loudness of his laughter as she turned to look at him. Her expression was stony as he chuckled before looking up to her._

' _What's funny you prick.'_

 _He laughed as he stood from his seat. She kept up her glare as he made to stand in front of her, before lifting her hand to swipe the fingers aiming to pinch her cheek._

' _Good old predictable Pam.'_

 _Her glare deepened not that he paid it any mind before she felt herself being pulled forwards as his arm slung around her neck. Soon he turned them to the door and started guiding them towards the entrance._

' _If not a pain in the neck then at least you good for comedic value, never change.' He ducked the hand that had been poised to smack him before they made their way out into the night._

' _Let's go, I know where it is so this time you'll have to follow me'_

 _He gave her a small smirk before darting off into the trees, she watched him go with a loud sigh and not wasting a second, took off after him._

"So he closed the portal?"

Eric sat across from her in spite of himself and his resolve. He watched as she nodded, she seemed happy about that but the other blonde couldn't find it in him to share the joy. In fact as soon as she said the words that she was going his stomach had been in a state of heaviness and was permanently sunk at the bottom of his gut.

"Of course I won't know for sure that it worked until I get back, but that will be the fun part won't it." She still had the smile on her face that he nodded silently.

"So you don't want to stay?"

She lifted her head to meet his eyes as he gazed back. "Stay."

"For Warlow… I mean I thought you missed him." She looked pensive at his words. She had only just got him back; it would be a shame to part so soon. But she knew that there was no way in hell he would go back to their realm… not again, not any more.

It wasn't his home anymore. Plus he wasn't leaving here until he got what he came for, she wasn't staying in a place she detested and having gotten him to close the rip she had succeeded, there wasn't anything left for her to do.

But she glanced up to the other blonde still staring at her, she had a feeling of what his meaning was and as much as she did want to say, she wanted him to say it first and so shrugged.

"I figured that was one battle that I just might have to retreat from."

"Oh?" She nodded and placed her elbows on the side. "Yep, as much as hate and really, I do loathe it,- but that little gap toothed beaver has him twisted around her pinkie. So for now I'm just going to let this play out and when it does, he'll be back and I can say I told him so."

Eric remained silent at her words. He knew she had tried tirelessly in trying to wrest his attentions from the other woman but now it seemed that she had conceded defeat. Something he couldn't imagine, but guessed now just how enamoured Warlow truly was if even someone as strong as him couldn't tear him away.

"So when are you going."

She inhaled before cocking her head slightly. "Not sure yet… might be tomorrow, might be the next night after or maybe even tonight."

She lifted her gaze to meet his icy blue orbs. "Unless I find a good enough reason to stay," The air between them grew tense at her words. It was at her implications that made him sit a little taller, a bubble of something fighting to escape his mouth.

He wanted her to stay, he wanted to be the reason she stuck around, but for the undead life of him he just couldn't find the will to speak. He had to words on the tip of his tongue, he shuffled a little and leant closer.

Perhaps if she realized his intentions then perhaps she would stay. If she just knew how much he wanted her, he could honestly say he had never felt this way about another person before and it was now that he cursed how cut off he was from his feelings.

Before he wouldn't have bothered, before they would have made him weak, but here and now he just couldn't muster up the words that would make her stay.

Oddly enough Pam looked disappointed at the lack of anything coming from the Sheriff. Though it was fleeting and he almost missed it, he did see the small flash of it going across her face before she slowly stood, he rose from his seat as she faced him.

Giving him a smile, one that hit him in the chest at how small it looked. She turned and he nearly jumped over the counter as he watched her walk to the entrance. Just as she got to the door she stopped and turned back to him.

"Just so you know. I've told Warlow to stay away from you all," He stared at her his eyes wide as she smiled once more and made to leave when the door opened and someone flew through.

Nora had been anxious to get back to the club most of the morning. As it was she had gotten a call from her informant and went to meet them, they said they had more information and she was both nervous and scared on hearing that today was the day.

They had finally gathered all who they wished to join the new order and was performing the ceremony in which one of them would be chosen as Lilith next prophet. She thanked the insider before going their separate ways.

This was bad so very, very bad. She hoped they would have had more time. As of that moment they had neither time nor plan and so if they wanted to stop the ceremony then they would have to wing it, she raced back to the bar and through the door, not stopping to search for potential danger.

Her mistake, as normally she would be vigilant but she had to tell him straight away and so forewent the possible chance as she burst through the door.

"Eric! They're using Lilith's blood tonight!"

Only to come to a screeching halt as it wasn't Eric who she had bumped into. If at all possible her face would have been devoid of any and all colour as she took in the blonde woman who she thought banned from her brothers club.

All at once the tension in the club mounted again as Pam stood in front of the wide eyed brunette, who seemed to have held her breath though it was a wasted effort as they faced each other. Eric on seeing them did jump the counter this time as Nora came through and blabbed their biggest problem.

To exactly the wrong person, Pam froze on hearing the other woman mentioned her beloved maker, the momentary sorrow she felt vanishing as she spied Nora skittering back. From his spot he could see the back of the other blonde tensing up; her posture stiff, rigid and he knew that now was the time to intervene.

Nora took another step back on seeing the azure blue eyes darkening drastically as the other woman stood in the doorway. Seconds later she glanced over her shoulder to the much closer Eric as he stared at her.

"Good news. It seems I've found that reason to stay," Before turning back to face Nora. "And that girl chat you've been dying to have? Even better news… we can have that right now."

Before the Sheriff had any time to stop her, or at least try. Pam had darted out and Nora gasped as the hand clasped tight around her throat. She was yanked harshly forward as she stared into deep glittering eyes that seemed to crackle with malicious intent, she gulped before Pam moved.

Another gasp was forced from her mouth as she found herself hitting the top of the bar hard, her back made impact with the solid surface as the other woman came into her line of sight.

"Pam."

She twisted her head to the other blonde. "You've had your chance to speak. If you don't want me to blast you through this wall and the next, and believe me I will, I suggest you let us have our little talk."

On instinct his teeth had made their show at the sight of his sister being attacked. But the way Pam was now he knew it was suicide to even try to stop her; he glanced to Nora who was looking at the other woman terrified as a battle was raging inside.

It seemed though Pam wasn't giving him any choice. She placed her hands on Nora's chest and with a shove, sent her to the other end of the bar. The brunette screamed as she flew to the end and was surely to fall right off but a hand on her ankle stopped her, she slowly opened her eyes to find the blonde next to her.

She looked down at the other vampire making her shiver at the hollowness in her gaze. Like a switch had been turned off, she flinched as Pam leaned in closer, her hand now back on her chest rendering her immobile.

"I suggest." Her voice was flat, lacking any lightness or mirth as she bore down upon the brunette. "Whatever plan you had in mind, you tell me everything you know now, or this bar will be the very last thing you see… other than my hand's as I'm tearing you apart bit by painful little bit!"

She glanced back over to Eric still in arm's distance and still on the defensive. "The both of you,"


	15. Pamela's Plan

**I know it has been a while,**

 **And for that I apologize. It's just when you have that small thing called life throwing itself at you and going 'Hey, I'm here, give me some attention.' And that is what you have to do. That and also coursework has just been piling and I haven't been very good like I should and doing it until now so another reason why this was late.**

 **But here it is the new chapter. I do hope you all enjoy… more to the point if anyone is still actually reading this. But anyhoo happy reading.**

 **I don't own TB**.

* * *

Pam was silent.

After having been forced – literally, to tell her everything they knew about the order, Eric trailing off and letting Nora who knew far more continue. She had stayed quiet throughout and had been ever since.

It made them both very nervous as they stood on the other side of the bar talking to themselves but also keeping an eye on the reserved hybrid who hadn't said a word since the conversation died off – over an hour ago.

"What do you think she's doing?"

The blonde turned to stare at his sister, a look of bafflement on his face before turning back to the third person in the club and replied. "At this moment. Not a lot"

"Do you think we broke her?"

Another glance of incredulous as Nora caught it and shrugged. "Well why else would she be this non-vocal. In case it hasn't passed you by, she hasn't exactly been inarticulate the previous times she's graced our presence."

Not knowing the reason why she was so wordless he could do nothing but shake his head. There was nothing really that came to mind other than the nervousness that had been holding his thoughts hostage. The look on her face didn't exactly express what she was thinking which worried him as she could have been thinking about anything – a cross between deciding on whom to have for dinner or killing them outright in the next five seconds.

To be honest the atmosphere was making his teeth itch. The insurmountable tension that was suffocating them all. Well, the both of them as the cause was still ignoring them heedless to the strain she was creating. As a vampire he was by nature an on the move being, he loathed to simply sit around and wait. He already had that phase centuries ago and it wasn't to his liking.

So standing around doing nothing was both irritating him and only increasing his need to move. But knowing the precariousness of the situation, coupled with the frankly unstable and far more powerful predator mere feet away, he was stuck by his wanting to do something and the instincts that were telling him to stay put lest she suddenly take notice and find that torturing them for her own amusement was high on her list.

"Well we can't just stay around here all night."

He was brought from his musings and glanced to see Nora crossing her arms and levelling the seated blonde a dark look. He tilted his head to the side.

"I don't care if she is something that could snap our necks in less than a second. Or even blow us into nothing with that stupid light."

He might have had similar thoughts but clearly their outlooks on self-preservation were at two different levels as she carried on. "I'm not going to be dictated to by some psychotic harpy who enjoys messing—"

Whatever she was going to say she didn't finish as movement had them both spinning and turning, on guard, always alert when it came to her, to find her standing.

After much thought, a lot of thinking on her part if she was being truthful, she knew what her next course of action was. Far from killing them like she threatened before – though it might have cheered her up should it have happened to be the bitch she felt glaring at her, she knew though it would have been counterproductive to any future plans she might have, plus someone so close to the Sherriff suddenly meeting their true death without any warning would bring attention she could so without.

So for now she would just set out to finish what they started and so with that in mind she started to move and made her way to the exit.

Seeing her suddenly mobile had them on the move as well as they both came from their corner and into the middle.

"Where are you going?"

She slowed and stopped near the front booth before turning to them. She eyed them both in silence wondering if actually telling them anything was a good idea, but eventually thought it harmless.

"Where the hell do you think I'm going?"

Seeing their blank faces the laughter couldn't help but erupt from her lips as they both looked at her in confusion. "I'm going to get Lilith's blood."

With that she turned away and started for the door again, she only took three steps before a blur had her stopping in her tracks as she came face to face with Eric.

"Move"

Not normally one for being stupid, the often smart Viking shook his head. Pam cocked hers to the side at his refusal, a look of curiosity on her face as beside them Nora was staring at him with her mouth open. She might have said she wasn't going to be pushed around by the mercurial blonde but there was no way in hell she was going to step in front of her path either.

"Now why would you go and disappoint me like this Eric? I thought you were smarter than this."

Ignoring her taunt though he had to admit it did get to him pretty quick, he pushed it to the side and focused on what was important.

"Pam listen to us, you don't know the Authority."

Her unimpressed stare didn't falter as she cut him off. "I know enough from what bookworm Barbie over there has told me."

None of them saw the pissed off look Nora was giving them both as he stood firm. "She may have told you who they are but do you really think they got to where they are by being amateur? They are crafty, Pam, it might be best if we go with you."

He blinked at the mocking laugh that this time rang louder. Both of them kept their eyes on her as she lifted her head back up and met his gaze, a look of derivative scorn.

"Oh yes. Because you've really made such an impact these last few weeks, why I'm surprised they aren't shaking in their tiny boots at the mere thought of you."

This time his ire was starting to show. Getting more annoyed he willed everything in his power to not try and shake sense into her,

"You don't even know where it is,"

"I'm sure I can figure it out."

"Do you even have a plan?"

"Of course I do." She held up her finger when he went to speak again. "But like hell if I'm telling you."

"Do you really think it's going to work?" He finally snapped, "Just one person against an entire factor of vampires who will kill anyone they think is against them? You're not exactly going to go in there a big fan of theirs, I think they will know."

It was then that she graced him with the most condescending look he had seen her ever give before speaking.

"While you may think they are some insurmountable force of nature. Something I can understand what given just how dismal vampires are today, its little wonder why _you'd_ think they would be impossible to beat."

She sneered at his growling and carried on, taking a step closer not at all taking note of the murderous look in his eyes at the insult.

"Do you actually want to know what I think?" He didn't respond giving her silent permission to carry on after a slow once over of his stiff body posture.

"Nothing,"

She inwardly smiled at the momentary flash of confusion before continuing. "I think of them as nothing because to me they are. Nothing but a bunch of fucking toddlers on a power trip using my makers' blood as if it's their right! Wasting it on some fucked up notion that it will give them power over what? This fucking place,"

She gestured to the door indicating she meant the outside, to Shreveport and beyond. "They want power over this rat infested, backwards cesspool in order to what? Have dominion over humans who are as retarded as they are disgusting? Oh yes I can see the danger just in their very name."

She took another step closer still ignoring his now enraged look before leaning in closer. "I am going Eric. I'm going to go, and I'm going to rip each and every one in two and relish every single fucking moment. You might be content to wait for whatever reason but if you don't get out of my way, I'll make sure the… _authority_ , will be the least you have to fear."

Nora watched from the side on edge as they stared each other down. A voice inside was screaming at him to retaliate. No one threatened him and got away with it, he always made sure they regretted even trying. Russell through he got away with it and he made sure to know who his killer was, and he was over two thousand years older.

But Pam wasn't in the mood and he could see it in her eyes, any attempts would just be met with a very quick and very final end. There was also nothing he could do to stop her and so with the greatest of reluctance and still seething at how she spoke to him, he stepped from the exit and left the way clear.

"Let us come with you."

She didn't reply for a few minutes before finally reaching the exit. She looked back to them and replied. "You had your turn and failed to do fuck all, now it's mine and I'll be throwing myself on a stake before I make the same mistakes you did."

She left as soon as the last word fell from her lips; they watched her go, each with their own thoughts as they were left standing alone but both coming to the same and biggest question.

Would she actually succeed where they had indeed failed?

The first thing she did was return to the farmhouse and found it empty. Having managed to persuade Warlow to move from the stupid hole in a box he was using and stay with her, it was a partnership that worked well and more often than not, apart from the nights they did catch each other and talked they each mostly just left the other to their own business.

Something she was glad for now as she moved through the house. She hadn't lied to Eric when she said she had a plan but she hadn't really given it a lot of thought either, contrary to the hours long silence, she had been thinking of other things and had only said that to both piss him off and elude him from following.

She couldn't ask her brother either; a lot of their earlier animosity to each other was mainly over what he had done to Lilith. She had never truly forgiven him but over the centuries that passed the hurt and grievance died down, until eventually it left her with a painful twinge that echoed every now and then whenever she thought about the other woman.

But if she did that then she was practically asking open wounds to be torn apart and someone to pour the salt in, so refraining off being the masochist Warlow had called her at one point, she had adopted an ignorance was bliss approach to how she lived with both without her maker and disowning her brother for three millennia,

If she tried hard enough to simply gloss over the fact he had killed the only family they had – both sets – then she could be around him without wanting to strangle, punch, obliterate him from the earth the times he truly pissed her off, or perhaps all of the above she had yet to decide, and just focus on the fact that he was the only remaining blood she had left, then she could live with what had happened.

They also didn't speak of it, but just because it was literally ancient history didn't mean that he still wanted anything to do with her, all this time and he still wasn't sorry for what he did, he hated the woman and so knew that she couldn't count on his help.

Not that she needed it, in fact she was relieved he was out. If he did catch wind of just what the Authority had in their possession then she could kiss any chance of a clandestine invasion goodbye. If he found that something of Lilith remained then he would go in literally blazing his way through and alerting them to his presence.

If what Eric said was true and they were irritating enough to track him back then sooner or later they would find her to and that was just not happening, so if she wanted to do this right then she would have to do it alone.

Making her way to the kitchen she ignored the little voice that was taunting her, whispering in her ear that she didn't have to go alone. Eric had said he would go with her; help her… make sure she didn't get hurt.

Musing on whether to make tea or hot chocolate she eventually went with the former, whilst pushing those unacceptable thoughts deep down. She didn't need or want his help. She had said it before and she would stick to it now, vampires in the modern age really were terrible. They lacked a backbone that in the past, had they become public knowledge to humans, the vampires then wouldn't have spared a second thought in simply killing all who had discovered them even if it meant thousands.

They certainly wouldn't have stood for Tru blood either, another reason why the so-called dangers of today were weak-willed and useless, any human who dared tried pushing that fake shit would have been torn in two before the bottle hit the ground, their insides ripped from their bodies before they even knew they were gone.

They wouldn't have allowed themselves to be pushed around, mocked and belittled, especially by those that had no other purpose than to serve as food. They certainly wouldn't have caved to the point where the humans thought they stood a chance, none of these meetings and peace talks so they could live in harmony.

It was embarrassing, and she not for the first time, thought back wistfully to when things were archaic. Without law and perfect, a true golden age of killing. Now they weren't even allowed to drain a walking blood-bag without it being written down. Everything had changed and not for the better.

Sighing in disappointment she went and sat on the couch as she outlined her next move. Knowing the only way was to sneak in and look around for the blood then. She wondered how she could go about it as to not raise suspicions, if it had actually been a foe worth a second glance and some considerable plotting then perhaps she wouldn't have still been as annoyed as she was.

But these were just paranoid bastards and so rather than anticipating the thrill of a fight, she would have to jump through hoops like a trained puppy in order to avoid their attention.

Sometimes she did really envy her brothers complete lack of intelligence. His missing sense of tact along with the fact that he was as dumb as dirt, it meant he had more fun when it came to things like killing and stealing things, but as she was cursed with a brain that held more than one cell, resulted in that she had a little bit more to think about when it came to stuff like this.

She drained the last of her tea before deciding to retire. Since he had moved in with her he had chosen to take one of the rooms upstairs. Not that she was bothered by it as it gave her the peace and meant she didn't have to punch him for snoring. So washing her used cup she made her way down to the basement and closed the door behind her.

It was only a few hours that saw her back up and getting ready for the new day, on her emerging from the basement she noted that Warlow hadn't been in the house, which meant that he had either found some idiot to feed off for the night or he woken even earlier than her and went out.

While she wasn't sure about the second, she then mused that this was the first time in a long time she had seen her brother and didn't have a clue about his routines. His sleeping pattern might have changed over the years, but considering just how lazy he had been when they stayed close before, she had a strong feeling nothing had differed there so knew it had to have been her first thought.

But it did serve her purpose well to have him gone. The more time he spent away from the house meant she could take her time and so she didn't hurry as she made herself breakfast and sat down at the table. There were many pros and cons into being what they were. The ever perpetual inner battle thing – that sucked – but she had learnt to give and take with that and so it didn't bother her as much.

She figured the pros were far more worth-while. Enhanced strength and speed being just one of them, another being was that she was still able to eat and go out in the day, meant her own sleeping routine hadn't been fucked up, something she was extremely happy about as she nibbled on her toast, so if having never ending inner turmoil meant gaining these kind of abilities… well it was something she could live with.

Once finished she washed up and went to continue getting ready, before leaving the house and on to the first part of her plan.

Admittedly she had to concede that she didn't know where it was, and so with one stop at the club in which she found Nora. She quickly got the information she needed – she still felt all warm and fuzzy when she saw the hate mixed with unadulterated fear coming from the other vamp, especially when they were alone and so she was in and out in ten minutes before setting off.

The next stage was a little more complicated. Having learnt the location was in a place called New Orleans, she had to pause on how she was going to get there. Having never been she couldn't use the easiest method and that was by portal, as she wouldn't know where to land and so cursing that she scratched it off her list.

She couldn't run either as it was in the middle of the day and she wasn't waiting until night, according to Nora they were close to using it and that was the last thing any of them wanted, the sooner she got there the sooner they were all safe but also had to scratch that off her list.

In the end and with no other choice. She had to glamour a passer-by with one of those moving items she hated so much, it was a good thing no one knew that little secret as she didn't think she could stand the indignity of getting mocked. No one mocked her, she did teasing and so thanking whoever was listening that nobody was around to witness her uncertainty, she sat in the passenger seat.

Turning to the blank eyed looking driver, she instructed him to make for New Orleans, nodding at her command he started the car and she closed her eyes in revulsion at the horrid sound before tensing as they slowly rolled from the curb and they were off.

All in all it took her just over seven hours to reach her destination. Having had to stop when the car nearly ran out of gas and so having no idea what to do she instructed her puppet to go get more which meant a fifteen minute delay trying to find a stupid station. Once the problem had been sorted then came the traffic.

Finally, as they passed the sign telling them they had reached New Orleans she nearly wept with relief, on stopping she had thrown herself from the car cursing the vehicle and resolving to never again set foot inside the stupid tub of metal, all the while damming it and its inventor to the furthest recesses of hell, as she set off leaving her still glamoured chauffeur idle at the side of the road.

But after another fifteen minutes she realized what she had been vehemently refusing to admit ever since she knew she was coming here.

She was stuck.

Not having a clue about how to proceed she sat at a nearby café and again scowled at her misfortune just as the small voice that she had been keeping back broke free from its mental confines and came to taunt her again. Sitting, she reluctantly agreed with the inner voice as it teased her that she should have just accepted Eric's help.

He had after all, had been to the Authority. He knew its location and if he had been here, they would have been on their way instead of just sitting at a random café in the middle of the city. But dam her pride for sneering at his offer, dam her arrogance in laughing at him and instead just threatened to kill him.

But she had been angry at the time and a little shocked at how they had managed to get a hold of Lilith's blood, now that she thought about it more that was a question she really should have just been asking the other blonde. But again her stupid pride got in the way.

She couldn't even contact him either, she had seen the small objects they carried with them, had learnt they were called phones and was used to ring people far away, but much like the car she didn't hold a single ounce of interest in them and so had scoffed them along with the other item.

But now she regretted it, she couldn't even glamour someone into giving her theirs. Apparently they had numbers and one couldn't just say the person they wanted to talk to, not if they didn't have their number to go with it.

Such stupid wastes of time.

But what she could do was con the waitress into giving her what chocolate cake they had, if she had to be sitting annoyed and stymied then she could at least do it on a full stomach and so five minutes later, was sullenly eating her way through the cafes' most expensive double chocolate.

Incidentally though it was the cake that inspired her next move as she lifted her head and idly gazed around the street. She knew she couldn't leave, not until she had come for what she set out to get, but without the information she was stuck, feeling annoyed with herself for not planning it out more, her eyes set upon a pair of humans as they wandered the street slowly.

They narrowed in on the guns they had in their arms, before moving to the sign on their jackets and the badges that glinted in the overhead sun.

The police.

All at once it hit her, and she could have laughed at the simplicity of the solution as she then knew what she had to do, with her next move in mind she finished what she had on her plate, a smirk adorning her lips as she felt considerably more optimistic than when she first arrived.

It wasn't until much later; after the sun had gone down did she strike.

If they stood and proclaimed themselves the word and will of all other vampires, then that meant they would also be their judge, jury and executioner. If they wanted to uphold the image of the species, if they wanted to keep face in front of all the ignorant humans then they wouldn't tolerate anything that could jeopardize that, including any trouble in their front garden.

All she had to do was make them come to her, and she knew exactly the way to go about it, so turning the corner from where she had been walking, she grabbed the nearest human she could find before biting into them.

Hand covering their mouth to stifle their screams she drained them of blood to at least halfway before yanking back and dropping the man to the floor, wiping her mouth she then left them out in the open, lying in an ever increasing puddle of dark red before moving on.

She did this seven more times before stopping. Knowing that by now she would have made enough of an impression she retreated back to wait. Something she didn't have to for long for as soon along with the human police, who had been alerted first by two hysterical women and the area cornered off, a van arrived.

It pulled up on the edge behind the cruisers as the doors opened and a swarm of black-clad officers rushed out. Or that was what she thought, having been a part of the crowd that stood on the other side of the barriers – she will be ever thankful for nosy humans, it allowed her to observe them from her hiding spot in the middle, unnoticed as they moved quickly to the human force of law.

Using her hearing. She listened to them take over as they relieved the sheriff of their duty without so much as a word to why, leaving them furious and confused but eventually with no answers forthcoming they had no choice but to leave.

With the human police now out of the picture she knew who were left where Authority. Knowing they would never catch who did it she stayed within the crowd still watching until little by little they began to disperse. Despite the killings it was still a night-life city and so moved off to the nearest bars not overly worried about the seeming deaths around them.

She however moved back into the shadows, making sure to keep an eye on them at all times. Still observing them as they did a sweep over the places the bodies had been found, having had the bodies in question moved as quickly as possible they spent little time in cleaning up before deciding that the culprit must have moved on as they made to leave just as hurriedly as they arrived.

She watched them piling back into the van before getting ready to move, as they drove past her she gave them a five minute head start before taking off after them, disappearing around the corner they vanished as she followed them back to their base.

Forty five minutes later and she stood just on the outskirts staring over a massive building. She had watched the van go up the long road before melting into the darkness as she eyed the mansion - for that was what is was - in front of her.

Without waiting she moved. A blur across the field she jumped the gate, heedless of the many camera's surrounding the place and into the large gardens, just in time for the wailing of a siren overhead as she pressed herself to the wall and for the fourth time that day, cursed herself as soon the doors opened and a swarm of the same black-clad guards rushed out, guns in hand.

Watching as they spread over the garden and yard, shouting orders and making sure whatever breached the headquarters wasn't making it inside, they stood motionless as they faced outwards waiting.

Knowing that there wasn't a way she was getting inside without some sort of distraction. She hissed in annoyance and looked around for something to occupy them with as her eyes landed on the many windows above them.

Soon the area was filled with gun fire and more shouting as light blew up around them and shattered the glass they stood under, she watched before guiding the energy filled spheres in the direction of the large arched panes before breaking more of the windows before smiling in victory as finally her effort had the desired effect and stepped out into an empty yard as they had all raced off around the corner in a vain search of something they wouldn't find, leaving her path clear.

She looked to the now un-guarded door before speeding inside, she might have been the strongest thing there but even that wouldn't help should one return and so made her way inside as quickly as possible.

With the first part of the plan complete. She was looking forward to beginning the second, as she relished the moment she could make them pay for even thinking themselves worthy of the blood of her beloved maker, and soon they would regret it.

They would all come to regret it.


	16. New people New Plans

_New chapter up at last,_

 _This one a little quicker than last… so yay, as a way of saying thank you to those that commented. All still much loved and appreciated and I am still glad you like the story._

' _Suckeh is ugly – yes, a sookie-ish free story. I took one look at her and thought 'Hell no' disliked her from the start and she usurped Pam for Eric's affections. A big no in my book and so she might be in the story but she will no way be with Eric, if she is then it is only for him to look and realize just what a bullet he dodged._

' _rinaReadinonlyrae – I know how much you are waiting for some paric, to be honest me to but I do have to try and get the picture right so I don't disappoint. Plus Pam at the moment had other priorities and so whatever is with Eric has taken a bit of a back seat, but don't worry it will happen, I will make sure of it and I will make it good for all the waiting you've so patiently been doing._

 _Thank you to everyone else and now on with the story._

 _I dont own True blood_

 _Happy reading,_

* * *

Looking round Pam noticed only one thing about the room she had come into.

It was all white.

Everything – from the cupboards to the stands in the middle were pure snow and pristine, not a speck of dirt or dust to be had. walking further into the room Pam looked from one end to the other wondering just what room she had walked into, though to be fair it was the first door she had seen and so had to take that slight gamble as she cast her gaze around the glass beakers and different coloured looking liquids.

Pursing her lips she goes to inspect the vials containing the acidic smelling water when the door handle rattled, shooting up straight she twisted to the door to see it slowly being pulled open and cursed her luck, her eyes fell upon something in the corner – a white coat and so with speed faster than ever she took up the piece of material and quickly threw it over her back, arms sliding through just in time as whoever was entering did so in a hurry.

She stayed motionless as the man stopped just a few feet inside the room and gazed around. He held a bored look on his face, mixed with slight annoyance before his eyes fell upon her and she spotted the slightest signs on surprise, before it vanished and they looked at each other.

"Well hello,"

He was the first to break the silence as she kept her eyes on him. He let his head tilt as he inspected her appearance before their eyes met again and he spoke.

"You must be the new help."

Still confused, it took the blonde a few minutes before she could form any words. The look she was getting didn't help things as she glanced down to the coat she was wearing and realized that it must have meant something, cursing herself for already having attracted attention she could do nothing but nod her head.

"Well to be fair, there have been so many coming and going that it makes it almost pointless in me even asking your name," He sighed and clucked his tongue somewhat sympathetically as she kept silent.

"But what the hell, I do so like talking to the little people." He turned back to her missing the look of dark glaring he was getting from her.

"So what's your name sweet cheek?" It took her another minute or so to respond, as she tamped down the urge to rip his neck off to speak, with as much tolerance she could muster.

"…Pam."

His brows arched at the hearing of her voice. "British… why I haven't spoken to one of the queens good old servants in a long time,"

She was finding it hard to stop her muscle from twitching at his own voice. The drawling noise that came from his open mouth was enough to have her wanting to shove something far down his throat. If she knew this was what she faced upon coming here the maybe she should have taken Eric up on his offer, at least that way she had someone to distract him with instead of dealing with it alone.

"What's little ol' England like these days? I haven't been in a while much to my regret." He took a step closer, eyes lit up as he rested on the side waiting eagerly for her answer. She wasn't sure whether it was that gleam that had her thinking he was someone to be wary of, or the power that lay just under his skin that told her he was one to watch, but either way she knew that this was one she couldn't afford to have suspicious of her and so shrugged, playing along.

"What's to tell? The people are still as vile and disgusting as a hundred years ago, and last time I checked the queen is about the same age, so to answer your question, it's still shit."

He stared at her in silence for a moment, eyes slightly wide before a cackling laugh left his lips. She smiled still going along with him as his gleeful chuckles echoed around the room. Finally he stood straighter and clapped his hands together in a show of exaggerated pleasure before sighing.

"Why Pam. I think I do rather like you."

Not knowing how to respond to that she merely smiled. "I do so hope you last longer than the others."

Having no intention of going anywhere, regardless of the crazy man in front of her, the smile which had been heavily tightened morphed into an arrogant smirk.

"Oh believe me; I'll make sure I am here until the very end."

Much to her dismay he lingered. It seemed he found her a 'delight' and so took to amusing himself with her company. She played along, smiling and laughing when needed. She also tried to extract information from him, if she had delay her plans which she was, then the reason why might as well make himself useful and tell her anything that might have helped.

But to her consternation he wasn't and the more they talked the more she realized just how shrewd he was, always hinting at knowledge she needed but never giving it, she also found that he was trying to do the same to her, why she had no clue, as far as he was concerned she was just the new help, so what could she possibly know?

She put it down to part paranoia, part genuine curiosity with a little trace of necessity. But what really got her, when the person he had been waiting for finally arrived and she looked to see a much younger vampire – practically a baby, walk through the door and he excused himself from their conversation.

She watched him move to the other side as he began speaking, allowing her to gather her thoughts, the alarming thing was that it took her until at least halfway in to realize he was fishing and that had her worried.

Normally she would have been able to spot a snooper, see their intentions right from the start. He looked like one and so knew to be on guard, but yet he still somehow managed to slip underneath and if it weren't for the fact that she was a person who spoke little in unknown situations, she feared that he might have just gotten something from her.

Giving him a small glance, she knew now to be more weary. He was manipulative, so much so and so _very_ good at it, she had to be more alert in future and so vowed to be not be around him as much as possible, or as little if given no choice.

Once they had stopped talking there was no need for him to be in the room any longer, so turning to Pam he tipped his head to her with a smile.

"Miss Pam, it was a pleasure."

She smiled and nodded back as he turned and walked out the door. It was silent as the door closed leaving just herself and the other woman who turned to look at her.

"Who are you?"

The blonde inhaled before focusing on the brunette who was staring at her with narrow eyes. "Didn't you just hear him say my name?"

The other woman nodded and waved her hand slightly, looking irritable as she carried on. "Yeah… I got that, I meant why are you here."

"I am the new help."

Eyes narrowed further if possible so now she was squinting. "The new help?

Pam nodded again, wondering why everyone felt the need to repeat themselves. She watched the brunette smirk, a slow smile creeping over her face that immediately got the blonde's back up. She hated when other people did that, some might say hypocritical but that was only because they were idiots, and couldn't pull off a smirk if it saved their life.

So watching the little child in front of her attempt to discomfort her was both amusing and annoying as she went to speak.

"Now you see I don't believe that for a second."

"Oh?" She nodded again. "Might I ask why?"

There it was again. The smirk… she waited with barely restrained vexation as the other vampire took her time to reply.

"Because the new help that I asked for doesn't arrive until tomorrow… and his name is Gary."

She stood taller, a look of superiority on her face as she crossed her arms. Pam bit her lip, why, for once, couldn't a plan just go like it did in her head? Everything went well there as she sighed and shrugged.

"Well fuck… would you look at that."

Before she even had time to react, the brunette found herself being picked up and grunted as her back was slammed heavily into the wall behind her, gasping she tried to pry the hand around her throat away but found it immovable much like the rest of her body as she lifted her head to see blue eyes twinkling as Pam observed her struggle.

"I really would save your energy; you have absolutely no idea just how pointless it is to try fighting me."

She tried again, once more failing to make an impact much to the blonde's amusement as she met her gaze again and glared at her defiantly.

"Did that make you feel better?"

"Fuck you!" The brunette spat as Pam chuckled and shook her head. "Oh sweetie, you're not my type."

"Do you know who I am? I'm a trusted member of the authority and—"Her protests were cut off as Pam scoffed and looked at her, derision clear on her face.

"Oh sweetie, don't try to lie. Your about as important to these power hungry morons as that glass beaker is over on that table." She turned to stare at the little glass sitting innocuously on the surface, before her eyes cut back to the unknown woman and she struggled in her grip once more.

"I am over one hundred years old, I—" She was cut off again, this time by way of the hand squeezing tighter on her neck and cutting off her speech. It wasn't as if she needed to breathe, but the hand was starting to pinch at her trachea and the fingers deliberately grinding against the sides of her neck causing her to squirm.

"Congratulations, you can officially buy alcohol without being asked." Listening to her was grating on her ears, and the blabbering was annoying the hell out of her and so cut it short before she really lost her temper and lifted her head, making sure that her eyes lay firmly on her face.

"Now moving on from what I can only say… was really worthless remarks on your part. We can get to why I'm here." Once she was sure that she had her full attention, the small smile that crossed her lips fell and leant in a little closer.

"I don't care about you; I don't care about what you think you do around here that makes you so important, I don't even care for the fucks that call themselves the authority."

The younger vampire's eyes widened on hearing her dismiss the others, talking about them as if they were nothing but rubbish at a person's foot and not the ultimate power in their world as she carried on speaking.

"There is only one thing and one thing only that I care about in this place."

"Which is."

Pam looked on hearing her croak out the words. Lessening her grip she allowed the younger vampire to turn her neck slightly just as her smile returned and she shook her head.

"Oh I wish I could tell you, but I came here inconspicuously, and that is how it's going to stay. If I told you I _really_ would have to kill you, something counterproductive to my plan I assure you."

"But he's already seen you… I've seen you." She watched her shrug.

"I'll admit that meeting people wasn't part of the plan, but who knows. It might turn out for the better, besides."

She squeezed her neck again and enjoyed the gasp that left her lips. "We're going to be spending a bit of time together." She nearly laughed at the look of horror that crossed her face as she replied quickly.

"We— we, are?" Pam nodded.

"We are indeed."

"But why?" The words almost came out pleadingly as she looked at her, she watched Pam tilt her head again as she regarded her near desperate question.

"Why else? I'm the hired help."

With that she let go of her neck. The brunette fell heavily on the floor, hand coming to her neck as she rubbed around the skin that had been held captive just as Pam stared at her for a few minutes before speaking.

"What's your name?"

It took her a few seconds but once she had soothed her aching neck, she looked back up to the towering blonde before muttering. "…Molly."

The hybrid smiled before crouching down, another thrill of delight shooting through as Molly backed up to the wall. "Well, Molly. I think by the end of this, we're going to be good friends."

Molly didn't say anything as she stared at her, Pam didn't wait for her to talk as she continued with her speech. "Oh, just so we don't have any little misunderstandings. I do so hate them and the last time that happened… well it never happened again let me put it that way."

She reached out and yanked her head up, annoyed at the almost child-like way Molly kept her head down, not caring in the slightest at the cry of pain it garnered as she levelled her glare on the younger woman.

"Apart from the name… something I am already at pains to have divulged. There is nothing else you need to know. You do not ask questions, you do not try to get to know me, and if you even for a moment decide to try and alert anyone from that little group of toddlers, I'll be very upset."

Reaffirming her grip on her jaw she made sure that brown eyes met blue as she drilled in her final threat. "Because if I find out you squealed… what I can do to you, is only a fraction of what those fuck up's upstairs can merely dream about, you got me?"

She waited, keeping her fingers around her jaw and imploring her to nod. She smiled when Molly finally conceded and she let go of her face before standing up tall.

"Good. Now that pleasantries are out of the way, I need you to tell me everything you know about this place."

Torn between wanting to run and find the nearest chancellor and frozen in place by the icy stare of the –what she guessed – the much older vampire, preservation won out and very reluctantly began to tell her all that she knew: the layouts of the building, what room was what and where and the people that were part of the group.

Pam stayed silent throughout, making mental notes and remembering each of the other vampires by name and personality as Molly described them to her. Who to avoid and what to say should she meet them.

On reaching the building she really didn't have a clue on what to do next. Her idea of wandering around was just plain ridiculous and she cursed herself for being so slack. But now with all the information she had to use, it might not have been her original plan but it had turned out better for her in the long run and so on leaving sometime a few hours down the line, once more having to didge the camera's and guards before taking off back to town.

She would find the nearest hotel and stay there until she had gotten what she came for, glamouring the receptionist into giving her the key wasn't hard and she found herself staring up at the ceiling half an hour later as she mused on what had happened, what would happen next and more importantly, what she would do when she finally had Lilith's blood in her hands.


	17. The Gamechanger

**Just a few words, nothing to long. Firstly I would like to say thank you to those who commented. Much appriciated, secondly to those that want to see Paric - your wish will be granted soon, I know it's taken a while but fear not as they will be in the next chapter together as it picks up so hopefully you will stick around for that.**

 **Thank you once again, I don't own TB, happy reading.**

* * *

So that was how it went for the next couple of days. Since the breach in security and the broken windows on the top floor, they had postponed the ceremony until further notice, something that came as a bit of a godsend as for the life of her, she couldn't find where they might have hidden the blood.

The second day into her plan she had had to kill Gary. The actual help who Molly had said was arriving would screw up her plans and so before she went to the headquarters, she waited in town for him, she had asked for a picture of him and kept an eye out until she saw the very man sitting at the back of a bar drinking Tru blood.

Sneering at the disgusting drink she kept to the shadows as he checked his watch and stood, leaving the bill and a tip he made his way to the door intent on making his appointment.

Only before he even turned the corner ready to speed to his destination, he was grabbed from behind and yanked into the darkness of the ally, without a second to waste she lit a small ball of light and thrust it into his back, watching as he crumbled into nothing in front of her.

Wiping off the blood that had amassed on her hands she kicked what was left of him under the nearest dumpster bin and made her way back to the mansion. Getting through the gates this time round wasn't hard, making sure to keep the blood that had coated her clothes hidden by her coat she moved through the building until she reached the labs Molly used.

The other vampire was already inside when she stepped through. The brunette turned to her as Pam smiled at her and took her coat off, the small gasp had her looking and then at the blood she could clearly see, before lifting her head again to meet her wide eyed gaze.

"Gary unfortunately had to leave… and sends his regrets that he couldn't be here in person to turn down the position."

Molly said nothing; still keeping her eyed firmly on what she knew now to be the obviously male vamps blood smeared over her clothing. The blonde smirked at her fear and made her way to the sinks, determined to get the stains from her hands.

It was day five into her infiltration and so far she had come up empty. She had no idea when the date for the ceremony as no one was talking. Molly had told her she was only a techie and so wasn't entitled to know such information, not even Mr 'Up his own arse' was spilling.

Oh she knew his name, had asked as soon as he left but his utter arrogance and still irritating voice had deemed it necessary for her to call him something else. He had come by a number of times, at first she thought he wanted to speak to Molly, but apparently that wasn't the case when he simply waved the other woman off and sat next to her.

Still delighted by their first words, he had come in the hopes of a repeated conversation. His reasoning's confused her a little but she decided to oblige. If she played nice then perhaps she could weasel information from him. After all he was a trusted and very important member so took the seat across from him.

True to form she didn't disappoint. Going as far as to insult everyone she had come into contact with during her temporary foray at the mansion, a small voice inside her head was urging her caution, telling her that even though she was stronger than all of them combined – with it taking at least seven or eight of the councillors to even match her in age, she still had to be careful.

Outside she might have been the world's most dangerous predator, Warlow notwithstanding, but here she was acting a serf. Here she was simply a hired pair of hands, that admittedly did nothing as she hadn't a clue what it was Molly did and still didn't, but she was her assistant and so had to mind her words.

Should she become too lax and really let slip what she thought than before she knew it words escaped the room and being that paranoid bastards that they are an hour later she would be standing in front of them possibly facing an angry group and then giving the game away.

So she added a smile to every insult she said, made sure her tone was light and teasing, the atmosphere was calm and all the belligerent thoughts she really did think were kept at the back of her mind.

She didn't have to worry too much with him though. It seemed he didn't hold much love for his fellow councillors, sneering at their names and going as far as dismissing them as equals. She found this interesting and so filed that away; perhaps he might still prove useful later down the line.

"Fancy taking a little trip with me?"

Lifting her head she turned to where he was sitting as he sat as always with his drawling smirk and waited for her to answer. The blonde eyes him for a moment, while she found him to be marginally better than the rest she had come across she still knew that he was a whole bag of nuts from anything close to sanity, not something that normally bothered her but she found him to be wildly unpredictable.

He also gave nothing away, if he did then it was only trickles and it annoyed her, he kept his cards close to his chest and for the life of her, couldn't get him to show his hand, though from what she had gathered was that he had an agenda. What she wasn't sure but he definitely wasn't fully on the same page as the others and it both amused and puzzled her.

But as it stood she was bored, with nothing happening and no word on the blood. By now she had worked out that wherever the blood was, it wasn't held in the mansion otherwise she would have found it long ago, so resigned to still being here she decided that at least if nothing else, she could make her time more enjoyable, which was why she found herself intrigued by his words.

"A trip," He nodded

"With you." He nodded again as she put the small pipet down, something she was just using to squeeze water from one cup to another to look busy fore sitting next to him.

"You have me interested." His smile widened as he delved into his offer with more glee.

"Well I'm just about going stir crazy in this cracker jack building they call a mansion."

Her brow arched imperceptibly at his choice of words. The house was quite large and was one of the more lavish places she had seen in a long time, if he was calling it something equivalent to a child's toy house then she wondered where he had lived before his induction to the council.

"How long would this trip be?"

He shrugged. "Couple of days… perhaps a weekend," She tilted her head slightly to the side. "But what of the ceremony,"

At her mentioning of the event his nose crinkled and he waved his hand. "Oh that isn't happening now until they have the all-clear."

Frowning lightly she inquired and was met with a chuckle. "They still have yet to find what set the alarms off and destroyed most of the windows. Until then nothing is going forward… certainly no ceremony."

He shook his head a little. "These uptight fuckers are so jumped up with suspicion not even a cat would make it past without being accused of spying."

She tried not to, but on hearing his words couldn't help but imagine what that might look like and held back the smirk as she looked at him again.

"So until everything is ok, we've all been reduced to simply doing our own things. All very well and good, but I don't do well with boredom… bad things tend to arise when that happens."

She still kept her smile as he spoke. If she wasn't planning on stealing the blood from under their pointy little noses, and possibly killing a good few of them on the way out, then she knew without a doubt that the man sitting in front of her was one of the rare exceptions to her earlier rants. He loved blood and carnage just as much as she and terrifying the inferiors before draining them like the sentient blood-bags they were.

"So seeing that I am as free as a jaybird, how about you and I take up someplace and cause untold terror and drain as many people as we can?"

Pam's smirk morphed into a genuine smile on hearing his plan. It was something she couldn't have imagined better and truthfully she was wanting to know what a night would be like with him, Warlow was good but there wasn't harm in mixing it up a little as she found herself nodding.

Seeing her agree he clapped his hands excitedly. "Oh marvellous! Simply marvellous. Now where would you like to go?"

She lifted her head slightly in contemplation. Her mind immediately fell to Miami and Emilia who dwelled in the 'party capital of America' as she had heard it claimed, but for all Miami had to offer and it did have some of the best tasting people, she found herself wanting to explore and so looked back to him.

"You look like a man who knows his way around a good human or two." His chuckles showed her his white teeth. "How about you pick and i'll happily follow."

His elation was so potent that if it was the sun chances were she'd have dam near burnt, a hard accomplishment but right now it seemed to be close as he practically bounced in his seat before speaking.

"Ooh, I have the most perfect place." She waited patiently for him to carry on as he thought about his most favourite city in the world.

"We my dear, are going to New York."

"Where's Pam."

Eric turned abruptly on his way back to his seat and came face to face with Warlow. He glanced at the first Hybrid and then to the door before back to him glad that he had told Nora to leave hours ago, though he knew that if it came to a fight he would stand no chance.

"Sorry."

"I said where is Pam? It's been days now and I haven't seen her at the house." The blonde arched his brow. He had known that they stayed close but that saying he actually didn't know where as she had never revealed the location before replying.

"I don't know." He resisted the urge to move back when the other man stepped closer; looking around the office Warlow didn't say anything. The silence grew to uncomfortable heights. Though he might not have taken any action against them since his arrival, only keeping tabs on Sookie... Something he had a sneaking suspicion was the other blonde's doing, he was still wary by the other vamps presence.

"Now why don't I believe that," Finally turning back to him, the dark haired man gave him a slight sneer before carrying on. "For some reason my sister seems to think you worth keeping around... Amusement or genuine reasons she hasn't said. But as much as it pains me to say, I would be in her bad graces should I kill you. So I am not going to."

"How gracious of you,"

Warlow simply stared at him before his face broke into a smirk and chuckled before tipping his head and moving to the side. "Well you know how she can be… gets that from Mother."

Eric blinked. If there was one thing he never expected to hear, then hearing him mention their family was it, the Viking kept his eyes on the pacing man in silence as his mind went to Pam and then to the millennia years old woman he likened her to, wondering if she looked like her.

Suddenly he found himself being lifted from his feet and groaned when his back slammed into the wall. Lifting his head he gazed into wildly dark blue eyes as Warlow grinned and kept his grip tight.

"I also know she comes here sometimes, for the life of me I can't think why."

"I am sure she must think the same about you and Sookie," Despite his situation he couldn't help but make a remark. Fangs itching to come out though he knew it would be pointless, he winced when Warlow pulled him back and slammed into the wall again.

"Mention Sookie and I'll happily risk Pam's wrath. Just remember she's the one keeping you alive. So if I were you, I'd learn to shut my mouth."

Glaring at him his lips curled into a hateful snarl but wisely did as suggested. Warlow smirked as he carried on. "Now seeing as she's lowered herself by coming to this… _fine_ establishment, then surely she would have told you of her plans in where she was clearly going?"

He waited; hand still around his neck as Eric swallowed needlessly before shaking his head. "She hasn't said a word."

The other vamp made a noise in the back of his throat of discontentment. "I would think long and hard about whether you think it wise to lie to me."

"Trust me, if I was stupid enough to want to die then I would carry on lying. But as it's the truth, I do not know where Pam is then you really have nothing to be angry about."

The two men stared at each other, Warlow's piercing eyes boring deep into the blonde who licked his lips and hoped that his normally fantastic poker face would be enough to fool a thousands' year old predator with anger issues before he was dropped back to the floor.

"So you have no clue as to where she is?"

Reaching up, he shifted the collar of his shirt about in a bid to alieve the ttightness before gifting his back a withering look. "No."

The other man said nothing as he kept his back to him, the room fell into silence once more as Eric made his way over to his desk and sat on the top still keeping his gaze on the danger in front of him.

"That's funny, because as I came through the front, a nice bit of reading material caught my eye and since no one was around, thought I would be nice and deliver it to you."

"Turned delivery boy now have you?" He knew he shouldn't be pissing him off but he was angry at the fact he had come in and attacked him in his own club, Warlow didn't respond, instead reached into his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper.

' _Just before I leave, got a call from Molly, apparently the ceremony had been delayed due to an unexpected attack on the mansion so that leaves us with time to come up with a plan._

 _She also wants to know if we have sent anyone to keep watch. There is a terrifying blonde, who is scaring her to death and has killed three people so far, if that is the case then why the hell did we send her of all people. I couldn't exactly tell her the truth so what do I tell her?'_

He finished to more silence as Eric took in the notes contents. Cursing Nora as to why she simply didn't tell her before she left he was broken from his thoughts by low laughter, lifting his head he looked to Warlow and blinked as he saw the outline of his body shaking.

"It's like you really don't know who I am," He said on turning around to face him, "Pam once said you were smart, or at least better than the pathetic wastes of fangs she had seen. I guess she was wrong."

Eric snarled this time making him chuckle again before a white flash saw him flung into the back of his wall. Sliding down, he disappeared behind his desk in pain as his chest sizzled from the hit, but before he could get up he found himself bodily picked from the floor as Warlow held him high.

"Now." They both gazed at each other, two sets of blue glaring at each other hatefully. "If you had even an ounce of common sense then you would know now that anything you say, will determine how quickly the rest of this conversation goes… and just how much pain I can inflict before it becomes noticeable."

In his grip, Eric remained silent. Everything in him was screaming to attack while a small part was saying that he owed Pam nothing, he could reveal everything he knew in the hopes of getting him to leave quicker. But the look of malicious glee radiating from the other vamp told him that it wouldn't be so simple.

Even if he did tell him where Pam had gone, it wouldn't get him to go. Knowing the volatile man if he found out just why the blonde woman had gone and the reason, most likely he would either kill him or seriously maim him out of anger.

"Well?"

Looking at him again and realizing he had no choice, he opened his mouth and hoped to whatever was listening that the next words from his lips placed him in a slightly more benevolent mood as he began to tell him all he knew.


	18. What I did At The Weekend

**_Hello,_**

 ** _New chapter up at last and I am sorry it has taken so long... what's it been? A week, two?_**

 ** _I don't know but here it is. It's also longer than the last, well at least I think but anyway here it is._**

 ** _I would like to thank those that commented, every one of them is still appreciated and valued and I do hope you all enjoy this next chapter, hopefully if I'm not to busy in the upcoming weeks the update will be quicker._**

 ** _As always I don't own True blood._**

 ** _Happy reading._**

* * *

"Stupid prick,"

Those were the words Jessica heard when she entered the bar later that night. Stopping by the door her jaw dropped on seeing the wreck that greeted her, head roving she spied Nora in the corner cleaning up as the older vampire was busy righting the chairs that had been scattered across the floor.

"Jeez… what the hell happened?"

Spinning around Nora's fangs popped out, but on seeing that it was only the baby they retracted quickly knowing there was no threat. She sighed angrily and got back to clearing as the red haired girl moved further into the room.

"Fucking Warlow that's who!"

Blinking on hearing the hybrid's name she glanced around the carnage before turning back to her, "He did this."

Another nod was her reply. "Why,"

"Who knows why that volatile fucker does anything?" She shook her head and let out another pointless breath as she bent down to pick up the bits of broken legs that had fallen off the unsalvageable seats before throwing them into a pile and turned around to face her again.

"Where's Eric?" She asked glancing around; with his bar in tatters surely the sheriff should have been the first here so was shocked when Nora shrugged.

"Gone."

Eyes widened in alarm as she opened her mouth to speak. "Gone… you don't mean like…"

The brunette eyed the stuttering red head dubiously before rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Spit it out."

"Dead."

"What?"

"Like… Warlow didn't kill him did he?" It fell silent before the other vampire began to laugh, still wondering why and now slightly hurt at her laughing at a seemingly normal question, Jessica waited patiently until she had calmed down.

"What's so funny?"

Nora managed to cease her chuckle and looked to the baby vamp, eyes softening at the confused and hurt in her eyes at the thought of being mocked before shaking her head again.

"Warlow hasn't killed him." Jessica slowly nodded her head.

"Oh, right… well than where has he—"

"Gone?" She nodded once more.

"With him… my brother has decided to leave with the psycho lunatic, most likely down to the Authority where the other half of that sociopathic family dwells and do who the hell knows what with no plan and evidently no need to tell me."

She stopped her explanation, the wood in her hands now dust as she let it fall to the floor, "Oh… I lie sorry, he left a note."

Jessica remained silent, wisely so as Nora's eyes had blown scarily wide as she finished her mini monologue. Not daring to say anything just yet she chose to nod her head, it had confused her as to why he would do something like that when they all knew that Warlow hated them all, and Eric knew this.

"Did he say why?" She saw her shake her head as she fell silent again. Whilst the younger vampire was confused, Nora was pissed. She couldn't believe that he would so something as idiotic as he had.

Apart from the mass blow out which had happened when the blonde Viking revealed all to the deranged vampire, it didn't look as though there had been a struggle.

But then again there wouldn't be as there really was nothing except Pam that would be able to take him down. If he wanted Eric to go with him then Eric was going with him.

She clutched the paper in her pocket that explained all; also saying they would be back when everything was taken care off.

That alone had her scared. What did that even mean? What were they going to do that called for him excluding her from the mission?

Pam had wanted tactic on this venture. Well now that Warlow knew that had gone out the window, or would as soon they as they arrived. So that meant they planned to make an entrance – a loud one.

Admittedly she knew that Eric could take care of himself. Being over a thousand years old he had outlived most of his enemies, but this wasn't just one solitary foe that he was going against.

He also wasn't anywhere near their ages; being over four times the age he was and had powers that no vampire could dream of she knew both hybrids could more than take whatever came across their paths.

But what if stood in their path, deflected to Eric? What if knowing just how insurmountable they proved to be, turned to Eric as the easier choice. She clenched the note tighter wishing he was here so she could hit him.

But in the back of her head there was a part that told her he had no choice. Warlow clearly came here in the intentions of wanting to know where his sister was and now he had dragged her brother into danger all because of his stupid loathing of his own maker.

Well if they survived this angry hybrids or not she was cursing them all when they got back.

Sighing again she looked down the still messy floor before looking to Jessica. "Well don't just gawp, come and help."

It took the other vampire a few seconds before she sprung from her place by the counter and hurried over to start clearing up the mess as they silently fixed the mess that Warlow had left.

Halfway down the interstate and Eric was getting nervous. A feeling he never felt and when he did it was rare, but right now and seeing as he had been driving for well over four hours – four hours with a ticking time bomb of fangs and deadly light that hadn't made a sound since he started the car.

Then yeah, now was one of those times.

Risking it he gave a small side glance to the man next to him. It still wasn't looking good; Warlow sat just as tense as he stood as he faced the front. Not once had he moved and both hands were resting on his knees, clenched tight into fists.

The underline of his jaw was hard and locked as he allowed himself to get angry over thoughts and images pushed back centuries ago. He could feel the second pair of eyes on him but forced himself to remain calm.

Compared to how he felt hours ago then trashing the sheriff's bar was the tamest thing he could have done. The blonde should have counted himself lucky; after all he had kept something of such a magnitude from him that under normal circumstances he would have torn the culprit in two before they could blink.

But as it was he needed the other man for the miscellaneous tasks such as driving and being the one with the location, knew he couldn't kill him like he wanted. So in an effort to try and not do as he imagined, he channelled his energy into remaining silent.

That and focusing on Sookie helped. Closing his eyes he pictured the other blonde woman, who would soon come to love him just as much as he loved her, Eric watched as he seemed to relax slightly, a small smile crossing his lips and turned back to the front.

Whatever it was he was thinking of, he only hoped it was lasted long enough for them to reach the Authority before it all blew up, at least there he knew that, should it happen, than Pam would be able to subdue him like before.

He looked at his phone on the stand and sighed as it only read 11:34.

Yep, it was going to be a long night.

It took a lot to surprise Pam. After spending centuries sitting in the between of realms, witnessing countless tribes rise and fall, the seasons changing and all that came with the turning of time. Having killed far too many to even think of a number close to the real amount, she was confident in her ability that she had seen everything.

But one weekend with Mr 'Fuck himself if he could' had proven her pleasantly wrong.

They had returned to the mansion sated and far happier then when they had left, she also had a new appreciation for the city that never stopped as he had shown her all the pleasures it had to offer and not once did they contemplate sleeping.

Once they arrived he took her immediately to two of his favourite vampire clubs. The black abbey was a delight and she had to marvel at the amount of humans that threw themselves at them no sooner as they walked through the door.

The Victorian getup she could have lived without, she had never worn a corset and the two hours spent pulling it down from where it rode up most of the night firmly cemented her decision not to wear them again.

But it didn't matter once they sat down. From there they were practically waited on hand and foot, it seemed he was a well-known patron and was considered something of royalty. Not even when he casually broke the arm of an overeager party-goer had them blinking any eyes.

Right there and then as he threw the screaming man to the side before getting back to his drink, Eric's place as her most endearing vampire was sorely being threatened as she sat back and observed the pole dancing that was taking place in front of her.

They moved on to Alchemy next. There she had to admit things got a little on the fence. The copious amounts of blood was loosening his inhibitions and seeing as his moral compass was never all that straight to begin with, saw the draining of more humans that weekend that it made the hotel in Miami look like a simple eight pack.

But like all good things, just as she was wondering if she could commute to Shreveport and simply make camp in New York, they had to leave.

The state of New York was tolerant of Vampires. But with the amount they had drained and killed in the space of those three days, should they have been caught, yes they would have been able to escape no problem, but they would have been outed and the Authority surely would have been alerted.

So they framed the nearest nest closest to both the clubs and took their leave. He insisted it was for the best as those living in close quarters were known crazies and so if they did meet the true death then it would be a favour rather than an act of aggression.

She nodded and refrained from mentioning that he had no place to call anyone crazy when he himself was a few pringles short of a stack. But they had such a lovely time and so merely agreed.

So that was how she found herself come Monday. He had gone back to the mansion and wanting a change of clothes she had retreated back to her rented room at the hotel.

Pushing open the door she moved straight to the bed and collapsed. Never before had she been so drained of energy and so fell asleep, forgetting all about her clothes and reminisced on the fantastic few days she had.

"I hate those things."

Eric stepped from his car and looked to see Warlow muttering angrily as he walked, stretching his legs and giving the car dark glares as he did. It had been the only words spoken since they started the journey and seeing as they had to stop so he could find shelter, made the trip both longer and more awkward he had no idea how to respond so didn't as he locked the doors.

"Where are we?"

The Viking came round to stand next to him as Warlow eyed the surrounding area with distaste. "About half an hour from the Authority building,"

"Then why the hell are we here? I said to take me directly there." Eric stood tensed and ready as the other man rounded on him, the glint in his eye doing nothing to make him feel any easier but knew that from here logic outweighed brute force as much as hearing it would sure to piss him off even more.

"Because if we walked right up to the door, they would not only attack us before we reached the gates,

"Like they could harm me," Eric had to bite his tongue at the fact that it wasn't him he was worried about, as he carried on.

"They would hide the blood the first opportunity they can."

A low rumbling came from the other man's chest at he mused unhappily on his words and had to concede that he had a point. He wanted Lilith gone, in every way. Chances were that was something they would seem likely to do and that would leave him still with the knowledge that something of her existed.

Yes he might have had fun torturing them but chances were he still wouldn't be without the blood.

Eric heard another growl of annoyance and inwardly mused on whether he was a mix of dog with all the snarling he was doing.

"Fine, what do we do now?" He spoke after a moment of contemplation. Eric looked around the street he had parked before turning back to him.

"Now we check in."

They made their way down the path with him explaining that it would be better to have some sort of base to stay, not only for him but to also hide in if the worst should happen as they rounded the corner and he stopped.

"Hang on."

Eric turned back to see him lift his head slightly, the Viking watched as he sniffed the air almost imperceptibly before twisting his head the other way.

"Found Pam"

Before taking off in the direction of the large hotel on the other end of the street, Eric stood watching him go wondering how it was he was able to sniff such a detailed smell so quickly when all he could pick up was the pungent scent of humans being disgusting before hurrying after him.

Perhaps it was a blood thing.

On locating the exact hotel she was in it didn't take them long to get passed the desk, wandering the halls he kept pace with the irate hybrid until they stopped outside a door on the fourth floor.

Lifting his hand about to knock he was stopped as a hand shot out and grasped his arm. Looking at the offending item Eric turned slowly to stare at him, brow arched in question. He might have been older and so far more dangerous then him but he was still Eric Northman and no one touched him without his say so.

"Knocking won't do a thing." Was his gruff answer just as Warlow dropped his hand. He glanced at the door before back to him still wondering how he knew this just as the other man stepped closer.

With one sharp slam with his shoulder the lock shattered like it was made of plastic rather than metal as he pushed on the door and made his way inside. Eric watched as he made his way further before casting his eyes up and down the hall before following suit.

Eventually he found Warlow who had found Pam as they both stared at her sleeping figure. He took in the way she was curled around the pillow, hugging it tight as an image flashed through his mind of him replacing the pillow as he wrapped his arms around the small frame.

As if knowing what the Viking was thinking or at least picturing, Warlow elbowed him harshly in the stomach and glared as he turned.

"Stop it."

Holding up his hands Eric pursed his lips before shaking his head. "No idea what you mean,"

Blue eyes narrowed at his flippant denial before shaking his head and moving closer to where she lay missing the blonde's smirk as he stood looking over the prone form of his sister.

"Looks peaceful, doesn't she?"

It wasn't a question as Eric nodded. He was enjoying seeing her like this, it had occurred to him that he never had before and so liked the image he was getting before Warlow bent down and gripping hold of the sheet covering the mattress yanked it hard.

A shriek filled the air as they both watched her go flying from her spot on the bed, pulling her from whatever dream she was having as she tumbled to the other side and onto the floor. It was quiet in the room as Eric could only look on stunned at what just happened with Warlow smiling gleefully.

A small snarl ripped the air and before he could blink the male hybrid found himself slammed into the wall. Never losing his smile he stared into the dark eyes and bared fangs that were bearing down on his as a hand kept him secure to the wall.

"You're up, finally."

The feral expression slowly morphed into confusion as she took in who her attacker was and soon her teeth retracted and her eyes returned to their normal colour as she looked at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

It seemed she hadn't noticed the third person in the room. A very amateur mistake the blonde thought as he looked at the pair.

"He brought me."

On seeing his nod in the direction he stood she turned and her eyes widened on seeing the Sheriff stood on the other side.

"Eric."

He smiled and tilted his head in greeting but his eyes never left hers as they stared at each other. She seemed to have forgotten the hold she had on the other man until a punch to her arm had her twisting her head sharply

"What?"

His pointed expression seemed to bring her out of her Eric happy state and back to the present as she shook her head slightly.

"Right, back on topic. What are you doing here? I mean— how did—"

"Find out about Lilith's blood." She fell quiet but nodded tightly as he jerked his head in the Viking's direction again.

"He told me."

She turned back to Eric who arched both brows at the two sets of eyes on him as he silently waited for her to finish whatever inspection she was doing before something must have come to her and she turned back to her brother.

"What did you do?"

Warlow went to open his mouth, no doubt a protest on his lips as she held up her hand. "Do not stand there and try to lie to me. I know you, alright? And getting people to speak voluntarily is not something you find exciting, not if there's a chance of violence involved."

His smirk told her that he didn't disagree with her assessment as she rolled her eyes. "So out with it."

She turned back to Eric. "What did he do?"

Again he couldn't help but fidget at eyes upon him as he looked at her, the expectant look she wore knew he wasn't to lie as he cast his eyes to Warlow to see him watching, his face neutral.

"Eric."

God even the way she said his name with mild annoyance made him want to kiss her, he turned his gaze back to the other blonde.

"He wanted to know where you were. I knew that you didn't want anyone knowing so I omitted a few truths—"

The snort had him stopping as they both looked to the other man who was smirking again as she narrowed her eyes at him before getting back to Eric.

"Lied," He amended with a dark glare at Warlow. "But he found a note left by Nora. Apparently you've been scaring the help and killing far more than what Molly is comfortable with."

This time it was Pam who snorted, as she thought about the other woman who was more of a nuisance than any real value and shrugged.

"But what did he do." She repeated her question slowly, getting pissed off with the dragging out and turned back to the other man before swiftly punching his arm.

"Tell me what you did or I'm going to keep hurting you until you say."

"Like you could." But moved back when she went to swipe at him again before speaking. "I might have given him an incentive to tell me,"

"Such as."

"Trashing his club."

Her jaw dropped on his confession, before she turned to Eric who grimly nodded as to agree as she faced her brother again.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

Instead of his smirk, this time on answering her all traces of humour fell and replaced with a sneering expression as he addressed her.

"I think you know exactly why."

Lifting back a little she stood taller and observed the change in demeanour. Yes she did know what it was about, she knew why he was angry and she also knew that this was the reason why she wasn't going to tell him.

"I do know, and you know just why I refused to tell you about it."

"You had no right keeping this from me." The man at their side seemed forgotten as he watched the two talk, the conversation taking a bit of steep downturn which, given Warlow's already irked mood, made the tension thicker with each word, something he wasn't happy about.

"So what was your plan? Just waltz on in and take it."

She shook her head. "No, that's yours; unlike some I have more tact then that. Mine was and still is to wait and let it come to me."

He jerked his shoulder and broke her hold as she stepped away allowing him to leave the wall, Eric was still on guard for anything that might happen as he took slows steps away and over to the bed.

"Oh yeah? How's that working out?" He sat down on the mattress and looked up waiting. A few seconds of glaring saw her scowling as she shook her head again.

"It's proving a little more difficult than what I first thought. Apparently these fuckers are so jumped their own arses with paranoia, that after my little _diversion_ at the start, they've taken the blood from the mansion."

She sighed heavily and made to sit next to him. "Good going."

"Shut up."

It was quiet for a few moments allowing the pair to look around the room she had been staying in. "Do they not allow you to stay in the building?"

From his spot standing up Eric could see the face she pulled as she shook her head. "Why would I want to stay there? All they ever do is hold meetings, praise Lilith and talk about shit. As much as I liked it at first, the constant prostration did start to get tedious."

She let her head roll to the side and looked out the window. "Found this place and been here ever since."

Nodding silently Warlow faced the wall seemingly in thought. Wondering what they were doing as neither seemed to be acknowledging the other and perhaps why they even came down here, Eric jolted a little in rare surprise when he suddenly stood up.

"I'm hungry."

Without another word he strode to the door. Pam slowly turned her head to watch as he reached the exit and looked back.

"I won't be gone long." With that he left as they fell into silence again. Eric looked at the empty spot he was in, before realizing who it was he had been left alone with and slowly turned his head toward her.

She had taken to staring out the window again, giving him the opportunity to take her in.

It had been near enough a week since he saw her and missing her was a sore understatement. He let his eyes roam over the sharp contours of her face covered by the skin he knew was like silk. Her hair was splayed out as she rested on it as if it were a pillow before his eyes finally fell to her mouth.

How he missed those the most. Still remembering each kiss he kept his eyes glued firmly to the plump lips, almost as if she knew he was watching— probably did, she let out a small sigh, biting the bottom one and rolling it a little with her teeth.

Immediately he felt himself harden. He groaned a little and bent slightly at the extreme tightness his jeans suddenly took. Unbeknownst to him Pam did indeed know he was staring, what else was there to look at? So decided to put on a small showing of what he had missed.

Hearing the near silent moan made her want to smile in victory but held it in as she rolled her head back to face him. Seeing him busy with his new problem she eyed him from her spot on the bed.

Never before had anyone managed to make her feel the way he did. Even then just taking in his impressive height and build was driving her through the roof with want. Five thousand years, countless people to warm her bed and not one of them could stir what he created.

Ok well maybe that was an exaggeration. There had been two of three over the endless years but not with this intensity, it was why she had gone to lay down, her own moral compass was never all that straight and there had been nothing she pretty much wouldn't do nor hadn't in the past, but with Warlow in the room she did draw the line at voyeurism.

She was also pretty sure she was still at least seventy five percent drunk and the lying sideways did help.

But as she closed her eyes it occurred to her that her brother no longer occupied the room, the realization had her sitting up and her semi dead heart lifted like she had struck upon the greatest discovery since those chocolate biscuits.

Sneaking a quick glance his way, the smirk crept unbidden and she pounced. Still trying to make sure that nothing could be seen she nearly laughed when he yelped as something struck him and he staggered back into the wall.

On the defence his teeth were almost out but he stopped at the sight of light blue eyes glinting wickedly at him and it dawned on him that he was holding her in his arms. Immediately his hands wrapped around her thighs and held her tighter to him as she leaned in and inhaled his scent.

"You have no idea just how good you smell."

He moaned as her lips went for his neck and he could feel the open mouthed kisses she was slowly placing upon his skin. His large hands gripped to the point that if they lasted then she surely would have had bruises before copying her actions.

Running a hand through her hair, he tugged it as she lifted up from his neck and allowed herself to be pulled until they were staring each other in the eye. Eric had never been one for sentimentality, even throughout his human life he hadn't been overly open with his emotions, preferring to be detached and reluctant to form any kind of commitments that could tie him down.

The only bonds he had were to his family, then to Godric and Nora but not even they could inspire what he had thought never existed. Still staring deep into her eyes, three things flitted to the forefront of his mind.

He needed her to stay. _Wanted_ her to stay. It scared him the moment she said she was leaving. At the time he was still too confused and betrayed that she had lied to even react. But it was only after she had taken off for the Authority that he had to thank Nora for unwittingly informing her.

Without it she might have been gone by now. Something he knew he really didn't want but was so stubborn that out of pride, he would have just kept silent as she walked from his life.

What the hell was he ever thinking when he tried to be with Sookie. Though for that one his brain already had the defence that he didn't know Pam at the time, also that he was still trying to get one over on Bill.

What at one point was a game turned into attraction, he had been amused by her guts and so enjoyed the chase, the more she refused the more enamoured he became until she was the only thing on his mind. It had only been a moment he spotted her with his sometimes enemy to know that he had been playing the fool.

She was never going to be able to choose. Rather than having to put herself out by making the choice she wanted her time with them both without signing on for the whole deal and thinking that 'girl next door' act would be enough for them to forgive her transgressions.

Well Bill did. The spineless weasel had bowed down and allowed her to kick him again and again and still went back for more. He on the other hand, had grown bored and extremely pissed off.

The best he did was cut her loose and returned to his eternal ways of fucking and leaving. But then Pam came along and what he did feel for the waitress had been wholly eclipsed.

Nora had argued that it was the blood that made the attraction. The sweet scenting life source that ignited a chemical reaction made them irresistible, point proven with Sookie.

He could also say it might have been that now. That it was Pam's blood that was making him feel what he did, but he knew it wasn't.

He was enraptured with the woman well before he knew her origins as he fisted her hair tighter and smashed their mouths together.

The third thought as she returned his harsh actions with equal force, was that no matter what she did he couldn't find it in himself to be angry at her as he hoisted her higher and made his way to the bed.

Throwing her down he spared little time in throwing off his jacket and kneeled on the sides of her legs, leaning up she gripped the line of his shirt and ripped it apart, buttons flying everywhere as she ran her hands up his abdomen.

He groaned as her touch sent shivers through his body as her fingers traced his hard muscle and looked down to see her eyes darkening with lust, he let out another louder groan when her calming touch turned vicious as she scratched the length of his stomach.

He watched with hawk eyes as her hands reached the end and with a forceful pull, grabbed hold of his belt and brought him down as he descended over her body, using his hands to break his fall as he stared down at her.

He took a few seconds to observe the slight flush to her face, it was something he had only ever seen in humans and so to see it in someone he knew to be vampire had him unable to take his eyes off her as he stared in awe.

He lifted his hand and ran it across her cheek, swiping some of the hair that had fallen loose and pushed it back. Their eyes met once more and just like that he knew this was something more than carnal attraction. He knew it; she knew it and they both wanted it.

He ran his thumb across her lips, the pad ghosting the surface as he watched her follow it turning her head slightly.

"Du är så vacker"

It was quiet but with her hearing it was like he shouted it, wrapping her hand around his neck she pulled him down as their lips collided again. She traces her hand up his sides before tangling her fingers into his hair and gripping, keeping him pressed tight to her mouth.

Whilst her hands are busy keeping his head in place his own hands aren't idle, leaning on his forearm he trails a hand down her side – running over her neck over her chest, stopping to very gently run a hand over a breast smiling when that earned him a gasp before carrying on.

Going further he moves to the end of her shirt and sneaks his hand up until it comes to rest on the cloth covered mound and squeeze's gaining a second gasp as she bites on his lower lip in retaliation. Using his other hand he grasps her hair and tugs her head back.

His teeth start to ache on seeing the taunt flesh offered to him as he dive's down and harshly kisses, sucks and nibbles as much of the tempting skin as he can reach, groaning when the nails soothingly scratching his scalp bite into his head due to his ministrations.

Pam pants heavily when the obvious sign of his arousal presses into her and she can't help but buck up into him, the result is the loudest groan yet, as much as he enjoyed the kisses he was getting impatient, the silence was filled with the sound of tearing as he reached down and ripped the shirt from her body.

Without waiting he snapped the middle of her bra leaving her exposed as she went to protest but found herself unable, he descended fiercely once more and she had to stifle the yell as his mouth closed over her nipple.

Like his undead life depended on it, Eric rolled, tugged, bit, licked and sucked the small peak for all it was worth before freeing his other from her hair and using it to occupy the other as he palmed the mound in his large hand and massaged it roughly.

Pam was whimpering, she had never whimpered in her life and five minutes with him had left her a trembling mess. If her brain wasn't so fogged with the extreme want then she would have stopped and seriously questioned just what it was that gave him such a hold over her?

But her mind wasn't calm, it wasn't clear and in all honesty she didn't want to be thinking about anything other than his lips as she twisted his head back and claimed his mouth in a brutal kiss.

The small clicking sound alerted them to the fact his fangs had come out, she had a lot more control and so managed to keep hers from showing as she pulled back and inspected the elongated canines.

He stilled as she reached out and very tenderly ran her thumb across the sharp points, a slight smile on her face at the sight of what had been his weapons of death for a thousand years.

"É vostede, que son bonitas."

Just like with his Swedish, he couldn't understand what words from her own language but to his ears it sounded like honey as he leaned down and kissed her, she allowed the gesture for a few more minutes before deciding that the bottom was no longer appealing.

Wrapping her legs around his back she twisted them as her found himself suddenly looking up, he glanced to see her lazy smirk as she sat atop him, her hands on his chest.

He grabbed hold of her hips and thrust up, allowing his arousal to press against her as she let out a quiet moan, her eyes fluttering shut which gave him the chance to sit up.

Reaching around his hands splayed against her back pulling her tight to him. She snapped her eyes open, blue eyes met blue as he smirked, with one hand on her hip and the other on her back he pulled her down again and savoured the second whimper as he claimed her lips.

They were so busy caught up in one another that they didn't hear the door opening, nor did they hear the sound of footsteps – quickly followed by more as Warlow stepped into the room.

His eyes narrowed on the pair as he took in their appearances. He had no idea what she saw in him as he was cocky, arrogant and way below her status. He had also heard it from Sookie that before their brief interaction, the other man wasn't one for staying put.

A new woman in his club each week with little regard to those he supposedly held dear. He might have been loyal to his family but Pam wasn't his family, he had seen the way the Viking looked at his sister and he would be dammed if he let anything hurt her.

"It would be wise to stop doing that now."

The sound of the new voice has them pulling immediately apart. She turned to see his unimpressed face looking at them, met with her own equally unhappy glare as she let her head rest on Eric's

"The fuck, you said you'd be gone."

His stony look deepened at her remark. "Not quite as long as you'd have hoped." Before moving into the room. She sighed as arms around her body saw the jacket that was lying on the side now covering her naked top half and smiled gratefully as Eric pulled it round to her front.

"How long were you standing there?"

He threw her a fleeting glance but didn't speak. "How long, Idiot."

"Long enough." She stared at him before shivering a little at the thought he had been watching them. There had been only three incidents that she had walked in on him during activities she would rather burn out of her mind.

So now to think that he had been in the room had her skin itch, she was just glad they didn't get any further as she sighed and removed herself from Eric's lap before making her way to the other room for a shirt, but not before throwing him a dark glare as she passed.

She returned a few minutes later to find them having moved into the bigger room. It didn't take her long to realize why, it seemed he had brought his dinner back with him as she spied him sitting on the couch, his fangs already inches buried in the neck of some woman he must have picked up from street and was drinking as much blood as he could in the shortest time.

It also seemed he had brought along some friends as Eric too was occupied in feeding for the night. In all honesty he didn't think the other man considerate enough to find him someone so was surprised when he shoved her into his arms before diving upon his own meal.

He gave the glossy eyed woman a small once over before shrugging, he wasn't about to question his small bout of generosity and so proceeded to sink his teeth into her side as Pam observed them minutes later.

She noticed a third person sitting down and facing the wall ahead, a brow arched at her presence and wondered just how many bodies did he plan on leaving her with that night.

"That one is for you,"

Hearing him speak she slowly turned her head to where he sat looking at her, blood dripping down his chin as he held his prey tight.

"Thought you might be hungry."

She nodded and turned her attention back to the untouched human. If anything rather than feel the parching thirst that her blood was causing her throat she felt nauseous at the thought of drinking anything.

"Is something wrong?"

Her clear revulsion must have shown as she focused on him again and sighed before making her way to the sofa.

"I'm not hungry at this moment in time." Before throwing herself down next to him. He frowned and looked to her, how could she not be hungry? He was always ravenous especially at night, but then she had always had better control then him as he spoke."

"What is it?"

He waited as she turned her head to him before closing her eyes and allowing it to fall back against the pillows behind.

"Is it possible for us to get drunk?"

Pulling back a little at the question he drew himself away from the captive and shoved her to the floor before turning to her, his clear confusion imploring her to tell him more.

"Drunk?"

She nodded.

"How so?"

He frowned harder as she explained, there was a time when they had been exploring their new found abilities, back when they had destroyed off the last of Adam's line and he had ripped apart the one who had stabbed him.

They had wanted to celebrate and on discovering that they could still eat and by proxy drink, they raided their stores of all its wine before setting the village alight and helped it burn by occasionally throwing a jug upon the scorching blaze as they consumed the rest on watching.

They had drank well into the night and into the morning as the sun rose upon the smoulder ruins, Lilith had left them the hour previous, she had been observing the fire and was pleased with her progenies as they set about annihilating her and _their_ enemies.

But the sun was coming and she had to sleep so took her leave to the cave they used allowing them to revel in their victory. That had resulted in them falling asleep a few hundred yards from the cave as they clearly hadn't managed to make it back and so just slept where they did.

That had been the last time they drank anything close to that level, but was it enough to get them drunk he wasn't sure. Still frowning he turned to her again.

"Why do you say that?"

She sighed and lifted her arms above her head, clasping her hands together as she settled upon the pillow.

"I was in New York over the weekend."

"New York."

This time it was Eric who spoke. Having drained his meal he had washed his hands before returning. Leaning on the wall he knew they hadn't even noticed him leave as he listened to her speak. Like Warlow he too had wondered where the question came from and also if it was possible.

Nodding again she lifted her eyes to meet his. "I wasn't planning on it,"

"So how did you come to be there? It is quite the distance from here."

She snorted and nodded again. "Your telling me. But I'm glad I went, only now I'm questioning if it was the smartest move to make.

"How so."

She let out a small groan and stretched before replying. "Because we drained so many people that it made what we did in Miami look like raindrops on a window."

Warlow arched his brow in amusement just as Eric's dipped in thought. She had gone to New York with someone and had a good time.

He could have shown her a good time if it was entertainment she wanted. He also desperately wanted to know who this other person was, and why she felt the need to go with them and not him.

"Oh? And who is this mystery partner in crime who dares challenge my bloodlust." She pulled her tongue out at him on his words before responding.

"He has many names, all thought of by myself I might add. But I like to think of him as the twat who won't shut up."

From his place Eric curled his lip into a smirk. Whoever it was it seemed she didn't hold them in much high standard which boded well for him as he continued to listen.

"Right… is there a reason for that?"

She pulled a face. Where was her list? And nodded. "Of course there is, the man was a complete arse. A narcissistic and arrogant swine,"

She settled down a little more as she tilted her head sideways. "But fuck did he know how to party.

At her side Warlow rolled his eyes. "Be that as it may, I was talking about his real name Pamela."

Her eyes open and narrowed upon hearing her full name. She shot him another scowl, one he ignored before resuming the conversation.

"My names were better, but if you insist. His name's Russell."

"What!"

Her eyes opened again this time moving to the wall Eric had been leaning on and noticed his ramrod posture. She frowned at the look of shock on his face.

"What."

"His name… you said it was Russell." Staring at him curiously she nodded slowly.

"I did." Becoming more puzzled by the sudden range of emotions that crossed his face.

"Edgington?" She shrugged. Never having been bothered to care, didn't ask his second name.

"I don't know, why."

It took the Viking a few minutes to respond as he looked to her again. Hearing his name brought nothing but unpleasantness to him but he had to know that she simply wasn't misinformed.

"What did he look like?"

Her brows puckered in extreme confusion. "Eric."

"TELL ME!"

The room fell silent as they looked at one another. Beside her they could hear the unhappy growling as Warlow's face fell from teasing to murderous on hearing him shout at his sister. Normally he wouldn't have done such a thing but right now he needed to know.

"Please Pam. Tell me what he looked like."

Still eyeing him dubiously it took her a few minutes of staring into his eyes to know the seriousness the conversation had turned, still not sure why but positive that she would soon the blonde woman nodded her head a little.

"Is he… tall," A small nod

"Dark hair," Another nod

"I would say pale but that counts for practically every vampire so moving on." She tilted her head back, mindful of his impatient stare burning into her.

"Is he flamboyant in a bohemian style kind of way?" She lifted her head to look at him; he was getting pissed with the twenty questions. He just wanted the answer there and then. But the more she spoke and the more he could tick off his mental list of attributes pertaining to the other vampire, the heavy, sickening feeling that had at first been a niggle was now growing with every question.

"Finally, does he have more screws loose in his head than that bed is missing over there?"

Warlow followed her gaze to the bed visible from the position he was sat as Eric slowly nodded. His whole body felt like it had been plunged into ice water, and he fell back against the wall.

Finally after what seemed like forever, with both hybrids observing his sudden steep turn into silence. He spoke, eyes still to the floor he muttered words so quite that if they didn't have exceptional hearing it would have been missed.

"He supposed to be dead,"

Over on the other side Pam cut her gaze to her brother who had also turned his head in a questioning glance. Still not knowing why he had been so adamant on knowing who her travelling buddy was, they turned back to him.

"In case it hasn't gone noticed, he is dead; about as much as you I'd say."

That seemed to get his attention as he lifted his gaze from the floor to see her relaxed posture on the couch. It should have irritated him to high hell at how flippant she could be when his nightmare, the one he had finally rid himself of and avenged his family for, was in fact still walking.

But he was still struggling to process it and she didn't know, couldn't have known just who he was.

"I meant the true death. He was meant to have been given the true death as punishment, I was told that so myself."

She threw her arms over the back of the sofa and tilted her head, clucking her tongue sympathetically before speaking.

"Well from what I'm assuming is correct, and your Russell and my Russell are indeed one and the same. Then he's not quite as _truly_ dead as you think."

She observed his still blank expression with a little more worry than before as to whom her weekend party planner was to him.

"Also, whoever misinformed you clearly did so intentionally,"

He dragged his gaze up slowly to meet hers as their eyes crossed the others. "The only reason is… why?"


	19. Time For Surprises

**New chapter up,**

 **Sorry it took so long, thank you to all that commented much loved. Hope you all enjoy this update and hopefully if everything doesn't keep kicking my arse then the next one will be up quicker.**

 **I don't own True Blood.**

 **Happy reading**

* * *

It wasn't silent for very long. Granted the body numbing shock he felt from knowing his life-long nemesis was still walking he should have taken a little longer to try and work out what all of it could have meant.

But he didn't, just the knowledge that Russell was still draining people, laughing and having gone unpunished for his crime. He felt like the world's biggest fool.

Without a word he took off, out the door and the hotel as Pam and Warlow watched him go, both of them had watched his silent inner struggle. Both of them had been confused and more so when he vanished.

"What was that all about?"

He turned to her as she shook her head and shrugged. "Why assume it's something I would know."

"Because you were devouring each other not ten minutes ago," She looked at him incredulous for a moment before replying.

"Oh yes. Now suddenly we can hear each other's thoughts and dreams… don't be a moron."

He rolled his eyes but then looked passed her, "You going to drink that."

She followed his line of sight to see that Eric hadn't finished off the third woman like he thought and she was trying to stand, using the wall to help get on her feet as she looked back to him.

"What part of still drunk didn't you get?"

It was his turn to shrug as he jumped up and she screamed something that he quickly muffled, sunk his teeth into her neck and finished draining what was left.

As they decided on what to do next Eric was already a few hundred miles away flying at high speed through the air. Normally he would be annoyed to be leaving his car; his second one, but he had far more important issues at hand to deal with.

He had to speak to Nora. He had to get her to ask Molly if Russell was indeed alive as such, it wasn't that he didn't believe Pam though with everything that came before he had good reason not to. It was just he needed assurance.

If Molly did come back and say that he hadn't been given the true death then he wanted to know why, and wouldn't stop until everyone that he thought involved would admit to the truth.

With this way it didn't take nearly as long as it did driving and about an half an hour later he was already within sights of Louisiana, picking up speed he dived for Shreveport and the outside of Fangtasia as he barrelled his way through the door.

"Nora!"

He stormed his way into the middle calling her name again. "Nora! I want you to get that little bitch on the phone. She has a lot of explaining to do."

He pushed on the door but stopped dead in his tracks. There in the middle stood the Authority guard, they had both Nora and Jessica in the middle the younger vampire looking terrified Nora defiant but nervous as he slowly walked into the middle.

"What the fuck is going on here."

"Ah, Mr Northman, we were wondering when you would be back."

He turned to spy the head of the AVL guard as she came into view. His teeth dropped and he snarled at her, the sight making her smirk as she arched her brow.

"Do you really think that is necessary?"

"What are you doing here?"

She didn't answer but stepped closer to the others as Jessica shuffled a little. "The council have found some very interesting information that has come to light."

Hearing her words his mind races with all sorts of possible questions.

What did she mean new information, did they think the club has something to do with that, how did they get here so quickly and most importantly, had they discovered Pam.

His silent musings were answered as she spun back around to him holding up a mobile. "This was taken from one Molly Adlington yesterday evening. On it is enough evidence to charge both you and Ms Gainsbourgh over here with treason against the Authority and its council."

Eric stood silent as he watched her move across the floor. "Now Miss Adlington is of course in custody, awaiting her trial and chance to explain herself, which brings us to you,"

She spun on her heel and smiled as his fangs slid over his lips. "You both have to explain your actions so are we doing this the easy way, or of course the hard?"

He growled and went to move but was struck in the back and he heard a scream as he fell to his knees. Footsteps had him lifting his head to see the captain staring down at him sympathetically as she clucked her tongue.

"Always the cute ones"

Before blackness took over and the last he heard was Nora screaming his name.

On realizing that Eric wasn't coming back the pair decided to indulge in some sight-seeing before thinking on their next step. Feeling tired Warlow wanted to sleep before doing anything and so pushed the freshly drained corpses over to the other side of the room, took the sofa as Pam retired back to the bedroom.

They woke hours later, appearing to have been more tired than thought it was well into night when they emerged from their slumber. Pam yawned as she made her way back to where her brother was still lying and without further warning, sat on his stomach.

The male vampire let out a groan and tried to roll over but was stuck facing the ceiling as she peered down at him.

"Good evening princess."

He stared up unimpressed but allowed her to sit where she was. "What time is it?"

She shrugged. "Don't know, late. You were quite tired and you know me,"

"Hmm… lazy," She went to nod in agreement but stopped on hearing his remark and shot him a withering glare.

"Has anyone ever told you just what a jerk you are?" He nodded and moved so she slid down onto his legs as he sat up on his elbows.

"A few… you, mostly, but there have been others."

She tilted her head up slightly. "Wait, so there have been a few brave souls who dared insult you then?"

He twisted his lip a bit and nodded. "There was, until I killed them."

"Hmm—pity," He furrowed his brow a little on her words. She must have seen his confusion as soon a smirk fell upon her own lips as she got ready to stand.

"Because I wanted to meet the lucky few and shake their hands, they must have seen the same idiocy I do," Before using his stomach as a spring board to push off with and got to her feet.

"Ha."

"Well you never were one for humour," she stood looking at the floor for a second before turning back to him.

"So where was it that you wanted to go?"

Like the magic words he was soon up and with his boots on standing in front of her, even she had to lean back at the sudden rush he put in to getting ready as she shook her head.

"Well, it looks like _I'm_ the one lagging… for a change. So hang on let me get my jacket." She turned and went back into the other room, seconds later she was ready.

"Alright let's go."

He had to hurry out the door which she had left open as she raced ahead of him. Once the door slammed behind him leaving the room in empty, the newly created silence was cut by the ringing of a small phone that had been left in the corner by a certain Viking in his haste as it was left to ring out unanswered.

"How could they have known?"

Nora was still mumbling as they were taken on their way to the Authority. Eric sat next to her silent as he tested the bounds his hands were stuck in; it had only been them as Jessica, after much insisting she had nothing to do with their conversations with Molly, had been left back at the bar.

He left her to ponder in silence also giving up in trying getting loose; the cables were twisted tight and allowed his head to fall back against the side of the truck.

"Did you know Russell was still alive?"

At his words Nora snapped her head around, all thoughts and words leaving her as she stared at him wide eyed.

"What?"

She waited for him to speak more but he just kept staring ahead. "How… I mean— how do you know?"

"Pam. She has been conversing with someone frequently whilst inside and over the weekend they went to New York."

The brunette listened. All the while unable to grasp parts of what she had been told.

"Wait, so he took her all the way to New York?"

His chest rumbled a little but nodded. "How does that work out? I mean doesn't she hate everyone."

"… It would seem he is the ideal version of what a true vampire should be, apparently the wreckage they left before coming back has yet to be reported but is far larger than what she did in Florida."

"Shit."

He fell silent again. Thinking back to her words he couldn't help but feel betrayed again, she had said he was the perfect example of a true vampire. How could she have said that on realizing that the name struck something inside?

He knew realistically that she didn't have a clue on which he was and didn't care, but surely she didn't have to say aloud what her opinions on his families killer was and actually glorify his presence.

But what did he expect. She had said it herself that all vampires around her as far as she was concerned were nothing but evolved cowards simpering under the foot of their inferiors and liked it. He shouldn't have been surprised that if she ever came across one that defied her negative impression that she would endear to that vampire.

He just didn't expect it to be Russell Edgington.

"Do you think he'll be there tonight?"

Her words cut him sharp, he hadn't thought about that. What would he do if the man was there when they arrived? Just thinking about it made his anger flood his body and his fists tightly clenched.

But what could he do? Chances were they wasn't going to be there as honoured guests and so would still be tied on greeting the council. If the smug bastard was there then there would be little he could do without severe punishment and possible true death.

Either way his musings came to an end as the van stopped and just as they sat up the door opened to reveal two of the guard.

"Out,"

They cut each other small glances before sliding to the end and on the ground. Once the van had driven off they were escorted inside the large mansion which Nora had hoped really never to see again as they were led through the halls.

"What about Pam?" She started to whisper but the guard behind them saw the interaction.

"Quiet!

She faced the front as Eric wondered on her question. Was the other woman here already? Had she made her way back inside and if so had she heard about their arrest.

He had to shake his head at that, he didn't think so. If she was here than Warlow surely would have been with her, as much good she did in stopping his murderous rampages and killing them, he didn't think she had enough influence when it came to Lilith.

He loathed even her name and so knowing that her blood was here, would have crashed through the doors long ago, Pam with him or not.

They rounded the corner as two standing guard in front of large double door nodded on their arrival and moved back to push on the oaken doors. On making their way inside his spattering of nerves that had been chewing his guts took a sharp rise on seeing the entirety of the council sitting at the table.

Made even worse by the sight of not only Russell, who was indeed still walking and not a blood stain on the floor like he had thought, but Bill friggin Compton who was also tied with cable.

"Ahh, Sheriff Northman Miss Gainsborough. So glad you could join us."

They were marched next to Bill who obviously had been here a while and had to stand helplessly as the rest of the member's turned their attentions to the newcomers.

"We were wondering when it was you were going to show up." Eric turned to look at Roman who was sat lazily on top of the table's surface, his eyes drew involuntarily towards the man he had wanted to see and hoping not to as their eyes met and he had to restrain the urge to leap across to try to end him.

It seemed Russell could sense it and smirked languished from his chair, the sight doing nothing to calm his loathing of the man. But Roman started speaking again, mindful of his anger.

"Now that we are all here… well, almost, there is just one more person to come before we can get this little show on the road."

No sooner as he finished the doors opened again and they turned to see Molly being dragged through, she looked at them and her eye widened to seeing them in front of the council before she too was standing next to them.

"Perfect," He rose slowly from his spot and moved to the head of the table where they stood as he leant against the side facing them.

"Now we can begin."

"Seriously, her name was Margret not Mary . How is that anywhere close to the drink on the menu?"

Pam pushed on the door upon their return to the hotel, with the assurance that they wouldn't be performing the ceremony anytime soon; she did have a council member to glean information from after all. Warlow allowed himself to relax as he followed her inside, his strides much less swifter then hers and shrugged.

"It had an M in it, surely that fits."

The blonde sighed as she threw her jacket to the end of the sofa. "No, I think I'm going to have to get you a book on names and then you can see if it fits or not."

He said nothing but fell back into his spot that he had recently occupied before leaving and kicked off his boots.

"Mary, Margret it doesn't matter. The blood still tasted ok in the end."

She glanced at home from where she was busy throwing her own shoes off and had to silently concede to his remark. Humans just didn't have the same taste as they used to and so didn't reply before moving to sit next to him.

It was silent as they fell into a comfortable ease. The one good thing about them was that they had been around each other for so long – not including the few centuries of fights, disownments, voids or simple travelling – that they had grown to enjoy the others company so much that they didn't need to fill the quiet with needless small talk.

"How do you think they got it?"

"Hmm."

"Her blood, how do you think they managed to get a hold of it?" From his side Pam threw her arms over her head and let them rest on the back as she turned her head, despite the tranquillity she felt she had to wonder just why he was talking about her of all things when he despised the very ground she walked on.

But he did pose a good question. One that she had thought about and only furthered her curiosity so knew that was something she would have to ask once she got word of the ceremony actually taking place.

Thinking about his question she took a few minutes to think on it before speaking. "I have no fucking clue."

"Elegant as always in your words."

"Shut up." His teasing grin fell away as they got back to thinking about it could have been possible.

"What about the Sirens?"

He noticed her slight stiffening at their mention and turned to see her unhappy expression. "What?"

"Nothing… just remembering a time we got well acquainted." He stared at her puzzled, of course they knew the Sirens, Lilith had introduced them to her metaphysical Hench-people giving them a slight shock on their sudden appearance, so couldn't figure out why she was so averse to them when as far as he knew she seemed to like them.

"Could they have left it somewhere perhaps? In trying to hide it, lost it and another vampire found it."

She doubted that very much. The Sirens were Lilith's biggest fan, as much as she adored the other woman their deviation was entirely on another level and so knew that the world would implode on itself before they ever lost something so important.

She also knew that no vampire anywhere would know whose blood it was, without having some pretty big hints— like a giant label with an arrow saying progenitor's blood on the front, no one would have smart enough to work it out.

But she had nothing else. Without asking there was just no way on knowing so shrugged. "Perhaps, but we'll get the answers we need when we go."

He nodded, a thoughtful expression taking over but was gone the next second as he swung his legs up and she cringed when his feet landed in her lap.

"…What the hell are you doing?"

Smiling cheerfully he placed his hands behind his head and looked down. "Resting, what does it look like?"

Her look of disgust had him chuckling as she took his big toe gingerly in her front finger and thumb before twisting it hard. Hearing his startled yell made her smile but was replaced by spluttering as one of his feet lifted and smushed into her cheek.

Her shriek of rage sent him into a fit of laughter made harder when she stood and proceeded to rains down blows with the nearest pillow she could find.

"Why… do… you… have… to… be… the… worlds… biggest…Jerk!"

Reaching up he grabbed the pillow halting the blow before she huffed and threw it at him. "I'm going bed."

He nodded, still smiling before taking the once used weapon and tucked it under his head as she moved off towards the bedroom.

"Night."

"Get lost."

"You love me really,"

"Hope you choke in your sleep."

"Sweet dream's sister."

The slamming of the door caused him to laugh again as he stretched out and yawned suddenly finding himself tired. He had no idea why as normally there was little that made him sleep but decided to follow suit, he was comfy and it was quiet so taking the small blanket threw it over himself before settling back down as he closed his eyes.

What seemed like no time at all Warlow was slowly roused into consciousness by something blaring. He scrunched his face as the sound got louder and smiled when it stopped only to frown again when it started up once more.

"What do you think it is?"

He nearly toppled from his spot on the sofa when the sound of the much louder voice cut in along with the buzzing. He grumbled unhappily much to Pam's amusement as she glanced at him from her perch on the end as he sat up.

"What do I think what is?"

She glanced at him in silence before her eyes went back to the thing on the table as he followed them to the item in question as it was still blaring.

They gazed upon the small item as it shook a little on the wooden surface with every chime as she lifted her head curiously.

"Could have sworn Eric had one just like it. Though this one seems different."

"It's a phone." Upon hearing him she turned her head to look as he was now sat upright. "How do you know?"

"Because Sookie has one that I've seen her use before." Now that she had heard what it was she did recall the one time she has seen the Sheriff with it to his ear for the better part of an hour and it staggered her as to how anyone could actually communicate with others on a thing so tiny.

"So there's more than one of these things?"

Turning her head back to the phone she tipped her head when it started to ring once more. "Wonder who it could be?"

"Why don't you answer it and see." Hearing her scoff he looked up to see her expression of disdain. "Or do you not know how to."

His tone held something in it which she didn't like and on aiming a dark scowl at him shook her head. "Like hell I'm I touching that thing, the stupid car was bad enough who knows what I'm going to get if I pick it up."

"It won't kill you, nor does it bite."

"Well then you answer it," He sighed heavily and with only a moment's hesitation. Something which her smile, he carefully picked it up and held it in his palm.

He flinched when it rang again. "Go on then genius. I doubt whoever it is will ring forever."

Resisting the urge to lifting it at her head, it turned it over and all at once snarled loudly as he stared at the screen.

"What is it?"

He didn't respond merely glanced at the phone. His face getting darker with each ring as she kept her focus on him. Eventually she rolled her eyes and leaned over.

"Give it here." Only to receive a snarl in return. "I would quit that now if I was you."

He lifted his head to look at her. "Unless you want me to throw you out the window right here and now for being a prick, give me the phone and let me see what the fuss is."

She had to dodge the near collision with her face as she held it in her hand and gifted him with a withering stare.

"Really? Now you decide to be a cunt." Before looking down as her brow arched on seeing just who it was that kept trying to ring Eric.

"Why is Sookie calling him? She shouldn't be calling him. She isn't _allowed_ to call him." That got her attention again as she lifted her head to look at him.

"First off. Hold on the barbarian tendencies will you? Our cave dwelling days are behind us and secondly, this just proves what a disobedient little rat she'll be should you ever actually get your wish and happily tie the knot."

"Pam."

"I mean who knows how many people she has stored in her little black book of depravity and desperation for fairy loving."

"Pamela."

"The fact that she's so quick in speaking to other _men_ , so soon after you've left an all… I have to say brother dear it doesn't bode well for your masculinity."

She sped out of the way as a glass holder flew past the place her head would have been and smashed against the wall. She gazed unimpressed at the near braining she got and turned to him.

"You do realize that I have every right to kick your arse for that."

He didn't reply, his eyes darkening with every possible thought about his beloved and the Viking running through his head. She was tempted to return the favour and throw the TV at him whilst he was distracted but instead looked back to the phone which had now gone silent.

"Would you look at that, she's given up." He slowly titled his head as she fiddled with a few buttons. Three presses later and it was her turn to flinch when the loud, — a voice that eerily sounded like the stupid waitresses echoed throughout the room.

Throwing it on the table she stared in displeasure at the phone as Warlow scooped it back up on hearing the other woman's soothing voice flow through him. Though it didn't last long as the voicemail Pam had inadvertently clicked on began to play its message.

' _Eric, it's me, listen. I don't know what the hell is going on but some people just showed up at my door and have taken Bill. They said something about a meeting with the council and that he was part of a plot or something… Eric they mentioned Nora and I'm worried for you to.'_

That got Pam's attention. Ignoring the growl of protest that left his lips as she snatched the phone from him, she kept her eyes glued to the now much more interesting little bit of plastic.

' _They came on Tuesday and since I haven't seen you at the club… please just let me know that you're alright.'_

Part of her was wondering what right did the little bitch have to be worried about Eric when he clearly held no affection for her any longer, seeing that was all she was after, figured she would have dropped him like a disease and went back to being the good little attention whore everyone loved so much.

But another part of her knew that if something did happen in Bon Temps then it was his duty to know and so that was why she was ringing him. Still, she didn't like it and vowed to smash the little cow's phone it bits when she got the next chance.

The other half however was worried. They had Eric's phone, even if she did know how to work one she still wouldn't have been able to get in touch with him. His car was still outside as they had passed it on the way out so knew that he must have known how to fly in order to have gotten back as it was the quickest way.

Her half dead heart was beating faster than normal. She also mentioned the bookworm. They had taken Nora along with Bill, now neither she cared about and could quite happily go without seeing for the rest of her days, even if she had never met the other man, but both were connected to Eric. So what if they were bait in order to get to the Viking?

"We have to go back." She spun around once the message stopped and was surprised to see him already on his feet.

"I agree. But clearly not for the same reasons. So the sooner we go, the sooner you can find out what's happened to your little Sheriff."

She nodded. Not even paying attention to the mocking in his words as she grabbed her jacket. Not until they reached the door did she respond.

"And I suppose you'll be going to lock your,—almost housewife away for being such a bad little fairy."

"Don't push it."

She snorted at his words but soon they didn't matter as they sped off faster than light, making their way back on scent, to Bon Temps.

"Where do you think he could have gone?" It didn't take them all that long to make it back to Louisiana. Now that they had the scent markings and directions it was just little over an hour before they stood in the middle of the swamp pit that was Sookie's abode.

Warlow didn't answer as he looked to where the large house stood and Pam rolled her eyes. Right, he didn't give a fuck… kinda went both ways on that and so knew she had lost him.

"Who were the men do you think?"

That was a better question as she stood with her hands on her hips. The message, while giving a little bit of detail, still didn't give them the full picture. Only that Bill and Nora was taken and chances were that Eric had followed in the same fashion.

The other woman didn't tell them who the men were but most likely that was because she didn't know. Shaking her head she turned until she faced the road.

"I don't know. But I suppose you'll want to stay around here just in case they might come back?"

He gave her a silent nod, one she returned. She may have wanted to roll her eyes but right now she just wanted to get to the club. So turning he made his way around the back of the house to lay in wait and watch from a safe distance as she sped off back up the road to Shreveport.

She didn't bother trying to find a way to unlock the door as she reached the entrance, using her hand she grabbed the side panel and pulled, as the metal padlock gave way under her strength and she made her way inside.

It was dark understandably so felt along the side for the lights before flicking them once they ran under her hand. Once the dark had been chased away she stood observing the scene that greeted her.

Whilst not overly messy the bar wasn't at all the pristine condition that it usually was at the end of the evening, a few chairs had been upturned and lay scattered around the floor, a few of the glasses that had been left on the side now lay next to them in pieces.

The one thing that got her though as she walked through the door was the familiar scent of the aftershave that Eric liked to wear so much, so couldn't recall the name but at that moment lingering smell told her all she needed.

He had been here

Judging by the other scents she picked up, he had been caught. The rest she didn't bother with they were harsh, sour and strangely metallic. She moved from the floor and down the hall to the back office, maybe there might have been something there that would help.

There was nothing. She tossed the last book on to the piling desk and sat back in the chair defeated. There had been no note, no little hint of warning in case he made it back to late not anything, something which brought only one route to mind.

It was an ambush.

Running a finger along the leather fabric of the armchair she sighed. Now that she knew they were given no warning it made trying to find who took them impossible. Glancing at the clock, she read that it was nearly seven in the morning and frowned.

Had time really gone that quick? Though in all fairness time had ceased to mean anything to her since the moment she woke those some five thousand years ago, but with a loud exhale of breath she pushed herself from the seat and made her way back out of the club.

With sleep beckoning her she knew there was little that could be done so closed the entrance door over on stepping out into the early morning, since she had broken the lock the next best thing was a metal pole as she twisted it around the handle and through the small circle before pulling them back together and twisting them into a suitable lock.

It would have to do, she was far too tired to care even though it was Eric's main establishment she doubted that anyone would be stupid enough to try and steal from him as she set of back to the farmhouse.

Feeling annoyed and worried still that she had not found anything that could help she went to sleep restlessly, the images of a smirking vampire Viking finding their way into her head and she silently promised to kill everyone who had a hand in his disappearance.

Her sleep though did not last long. The sound of a slamming door woke her slightly though she didn't open her eyes, not even when the footsteps leading down to where she slept got her to look as Warlow came in and sat at the end of the bed.

"I need you to do something for me."

"What" Very slowly she forced herself to look down at where he sat before pushing herself up into a sitting position. She stretched lightly before turning back to him as he sat with his hands in his lap.

"Sookie's gone to work."

"Good for her," He was silent at her jib, waiting patiently until he could finish before carrying on.

"Sookie's gone to work and I need you to go watch her,"

The air between them descended into silence once more as she looked at him, blinking a few times as she went over each word in her head, processing them as if to try and see where the fault was before laughing.

"You want me to… I can't even say the words it's that absurd." He sighed as she threw back the covers and stood up; he lifted his head to follow her movements.

"Why the fuck would you ask me something as ridiculous as that? You do realize my thoughts on the little buck toothed Tinkerbelle."

"Would you stop insulting her, and I need you to go find out what she knows."

"What do you mean what she knows?"

"I knocked on her door last night," He lifted his head when she cut him off.

"She rejected you?" He shook his head as she let him continue.

"She allowed me inside, but she wasn't as open as before. I simply thought it was because of what happened… with that _Bill,_ but as we sat down to eat she seemed off. Like she was nervous of something, like she was nervous of—"

"You." He sighed and nodded the expression on his face moody and dark as he thought about the night that didn't go how he imagined it. She looked at him brooding for a moment; she knew the other woman was tense as she did in fact know his identity.

Of course if she was to say this not only would she have to put up with his ball-aching, something which she might have to punch him for down the line but that almost certainly would volunteer her services for his request which she had no eagerness for.

She also cursed the fact that no one knew about her, save the ones that mattered – only Eric mattered – this again gave her ample opportunity to spy on the stupid cow, and she couldn't very well refuse as she had neither an excuse nor reason as to how to explain how she knew the other woman knew about him.

Inwardly cursing she closed her eyes; she mentally weighed up both choices before coming to her decision. She wasn't cunning for nothing and so choosing the only route that would fix both her problems, she grit her teeth and nodded.

An hour later saw her stroll her way into Merlottes as she glanced around. It seemed to be neither busy nor quiet as the steady flow of workers coming for their lunch.

She made her way to the bar and took a seat next to a glum looking dark haired woman who was sat idly stirring a small stick in her glass. She noticed her companion on the other side leaning against the surface, an exasperated expression plastered over his face.

"What can I tell you? If you don't like it, quit. It's not like you haven't walked out of jobs in the past."

The woman seemed to scowl and threw the stick down before lifting her eyes to meet his. "Yeah and have mama on my back."

Her conversation partner seemed to be at a loose end as he threw up his hands, his face having taken a turn into boredom. Pam sympathized with his plight as he shook his head.

"Well I'm out; I have to get back to work. You've done this shit before and I couldn't help you than, I don't know what I can say now that will make it better."

That seemed to piss her off even as she flipped his retreating back, seeming to know her gesture he called back.

"Love you to Tara bitch." Vanishing out of sight. Once alone the newly named Tara seemed to fall back into her melancholy and went back to muttering under her breath, much to the dismay of Pam who sat a seat to the side of her.

Resisting every urge to get up and leave, going back to the house and beat the hell out the idiot who weaselled her into 'Sookie sitting' she waved her hand to signal the bar tender as he soon poured her the only drink she had grown accustomed to on her two visits.

Hopefully with alcohol in her system it might soothe the burgeoning migraine that insisted on talking. She hadn't seen Sookie yet but according to Warlow she was already here, so focusing on blocking everything out, though difficult a task it was, she closed her eyes and tried to sense the half-fae's whereabouts.

It didn't take long. She was in the back room along with that dog boss of hers, the different types of magic coming from them contrasting and meeting but never intertwining. Honing her magic more directly she pushed out all the others around her and just like a radio channel, went through each one until she came to them.

' _There hasn't been any sign of him since?' Sookie sighed and what she could only assume was a shake of her head._

' _No, as I've already said, he hasn't been back to his house and it was only by Jessica coming to find me that I knew about Nora.'_

That was interesting. So whoever it was had left little ginger snaps behind for whatever reason. Curious about that she made a little note to go and see the baby vamp when she was awake and focused on the back end of their conversation again.

' _You think this Warlow's got anything to do with their disappearance?' she let out a small laugh._

' _Unless he has control of the AVL than perhaps. But he came a day after their arrest and even then I don't think he knows who they are.'_

Dropping the signal Pam had to chuckle. No he didn't but she did. Having heard them being mentioned at the Authority headquarters, how the hell could she have missed that?

So they were with the Authority. More questions about that popped into her head as to what purpose that served.

Well she got all she needed to know. Having already heard how she managed to find out about him back at the bar she had no reason to linger anymore. She could go and tell him and he wouldn't be any the wiser about her already knowing.

She really had to congratulate her genius sometimes and was about to hop from her chair when the buzzing that came back in full force was still staring into her drink.

She might not have enjoyed her menial task but at least she could do something to make it fun and sat back, crossing her legs before coughing.

It took two attempts to gain her attention and she tamped the sudden urge to break her neck for ignoring her, as very slowly she turned to look.

"What."

Pam smiled lightly as she observed the other woman's posture and expression. Having been able to read people for a long time she didn't even have to _try_ to see that this wouldn't take long, a few words and she would have a reaction that will have made up for the nuisance of her time being wasted.

"I couldn't help but overhear your… _charming_ little backstory of just how much you think your life sucks."

"So?"

"I also just might have the solution to your conundrum."

Tara waited silently for her to carry on; looking more pissed off and bored with each second of silence. Inside Pam was crowing at the build-up she could feel in the air, finally having had enough Tara spoke.

"Well what is it."

"Kill yourself."

The near squawk of indignation that came from her almost was enough to blow her uncaring aura as Tara spun in her seat to look at her more fully.

"Excuse me." Pam tilted her head but shrugged. "You're excused."

"No… what the hell did you just say to me."

Lounging back further she leaned on her elbow and fixed the younger woman with a smirk. "Well from the constant whining and migraine inducing diatribe against just about anyone your tiny little head could think of, I'm getting the impression that you hate life… and from just how bad it's fucked you, I would say the feeling's mutual."

She breathed in uncaring at the level of rage that was slowly building in the dark haired woman before taking a sip of her drink.

"Judging by the weary and resigned acceptance from the people around you, they too happen to know all about your life story, albeit not out of interest. So… as you look like the kinda girl who likes to get one over on her enemies no matter the consequences, how about killing a bird with a sharp pointy stick."

She held up her finger to hold off on her speaking as she set her glass down. "You being the bird so to speak who kills itself, that way you don't have to live your life and the rest no longer have to hear about it.'"

She turned back, a cheerful smile replacing her grin. "So how about it? If not for the satisfaction of saying fuck you to life than at least for the good people who wish to eat in peace."

They kept their eyes on each other as the heaviness that seemed to have sprung on knowing her mood grew thicker, a muscle over Tara's eye seemed to twitch with the amount of anger that she had been keeping back, again to the delight of Pam who cocked her head still watching her.

"You jumped up fucking bitch"

The words were low but to Pam they were as loud as if she was shouting them. Clucking her tongue she grinned at the gleaning of hate that shone from her eyes, an all this time she thought this place full of simpletons and swamp fish.

"How rude, considering the way your friend upped and left you, I thought you'd be happy for the advice."

Reaching her limit Tara returned the smile but it was far from genuine and it had been one the blonde had seen many times before, so merely watched for the swing that was sure to come.

"Oh I'll show you how grateful I am."

With the predicted punch that was aimed her way Pam didn't even need to duck as she grabbed hold of the clenched fist. The few around them looked to see the interaction as Tara looked at her fist caught in the stronghold and then back to Pam.

"My assumptions of this mud pit were right after all, not an ounce of brain and entirely all brawn." Giving the captured fist a small glance, she added.

"Well that would be true if anyone in this place actually had strength that didn't amount to a small child."

"Who the hell do you think you are!"

The harsh growl that came from her nearly impressed the blonde who rolled her eyes at the second predicted move the younger woman made before yanking her close.

"Hold up! What the fuck get off me you—"The rest of her words caught in her throat as she was pulled closer to her as Pam leaned in so that their faces neared.

"I would think long and hard about what you plan to say dear, I assure you whilst you might think I said what I did to piss you off, trust me on this… try to touch me again and I will end you as soon as you step outside the door."

Still struggling to escape her grip, Tara paled when she looked into her face and saw just under her lip the protruding fangs that had made themselves known at the first hint of adrenaline. Now more panicked she flailed in her grasp and pulled back as far as she could, stumbling when her arm was released.

"Hold Jesus Mary mother of shit."

She watched, amused as she raced into the back. Not bothered at all about the shout of protest that came from the cook or the looks she was getting. Unconcerned she turned back and pouted on seeing her glass empty.

She glanced around in the hopes of finding bar server but frowned on seeing him on the other side. Well she wasn't waiting for him to come to her so got up from her chair and moved around the other end.

Back inside the office the frantic pounding broke the pair out of their conversation as they both looked to the door.

"SOOKIE!"

Turning back to Sam worried the waitress went to answer the door only to have it burst open and Tara running inside. Both looked wide eyed in shock as she slammed the door behind her.

"Tara what the hell"

She waved her hand and looked back to the closed door, turning to face them when she thought it safe to find them staring.

"Tara— what I..."

"Sook's there is a vampire in the bar."

Whatever she was going to say fell from her lips at the unexpected news. Both she and Sam kept their eyes on the frantic woman as they slowly processed her words.

"A Vampire?" Looking behind to him then dark haired woman nodded quickly.

"In the bar…" Another nod."

"My bar… "It was clear he doubted her and turning to Sookie she was annoyed to see her dubious expression.

"Look, I'm not drunk, high, possessed or anything else of that freaky shit. I swear there is a vampire sitting at the bar."

Finally the blonde managed to find words to speak as she smiled and shook her head. "None of us are thinking that, it's just hard to imagine a vampire in the daylight, its—"

For the second time her words failed her as the horrible image of Warlow crossed her mind, face falling into horror at the thought of him sitting in a room full of people he cared less than nothing about and would kill them all, whatever mood he was in. Without a second thought she raced passed her friend who spun around and watched her go, getting her senses she took off after her as he came to a halt behind the blonde who was frantically scanning the room.

"Where is he?"

Tara had to look at her on the error of her words and shook her head. "Uh-uh it was a woman."

Still searching the room her words only registered at the last minute and she abandoned her hunt for the male vampire to turn to her.

"What."

Sookie could only gape silently at her words. Warlow wasn't here, then what did she mean there was a vampire. How could there be only he had the power to walk in the daylight.

Didn't he?

Than it hit her like a train and she gasped. Tara turned her attention to her friend.

"What is it?"

The second one. Alcide had told them about the other, but with all what had gone on and the fact that she hadn't seen them kinda forgot, but now if that was true.

"You said woman." Tara snorted and nodded _._ "Bitch attacked me in front of everyone."

"Oh come now, we both know that isn't true."

The voice came out of nowhere and made them both jump. It was sharp, clear and if they both didn't know the very real danger attached to the owner, oddly somewhat soothing as a small tinkling sound followed by the glass setting on the counter told them she was right at their side.

"Well turn around, don't be rude. I thought plebeians were meant to be cheerful in their servitude. So far all I've seen is dreadful manners and outlandish behaviour."

Her words hit the telepath hard as she had heard them before, or rather the insult and quickly turned to find the one woman she never expected to be standing in front of her.

"You."

Pam nodded slowly, leaning against the bar lazily, enjoying the other blondes shock and flashes of horror as she took in her appearance.

"What? Not who you imagined." She chuckled at her silence as Sookie went to speak but all words failed her, and she opened her mouth before closing it.

"Smart choice." She held the tumbler within her hand and regarded the younger fae with enough disdain that it became notable. Sookie tensed, looking half nervous half terrified.

"Before we get to the point of why I am here, we're going to have a little chat."

"About." A pale brow arched at the slight bout of defiance coming from the tiny waitress.

"Nora."

Sookie shock turned to confusion. Pam watched her mind try to work out the path the conversation was going.

"Nora?"

"Hmm-mm Eric to."

Sookie's look of shock turned into complete befuddlement as she heard the Viking being mentioned. She could hear Pam chuckling.

"Did you really think you were that special I would waste my time following you around like some pathetic hound in heat?"

Still not sure what to say, she didn't realize Pam had moved closer until the nails to her arm had her looking and jumping in fright to find the female hybrid in front of her.

They eyed each other. One with fear and nerves the other with a contempt that seemed to radiate heavily.

"I don't care what little light show you can pull out of that tiny bag of tricks you seem to use to keep everyone enthralled. Let's just get one thing straight. I don't like you, never will and still fail to see any appeal to you whatsoever."

She stared the younger fae down. The cold fury emanating from her must have been felt as Sookie swallowed heavily and leaned on the bar in a bid to put some distance between them.

"Now it seems you have a little bit of information I want."

She backed away much to the two women's relief and sat on her chair again.

"So why don't you go tell that little doggy boss of yours that you're taking a break, and you're going to tell me all that I want to know." She ignored the look of concern at Sam's name and patted the stool next to her.

"Because until I get it, you're really going to wish it was Warlow that had shown up instead of me."

The look of malicious glee promised them every word of untold horror if she didn't do as asked, as Sookie stumbled in her rush back into the hall and down to Sam's office.


	20. Girl Talk

_I wish I had an acceptable excuse for being away so long, but I don't. Lack of time, partially motivation and just other things have also played their parts._

 _As always I apologize and thank those that have reviewed. They are very much appreciated and again I apologize for taking so long._

 _I hope you enjoy and happy reading._

* * *

Sookie returned after having talked to Sam, the shifter understandably nervous on hearing just what waited for the waitress back in the bar and offered to go with her. Sookie shook her head; she didn't know a thing about the other woman but knew that if she was anything like her brother than she would without a doubt kill him with no qualms.

So once he had been told she made her way back to the main dining area and pushed on the door, she searched the room just as she laid eyes upon Tara. The taller woman had met her gaze with a small nod and turning her chair she nudged her head making her look to the direction as she finally spotted the second blonde.

She had taken the middle booth and was now waiting, the entire bottle of Whiskey on the table in front of her making Sookie wonder just how she had managed to get that, but as she slowly made her way over, steeling whatever courage she had, it really didn't matter.

"Finally, I was beginning to wonder if he hadn't asked you to take him for a quick walk before you came here."

The half Fae said nothing as she slid into the side across from her, "What do you want."

There was no answer for a few minutes, Sookie watched as Pam set the tumbler down before her and sat up, she placed her arm along the surface resting her weight slightly and took to staring at her, the azure blue eyes lancing the younger woman.

Never one to back down no matter the danger Sookie stares right back, they allow the silence to grow and stretch between them, the only sounds coming from the other patrons around them until finally after having just about enough of the ice cold malice being aimed at her, the younger blonde breaks eye contact.

"What do you want?"

Pam still says nothing at the repeated query content to let the awkwardness grow before finally she sits up further and replies.

"Well that is a loaded question isn't it, Sookie? You see there are a lot of things I want. To not be around these insufferable morons who insist on breathing. More of this which frankly, might just be the only pleasant thing about this ordeal."

She gestures to the bottle in front of her before speaking again giving Sookie no time to reply. "I would like to go an entire day without hearing the sound of your stupid name… it's fucking ridiculous and lastly, I would like to be far, far away from here. This place should be blown from the map and the backwards peasants it houses wiped into nothing, I'm sure the world just might be a marginally better place without them."

She holds up her hand still not letting her speak. "But the one thing I would like most of all… is to know just what the hell it is about you that has everyone lowering themselves to acting like nothing but pigs in heat. As far as I can see there is absolutely _nothing_ about you that is spectacular, you look as dull as that wood post by the door but I'm willing to bet even that has more layers to it then you do… your boring, and it confuses me which is something I so dislike being."

Knowing that the mass of insults thrown at her should have been enough to have her reacting, Sookie can do nothing but sit there and stare with wide eyes. She could feel it deep down inside, the rage building up; yes she had been called boring many a time in her life, by Jason, by her friends by those she went to school with.

But they had all been said in good nature, teasing her so she knew it wasn't intended. Here though, she knew they were exactly how they were said. Finally, after finding her voice she spoke.

"That may be so, but it doesn't stop the fact that they still did,"

Silence settled between them again as Pam's gaze never left her, at what seemed an age a small smirk crept over her lips. "Well would you look at that? It seems the little girl has claws after all."

Bristling at being called a girl, but then figuring that compared to her it was what she seemed Sookie said nothing as pam carried on.

"Albeit very blunted. Sweetie, everyone makes mistakes and I'm just going to assume that you were a lot of theirs… after all, do you see them hanging around you now?"

She waited for her answer, but when none was forthcoming Pam's smirk grew as she saw the look upon the other blondes face.

"I'll have you know that I was in a very good and committed relationship with Bill, he treated me with respect and—

"Bill? Yes I've heard a bit about him… from what I gather he'd no sooner rip his own fangs from his gums and present them to you, along with his balls, he allows you to tread over him like the emasculated little fuck he is."

Sookie went to protest but wasn't given the chance. "Bill Compton is nothing but an embarrassment to his kind. He was a pathetic excuse for a human and it seems his whiny, self-deprecating ways have followed him through his eternal existence, figures he would stick around as it seems he is the type to get off on being hung out and used by a small blip who is just as whiny and conceited."

She snagged the bottle from the side, before pulling the glass to her; she would need more of this if she was to get through the conversation as Sookie spoke finally.

"Bill is nothing but a true gentleman. At least he knows how to treat people right and not like they are nothing but tools or food that simply can be thrown away once used."

Pam's brow cocked as she put the glass back on the table. "Oh but that is how I see others, to me they are nothing but a means to an end and I have no issues in saying that, and that is what makes me and every other vampire going much better than him – shut up!"

She held up her finger when the younger woman went to speak again. "I'm talking and you would do well to not interrupt… like I said, we're honest with our intentions to humans because that is exactly who we are. We drink blood. Humans have blood therefore they are food, it's simple.

She sat back taking the glass with her. "This shit they call 'True blood' is nothing but the human's way of trying to assert their dominance over what clearly is a far superior race. They know that evolution is changing and after getting used to being top dogs these last few thousand years, it's bound to be a shock that there has always been something better just waiting to rise up… they are a struggling species that just don't know when to quit, and it's clear with that fake blood they've made."

She mused on the bottle on the shelves as her nose crinkled in disgust.

"Not all humans are like that?" Pam lifted her gaze from over the rim of her glass and snorted.

"Right… and the fellowship of the sun was what? A holiday camp in which they welcomed the news of change? Of something they had only ever read in horror stories and existed only on paper, they suddenly liked the idea that what they thought was fiction actually just moved in and were having a house warming party… get fucking real."

Sookie didn't say anything, having been astonished at how the other woman even knew about the fellowship. Pam sipped her drink and shook her head, was she really that stupid in thinking Eric didn't talk? They had conversation and he had told her about some of the more interesting events that had taken place ever since she mentioned the Maenad.

"But I'm not here to talk about that." She says placing her glass on her knee and bringing Sookie back out of her thoughts.

"You're not?" Pam shook her head. "No. I'm also not here to talk about what a walking mistake you are, and by that the rest of your idiot family… though how that brother of yours has lasted this long is nothing short of amazing."

Sookie remained quiet she watched Pam. "I want you to tell me all about Russell."

The other blonde hadn't been speaking but was startled at the sound of the name. She lifted her head as her eyes met Pam's and stared.

"Russell?"

Pam nodded her head slowly. "Hmm-mm."

"Edgington?"

Why was it that people assumed she knew the man's second name? Or rather, why they thought she at all would care. Sitting back in her seat the older woman sighed and lifted a shoulder in a careless shrug.

"Sure, fine, if that's his name lets go with it."

"So… he's not dead."

Again Pam shrugged. Like she said she didn't get his last name so for all she knew it could have been a completely different man they were talking about. But she did love to mess with the younger woman who she knew to have had a run in with the erratic vampire before.

"Tell me what you know of him and I might tell you if it's him or not."

Sookie regarded her dubiously for a moment, but the fact that his name at all had been mentioned led her to believe that she had indeed seen the man as a bubble of fear began to build in her stomach. She thought Eric and Bill had gotten rid of him, handed him over to the authorities to deliver his death, so how was it she was sitting here talking about him.

"You know, I can hear that tiny little heart of yours beating furiously against your chest."

She looked to see the smirk Pam wore as she addressed her. "Clearly you have issues with the man and so if you wish to get this over and done with then tell me all about his time here and just why Eric hates him so."

Licking her lips, the younger woman said nothing for a few seconds before shakily nodding. She had no idea why she wanted to know but if it meant getting her out of the bar fast enough then she would have to deal with it.

So they sat as Pam worked her way through the large bottle listening to all about Russell's time in Bon Temp's and what damage he had wrought during his stay. She didn't let Sookie leave anything out; hinting at physical harm to her customers of the pub when she saw the reluctant and guarded looks the other woman showed.

Finally when Sookie finished he tale, leading right up until the moment both Eric and Bill had fought with him and handed him over to the authority was she starting to see the larger picture. It was clear the Sheriff had history with the man that went back to almost a full millennia, carrying on through the years as he craved and hunted his vengeance.

They sat in silence as Pam dwelt on all she had been told, a small sliver of pity finding its way through for the man who had at last thought he had avenged his family only to find that he had been betrayed.

If the malicious side of her wasn't applauding such an excellent show of treachery then she might have felt more empathy, but she wasn't known for her compassion as countless victims could attest to that.

But she was feeling generous, the fact that Eric was a pleasing specimen to look at and had given her a good few hours of unabashed leering meant that he had earned a reward, and since she was planning to decimate the authority when the time came, knew exactly what she was going to do.

Without another word she stood, draining what was left in her glass she got her jacket and slid from the booth, leaving a stunned Sookie to watch her go. When she headed for the door the other woman broke from her stupor and hurried from the booth.

"Wait!"

Letting out a small groan of annoyance Pam stopped. Why couldn't she have just had the sense to stay quiet, surely she should have known that the conversation was over so what more could she possibly want to say? It wasn't like the other blonde knew she liked her so to be further more in her company must have been awkward, any person with decent sense would have run off by now.

But then again Sookie Stackhouse… or any Stackhouse for that matter, was never known for their intelligence as she turned back to see her hurrying over.

"Yes."

"What about Warlow?"

"I'll see what I can do, but he's a moron so don't hold out for much hope." With that she turned and made from the door again but the sound of footsteps had her grinding her teeth once more.

"What now."

She rounded back on the younger woman who took as step back at the snap in her voice. "How did you know it was me?" she asked, nodding to the two people who had also got up and was walking passed them out the door next to them.

"You're heavy footed… not the light steps one would expect from a tinkerbell, but you're also half human so, everyone has flaws."

Sookie arched an eyebrow at her statement. "Even you?"

The question earned her a scoff as the older blonde shook her head. "No. I'm perfect. Now what else do you want."

"Is that all? You'll see what you can do."

Pam let her head fall back slightly before looking back at her. "What else do you want me to say? That I'll drop everything and play guard to your flat arse. Take watch outside your house just in case he's creeping in the bushes. I've already tried and believe me, I've tried hard, to get him focused on other things but the one thing that is _his_ flaw, is that he obsesses far too quickly."

Sookie stood and the feeling of ill-boding wasn't getting any better, made worse by the words coming from the other woman.

"The easiest thing I can say is just ignore him. Another good thing is that he gets distracted easily as well, so hopefully give it time you'll be old news… either by him finding another to focus on or who knows, a gargoyle … don't think one of those have come through here, might toddle along that'll take your fancy and then you can spend the next few years deciding over him or that pussy you call Bill."

Finishing her speech she gives the unbelieving looking Sookie a smile before patting her on the arm, only to remember who it was and then wipe her fingers along the apron before turning and with quick steps left the bar and the other woman still standing and looking on after her.

With her one good deed done for the day she heads off back to the house, all the way there thinking of ways that Warlow could make up for her horrendous ordeal and just how long she could get him to play housemaid. On the way back her thoughts drifted back to Russell.

Now there was a man who believed in the old ways, a true conservative of how life and everyone's place in it should be. Over the weeks she had known him she had to admit that he had generally made the time more enjoyable and some of his tales actually were fascinating to listen to, something she did with genuine intent.

So she found it came as a surprise to find that as soon as the stupid authority brought the blood back and they could move on to stealing it back to its rightful owners (Namely herself, as Warlow would just tip it down the nearest drain) her ploy of subterfuge would be uncovered and chances were if it came down to it, she would kill him in a fight that no doubt he would start for deceiving him.

But she didn't want to kill him, not because she liked him, but because he wasn't hers to kill.

Reaching the farmhouse she pushed open the door and nearly jumped out of her perfect skin when she turned and came face to face with Warlow. He had been waiting in the living room but sensed her approaching and so now stood in front of her, waiting rather impatiently for her answer.

She gave him a silent once over, before shaking her head and using her middle finger, pushed on his chest forcing him to back up before moving to the living room with him hot on her heels.

"Well."

Knowing that he wasn't in the mood to be messed with, and for her own peace of mind, she'd just have to kick him out if the fucker decided to rant in front of her, she took off her jacket and threw it down before taking the chair as he stood on the other side of the table still staring and waiting.

It hadn't occurred to her at all to get the information from the little cow about how she knew about Warlow's identity. The conversation having been taken over by Russell and the others it had not even been a passing reminder, but again she knew just what he was like if he heard things he didn't like or nothing went the way he wanted it and so to find that she had not done as asked when that was the whole reason he had asked her to go in the first place, meant never ending torment for her sanity and ears.

She shrugged and placed her feet on the table. "Apparently you were a little careless."

His brow dipped a little in confusion and he gave her a look that implored her to continue. "When you helped that thicker that concrete brother of hers, you gave him a few drops of your blood and some of it fell on the floor."

She could see the realization dawning on his face as she carried on. "She tested it and but the bigger giveaway was when that idiot started having some pretty nice dreams about you. On riding the V high, apparently there was some disturbing … well do I really need to go on."

She stopped at seeing the look on his face, as predicted he wasn't happy and so sighed loudly before standing. If he was about to go supernova than she would rather at least eat the biscuits in the house before she had to face his tantrums and wandered off into the kitchen leaving him to stew on the implication of what she had told him, and how he could try to work around it.

But as luck would have it, the bad part anyway, he followed her into the other room and so instead of enjoying her snack in peace; she was now trapped sitting at the table as he paced the small floor, a mix of rage and pensiveness adorning his features.

' _Biscuits were so not worth this hassle.'_ She thought as she watched him vent. Glancing down to the small biscuit in her hand, she tilted it slightly a mix of longing and regret crossing over her own face as she shook her head.

' _Not even the chocolate ones,'_

Eventually though he did leave, the door slamming in his haste to go and find Sookie, to try and see what he can do leaving her sitting in the kitchen.

"You're welcome."

Wondering whether she should try and smack some manners into him when he came back, she was the older one after all and she had been letting him disrespect her for far too long, she stood slowly and was about to go take an evening nap when a sudden blaring noise had her pausing.

Frowning she looked around to find where the noise was coming from as it kept chirping every few seconds and was starting to annoy her, finally after the fourth ring she realized that it was coming from her and she patted the pockets of her shirt and pulled out the little phone that had been hidden.

Glaring at the small device which kept bleeping obnoxiously, she snarled but pressed the small green icon which she learnt was the answer button before lifting it to her ear. Part of working in the authority, protocol demanded that everyone have a phone.

Honestly the things human's came up with as a voice came from the other end. _'Hello… hello,'_

' _What!'_

The person on the other end flinched at her tone but bravely put the phone back and spoke.

' _Pam? H-hi, it's Molly'_

God give her strength as it seemed everyone was determined to ruin her mood. Closing her eyes for a moment,

she counted to ten silently as the other woman spoke on the other side, wondering if something had happened.

' _Pam… Pam? You still there'_

She was, but just as she returned the phone to her ear. _'What do you want Molly'_

' _What do I? … Oh, right— yeah'_

What was the point of even rolling her eyes? _'I need you to come to headquarters'_

There was a moment of silence as she took in the others woman's words. _'Why'_

On the other end Molly was stunned. Not expecting the question or having to go into detail as to why she needed her to come down, she knew that the other woman didn't really work there but as far as appearances went she did, and to have someone who was technically her help questioning her was a little embarrassing.

Also not at all what she needed.

' _Because I need your help. That is after all your job.'_

Pam snorted at her sentence. Since all her time actually there when did she ever help? All she did was sit down, look busy and snooped on conversations. Clearly there was something going on as normally the other woman wouldn't dare try and pull this on her, she didn't have the guts.

' _Well sorry to disappoint, but I'm out of state.'_

Back in the holding room Molly blanched. This wasn't what she was expecting to hear, granted she didn't know what to except but now a shiver of fear ran through her.

' _Wh— what do you mean?'_

' _What do you think that mean's? I'm out of town… of the state and won't be back.'_

' _Until when?'_

' _Don't know. I have made plans with the family so might be some time'_

Molly shook her head; this so wasn't going how she hoped. _'Is there any way you could possibly cancel those? It's just we've come across something that's going to need a lot of help, and yes I know you only clean and stuff, but this time I think you're going to have to do a bit more.'_

The more she insisted the more Pam knew something wasn't right. The urgency in her voice told her that this wasn't a typical conversation she would have done on her own. If she also didn't happen know that the authority had taken hold of Eric, Nora and Bill just as Molly called, the one who had been helping them then yeah, she might have gone thinking nothing was wrong.

But she was much smarter than they were.

Returning the phone to her ear, the sigh might have been slightly exaggerated but the frustration she felt all real before speaking.

' _I shall see what I can do, but don't expect miracles… or for me to be there for another two to three days… alright was that everything?'_

Unsure of what to say, Molly stared at the table in front of her before she quickly found her bearings and replied.

' _Yeah— I mean yeah, its fine. Just don't leave it to long will you, please.'_

She had heard her say the word many a time. From when she had been so engrossed in her work and forgot, simply ordered her about, before the small warning snarls had her backtracking as fast as she could, those kinds of pleas she liked, this one however…

Sounded nothing like how she would normally say it and if that wasn't another indication that something was going on than she wasn't a stunningly beautiful hybrid with impeccable fashion sense.

' _Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can.'_

Hearing the dial tone on the other end, Molly slowly shut the phone and placed it on the table in front of her; another hand reached forwards and took the phone as they stared down at the brunette. It had been a long two days since they had all got caught, and whilst she didn't know what had happened to them, her own stay wasn't as enjoyable as it used to be.

"So?"

Slowly she looked up to see the blue eyes watching. "She said she could try to be here and another two or three days," though she didn't know why he asked, he could have easily heard the entire conversation as he smiled at her.

"Good. Since you've been a disappointment to us, hopefully we can get more out of that assistant of yours."

He watched as he let her head hang again, as a low chuckle left his lips. "Don't feel so bad Molly, you said it yourself she was rather lazy. Think of it as more… getting the last bit of milk from a cow, before you turn it to beef."

She didn't reply as his smile turned into a smirk." Rather late of you to start having regrets now isn't it? If you truly didn't want anyone to get hurt then I would have done the smart thing and said no when Miss Gainsborough came to you in the first place."

"But she doesn't know anything." He glanced to her, finally seeing her react as her hands curled into fists at her sides.

"We'll see about that soon though, won't we?" watching as she looked down again he knew that the conversation was over, so turning he made for the door as it opened and he stepped through leaving her sitting at the metal desk.

Once it had shut behind him he stood up tall and took a needless breath, reaching up to fix his tie and jacket before moving down the corridor.

Sometimes it was good to be the boss

Pam stared at the little phone for a couple of seconds more, the conversation still buzzing in her ears. Truly she had no idea what was going on over there, but seeing as Molly was all but begging her to return as soon as she could, coincidently at the time they had also been locked up. She was willing to guess that they thought she was in on their foolish plans to.

Yeah – if she were an idiot perhaps

But it didn't matter, none of it mattered anymore. She couldn't help the gut feeling that the time was drawing near, and not a moment too soon as she hated playing the minion, watching as those who had no idea who she was played her superior, arrogantly holding control with a veiled fraction of power used to scare others.

If it was an interrogation they wanted, they would have it, along with their deaths. She would show them what true power was, what a real threat to their kind looked like, and once she was done breaking every last bone in their bodies she would then reveal just what the lasting legacy of their beloved god could do, and just why it was a bad mistake to ever think themselves worthy of her in the first place.

Shoving the phone back into her pocket she moved into the living room and was about to shout for Warlow, only to remember that he had left in his typical style and so was alone again.

"Dam it!"

While she didn't need him to raze an entire mansion to the ground and slaughter everyone inside, she knew that he would be an ornery bastard until the end of time if he found out she left without him and also she figured it would be a way to reduce the mounting stress that was building up.

Everybody dies and she finds a way to keep him slightly happy… she truly was a genius.

But that said she still had to wait for him and so without another thought of Molly or her possible dire situation, Pam turned and made her way back to the kitchen and to the last of the biscuits.

Killing really was so much better with cookies.


	21. Triumvirate

True to her self-made predictions, Pamela did in fact, not leave Louisiana until the third day after her phone call wit Molly. She wasn't proving a point or even time keeping, the first day she just couldn't be arsed moving and so had what the humans called a 'lazy day,' barely leaving the house and only doing so to get more biscuits.

It was by the second day that noticed Warlow hadn't returned to the house, she pondered on his predicament for a fleeting minute before remembered that she didn't care. If the thick idiot wanted to sit and whine on a gap toothed bitches' porch like an errant dog, then he was more deluded and twice as stupid then she ever gave him credit for.

Why he just couldn't open his eyes and realize she only cared for herself, it truly defied all logic and she couldn't help the disappointment that coursed through her body at both his refusal to listen and her failure to make him see.

Either way he had stayed out all night and since she had promised that she wouldn't leave without him, it meant waiting until he showed again. So Wednesday saw her returning to Eric's bar, ransacking his drawers and pilfering his blood stash. It wasn't like he was around to know and scowl like he did when she took it.

His scowl,

She threw a wistful glance around the desolate club floor, she liked his scowls… they made her mood that little bit better, it was always nice knowing that there was somebody else sharing her misery, but that person wasn't here and she had to be miserable all by herself… double, seeing as his absence had annoyed her even more.

But that was hardly his fault, besides, she would certainly see him soon and so just on realizing how sappy her thoughts had turned, almost made her reach for the nearest pointy object. She was an island, she didn't get sentimental, not about people who tasted nice… the cute little cat she had seen wandering the woods near the house and most certainly, not about vampires who just happened to look pretty darn perfect in whatever clothes he wore.

Or didn't,

Right, that was it; she had spent far too much time lingering and without further delay, left the bar. Shutting the doors and making sure no one was able to get in before hesitantly getting back into the car of the first moron she passed that morning in the street. With a look of immense distaste, she turned to his blank face and rolled her eyes before telling him to move, as they drove away from the club.

Warlow still hadn't come back upon her return, so for the rest of the afternoon and evening she settled down and decided to risk watching the simple looking black box in the corner that apparently, was great entertainment to the stupid people of this realm.

The idea seemed unappealing to her the first time Eric had shown her, on discovering she had no clue what a phone was, took it upon himself to teach her all the wonderful technology that made life better.

Frankly, as far as she was concerned, the fact it existed that made her want to kill humans even more. How could any of what she saw make life better? Trust the stupid plebeians to always make things difficult under the guise of trying to be intelligent… that roadkill possum she saw on the way back had more smarts than a human did.

But she was bored. And since she already had plenty of biscuits and chocolate (ok, she'd give the stupid humans something. They had redeemed themselves by discovering and producing delectable little snacks such as what she had in front of her) so she had no need to leave the house anymore, so her boredom led her to finally taking on the television.

Sighing, she sat back and with the clicky button, pressed the arrow pointing up. She had to admit there was a hell of a lot of channels and covered just about everything that her mind honestly had never come up with before.

She paused on something about boats and what she glossed from it; they sailed through horrendous storms… all in order to catch large crabs. There really were no words to emphasize just how brainless mortals were— but they had a point in documenting it so perhaps maybe others could watch and learn from their sheer idiocy.

Next was a show dedicated to cooking, something she seldom did as what was the point? She drank the blood of her victims – both human and Fae, what happened to the bodies she could care less about – though with the Fae's they at least did have the consideration to crumble to dust afterwards, so no disposing on her part.

Once more humans prove themselves to be difficult and pointless in all aspects of their lives… and then lack thereof.

Pressing up, she came across a bunch of people that made her want to pull her fangs out. She had no idea who the hell the Kardashians were, but she did know one thing. When the final solution finally came, they would be the first to go.

But that did give her a thought… why didn't she just go kill them now?

She sat back and mused on that as the shrieking harpy of which she could not name and could not care was filling the screen. She could go off them right this very minute; it wasn't as if anyone cared about them, though if they had their own show then perhaps there were idiots out there who liked them.

The shame,

But still, there had to be people who had sense. Surely on this ball of rock and mud, out of the billions of vermin who over populated every inch, some of them had to have been gifted with more than two brain cells, enough to know that mouth breathers like the ones on telly did no good for humanity and only served to prove the species wrong in their assessments of supremacy.

Hell she might have been doing a civic duty if she did.

But alas, it wasn't to be. No matter how many there seemed to be on this show, it wasn't enough to sate her tediousness. The last time she got bored, a roving pack of nomads that had been pillaging her territory and causing her migraines had paid the price, and she doubted they were as infamous as the ones on the screen.

Exhaling heavily she switched it over; her plans of slaughter would simply have to wait as she eventually found a nice show about animal rescue. The countless millennia that had saw her aloof from pretty much society on a whole, also granted her the sweet mercy of having anybody around to discover the irony that for all her blood-thirsty and violent outlook towards anything with two feet, animals however, she enjoyed the company of more.

Cats especially. She wasn't sure what it was that just captivated her attention, maybe it was the cute little button noses… perhaps it was the wide and often brown eyes staring dolefully that pulled on her heartstrings. And she had a heart, contrary to what others might believe, though only for the four legged, whiskered variety.

Everyone else could go suck a lemon. Then choke violently on it,

Checking the time she frowned when the clock read eleven thirty. How had the hours passed so dam quick? She had barely watched a full T.V show, shaking her head at the seemingly impossible jump in time she decided to call it a night, no wonder people were so stupid if this was the level of crap they obsessed over every night as she switched the television off and made her way downstairs, not caring if Warlow returned that night or not.

The third day though she had had enough, knowing there was only so much morning T.V she could take decided that it was time to make a move and so once she had fully woken and freshened up, left the house and off in search of her idiot sibling.

It didn't take long, the tugging of his aura pulled her in a particular direction and she resisted the urge to groan as ten minutes later, she stood outside the steps to the grill bar that Sookie worked. Ignoring the few people standing outside smoking she makes her way towards the front.

"Why is it always this fucking place?" shaking her head before pushing on the door and moving inside.

Standing in the middle of the door the blonde casts her gaze around the room, before coming to land upon the sullen and hunched form of the idiot as he sat at the bar, an annoyed grunt behind her saw her attention being turned as she eyed the man who was staring at her irritably with thinly hidden disdain.

"What,"

"You wanna move it, sweet cheeks? You're blockin the way in,"

Breathing in deeply, the woman regards him with only a few seconds of silence, enough to allow the loathing she had reach him, before replying.

"I'll move in a minute. Right now I'm busy."

She turned away from him then, dismissing the scoff as he shook his head and stepped closer, "Well how's about you look for whoever, over—"

He went to gently push her out of his way. He had been driving his truck all night and had only just woken intent on getting breakfast before leaving again. He came here for the food, not for the attitude and so was simply going to move her away enough to allow him to pass as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

He felt her whole body tense at the contact, knowing unwanted touches were inappropriate, decided to be as quick as he could as he pushed in a bid to get her to move, he didn't want the hassle, seriously, how hard was it to simply get some food?

Unfortunately his quickness wasn't fast enough, with blinding speed she reached out and grabbed his hand; he lifted his head just in time to see the contemptuous expression on her face, before the agonizing pain burst through his entire hand.

The restaurant fell silent as the excruciating yell of pain ripped through the low buzz of the room. They turned their heads to see the two people stood in the clearing of the exit, the man now bent – doubled over, clutching his left hand close to his chest, the bones in his fingers all crushed.

The blonde however stood indifferent to his cries of distress; in truth she looked bored of the whole ordeal, they watched as she glanced down to his crumpled form kneeling at her feet, another look of disgust crossing her face before she walked further into the room and leaving him to deal with his injury alone.

The screams were enough to bring the owner out, as Sam rushed through the back door leading to the office, a look of alarm on his face as he scoured the room. Once his eyes led him to the source of the noise, blue eyes widened at the sight before he rushed over to Ilene, who had helped the man off the floor and was ow walking him over to the bar.

"What the hell happened?"

Over his large gulps of air, the man found his voice though it was low and full of pain as he spoke through gritted teeth.

"I asked her to move and the bitch breaks my hand!"

Feeling eyes on her back, despite Sam not having known who the culprit was, she turned to face them now staring at her.

"I'm sorry, he scared me,"

The snort that came from her side almost had her turning to give the owner a slap, but kept her eyes on the three in front of her as he shook his head, hand still to his chest.

"Like hell I scared you, crazy bitch… I have a truck to drive. How I'm I going to finish my delivery now!"

Still wondering why people thought she gave a shit about their problems, she gifted him a look of bemused irritation, before replying when the urge to sigh became too great for her to hide.

"Get a hitch hiker, isn't that what you… people do? Have them drive. Problem solved."

With that she turned back again only to have him angrily muttering, as scuffle saw him trying to stand, Ilene and Sam trying to get him to sit as they tended to his broken hand.

"Do you think this is funny? You broke my hand!"

The whole bar by now had been watching with rapt interest. It wasn't uncommon to see stuff like this happen, as more often than not there was always a fight breaking out. But it was odd to see how a woman had crushed a fully grown man's hand when he towered over her in weight and size.

"I had a very traumatic experience when I was younger, any sudden contact makes me very jumpy and I can't help what happens afterwards, I would apologize but I did tell you that I would move only seconds before you decided to try push me."

Hearing her, the trucker was torn between laughing at how insincere she sounded, and the fact she wasn't going to apologize. Enduring the pain the best he could, or raging at what she had cost him.

His gaze never left her, in the attempt to get her to respond to him again. But when it appeared his actions had been in vain, he was about to explode. The hand that had been crushed was now wrapped in a towel filled with ice but it wasn't good enough, he wanted, if anything, an honest apology and he wasn't leaving until he got it.

With his good hand he reached out, but a flash of fear in Sookies' eyes had Sam springing to stop him. The other man had been silent and helpless as he watched the furious man move to grab her arm and spin her to face him when a slight but frantic shaking of the blonde waitress who had been eyeing the older woman saw him react.

He had no clue about who the other woman was, but if Sookie seemed anxious about her than he knew she wasn't somebody to mess with. Sookie was after all, the most familiar with those of the supernatural around the parts they lived, and the fact that she had also sat next to who he now knew was Warlow, didn't help matters either.

It took a lot of cajoling once he had stopped the man from surging forwards, but eventually he managed to succeed in getting him into the back rooms where they could try treat his hand a bit better, once the red head had gone with him, Sam turned and gave one last look back to Sookie who now was going to be on her own with the pair.

The younger woman saw his look of concern and smiled back at him, yes she might have been more worried now that Pam had joined them, she had no idea what the other woman wanted and so was nervous but tried not to let it show otherwise if he caught it he wouldn't leave her, and with the way Warlow was acting then she feared for his life really.

So with one last encouraging nod, she looked to the door as he sighed unhappily but left, the door swinging shut and then she was on her own.

Or would have been, if not for the pair in front of her, as she turned slowly to face him again, her eyes cutting to the newcomer who was now propped up far more perkily then a couple of minutes ago, the slight gleam in her eyes that always promised terror gone which made her sigh with internal relief.

She lifted her eyes to see the vampire staring at her, as she slowly gave her a small nod, "Pam,"

Said woman merely lifted her lip slightly in a failed attempt at hiding her displeasure before a harsh elbow to her side had her glaring at the man next to her as he glared back. Eventually she broke contact and exhaled heavily before amending her gesture.

"…"Hello, Sookie,"

The waitress smiled tightly back, nerves still clear in her features as they fell into silence again. It was only the gruff sound of Warlow that broke the visible tension minutes later, as he turned his head to his sister.

"What do you want?"

"Well for starters, you to learn proper manners. But I guess my hopes on that ran out centuries ago,"

He rolled his eyes before turning away; she always had to have a remark for everything. His response had her smirking just as a small cough saw her focusing back on Sookie.

"Yes?"

The younger blonde jerked her head to the closed door were the others had gone through. "Why did you break his hand?"

Pam stared at her expressionless for a second, trying to see what the point of the question was, but either she missed something or Sookie was really bad at telling jokes (She suspected the latter,) before shrugging.

"Why do I do anything?"

The waitress went to reply but realized that it wasn't a question, so thought better of trying to answer and merely nodded instead.

The three fell into an uncomfortable silence. Well she said uncomfortable, personally she felt just fine, but Sookie was looking all kinds of edgy and that was just great. She also wasn't speaking which made things even better, but even with the other woman not opening her mouth and giving her grief, it soon got boring just sitting here.

"So this is fun… I see you two have kissed and made up, how… nauseating,"

Brown eyes darted to Pam who had taken up a paper coaster and was pulling it apart as another sigh had Warlow lifting his head again.

"What do you want, Pam?"

Like she hadn't heard him speak, the older blonde continues as she rolls up the torn little strips of coaster into small balls.

"It's been three days now and after all that time I find you sitting here like a what? A pathetic sad sack of flesh likes these oxygen wasters—"

Eyes turned distastefully to the customers of the pub having now gone back to their business and were oblivious to the woman's thoughts and ire. A small grumble had hr turning back to the man at her side whose posture was still tense and stiff.

"Shove off,"

"Your insults are lacking as well. What the hell happened these past few days?" she turned her gaze on him again, eyes critically roving his lacklustre position. He was sat so… normally, usually he sat with a bit more authority in his spine. Despite the fact he looked like an upgraded hobo, everyone knew he was someone to be weary of.

Now he seemed to blend in with the simpletons of the bar, it baffled her as to why he seemed to uninspired and the fact he had yet to throw a punch her way (His temper was far more volatile than hers after all) for the small remark she had made about him, but he was just sitting there.

She kept her gaze on him for a few more minutes trying to work out what could be wrong with him. Until a horrifying thought hit her and she snapped her head back to the younger woman who jumped at the action. It appeared she had still been watching and was now looking like a cat caught in a fox's mouth.

"What did you do?"

Stunned the younger Fae didn't know how to speak, the venomous glare levelled her way has her frozen in shock and a bit of fear, not that she would ever tell her, when ice blue eyes turn colder in their fury, an annoyed grunt saw him leaving his beer to turn to the wrathful blonde at his side.

"She hasn't done anything Pam."

The vampire rolled her eyes, she didn't believe that for a second, when Sookie was around everything went to hell and now that the life had seemingly been sucked out of who she knew to be the most violent man she knew, it just had to be the younger woman.

"Like I'd believe anything your biased arse says…" she shook her head "Nuh-uh, she's done something to you,"

Eyeing him sceptically once more and ignoring the tired sigh coming from him, it wasn't long before her mind came up with the only and frankly, logical deduction.

"She's got your balls hasn't she?"

Spluttering came from across the bar but she dismissed the coughing her eyes shrewdly assessing Warlow as he gave her a look of weary scorn and rolled his eyes.

"You're being ridiculous Pamela,"

Still disregarding the waitress at their side, Pam shook her head. "Of course you'd say that, but Eric told me that's what Bill did and now look at him."

Eyes narrowed in confusion as he looked at her, trying to recall the name and the person attached to it, finally it came back to him and his confusion vanished into rage, hand clenched around the glass.

"Are you comparing me to that… whiny, bleeding heart little miscreant,"

"Bill is no such thing!"

Both of them turned to see Sookie now staring defiantly at them "Bill is nothing but a—"

"If you say gentlemen I am gonna shove this napkin down your throat," the reply was a short, sharp hiss and it made the younger blonde close her mouth, but her glare never faltered as they continued to bad mouth the other vampire.

She watched as they carried on, bickering slightly and trashing the absent vampire, in the end and despite the fact that she was worrying like hell each second they remained here she couldn't allow them to carry on and so slapped her hands down on the surface.

"Ok, enough!"

Two heads turned simultaneously causing her to back away a little; it was like trying to reign in two rambunctious Labradors.

Two homicidal and very irritable Labradors.

Licking her dry lips, the younger woman braced herself and carried on, studiously ignoring the steadily deepening scowl coming from the older blonde.

"I get that you don't like Bill, hell I get that y'all don't like anyone other than yourselves, but these happen to be people I live with… their _my_ friends, so I suggest if you want to stay in here, y'all best be civil about the people I care about."

She finished her speech and crossed her arms, fixing them a stern gaze as the pair of them stared back, if she wasn't so fearful of them both their responses would have had her laughing at how owlish the pair looked. There was silence between them for a couple of moments, until the low and husky voice cut through the tension.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

The voice was low but was dripping with vitriol and she tried hard to not step back from the increasingly angry woman who was gifting her a look of maliciousness, Pam was about to turn more fully but a hand landing quickly on her shoulder stopped her tracks, and she turned to see Warlow staring at the younger woman with an indistinct expression making her frown. Sometimes after their little staring competition, he nodded slowly.

"Of course Sookie,"

The tame response was enough to set Pam off again. The fact that he had cowed was more than enough proof he was changing into something she didn't like. The way he had just readily given in made her feel both angrier and worried that she was failing further in her task.

But before she could even utter a word of an insult, a mocking sneer about his passivity and how weak it made him look, he turned to her and spoke.

"So what was the reason you came here today?"

His sudden question threw her and her eyes narrowed in thoughtful bewilderment, Sookie watched as they stared at each other, a silent conversation seemingly going on between the two before finally the older blonde slowly nodded her head in reluctant abandonment of her earlier issues.

"Of course I have… it's not like I willingly want to be in her company, unless I'm drunk,"

The younger woman gave her a sneer which went unnoticed. As she sat back in her chair, "I got a phone call from that annoying toddler at the authority. Apparently there is something big going down and she wants me to help,"

The implications on the word 'help' had Warlow frowning as Sookie, now hearing the mention of the authority, stepped closer. If she could hear enough perhaps she might get enough to know what happened to Bill.

"When was this?"

Shrugging she reached over and snagged the rest of what was left in his glass, "Three days ago,"

"And you didn't think to tell me before?" she shrugged again before swirling the liquid around the tumbler

"Well I would have told you sooner, but it seemed you forgot where the dam house was and I wasn't going to come looking for you. Besides, I told her I would arrive when I did and she should be thankful that it would be within the next week and not the ''whenever I felt like it mood' I was in on speaking to her."

He was quiet for a moment before his eyes cut back to her, "You think they know?"

A graceful snort left her lips. "Most likely, they might be children playing big boys, but they are annoyingly perceptive. Of course their level of intelligence stems to those around them, the fact they haven't bothered me yet only serves to prove their over inflated sense of egotistical importance."

Warlow nodded his head, his face pensive as she added.

"Though if they have caught on to whatever little plan the others have cooked up, chances are then it's that simple headed weasel Bill that's told them."

Again neither of them paid heed to the outcry from the younger woman who by this time was torn between wanting to know more and wanting them both gone from the bar, as it was she was still very pissed at Warlow for lying, but over the last few days he had been persistent in his attentions to her, apologizing for lying and wanting to make amends.

She had been steadfast in her refusal to accept it, but as the hours wore on and he remained outside her door, she slowly started to watch him, partly out of sheer terror for the neighbours and Jason when he came around but also curiosity as to what made him so certain that she was the one he wanted to be with.

It was baffling at how single minded he was in his mission to get her to forgive him, he hadn't but it didn't stop him from following her everywhere she went, hence his siting at the bar and now why Pam had finally decided to search him out.

When the older blonde showed she was stuck between irritation at seeing her, but also relief that maybe she could get him to leave, but when she sat down that hope died and so here she was trapped making sure neither of them did anything pertaining to mass murder.

"So why do they want you there? Do they think you know something?"

Pam pursed her lips before smirking, "Perhaps. But they don't know that I do… for all they assume, I'm just a lesser minion who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. And once they realize that I genuinely don't know anything…"

She let the sentence trail off, the insinuation clear of what they would do. Warlow's face hardened at that before turning back to her still smirking expression.

"So when are you leaving,"

Tilting the glass sideways, the blonde hummed in contemplativeness before replying. "When you deign to feel like leaving this place. I know it might be hard and all, the Whiskey is about the only tolerable thing here… but the sooner the better. After all, if they want to speak to me so badly, who am I do deny their final wish."

Her eyes flicked back to his as a vicious grin crossed his face and with that, seemed to signal the end their stay at the pub. Rising from his chair, he moved so quickly that it made Sookie jump as she watched in confusion, him moving from the bar as Pam knocked back what was left in the glass and follow suit.

"Hey—wait! Where y'all goin?"

Pam slowed her pace as she turned to look over her shoulder, "Grown up stuff now Tinkerbell. And something way out of your ability to handle."

Sookie watched them leave. She did know, she did had listened and understood and right now, as she ran around the bar, throwing off her apron as she went, she knew exactly what it was she wanted.

"I'm coming with you!"

She chased after the pair that had made it to the car park, the both of them turning to see her catching up with them as he shook his head firmly.

"I will not allow that,"

"You can't tell me what to do, I wanna help and you can't stop me,"

"That sounds almost like a challenge?"

She looked passed him and over to Pam who was smiling at her, a brow raised in thought as Warlow shook his head again.

"I won't see you hurt."

The younger woman rolled her eyes, what was it with men and thinking she couldn't take care of herself? Well she had been long before he came and she'd be dammed if she allowed him to stop her now. Lifting her head, she stuck her chin out boldly and was about to speak when the sound of Pam agreeing with her had them both turning, looks of puzzlement on their faces.

She shrugged on seeing the expressions. There was a perfectly good reason as to why she thought the bitch should come along, and it wasn't on the guise of being besties.

"That way if something does go wrong, we can leave her behind to… take one for the team."

Warlow's lips curled in anger at her response, teeth bared he snarled at the indifferent older blonde who wore a look of boredom as a hand on his arm had Sookie stepping in front of him.

"Look, I have my own reasons why I want to go… plus I could help,"

It was her turn to ignore the derivative snort coming from behind as she vaguely heard the words 'doubtful and incompetent hindrance' but kept her gaze firmly on the vampire in front of her, a small battle of wills took place as his jaw clenched tightly as she stood her ground and refused despite his objections. In the end though he had to give up, she would most likely just follow them and if he was there at least he could keep her safe, so with great reluctance he stepped down as behind them Pam rolled her eyes at the scene.

He was getting more whipped by the hour, but as Sookie nodded and stalked off to her car, happy with her victory, she couldn't help but wonder if the feeling in her chest was amusement at how quickly the younger Fae was jumping into sure danger, or grudging respect that she would go all the way across states to save a couple of worthless vampires.

She had a feeling that the reason for her going was more to do with Bill than the others, but as Warlow passed her and made his way to her car where she sat waiting in the seat Pam decided that she would let that little detail hang for the time being.

She turned and with hesitance followed them as Sookie pulled away from the parking spot and slowed to a top in front of her, oh how she hated cars. Very slowly she got in the back and gave her brother a loathing glare as she shut the door as the Sookie pulled out of the lot and down the road.

She would let the information slide for now, but who knows what would happen once they reached others. Perhaps the younger woman tagging along wasn't so bad after all.

The tree had failed to kill her, so perhaps an unfortunate accident with the members of the council would be her end. Sookie could meet her demise but also having taken out her would be killers in a fitting battle that would leave her finally free of the irritating pest but more importantly, her brother released from his infatuation.

Sitting back in her seat, Pam internally congratulated herself on a brilliant plan, as Sookie drove home to get ready and what hopefully her final few hours breathing, before driving them once more over the state line as they set off in their mission to destroy the Authority and its members for good.


	22. Burn It Down

**Guess whose back… that's right it's me,**

 **But saying I'm 'back' might be a bit too premature; after all I have no idea when the next update will be and so I can only apologize for this having taken so long to write.**

 **But I had lost a bit of motivation for it at one point, also having gone over it I found I no longer was happy with the direction it had taken; that and the errors I made and the one slight inaccuracy I have found. The shame, I have found a plot hole within my own work, I don't deserve all the loyal readers who have commented so far but for those I am eternally grateful.**

 **This one is for those aforementioned loyal readers, I hope you enjoy and here we finally have some Paric interaction. (Yay)**

 **Anyway I don't own true blood or anything affiliated with it, any spelling mistakes I sincerely apologize for.**

 **Happy reading**

* * *

Coming to a stop at least half a mile outside of the Authority stronghold Pam wasted no time in getting out the car before leaning down to speak to Warlow, Sookie also listening in though she did her best to ignore her.

"Alright, if you _can_ keep still for at least fifteen minutes, then I'll let you know when it's good to come."

With that she took off down the road leaving them alone. The guards outside immediately jumped into position on seeing the blur come to a stop in front of them; Pam rolled her eyes and gave them a pointed look as they lessened their stance and lowered the guns aimed at her, seeing that as her cue to move she made her way up the steps passed them and through the doors.

"Always on guard, smart… keep that up, you're going to need it soon."

Moving through the halls she finds Mollies lab and moves inside, and predictably like she thought no Molly in sight but the person who is waiting for her does make her pause as she spies the man turning around to greet her, smiling widely as his eyes lay upon the blonde.

"Pamela!"

"Russell,"

"Well get in here, don't be shy, come have a drink with me," he indicates to the bottle of thick, red liquid as the blonde takes a step inside and slams the door shut behind her; the noise was enough to have him turn back around and his jovial smile dims at seeing her stare.

"Why my dear, whatever is the matter?"

His tone brings nothing but disappointment to her and she sighs. She truly had hoped that there was at least one good vampire out there who still held true to the nature of their species, but as she looked on him she realized that even if he drained all the humans that side of the East coast, he was still a puppet in their little show and ultimately their pet and so shook her head.

"Save me some, I think what's about to happen, I'll be needing that at the end."

At her words his cheerful expression drops altogether and she can see his body tense in anticipation. "Oh?"

"Let's cut the shit here, I know you aren't dumb and I haven't got the patience to try… in my case it's not even possible so let's just get right down to it shall we?"

"… Go on,"

"I know you're here on their orders; frankly I'm surprised and a bit disappointed that you even bothered to stoop so low as to be their errand boy but I guess that is my own fault."

He watches silently as she moves further into the room. "Perhaps I overestimated your significance a bit too much, here I was under the impression that you were this great vampire who still held the ideals of what a vampire should be, even with all this devolving shit going on thanks to those children up there…"

Shaking her head she misses his flicker of interest at the slight slip in her sentence though it's gone seconds later as she throws herself up onto the desk top and looks back to him.

"But I guess that all this change finally got to you old man, I think you've grown too love these peace preaching ways these fuckers have forced upon the world, I think you've become too soft, Russell, instead of being the unifying terror the rest of the species have come to know you as… you've weakened into nothing but a lap dog for a bunch of delusional fools who very soon are going to know the true meaning of power."

Silence grows between them, though she can tell that he has grown enraged at her insults; but he is still a smart man in spite of his often spoken about psychotic behaviour, he's curious about what she said and before he moved to do anything else, wants to know what exactly she meant.

"Well now, that is a very bold statement you make; and just what is it that you mean by all that?"

Waiting for her response, she smirks at his obvious angling and placing a foot on the table, rests her chin atop her knee before shrugging.

"I'd say you'll find out… but I'm afraid you won't be around to witness it,"

At the he laughs, his silken chuckles bouncing off the walls and shakes his head at her outlandish claims before reaching for his drink and lifting it in her direction.

"My dear, I think if anyone is the delusional one here, it is you. And since you know pretty much what I'm here to do, humour me will you, I know that you hate this place as much as I, so why, on earth, have you wasted so much time—even bothered to come back when you know what awaited you?"

Hearing his genuine curiosity she sees no harm in telling him the truth of her prolonged stay, leaning in, she gifts him a conspiratorial smirk.

"I came here for one thing and one thing only,"

Cocking his head he waits as she carried on. "Lilith's blood."

By now his low chuckles have turned into full on laughter; wiping away the drop of blood that has leaked from his eyes he lifts his head back to her, amused smile adorning his face as she speaks.

"Oh my sweet, if that is the truth then be glad at what I'm about to do, it will after all be much less embarrassing then what you'd get upstairs, I like you, so I think a mercy end would be most kindest."

Smirk vanishing Pam heaves a sigh, so this ends another would-be friendship; which was a shame as she jumped down from the desk facing him now ready for the fight to come.

"My thoughts exactly; I'm getting that blood Russell, no one in this place is going to stop me and I will paint this place with their remains should they try… any and all pets included."

Gone was his jovial demeanour, gone was his laid back state he opened with; now a full on snarl emerged from his lips, fangs out they overlapped his bottom lip showing their age and his as a low growl ripped it way from his chest. The noise was enough to see an amused smile play across her own mouth, tilting her head slightly she eyed his current state and couldn't help her laughter that spilled out.

"You claim not to be their pet, and yet here you are growling like a rabid mutt… you really have sunken so low it's pathetic,"

With a burst of speed he's in front of her, hand around her neck he slams her into the farthest wall. Fangs glistening in the light he keeps her pinned to the side an ugly sneer on his face.

"I so hoped you'd just accept death like a good little girl, I did wish to honour our friendship kindly, but at that last insult… I'm inclined to just let the cleaners sweep your remains into the bin!"

His rough voice was harsh against the sterile room as she gazed into his blackened orbs, seeing the complete madness that had been lingering for centuries, made prominent by the death of his lover, she felt the rush of adrenaline surge through her body as her blood thrummed in delight and soon his eyes widened slightly as he looked down.

He was quick to catch the fast beating heart and as he held her to the side, stared at her chest not perversely, but in confusion as he lifted his head to look at her, bemusement clear on his face; reaching up, she grabbed his hand and he watched in even more confusion which turned into shock as she slowly peeled it from her throat. By now all trace of madness had left his eyes as he stared at the hand held tight in her grip and no matter how hard he tried to push forwards again, found he could not.

She watched in amusement as he tried to strangle her again, observing his complete perplexity as he pushed with all his strength but she kept his hand still. Finding the task impossible he finally turned back to look at her, staring into her crystalline eyes he sees her smirking, enjoying his bafflement.

"I'll try to be kind, for the sake of our friendship of course," with that she dropped back to the ground and punched his chest; the force of the hit sent him hurtling back as he slammed into the opposite wall; the stone cracked, feeble under his enhanced sturdiness leaving him to slide down and on to the floor. Moving to where he lay, he lifts his head to find her crouching in front of him, her face full of smug satisfaction.

"Now I heard one upon a time, you partook in a little war or two… that's good, because I want this fight to at least be entertaining. So Russell, before I finish here and deal with the rest, if nothing else, show me what it means to be a true vampire!"

With that she grabbed his shoulder and threw him back; his body slamming the table and uprooting it from the floor, he rolled until he hit the wall but soon feral instincts kicked in and despite the shock at what he had learnt quickly found himself back on his feet, eyes finding hers from across the room and he snarled in anger.

In response she opened her arms in invitation, a goading smirk gracing her lips as he snarled louder and jumped to attack.

* * *

"Has she called you yet?"

Sookie turned to Warlow and saw him shake his head, clearly unimpressed by the wait as she sighs and turns back to face the window. It wasn't like he wasn't bad company, as he had proven to be a decent conversationalist, but it was very awkward sitting in silence and so hoped that the other woman called soon.

* * *

Wiping the blood that had been drawn from her lip, Pam turned back to fallen Russell now struggling to get to his feet, despite the three or four sneaky hits he got in ultimately she was left unimpressed at how short their battle was as once upright he faces the blonde he realized has played them all, eyes portraying the uncertainty and bemusement lingering since the moment he found he couldn't win.

"I am three thousand fucking years old! How is this—"

"Possible?"

He doesn't respond leaving her to laugh and wipe down the dust from her clothes. "Oh my stupid little friend; did you really think you were the only ancient one? Indeed you might be old, far older than these little toddlers… but what about those that came before?"

His bafflement was still evident as she kicked the half of broken desk out of her way, fighting didn't matter to her anymore nor was she particularly interested in telling her story yet again, all she wanted was to burn the fucking place to the ground with everyone in it so looking to him she shrugged.

"Just know this; no matter how old you may be, vampires were walking around well before you were even an imaginary glint in your daddy's eyes and today you've met one of them, now normally I would have ripped the hands off anyone who dared touch this."

She waved a hand down her body to emphasise her point. "But I sort of made a promise to someone, you're not mine to kill so good news-for now."

Unsure of what was happening and hating to be confused Russell remained still for a minute or so more, before deciding to try attack, trying his luck once assuming her guard was down. Predicting his move Pam shook her head at his stupidity and the other vampire found himself roaring out in pain as a blast of light collided with his body.

Crashing once more into the already ruined wall he fell to the floor, this time lay unmoving, fearing she might have gone a bit overboard, hurried over to him, peering over the side of the broken desk, a sharp hiss left her lips at the sight of the smoking body.

"Oh for the love of Lilith please be sort of alive."

Bending down she gingerly rolled him over and breathed a sigh of relief at the moan that came from the body at her feet.

"Oh good… you're just in pain... that's good."

She was about to go find something to tie him up with when the sound of him speaking had her looking back to see him staring at her; much to her surprise he was smiling, the grin on his face was nothing short of maniacal as he gazed at her with wonder pouring from his shiny eyes.

"Impossible,"

Whatever he said next was muffled, his words low and cracked as his voice wavered and she had to bend to even hear them, pulling back she frowned at him as he let his head rest on the floor, another moan leaving his lips but this time it was one of pleasure.

"Were you—are you getting _off_ on that? You fucking weirdo!" shivering she stood as he continued to look at her in awe as a laugh left his blackened lips, which turned into a painful moan when she kicked him and moved away to try and finding binding, leaving him still laughing.

* * *

A growl suddenly broke Sookie from her thoughts and she turned to find Warlow opening the door,

"Where ya going?"

Stepping out he slams the door shut before bending down. "This is taking far too long; they could be using the blood by now and I will not sit back and allow that to happen,"

Standing straight he glares in the direction of the building. "Nothing of Lilith will survive this night."

He was about to leave, with Sookie scrambling to follow when the flashing bright light had them watching as Sookie stands behind her side of the car to see two figures emerge from the middle, and as the light fades Sookie inhales sharply at the sight of Pam holding Russell.

Whatever had happened, Pam had done a serious number on him, he might have looked charred, his skin blackened and his body limp, but she could recognise him anywhere and so gave off a small whimper earning Warlow's attention as he gazed from one to the other, and on seeing her fearful expression, knew that it had something to do with the vampire in front of them.

Reaching out he was about to yank Russell towards him but a hand halted his movement and he watched as Pam shook her head.

"He's for Eric,"

Hearing the Sheriff's name caused the younger blonde to react with surprise and Warlow a small sigh as he glared at her.

"He's scaring Sookie."

This time it was Pam who rolled her eyes as she waggled the floppy arm of her captive before replying. "Well of course he's scaring her, look at him; he could scare the hell out of Cthulhu and the dam things not even real!"

"Why do you have him anyway?"

They both turned towards the younger woman, still hiding almost behind her car as Russell very slowly opened his eyes and she jumped as they landed on her, staring he opened his mouth in a leery grin making her shiver as Warlow caught the sight and punched him. Feeling his body jolt harshly forced her grip on him to tighten as she gave him a death glare.

"Do you fucking mind? I do not want any part of him broken before Eric has at least has that chance."

Grumbling Warlow didn't respond, merely stared angrily at the other man as Pam focused on Sookie. "Give me your cardigan."

Blinking at the odd request, it's a few seconds before she finds the voice to answer, "What?"

"Your cardigan, don't make me say it again," ignoring the low rumbles at the side of her, she kept her eyes on the other woman who very slowly, still bewildered removes her cardigan and hands it over.

"You're not gonna use it on him are you? It's just that's kinda my favourite,"

Holding the knitted cardigan in her hand, Pam lowers her eyes to the homely styled looking article in distaste.

"Yes, I plan to dress him up like you; because nothing says insulting more than looking like a toilet doll,"

"Hey!"

"Pamela!"

Rolling her eyes again she follows that by shaking her head, throwing a mocking smile in her brother's direction she turns back to Sookie, lifting the cardigan up.

"Portals are easier to navigate if the route is direct and familiar; seeing as I have never been from Eric's bar straight to here it's going to be a little confusing for me to work it out, plus I have nothing of Eric's with me, so if I have… this _charming_ thing instead, at least I can take a detour to from yours back to Fangtasia."

Saying nothing but nodding her eyes than turn back to Russell, "You going to leave him there for Eric,"

It wasn't so much a question but a statement as Pam nodded and in a very rare showing of a move unbefitting her personality, she lifted the clothing to her nose, inhaling the scent before focusing and another split in the air opened itself as she pulled her passenger along with her.

"I'll be back soon; do not go anywhere without me," her eyes lingered on Warlow as she spoke, with him reluctantly nodding as she walked through the portal with it closing soon after leaving them in darkness, silent as they waited once more.

* * *

It didn't take her long on reaching Sookie's to make her way to Shreveport, breaking the lock on the door to the club she threw Russell to the floor before dragging him to the pole in the middle and slamming him harshly against the metal bar, inspecting him she could see his face starting to heal, his age helping him already and so had to be quick, darting down to the basement she scoured the silver chains that she knew the sheriff to have, why he had them when they were detrimental to his health she didn't know but it worked in this case and zipped back upstairs, wasting no time in looping them around his torso and pulled.

Enjoying his moan of pain as they burned his arms, she smiled cheerfully and got to work making sure he couldn't escape. It was quiet as she worked until he tilted his head sideways and broke the quietness.

"You know something; I always thought daywalkers were a myth,"

Slowing her movements Pam turns her head slightly to look at him, "Well I'm glad to have upturned that small belief of yours,"

He carries on as if she hasn't spoken, face straight ahead as he stares at nothing. "Hmm, some call it an abomination; to be able to walk in the sun, goes against the will of Lilith—ouch!"

Hearing her makers name said with his unworthy lips, the blonde yanks the chains tighter and relishes his hiss as the silver connect with his bare skin, double looping them she throws them around the arms and pulled them back making sure to touch his wrists before tying them tighter.

"But isn't it the dream; to be able to feel the sun on ones face. Too bask in the light that shines on all… I had that once, it might have been only brief, but for those few glorious seconds… I felt… alive."

Having finished her task Pam stands taller, eyes keeping on his back as he sighs sadly at the memories that have overtaken him. Frowning she tries to understand the words that he had said, she truly didn't understand the fascination with the sun, though that could have been because she could go out either time frame the novelty had worn off long ago, she just sees it as nothing but a part of life.

She almost forgot that wasn't the case for vampires bound to the night.

"It's not all it makes out to be, trust me."

Turning his head as much as he could, he smiles as she moves into his view and shakes his head.

"Oh but my dear, how could I not think such a thing? Here you stand, beautiful, a true goddess amongst peasant's, unknown to all those who still believe that being stuck to the shadows is the way forwards."

Smiling at his compliment she searches the bar until she finds what it is she's after and moves back to where he is chained, bending down she meets his gaze, still full of reverence as he takes in every inch of her face and idly wonders just how long he has been dreaming.

Observing the near weariness that's painted over his aged face, whatever annoyance she felt for the man melts away, and unexpectedly she finds herself pitying him. Recalling back in New York, how he opened himself to her and revealed that the love of his immortal life, his light in the dark, his everything, had been killed, slain by Eric himself; life had been hard and he found that most days tended to shift from reality to fantasy where he sometimes still saw his beloved prince.

It was a surreal moment she had to admit, having never witnessed something so heavy, not since the day she disowned Warlow and she had no idea on what to do next; luckily his moment of melancholy ended, and he went back to draining every human in sight, something she knew best how to handle and so let the moment slide.

But now, she felt the same graveness descend up her once more and in that very moment she didn't want to hand him over to Eric, she wanted to end him herself, not out of revenge but pity, he sat in front of her looking so pathetic, so out of touch, that she doubted he even knew she was in front of him anymore, too lost in his own thoughts.

Sighing she looked down to the tape in her hands, she had made a promise, and though it was never actually verbalized directly to Eric in the first place, she had made it to herself. Having seen the look of complete shock and betrayal on the Vikings face on hearing that Russell had still walking; after hearing all about why he had been after the mad vampire for so long, she knew that she would do what it took to help him get his justice and even with the pity she felt for the jaded vampire in front of her, her oath outweighed whatever sympathy she held.

Pulling a strip off, she levelled a smug smirk his direction, it was forced but he didn't have to know that before lifting the tape to his mouth.

"Now be a good boy, and wait until we get back, alright?" before firmly sticking it to his mouth. Standing she clapped his shoulder and made her way passed him to the door.

"Ginger!"

A few seconds of silence, followed by the scurrying of feet saw the meek woman who had been hiding scamper over to where the blonde stood; she kept her head down as Pam turned towards her, wondering why the hell she had been hiding in a currently abandoned club but pushed that aside as she spoke.

"Do not, under ANY circumstance, let him go, do I make myself clear?" seeing the small nod was enough to have her moving towards the door, she knew the woman wouldn't try to double cross her, the consequence would be far too painful to even try and once she was out the door, took off back to Sookie's where she held the cardigan tight in her hand and on picking up the familiar scent of her own magic, created another portal and vanished from sight.

* * *

She was pulled out of the portal before she could even take a step and glared at Warlow who had been waiting impatient and getting increasingly pissed off the longer he had to stay his hand.

"Took your fucking time didn't you!"

"Fuck off! You dick," yanking her arm free and scowling his way, Sookie looked between the pair silently as by now she knew there was no more distractions as Warlow turned to face the building in the distance. All three were quiet for a while until Sookie spoke, breaking their thoughts.

"So how are we going to do this? And don't even think of leaving me behind like I know ya'll want to!"

The male hybrid scowled at his initial plan failing and knowing she would only fight him, he breathed out deeply before replying.

"Fine, Pam can do whatever the hell she wants-go find that little toy of hers, but I will accompany you inside and you will not argue with me."

His stare was enough to have her shutting up, despite her lingering protest begging to come out but silently nodded knowing that if she said anything back then he might just trap her in her car or something as Pam cut in, breaking their staring contest.

"As fun as this hasn't been, I'll see you there," with that she sped off leaving them behind. Warlow watched her go with a growl before his arm darted to grab Sookie and she shrieked at being picked up before they gave chase after her, determined not to let her find the blood first as he reached the presumably front doors and with no guards in sight shot straight through the entrance.

Placing Sookie down he glanced around the white corridors, sniffing occasionally as he tied to pick up Pam's scent, a door ajar had Sookie creeping inside as she saw the myriad of camera's and after scanning the screens gave a small yelp in excitement as he came to stand next to her, his eyes focusing on the monitors.

"Look, there! Jessica and—is that— Tara?"

Wondering why on earth they had taken her human best friend she turned to him, "We have to recuse them,"

Eyes imploring him to help he sighs but nods, he can't really deny her anything as she beam's genuinely at him which makes him smile before they take off down to the holding cells he glances at the screens and smirks as he watches before him, a hallway full of guards, reduced to nothing but sludge as the lightning fast movements sees their deaths before they could even shoot their guns and heads after Sookie.

* * *

Walking down the halls Pam destroys anyone and everyone in sight, those that stand in her way are torn apart before they could blink and she can feel herself getting closer to the blood. It's that fact that's making her more desperate; the once white wall now running thick with dark red and the floors littered with the aftermath of her travels.

Up ahead the were large double doors and she could sense that was where the blood was being held and so not bothering to care what might have been on the other side, rips one of the doors straight off its hinges; the door shatters on impact with the wall and the noise is enough to have the occupants inside jumping as they quickly turn to the entrance to find the culprit and surprise is on both sides once their eyes land on the other.

"Pam?"

Face dropping her predatory frontage, the blonde's fangs vanished on seeing Eric and Nora; at the sight of her Eric's face fell into one of delight and relief, but soon morphed into fear as he sped over to with Nora quickly following.

"Pam,"

She took in every inch of his face, checking to see if he had been injured, but even if he had the damage would have cleared so turned her attention to the rest of the room, she took in the sight of the remains of what appeared to be a number of vampire bodies, now nothing but sludge in their chairs.

"What the hell happened here?"

Both looked uncomfortable at her question but knowing that not answering might just be worse, Nora quickly shook her head.

"Not here, we need to go someplace private."

At that Eric barked a sharp laugh. Both women stared at him at the outburst as he mimicked her headshake. "Nowhere is safe now, nowhere is private anymore."

Frowning at his cryptic words, she looked passed him and around once more, feeling Lilith's blood and pushed them aside leaving Nora to protest as she walked further into the room. They watched as she focused her senses and soon was standing in front of the now empty pedestal. Eric swallowed nervously as she stood in front of what used to be the vials resting place, her eyes lingering on the space it used to be, as a tense silence brewed between them.

Pam finally broke the silence after an age, never turning to face them as she spoke. "I'll ask again, and this time I would like a straight answer… what happened?"

Knowing that it was all going to hell anyway he turned to Nora and after giving her a silent pointed look, she nodded and rushed off to find someplace quiet leaving him to face her once more and with a pointless inhale, he mustered up his courage and sped towards her, scooping her into his arms he ignored the bite in his shoulder at the reflex of her nails and left the room. Following Nora's trail he found them room and after depositing her back on her feet, Pam soon found herself in the control room.

Quickly backing away from her murderous gaze, Eric held up his hands as Nora quickly spoke to try and soothe the angered blonde.

"It wasn't safe in there! Pam—please!"

Tamping down every urge to kill, she closed her eyes and instructing her body into calming as much as she could, finally relaxed enough to allow them the chance to talk before opening her eyes and levelling them a cold stare.

"Explain now and if I don't like it someone's getting hurt."

Casting weary glances at each other, Nora nodded hurriedly before proceeding to tell the other woman all that had gone during their capture and her absence; how the authority fell apart due to their own misgivings and paranoia under the blood which subsequently allowing for the Sanquinista to take over. All the while she was talking Pam was trying to understand but was quickly finding that she didn't care, all she cared about was the blood that apparently, was no longer within her reach anymore and she was still clueless as to its location.

Holding up her hand she cut Nora off. "While all this has been _very_ enlightening… it still fails to answer my question."

The brunette gave her brother another uneasy look before gasping as a hand curled around her throat; Eric immediately sprung to where Pam had lifted the other woman aloft, Nora scrabbling to try escape her grip.

"I asked for the truth, not a fucking story! Tell me where the blood is or you die, right now!"

Holding her other hand up Eric has to pull his body away on seeing the glowing light sparking from her palm, looking to the angry blonde, his face was a mix of consternation and betrayal as she felt his gaze and sneered.

"Don't act so hurt, you knew what it was I came here for,"

He did know that yes, she hasn't exactly been coy about it, but a part of him still couldn't help but feel a little slighted at the fact he had been an afterthought as movement on screen had him turning as his eyes widened on seeing what was happening in the holding cells.

"Sookie's here,"

Before realizing that Pam still had Nora in a chokehold and so turning back, he stepped closer regardless of her deadly light, he took a deep breath not realizing it was pointless before telling her the rest of the story about the bloods fate. But first he had to get Nora out of her grip, and so lifting his hand he placed it on her arm.

"Pam, please… it's not Nora's fault… none of this is anyone fault." He lied hoping to persuade her to let go, it took a few minutes; the blonde still gazing intently at the squirming Nora before finally letting her go, dropping her to the floor, she stepped back with a small growl before facing Eric who nodded to her gratefully.

"Don't thank me yet,"

Moving to help her from the ground, Nora stood back to her feet, fingers massaging the skin of her neck and glared at the blonde.

"The blood's gone, alright!"

* * *

The room went deathly quiet as Pam processed her words; Eric closed his eyes at Nora's abruptness and wanted so very much to smack her as the blonde slowly spoke, her voice forcibly calm.

"How,"

Resigned to the fact that neither of them where leaving and faced with certain death whichever way they played it, Eric looked back to her, face full of exhaustion and carried on.

"There was a competition of sorts; once Roman was killed and Salome stepped forwards as the new leader, the delusional bitch thought herself as Lilith's prophetess, her chosen one and was determined to grow on that by drinking the remaining blood."

He glanced at Pam a little fearful with all that he told her, but could see nothing but indifference in her statuesque like figure; her eyes full of coldness as she waited for him to continue.

"With Russell having staked Roman and then buggering off to parts unknown, It's left her in charge and more power mad than ever… only, she tried to drink the blood tonight and was killed… by Bill."

Keeping quiet about Russell, though a small part of her had to wonder if he had been truly sent by the others before focusing on what mattered, and hearing the man's name caused her lips to curl in disgust.

"Bill? What's fucking little cocksucker got to do with this!"

Waiting her eyes dart from one to the other as they share a look of trepidation; heaving a sigh he turns back to her, reluctance clear on his face before speaking.

"Bill drank the blood. Once he had killed Salome, he consumed what was left and it's why we need to leave; he's turned into this… _thing_ , this—"

He was cut off abruptly when half of the control panel for the mansions camera's exploded in a burst of light. Nora screamed as Eric pulled them back and stared at the wreckage in stunned silence just as Pam reacted, predictably, not all happy with the outcome.

"I was too late,"

Turning to her he could see the rage rolling off her as she threw another deadly bout of light crashing into the already burning pile of equipment as her anger filled the room.

"I was too fucking late! And now the only thing I had left of her, is residing in the stomach of the world's most pathetic vampire, who saw fit to see it as nothing but a fucking victory prize! Well he's dead… do you hear me,"

A blind fury taking over her logical senses she lifted her head to stare at the shocked ones of Nora and Eric still leaning as far from the fire as possible.

"Wherever the little fucker is… I will tear him apart and let the fucking dogs eat his intestines still inside his fucking body! I'm going to show that unworthy little bastard the true meaning of fucking death… I'll kill him… I. Will. Fucking. KILL HIM!"

With that they watch as she vanishes out the door in a blind hunt for the newly reborn Bill; leaving the speechless pair behind, it isn't until Nora shakes his arm he's brought out of his seldom occurring stupor to see her frantic expression.

"We haven't got a fucking clue what Bill can do now that he has her blood in him; but we can't let Pam find him… this building will come down on us, and everyone else if she fights him!"

Without waiting he speeds off after her, down the corridor and around the corner only to crash into something solid and on bouncing backwards, turns to the offender fangs out when for the second time he's stunned by the sight in front of him.

Sookie, along with Warlow and as he looks behind them he can see the small band of prisoners they have obviously went to free as the other man's voice has him looking back to them.

"Where's Pam?"

Shaking his head he tells them the abridged version of what happened and now where the blonde had gone in search of Bill as Warlow's face drops as his own murderous wrath descends upon the group.

"You let her go fight this fucking cunt and didn't try to stop her!"

Despite his knowledge that he could get killed Eric snaps back, his own fear and anger at and for the blonde coming through.

"What could I have done? She would have torn me in two before moving on to find him; nothing is going to stop her—"

He was cut off when he felt the body of Sookie being pushed into his arms, looking up bewildered he can see the gleam of psychotic rage in the other man's eyes as Tara and Jessica dive across to the safety of the others.

"You can't stop her, but I can. Get Sookie out of here and we'll meet you once this fucking place has been turned into dust."

With that he's gone; Eric once again is left standing and staring blankly as Sookie fumes in his arms at having been man-handled, Nora finds them a few minutes later and it doesn't take much encouraging to get them moving. If a fight between the titans was about to happen (and both vampires prayed it wasn't) then they didn't want to be around when the aftermath of their battle rained down upon them.

Getting out is easy, with the guards having been wiped out by either Pam, Warlow or the recently truly dead Salome, it doesn't take them long to reach the courtyard where the first of the explosions that would bring the building down shook, sending them stumbling, Eric looked back only to be dragged by his sister who was shaking her head.

"Worry later, we need to go!"

With that they rush to where the armoured cars of the guards lay abandoned as Eric rips out the wires on the dashboard, fiddling with them until he manages to get the engine working, releasing the handbrake he hurriedly reveres as the front of the mansion, too wrecked to say up, collapses in front of them, sending dust and stone scattering everywhere. Having seen enough he starts to pull around when the slightly hysterical sound of his name has him looking to see Nora staring dead ahead.

Facing the front he peers out as the fires that had been burning tamely, now lit the sky with vibrant orange and red as they burn out of control and wild, narrowing his eyes he focuses on something in the middle and once he realizes what it is, his un-beating heart drops heavily.

Standing in the middle of the unchecked fury of the fire, Bill stands, naked as the moment he was reborn and his gaze fixed on them; the sight is enough to send chills down his spine and wastes no time in spinning the car around as he presses on the gas as hard as he can before they speed from the destroyed building and the once solid union of the Authority, now lying in tatters in their wake.

Glancing back to the raging fires, it disturbs him to find Bill is no longer in sight but soon finds his thought drifting to Pam and the last look of unbridled rage on her face before she disappeared. He had never seen her look so angry before, used to the placid looks and even gentle teasing, seeing that side of her was always something he knew she possessed, but actually seeing it shocked him; and having seen just what she could do had no doubt that she could win any fight she was faced with, but not this one.

Bill was no longer Bill, he was now an unknown entity and as powerful as she was the fact that he had ingested the blood of the progenitor meant that whatever abilities he now held, superseded those of Pam and Warlow's, his grip on the steering wheel tightened as a cold dread filled his chest and he could only hope that Warlow had done good on his word and got her out before she managed to find him.

But for now though, and faced with an uncertain few days ahead, the only thing he could do was wait.


End file.
